Back to You
by Gryffindor-Goddess-Ashley
Summary: COMPLETE! THIS STORY IS BEING REVISED! When Dumbledore tries to unite his students, Hermione and Draco are forced to become closer than they ever thought possible. With a war brewing and tragedies all around them, can they make their relationship survive?
1. A New Year

-"This is the revamped version of Back To You! Rereading the story I saw a lot of loose ends and I am either going to fix them or take them out. The plot may vary slightly and then I will finish the story. So for awhile it will just be reposting. I hope that you guys like it. The story is much better!"-

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. THIS DISCLAIMER IS FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The sun was out but it was an unusually cold day for September. The Hogwarts Express was speeding through the countryside taking no notice to the endless fields outside. The leaves on the few trees it passed were blowing in an intricate dance.

As Hermione looked out the window she noticed that the world seemed at peace even after what had happened last year. A chill ran down her spine as she recalled the events of her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly the compartment door flew open as her two best friends walked in. Ron Weasley sat down next to her and Harry Potter sat across from Ron, each carrying an armful of treats from the food trolley.

"Hi, Hermione," said Harry, offering her a pumpkin pastry as he shoved a whole one in his mouth. She rolled her eyes at him and refused.

"Where have you two been?"

"Wer des it luk like, Hermeonay?" replied Ron with a mouthful of chocolate frogs while trying to open a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. She ignored him and looked out the window.

"So, Ron, how are the Chudley Cannons doing this year? I haven't been able to follow them," asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes to herself. _Always Quidditch._

"Hey guys," Ginny Weasley said, as she opened the compartment door.

"Ginny, save me!" Hermione said, patting the seat across from her.

"Quidditch?"

"Yes," Hermione answered with a look of utmost pain on her face. Ginny sat down across from her and they started talking about their summers.

As the sky grew darker and they neared school, they noticed their ever growing hunger. The talk soon died down and they changed into their robes.

Hermione stepped off the train, followed by Ron and Harry. Through all the noise and rush of students, they heard the warm familar voice of the Hogwarts Game Keeper, Hagrid.

"Firs' yers, this way!"

They turned and waved at him and then made their way to the carriages.

Ron turned to both of them and said, smiling, "A year free from Fred and George."

"You'll soon miss them when you get hit in the head with a bludger your first Quidditch match!" joked Hermione. Ron's smile disappeared and a look of horror came over his face.

They arrived at the great oak doors and made their way through the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione!"

Hearing Ginny's voice, Hermione turned around and smashed into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, not seeing the person's face.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid Mudblood."

"Malfoy, she may be a...a...you know, but she will always be better at magic than you!You… you... you slug!" Ron said, outraged.

"Thanks, Ron," spat Hermione sarcastically.

Hermione shoved the laughing Malfoy aside as she, Ron, and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. Ginny came running up to them.

"You left me, Hermione."

"Sorry, Ginny."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just Malfoy."

"Oh."

"I hate him," snapped Ron.

"Don't we all?" replied Harry.

Hermione kept quiet. _One of these days I am going to curse that boy into oblivion._

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and the hall soon filled. Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have some announcements to tell you but as I know that you are all hungry and cross, I will talk after the feast. Let the Sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall brought the first years forward and the Sorting Hat immediately broke into song as it always did. The old and tattered hat described the four houses and their founders and the first , very frightened, child stepped forward to be sorted. There was an exceptionally small amount of first years this year. Gryffindor only gained twelve people. Hufflepuffs gained eight, Ravenclaw only five and Slytherin gained eleven.

After the Sorting , to everyones relief, the gold plates in front of them filled with food. The hall exploded with talk and laughter. Malfoy could be heard telling the Slytherins about Ron's fantastic comeback and the whole table roared with laughter.

"So, Ron," Hermione said trying to distract him. "How are your parents?"

"Fine," he replied angrily.

"Have you heard from Fred and George yet?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Fine."

"Okay, well good. I'm glad everything is working out for them."

"Sure."

They ate the rest of their meals in silence. After everyone had finished, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now, I have a few announcements before bed. First I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Calais Windmere," a tall, bulky man stood up. He had dark brown hair and beady eyes. His face was expressionless. The crowd applauded him politely.

Snape had been searching the sea of students, but as he heard the name of the new Professor, he snapped his head to look at him. He thought he had heard that name before but let it go when he didn't recognize the face.

"Now, I will be announcing your prefects. Please leave all applause and cheers until the end. First, Draco Malfoy, representing Slytherin," Draco walked to the front and accepted his badge.

"Oh, joy!" whispered Ron to Harry.

"Hannah Abbott, representing Hufflepuff," she went to the front to join Malfoy.

"Terry Boot, representing Ravenclaw and Hermione Gran-."

Dumbledore was cut off as the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and Hermione went to join Hannah, Terry, and Malfoy.

"I appreciate everyone holding their applause and cheers until the end," Dumbledore said, eyeing the Gryffindor table but with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. "Your Head Boy will be Owen Cauldwell from Hufflepuff and your Head Girl will be Katie Bell from Gryffindor. If the two of you will please come to the front. Now, all will remember to stay away from the Forbidden Forest as it is off limits. The rest of you, your Heads of Houses will show you to your common rooms. Good Night."

"Now," said Dumbledore, turning to the new prefects, making his way out of the hall. "I have a surprise for all of you. This year we have decided to encourage interhouse relationships. So we have also decided to give you six your own common room and living quarters. You all will have to be examples. So look around at your new roommates."

Draco made a very audible groan but Dumbledore decided to ignore it.

After a little walk, he brought them to a portrait of a man and woman sitting in a gondola. The couple looked at all of them and smiled and waved. Dumbledore spoke, "Pink shoe laces," and the portrait swung open. They walked through the door into an elegant room.

There was a huge fireplace in the wall to their right with a fire roaring. On either side, two windows reached the top of the vaulted ceiling. In front of the fireplace were three very comfortable looking couches. On the opposite wall were two stairs cases, one leading to Hermione, Katie, and Hannah's dorm, the other to Draco, Terry, and Owen's. On the wall with the door in it were hundreds of books along with three desks. They had their very own little kitchen equipped with a mini fridge, espresso machine, and snack bar.

"Those constantly refill themselves," Dumbledore explained but no one was listening, they were too mesmorized.

They had their own Wizard Chess set made of marble. On the fourth wall were the bathrooms along with the four founders portraits.

Each person was walking around the room looking at somthing. Dumbledore saw their overwhelmed looks and left them to explore.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco were the only two still in the common room at midnight, the rest had gone to bed. Draco was still looking at the founders portraits.

"Well, Granger, Potter and the Weasel can't protect you here," Draco spat as he turned to face her. Hermione was still searching their private library.

"Draco, I am very capable of dealing with your wisecracks, which by the way aren't that wise," she said never taking her eyes off the books in front of her. She heard him walk up the stairs muttering, "Mudblood," which she had to admit did hurt a little. She took a deep breath and decided to go to bed as the first day of school was tomorrow and she wanted to be fresh.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione woke the next morning with Katie shaking her.

"Hermione, classes start in ten minutes. Get up!" she said, hurriedly.

Hermione jumped out of bed, swore softly, and ran to her closet. She pulled a robe over her pajamas, brushed her hair and ran downstairs. She grabbed a pumpkin pastry from the snack bar and then her bag. She raced through the portrait hole towards the Transfiguration room. She sat next to Harry and Ron, out of breath.

"Running late, Hermione?" asked Ron with a smirk on his face.

She slowly turned to him with a deadly glare.

"Shut – up!" she saidin between breaths. As she said this Professor McGonagall walked in and to the front of the class.

"Good morning, class. Because of our attempt to have interhouse relationships, all of your Professors will be assigning you partners."

Hermione looked around the room and realized that they were with the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall grabbed a piece of parchment from her desk and started to go down the list of names assigning pairs. Hermione wondered what little piece of heaven she would be stuck with. Harry was unfortunate enough to be placed with Pansy Parkinson and Ron was partnered with Goyle . Then...

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's stomach hit the floor. She looked back at him in the very back of the classroom.

"Well, I'm not coming to you, Granger!"

"Yes you are. I am very comfortable where I am. Thank you!"

"No you're not!"

"How would you know if I'm comfortable or not?"

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please come up and join Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said sternly. Hermione smirked at him and he scowled back at her.

"Shut up, Granger," he said, slamming his books on the desk.

"I didn't say anything," Hermione said, still smirking.

"Okay class, today we will be turning your books into flower pots and then back again," Professor McGonagall started class. For the rest of the class neither said a word to each other.

Next Hermione had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and thankfully she was partnered with Hannah. Then they had Potions with the Slytherins and she was now placed with Pansy and Harry got Malfoy. She actually thought, no she knew, that Professor Snape did that on purpose to Harry. She then left Harry and Ron to go to Arithmacy and they went to Divination. In this class there was an odd number of students so she was matched with Neville. Her last class for the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was matched with Terry here.

An hour later Hermione, Harry and Ron were making their way to the Great Hall for dinner .

"Is this year going to be as bad as I think it is?" Harry asked them.

"Worse!" Hermione and Ron replied together. They all walked into the noisy hall and sat down. Harry and Ron talked excitedly about their first Quidditch practice the next day, as the stars overhead shown brightly.

"Hermione, are you going to come watch us tomorrow?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I can't wait to watch you make a fool of yourself," Hermione said. Harry burst out laughing. Ron turned a slight pink and she wasn't sure if he was angry or embarrassed. "Who are the new beaters anyways?"

"Tom Merrimac, he's a fourth year and Mackenzie Woodruff, she's a fifth year," answered Harry.

"How is it that I have never heard of them?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione doesn't know something! Oh, Merlin, is someone getting this down? Hermione Granger doesn't know everything!" Ron said, acting shocked.

"Shut up," Hermione spat at him.

The three of them sat down to dinner. All throughout dinner she thought she could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into her back, but every time she looked behind her, he was talking to his friends. _It's just your imagination._

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I hope that this version is better than the first one! I think that this flows a lot better! It's not too much different, but it's only the first chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Projects

-"This is the REVAMPED chapter 2! So far I have just added little things to make the story flow better or taken out parts that haven't needed to be there. I have put the characters more in character and changed a lot of grammical errors. All of the loose ends will be tied as soon as I get to them and then I start posting NEW CHAPTERS! YEAH I hope that you enjoy this one and PLEASE REVIEW!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Tuesday came the sun was shining, perfect for Quidditch . The morning was a typical morning at Hogwarts, a barn owl brought Hermione her Daily Prophet but it was the same old news. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch again and Draco was still tormenting Ron about what Ron liked to call, 'the incident.' Hermione ate her breakfast quietly listening to Harry and Ron, nodding her head politely every once in a while just to make them happy.

After breakfast they made their way to the Transfiguration room. Draco and half the other students were already in there seats. Hermione went and sat down next to him. He looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Do you have a problem, Malfoy?" she said, glaring back at him.

"Yeah, you're sitting next to me."

"This is my seat!"

"I know. It bothers me!"

"To damn bad! I don't like sitting next to you either."

The tabby cat observing the class from her desk transfigured into their Professor at that moment.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall told them that they would be starting a project in which they would have to work with their partners.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and scowled. Hermione knew that this was one of their attempts to bring the houses closer, but having to do a project with Malfoy was like trying to fit a cube into a circular hole. She knew that it wouldn't work.

"This is a big project. It will be on Animagi and you will have two months to complete it. Here I have a list of things that you need to include. You must pick a famous Animagi and write a biography on them. You will need to include things like the date of their registration, why they chose their animal, also what got them put into a history book and why being an animal helped them do so. It will have to be about four feet long in length. You and your partner will also have to find some kind of visual. This is worth a quarter of your semester grade. I suggest that you work together with your partner. I will also be giving you these quills that record how much you have written, so that we can see that both persons did an equal amount of work.It will be due a the beginning of November. Good luck," she said, before sitting, quietly, behind her desk.

_Two months with Malfoy_. _The biggest project ever to be placed in front of me and_ Draco _is responsible for half of _my _grade. Kill me, now!_

"So, when do you want to get started?" she asked, turning to him.

"Never."

"Malfoy, do you really thin-"

"Look, Granger, I said I never _wanted_ to get started. When do we _need_ to get started? That's a different question. Don't go off on a tangent and freak out."

"Fine. Then when do we _need_ to get started?"

"Soon."

"Okay, then lets meet in the library tonight and just look for our person."

"You're right Granger, I don't think that I could spend much more time with you then that. Seven 'o' clock then?"

"Fine," she said. Hermione got out her book and started to see if there was anyone in there so that she wouldn't have to be alone with Malfoy in the library. She spent the last twenty minutes of class looking but found no one.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"I have Padma Patil as a partner. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all, but all the thinks about are boys!" complained Hannah, after Hermione had explained her situation with Malfoy.

"At least you don't have to work with Malfoy!"

"I agree with you there. I don't know how this interhouse thing is going to work. _We_ are the school's examples and we're not being very good ones.

"Well, Hannah, I guess that we'll have to bring that up at the Prefects meeting tomorrow."

"I guess you're right, but if they wanted us to have interhouse relationships than why seperate us into houses in the first place? Maybe we can at least get Malfoy to be civil."

"That's wishful thinking, Hannah."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione, Harry and Ron quickly ate dinner and went to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione went to find a seat as the boys went to change into their robes. They were the first people there and Harry and Ron played a few games of chicken before the rest of the team arrived.

Hermione had just finished her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and Ron had just unsuccessfully blocked the quaffle for the nineth time, when she realized that it was ten to seven. Hermione waved goodbye to the boys, distracting Ron so he missed his tenth quaffle. He scowled and she made her way quickly to the library, not wanting to be hit with a bludger!

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco had been there ever since dinner hoping to find something but hadn't. He looked at his watch and saw that it was seven and thought about a leaving.

"No, she'd kill me!" he said, outloud to himself.

"Kill you for being you?" asked Hermione, as she walked in.

"Shut up, Granger."

"Have you found anything?"

"No."

She grabbed a book from the shelf that she thought might contain _something_ and sat three chairs down from Malfoy.

She didn't know how long she had been there or how many books she had searched through. All she knew was that at some point Malfoy had left without saying a word which told her that he hadn't found anything either. She looked at her watch. It was half past ten and she realized that she still had Potions, Herbology and Arithmacy homework. She threw her things into her bag and ran from the library.

_I'm going to be up forever!_

""""""""""""

Draco had left the library at a quarter till nine. He had given up and started to think that the project was impossible. He also couldn't stay in that library anymore with that Gryffindor. With her sighs when she finished a book and hadn't found anything, with her constant glances at him as if asking, 'Found anything yet?' He had to leave. He thought that he would look in their library. When he got back, Terry and Owen were deep into a game of chess. Draco watched Hannah cautiously walk over to Terry.

"Terry, how long do our Potion essays have to be?"

"Shut up, woman. Go away," he said, never even looking up from the board.

"Fine," she said and went to grab her bag.

Draco made a mental note _never_ to bother Terry when he was playing chess.

"Good night, Owen, Draco," Hannah said, walking up the stairs.

_Did she just call me Draco?_ "Night," he replied, in shock.

"Night, Hannah," came Terry's voice.

"Go to hell, Terry," Hannah's voice echoed from the staircase.

Draco also made a mental note to _always _answer Hannah's homework questions. If he had to live with them he wanted to make this as easy as possible.

""""""""""""

Hermione ran out of the library and towards the Prefects common room. When she got there everyone was in bed, except Malfoy. He was on the floor asleep in front of the fireplace. He had a book open under his head and was surrounded by half the library. She walked towards him and noticed that he was drooling on the pages of what looked like a very old book.

"Wow, he actually looks human!" She whispered to herself. She thought about going to wake him up and made a step forward but decided against it. She went to her dorm and Katie and Hannah were sitting on Katie's bed talking.

"Hey, Hermione. Where have you been?" asked Katie.

"In the library for our Transfiguration project."

"Did you find anything?"

"No. That's why Malfoy is down there surrounded by books."

"He's your partner! You poor girl."

"It's okay, because we never say a word to each other! He didn't even tell me that he was leaving the library. I have a bunch of homework to do though. I'll just get my bag and leave you girls to talking."

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Hannah.

"No, thanks though," she said and she made her way back downstairs. She first went over to the espresso machine and turned it on, thinking that she might need it. Then she went and sat on the couch, directly in front of the fire, it took her a minute to find her way through the maze of books though. She took out her Arithmacy charts and started to do those. When she finished, she started on her Potions homework. It was half past midnight when she was halfway through that. _It would be okay to just take a little nap_. She let her head rest on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes.

""""""""""""

Draco woke the next morning with his face stuck to the book he had been drooling on and a very bad pain in his neck. He slowly rose from the floor and looked around the room. He saw Hermione on the couch, slowly made his way to the bathroom, ignoring her presence. _Stalker!_

"Woaw!" he yelled, as he tripped over a pile of books and fell to the ground.

Hermione yelped and sat up straight.She chuckled as she watched him rise from the floor.

"What's so funny Gran-."

"Did you happen to find anything?" she said, cutting him off before he could finish. She liked getting a rise out of him and she was quickly learning how to. It was payback for all the other times he had been a jerk.

"Does it look like I did?" Draco said, as he walked into the bathroom.

Hermione went upstairs to get some clean clothes and a robe and made her way to the girls bathroom. After showering she went down to the Great Hall. When she got there she sat between Harry and Ron.

"Have you two found someone for your Transfiguration project?"

"Well, good morning to you too," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then looked to Harry.

"No, I haven't," said Harry.

"Yes," said Ron.

"Where?" Hermione said, turning to him.

"I wrote Dad and he gave me the name of some witch who could transfigure into a Firecrab and saved a whole town from a Yeti, because Yetis fear fire."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't find anything."

"Me too. Pansy Parkinson refuses to even enter the library, so I am doing this on my own," said Harry.

"Have you tried to work with Goyle! He can't tell a quill from a hippograff!" Ron replied.

"He's right, Harry. I feel worse for Ron. Well we better go."

They made their way to Transfiguration and the day was pretty normal. In Potions Neville had knocked over his cauldron and his wart treatment potion went all over, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

After dinner the three of them went to Gryffindor common room and did homework until Hermione remembered that she had a Prefects meeting. She said goodbye to the boys and made her way back to her common room.

"Good, Hermione, you're here," came Dumbledore's voice, as she walked into the common room.

"Yes, sir," she replied, sitting down next to Hannah.

"Now, this year we have decided to hold several events in order to try and get the four houses closer, but tonight we will just stick with the one nearest in time. On Halloween we have decided to have a haunted house out on the grounds. We were thinking that you shall have to make your way through it and once in the middle there will be a dance. We have also decided to let you six be creative and do the planning on your own. If you need anything just let me know," he said, then turned and walked out of the room.

"A haunted house sounds cool," said Owen.

"How big do you think we should make it?" asked Hannah.

"Well, I think that if we have to fit all of the students inside it will need to be big. We could have the haunted house be like a maze around the outside of it. It would be cool if it were in the shape of a circle," replied Hermione.

"We should set people in charge of different things. How about two people to organize the musical entertainment along with the food an decorations for the dance." suggested Katie.

"I can do that," said Hannah.

"I'll do it wi-," Hermione started, but was cut off.

"I'll help you, Hannah," came Terry's voice over hers.

"You're just trying to get back on my good side after what happened last night, aren't you?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah, so?"

"Fine. Terry and I will be in charge of that."

"Okay then. We should also have two people to advertise. I know that students will know about it but I think that we should have some sort of order to it. We should probably only let a certain amount of people in at a time, so that it won't get too crowded in there. We could hand out tickets that say what time you will be allowed to enter the maze. But before that, we will have to find out who wants to go with who so they can enter together, so we should have those two people also find that out. I can handle that," said Katie.

"I'll help y-," Hermione said but was cut off again.

"I'll do that with you Katie," said Owen.

"Okay, then that leaves the two of you to decide what the maze will consist of. We will need to decide on events and obstacles that people will have to get through. We should also talk to the Professors about supervision for animals and things. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Sure," Hermione and Draco said, together. Hermione liked her job, it sounded fun, but she already had to spend enough time with Draco on their project and now she had to work with him on this! _We might as well be joined at the hips._

The other four got with their partners and started to discuss there tasks. Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"I think that we should talk to Professor Hagrid and see what he can get us. I think that it would be cool if Hagrid's little brother could take part, hecan be very frightening, but Hagrid would have to stay with Grawp, because he's not the brightest crayon in the box. We'll, maybe that's a bad idea --."

"What's a crayon?" asked Malfoy, cutting her off.

"Nothing, never mind. So, we won't-."

"If we're going to work together you're going to have to tell me things."

"It's a muggle coloring untensil."

"Thank you."

"Which brings me to my next point. Thanks Hermione and Draco. We have to be the examples for Dumbledore's interhouse relationships, which means that _we all _have to get along," Katie interrupted.

"Even in public?" Draco asked, in cold voice.

"Especially in public, Draco. We all have to get along and so far, this isn't working. We need to be friends. Which means Draco that you will have to at least be civil to us."

"Why is this directed towards me?" Draco asked, offended.

"Because we all get along," said Hannah, gesturing to the five of them.

"Fine. I will agree to be civil but I refuse to be friends."

"Okay but that means no bashing us in public. You will either have to keep your mouth shut about us or make it at least seem that we're are friends," said Hermione.

Draco looked at her with a glare. _Be friends with mudblood, this was going to be hard, but I always like a challenge_. "If I have to."

"Draco, you're doing this for the good of the school and our future," said Katie.

"I already agreed to it," said Draco, getting up. "And stop calling me Draco, it freaks me out!" He then went up to his room.

"Katie, do you think that this will work?" asked Hermione.

"It has to," said Katie, looking after Draco.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

There is the REVAMPED CHAPTER TWO! If you guys could see the old chapter and this one, IT IS SOOOOO MUCH BETTER! **_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**

Thanks to all of my devoted fans, who have stayed with me throughout my problems, dry spells, and now this! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITHOUT YOU!


	3. Decisions

-" This is the REVAMPED CHAPTER 3! I hope that you all enjoy rereading and having everything actually fit, instead of ideas flying everywhere! PLEASE REVIEW!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"There's no way in hell that I am going to let you put _firecrabs_ in the haunted house!" Hermione screamed at Draco.

"Granger, come on. Wouldn't you like to see people running for their lives?"

"No, Draco. I just want to give people a little Halloween scare. I don't want to send them to the hospital wing!"

"You won't put firecrabs in there but you will put _blast-ended skrewts_ in there?"

"Yes, because most of the students here have worked with them. We have never studied firecrabs."

"Fine, but I still think that we should put a dragon in there," Draco said, putting hie feet up on the table. They were in the library.

"NO!"

Hermione and Draco had been arguing like this for hours and they had only decided to put three things in the haunted house so far, the ghosts, a sphinx, and blast-ended skrewts. They were in the library taking a break from their project. They thought that while they were there they might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"How about a hippogriff?" asked Hermione.

"NO. Do you remember what happened to me when we studied those?"

"You faked that."

"How can I fake a bleeding arm with the bone showing?"

"You deserved it! I am putting a hippogriff in there," she said, writing it down on the list.

"You can't do that," he spat, sitting up straight and pointing at her.

"Watch me!" she replied, never lifting her head up to look at him.

"Fine. How about Augurey's? There not dangerous, but they're pretty scary!"

"Yeah." she said. _Why didn't I think of that?_ " I think that we should get beck to looking for our animagi," she siad, putting the list away.

"There's nothing here. We've looked through every book here at least twice."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Let's look in Hogsmeade this weekend," suggested Hermione.

"Together?"

"Yes, Draco."

"If I have to," he said, putting his feet back on the table.

"Good, well I have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I'll see you tomorrow," she said, as she gathered her things.

"Whatever."

Hermione left the library and made her way to Professor Windmere's classroom. He was an odd man. He was quiet but stern. He was intelligent and intimidating but you couldn't help but trust him. As she walked into the classroom Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"You weren't at lunch. Why?" asked Ron, bearing down on her.

"Is this the third degree?" she replied, backing away.

"What?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Nevermind, Ron, it's a muggle term. So, where were you?" said Harry.

"I was in the library. Malfoy and I were looking for a person for our project."

"Oh, I see Malfoy is more important than us?" spat Ron.

"Let's see get a good grade or listen to you and Harry talk about Quidditch? Hmm. That's a tough decision," she spat back, setting her bag down and taking a seat.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron said, sitting down as well.

At that moment, Professor Windmere walked in from his office.

"Today we will be learning about mind controlling spells. As most of you know, the Imperius Curse is a mind controlling spell but we will not be looking at this. The spells that we will be talking about alter your mind in one way or another so that your feelings about a certain topic change. This happens slowly over periods of time so you may not know that you are under one. There are several spells like this and today we will be looking at the different ones and their specific effects as each one differs slightly. This first one is called Esprit Luttez..."

""""""""""""

"That was an interesting lesson," exclaimed Hermione.

"If you say so," said Ron stifling a yawn. They were making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. As they entered, a few owls came in and dropped letters off to some of the Slytherins and a few others.

"That's strange," said Ron. "I've never seen owls deliver mail here at night."

Hermione was looking around the hall and trying to figure out what the letters were when she noticed that Draco had gotten up and was walking out alone with his letter unopened. This just made her more curious and was going to get up and follow him when Ron turned to her.

"Do you think that it has something to do with You-Know-Who?"

"You think everything has to do with Voldemort," she said. Ron cringed at the name. "You think if your dinner roll has been moved that Voldemort has taken it and put something in it and then replaced it."

"I do not!"

"That's true!" Harry said, laughing and with that the conversation was forgotten.

""""""""""""

Hermione and the other prefects, with the exception of Draco, were walking through the portrait hole. When they got there the boys went to play chess and Katie continued to tell Hannah about some new Quidditch moves that she had made up and how she had to tell Angelina. Hannah didn't look all that interested.

Hermione looked around the room looking for Draco as she had just remembered the letter and curiosity struck her. She saw him sitting in front of the fire and was just starring at it. She cautiously walked over to him because she didn't want him to explode on her. She sat down next to him and saw the letter in his lap.

"Why did you leave dinner?" she said, trying to get the conversation going.

"None of your business!" he spat at her, never taking his eyes off the fire.

"Okay, I'll just leave then," she said, getting off the couch.

"Do you always have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"I was just trying to --."

"Well, don't!" Draco said, getting off the couch and going up the dorm stairs.

Hermione stared after him before she noticed a letter on the floor and picked it up. _It's wrong. Don't read it! But he'll never know, just do it! _She opened the letter.

Draco,

I am pleased to tell you that the Dark Lord has offered you the privilege of being one of his most loyal followers. There will be a ceremony to initiate you and for you to get your mark on Saturday, September 7th. I will meet you in Hogsmeade at seven 'o' clock and we shall arrive together, father and son. I am very proud of you, Draco.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione just sat there, quietly, trying to take it all in. She sat in front of the fire for a while, trying to figure out why this would upset him. She sat there till past midnight. Everyone had gone up to bed, but she just stared into the dying embers.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione walked into Transfiguration the next morning and sat down next to Draco, who didn't acknowledge her.

"Good morning," she said, cautiously.

He turned to face her. She pulled the letter from her bag.

"What -, how did you get -," he stammered, reaching for the letter, but she pulled it out of reach.

"This upsets you?" she interrupted him. He ignored her at first. "Draco, I'm trying to underst--."

"YES, okay? Yes, it does!" he yelled and pulled the letter from her hand. Everyone looked over at them and then quietly went back to talking when they saw that nothing was going on, just the two of them, now, sitting quietly. Hermione and Draco didn't even look up at the others.

"Can I ask you why? I thought that you wanted to be a Deatheater."

"I never wanted to be one of _his_ followers."

"Draco, I'm just trying to take this all in. You always call me a...a...a Mudblood and are always so mean, yet you don't want to be a Deatheater?"

"Do you really think that I am going to be all nice to you and all of the other mudb- muggleborns when I live and associate with everyone that would give _anything_ to be a follower of the Dark Lord? No, I have to put on a show, but don't get me wrong, some part of me does find you annoying," he said, in a very quiet whisper.

"Thanks, Draco, but why?"

"Because O'm not like them. I don't like who they are or what they do, especially my father."

"Okay, but I don't understand why you're telling _me_ this."

"It's easier to talk to people who don't care."

Hermione was a bit taken aback by this. _I do care… or do I? Yes, I do._ She didn't know what to say. The only words that she could get out were in a whisper.

"How can you think I don't care, Draco? Would I still be here if I didn't?"

"Look, Granger, I appreciate the sympathy but there's nothing that I can do. I have been accepted and now there's no turning back. And _don't_ call me Draco."

Professor McGonagall entered from her office then, and started class.

Hermione sat there not knowing what to think. _So every one of those letters meant that their recipients were going to become deatheaters? There weren't that many, but still._ She felt the urge to do something but what? She thought she better go to Dumbledore.

After class she made her was to the gargoyle that way the secret staircase to the Headmaster's office. She was sure that he had told the prefects the password but she couldn't remember it. She just started calling out random candies and it finally opened on Milk Duds. _How had he ever heard of those?_ When she got to the top she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. She slowly pushed open the door and walked towards his desk.

" Ah, Miss Granger, can I help you?"

"Um...yes, well,...you see it's Draco Malfoy. He received a letter from his father yesterday, telling him that he will be initiated as a deatheater tomorrow, but he doesn't want to be."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, major shock, right?"

"Miss Granger, I think that you should go to your next class and leave this to me," he said, leaning back in his chair and folding his fingers in front of his face.

"But Professor I want to-."

"I promise that I will take care of it," he interrupted her. He gave a smile and she saw twinkle in his eye. She gave him a weak smile back and turned to leave.

"But Professor he said that I didn't care!" she said, turning back around.

"And do you?"

"Yes," she replied, after a moment.

"Miss Granger, I know that you would like to help but I can't think of anything that you can do except being his friend and being there for him now. He has no one else. I promise that I will take care of this. Now go to class." 

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Throughout the day, Draco had the same dreading feelings that he had felt when he had first read the letter. He didn't understand why he felt this way. _I should be honored to become a deatheater, but I don't want to be like my father. I don't like who he is_. He dreaded going home at Christmas and in the summer and he only did it to see his Mother.

In Potions, Hermione didn't say anything to him, which he was glad about. She just kept looking over at him but this bugged him more than her saying something. She was the only one that knew that he didn't want to become a Deatheater though and he liked that. It felt like if he needed it, which he wouldn't, he had a sanctuary. At the end of Potions, Professor Snape asked Draco to stay behind. Hermione picked up her ingredients slowly so she could eavesdrop.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to talk to you tonight after dinner if you could come to my office. It is of a somewhat urgent matter."

"Yes, Professor," Draco said,but, to Hermione, it didn't really seem like he was listening.

"Good, so tonight, after dinner in my office."

"Yes," Draco said, and then left. Hermione followed him.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Hermione asked in the hallway catching up to him.

"What do you think?"

"You know, Draco, I do care and I am here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Granger, but I'm a big boy and I can handle this on my own."

Hermione stopped in her tracks as he kept walking. She felt hurt, she wanted to help him.

""""""""""""

That night, after dinner, Draco was making his way to Professor Snape's office, like he was asked. He wondered what he wanted to talk to him about. Then it hit him, it was like something had been blocking his understanding of this meeting. _But how did he know? What am I thinking, it's Snape and he's a deatheater._ He thought about leaving, but something pushed him to walk in.

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit down," Snape said, as Draco entered the office. Draco walked over to the chair in front of Snape's desk. 

"I have heard that you do not want to follow in your father's footsteps," Snape said.

_Bloody hell, he doesn't waste time!_ Draco just looked at him and then after a moment had passed he realized that Snape wanted him to talk. 

"No, Professor, I do," he lied.

"Draco, you can't lie to me," Snape spoke in a stern and intimidating voice. Draco couldn't tell a Deatheater that he didn't want to become one or he would die.

"Yes, Professor, fine. I don't want to become a deatheater. Just kill me now and get it over with," he yelled out just wanting to breakdown but knew better to.

"Draco, I am not going to kill you."

"What! Why? I just told you that I didn't want to follow your Lord's will and you don't want to kill me?"

"Draco, I know your Father very personally and I know why you would not want to be like him. I know what you deal with at home. Draco, I am a Deatheater but I am also a spy."

"I don't understand, Professor."

"Maybe, I can help," came Dumbledore's voice from the dark corner, behind Snape. Dumbledore stepped forward and looked at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape is a spy for our side. Voldemort thinks that Snape is loyal to him, yet he is not."

Draco just sat there with his mouth open.

"Now Draco I have a very serious topic to bring up with you. You do not want to become a Deatheater but I think that you should. We need someone of your age to be a spy. We have Snape to be among the adults but we have no one for the students here and other deatheaters your age. It is very serious and very dangerous, but we need you. With your help we can put a stop to Voldemort's plans. Now you have a few choices that you can make here. You can become a deatheater and lead a life that you don't want to lead. You can refuse to become a follower and surely die or you can join with us and help to put an end to this madness. Are you willing to help us?"

Draco sat there in shock. _Was this really happening?_ He was trying to comprehend all of this and the Professors didn't hurry him. After about fifteen minutes of silence and contemplation Draco looked up into Dumbledore's eyes.

"If they find out, then I will die?"

"Yes, but Snape has been a spy for years and Voldemort still is clueless. As long as you are very careful and sneaky. Which you are Draco, don't think that I don't know everything that you have done here."

Draco turned red as he said this. "I would have to keep this from everyone. I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone."

"You will still be able to talk to the Slytherins as they will think that you are one of them. You can also talk to Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"Hermione, Harry and Ron? Are they in The Order?" asked Draco.

"No, but they do know about it."

Draco thought for about another ten minutes, muttering to himself. Then...

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, staring into Draco's eyes.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good, now I think that you should hear about The Order. It is a group of people working against Voldemort, to put a final end to the reigning darkness. Now I will have to put a spell on you that will let any other member of The Order know if you are in trouble and come to your aid. We do not ask questions about who is in The Order, for only I truly know them all. You cannot talk to anyone else about this except me, Snape, Hermione, Harry and Ron.So if you will please stand so that I can put the spell on you."

Draco hesitated for a moment but then stood up. Dumbledore slowly rose his wand to Draco's eye level.

"Adjuratio Dimicellus," he spoke, sternly.

Draco felt a very strange feeling. He felt like he was spinning and all the while, like sand was filling his body. Then it stopped and he felt differently, protected, which he guessed was how he was supposed to feel. He became dizzy and sat down again.

"Now, Draco, if anyone finds out about this, it will surely lead to your death. You will go and be initiated and you will observe. You will mostly listen and act like that is what you want to be doing. You will report back to me and if anything seems suspicious you will tell me. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now you may go to bed and be prepared for your intiation, for you will have the dark mark put on you. Snape will talk to you later about that, but now go to sleep."

Draco left the room, trying to still comprehend what had just happened.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Dumbledore, do you really think this wise?" asked Snape, after Draco had left.

"Yes, Severus, I do. I will need you to watch him though. If he shows any signs of betrayal we will have to put a memory charm on him."

"Yes, Albus."

"Now I am going to get a glass of hot milk and my wollen socks and I am going to sleep. Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Albus."

""""""""""""

So, this is the REVAMPED CHAPTER 3! I will post chapter 4 soon and hopefully be done revamping soon and then be able to finish the story! Thanks to all of my readers! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Haunting Ideas

-" This is the REVAMPED CHAPTER 4! I am glad that you all are liking it! There hasn't been much change yet, but there probably will be later. So here goes!-"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It was Friday and not a moment too soon. This week had been the longest week that Hermione had remembered at Hogwarts. She was glad that tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend, but with that came Draco's initiation and this worried her.

Hermione and Draco were in Transfiguration and she noticed that his mood had changed since the night before, but not in a good way. She kept glancing at him during the lesson and she noticed that he looked nervous. He wasn't paying attention to their Professor and every time she made the slightest move, he jumped. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. His eye's were bloodshot and he had big bags underneath them. When Professor McGonagall gave them time to do their work, Hermione turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh... yeah."

"Are you lying?"

"Yup," he said with a blank stare.

"Are you going tomorrow night?" she asked, staring intently at him.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but he just got up and left the classroom.

_I'll take that as a 'yes.'_

Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk. "Mr. Malfoy?" she called after him, but he just kept walking.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. He thought this would be much easier if she didn't care, but the fact that she kept giving him concerned looks and the 'Are you okay?'s made him want to scream. He was nervous. Actually, he was scared and he didn't want to go.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said out loud.

The bell rang and the hall filled with people. Hannah came out of the classroom on his right.

"Draco, you know that there's a Prefect meeting today, right?"

"Yeah," he said. He and Hermione were supposed to have the list of scary amusements for the Haunted House and they didn't. They would have to work on that today. He made a mental note to go to her during lunch.

"Are you okay, Draco? You look sick," Hannah said.

"I'm fine," he said coldly, leaving for his next class.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco were making their way to the library to look for more attractions. They had come in during lunch, as the meeting was after classes ended. They sat down and started to discuss things.

"How about Red Caps?" ask Hermione.

"Sure," he said this, once again, with a blank stare. His mind wasn't with her.

"Draco, don't go!" she almost shouted.

"What?" he said, turning to her.

"Don't go. I won't let you."

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do. Please, Draco?"

"Hermione, just drop it," he said, looking out the window again. She noticed that he had just called her Hermione and she was a little taken aback.

"I - I - can't let you." she said almost in a whisper.

"Why do you care?" he asked, leaning towards her and staring her in the eyes.

"I don't know. I don't want you to throw your life away. I like to think that we're becoming frie-," she stopped in the middle of her sentence. She was confused by herself and her thoughts. _Could I ever really see him as a friend?_

"Hermione, just let it go. You can't change my mind," he said. For some odd reason he didn't want to tell her about being a spy. He was searching for a reason but he couldn't find one. He thought maybe he wanted to protect her but why?

"I don't understand. You hate Voldemort and you don't want to join him, but you are!"

"You know he'll kill me if I don't. Now what else can we put in the Haunted House?" he said, trying to change the subject.

Hermione felt helpless. She let the topic go, but not willingly.

They started to brainstorm and by the end of lunch they had a pretty good list of things to put in the haunted house and were ready for the meeting.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and the others were in their common room waiting for Draco. He was a half an hour late and Hermione was starting to get worried. Just when Hermione was ready to run to Dumbledore, Draco came through the portrait hole.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you," exclaimed Katie.

"Oh, sorry," he said, sitting next to Hermione.

"Okay, so, lets talk about the haunted house. How are the preparations coming along concerning the entertainment?" Katie said to Hannah.

"Well," said Hannah, "we have decided to get a DJ who will play muggle music along with very minimal wizard music. I decided that if I had to listen to The Weird Sisters for one more dance, I would scream. So, he is a wizard, so we don't have to worry about any memory charms or questions."

"Good and how about the decorations and everything?"

"We were going to talk to Dumbledore about real bats and other creatures but we haven't seen him yet. We were also going to get some things at Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Okay, that sounds good. Dumbledore told us that we have to announce the dance. So, I was thinking of announcing it tonight at dinner so that Owen and I can get a start on the list of who is going with who."

"I think that's a good idea," said Terry.

"How about you two?" she said, looking at Hermione and Draco.

"Well, we have our list put together. We just have to get an okay from Dumbledore and then we have to talk to the teachers because we will need them to watch over certain attractions. We also need to talk to Professor Hagrid so that when Dumbledore okay's the list he can acquire some of the creatures."

"Okay, well since we all know what we need to do then we can end this meeting. So, is everyone agreed that we will tell the students at dinner?"

"Yes," the other five said in unison.

"Good, so then we will let Hermione and Draco talk about the attractions. Owen and I can tell them about the list that we will need and then Terry and Hannah can talk about the maze and the entertainments. That's it then."

They all went their own separate ways and Hermione went to get started on her homework. She decided that she would let Draco try and relax. She didn't think that she should pester him anymore. _If anything it's pushing him away._

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Dinner was approaching and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room to get Harry and Ron.

"So, how was your day, Hermione? We didn't see you at lunch," said Harry, as they exited through the portrait hole.

"Oh, my day was fine and I went with Dra- Malfoy to the library during lunch."

"Did you just call him 'Draco', Hermione?" asked Ron shocked.

"No and we were working on something that is going to be announced at dinner, " she said quickly trying to cover it up.

"And what's that?" asked Harry.

"You'll have to wait and find out, but it's exciting."

"Tell me!" Ron said.

"You are so impatient!" she said, smirking at him.

"We're your best friends, tell us!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"You are really immature!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but that makes you friends with an immature person and that's worse than just being immature!" Ron said.

Hermione looked at Harry confused. He just shock is head and rolled his eyes.

When they got to the Great Hall, they all sat down and ate their normal meal. Ron kept asking Hermione what was so exciting, but she wouldn't tell him. After dinner, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Hall.

"Good evening. I have a special announcement for you all. As you all know, this year, our goal is to create interhouse relationships. In order to do so we need more times where you all can interact. So, we have decided to hold a Halloween Ball," he said and the whole Hall filled with excited whispers. "Now, if your Prefects would come up here and tell you all about it."

Harry and Ron started to talk excitedly as well.

"See, I told you you would like it," said Hermione, as she got up. The six of the prefects went to Head table.

"Well, as Dumbledore told you, we will be having a Halloween Ball this year," repeated Katie.

"It will not be like an ordinary dance. It will be in the middle of a Haunted House. For those of you who don't know what this is, it is a house filled with scary events and obstacles that you will have to get through in order to get to the dance. The house will be a maze and then in the middle of the maze will be a dance hall. This will be located out on the grounds," explained Hannah.

"These events will be watched by the teachers as some of them are slightly dangerous, but no one will get hurt if you follow precautions and just have fun. Malfoy and I have put together a list of things that you will all have to overcome, but we decided not to tell you what they are so that you can get a good scare," said Hermione.

"We have also decided that we should not allow everyone in at the same time as it will get crowded and that could cause problems. So we have decided to let you in, in groups of four. Katie and I will be collecting a list of who is going with who so that we can let you in together. As we get this list we will give you tickets that have a specific time on them. At that time you will be allowed into the maze. It will be first come first serve. We also _strongly_ encourage dates to be from different houses," said Owen.

"That is all of the information that we have for you right now. So remember to come to me or Owen when you have your group of four and try to pick people from different houses as this is an _interhouse dance_," said Katie.

"Thank you Prefects. Now you all may go back to your house common rooms," said Dumbledore. The Hall roared with laughter and excited talking as the students made their way out.

Hermione turned around to talk to Dumbledore. "Professor, we have our list but we need you to approve of it before we officially put these obstacles in the house," she said, handing the list to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

"Yes sir," she said and then she made her way with the rest back to the common room.

When they got there Hermione talked with Hannah and Katie, and Draco actually went to play a game of Wizard's Chess with Terry. This was the first time Draco had actually interacted with the group without _having_ to do so. It seemed to distract him of what was to come tomorrow and he seemed to be having fun. Hermione kept looking at him and she was glad that they were getting along and that he was happy. _Wait, why do I care? I don't get it!_

""""""""""""

Hermione woke the next morning excited to go to Hogsmeade. She decided that she needed a butter beer. When she got downstairs, Draco had already left for breakfast. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room to meet Harry and Ron and they went down and ate breakfast.

"I need to get some chocolate frogs," said Ron, as they made their way to the village.

"I need to get some more broom polish," said Harry.

"I need to get some more exciting friends," said Hermione.

"Fine, we don't need you," exclaimed Ron, giving her the cold shoulder.

"You do if you want to graduate," she replied, smirking at him.

"That's true," Harry said to Ron, very seriously.

They decided to walk around a little before going to the Three Broomsticks. They were making their way towards Honeydukes when Hermione spotted a store that she had never seen before. She told the boys to go on and that she would meet them later. It was a book store called 'Malanno Libro Campeggio'. She didn't know it was a book store by the name but as she looked through the dark window she saw that the walls were covered in books.

She walked in the door and looked around the empty room. She was the only one there and it smelled of mold and it was very dusty. She walked around the shelves, just looking. She was amazed when she came across a book called "Animagi Transformers: Who They Are and How They Affected Us." She thought that this was too perfect and opened the book. It was filled with famous Animagi and what they did to make themselves famous. She turned to book over and realized that it _was_ too perfect. It cost 500 galleons. It looked so old and tattered that she thought she might be able to get a discount. She walked over to the counter and rang the bell that was sitting there.

An old man with gray hair and a walking stick, came out of a door in the back.

"What do you want?" He had a deep, crackled voice, like he was always yelling and it had gone permanently hoarse.

"I was wondering how much this book cost?" Hermione said, a little frightened.

"What does it say?" the old man spat.

"500 Galleons, but I don't have that much," she said.

He limped over to the counter and looked at the book. "How much do you have?" He said leaning close to her face.

"Thirty," she said, stepping back.

"Fine just take it and get out of my face," he said.

She handed him the money and ran from the store. When she got outside she looked at the book. Why would he have given it up for such a difference in cost? She forgot about it and went to Honeydukes knowing that the boys would still be there.

On the way she say Draco standing outside of Honeydukes alone. She slowly walked over to him.

"Draco, look what I found," she said, handing him the book.

"Cool," he said looking at it and handing it back.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"YES, damn it, just leave me alone, Granger," he yelled. She was hurt by this. She knew that he was stressed but she just wanted to help.

"Draco, talk to me."

"I can't! You care, remember?" He said walking away.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm trying to herl. You don't have to go! Dumbledore will protect you!"

"You don't understand," he said, pulling his arm out of her grasp and walking into a dark alley. Hermione watched him until he disappeared from sight. She made her way towards the boys with Draco's words still on her mind.

When she arrived at Honeydukes Harry and Ron were walking out of it . They both had a huge bag filled with wizard candy.

"Can we go to The Three Broomsticks now?" Hermione asked irritated.

"Yeah, are you okay?" asked Ron concerned.

"Yeah, let's just go," she said, turning towards the pub.

"Okay," said Harry and Ron together.

Hermione needed something to get Draco off her mind but she had a feeling that, that wasn't possible.

""""""""""""

Draco made his way down the alley. He wanted to tell her. Oh, how he wanted to tell her so badly, but it was hard to talk to people who cared because then there were attachments. He didn't need attachments. He didn't want to end up hurting her. But why should that matter? He didn't like her, they weren't _really_ friends, so why did he care so much? Why would telling her that he was a spy hurt her? Then he realized that she wouldn't let him do it.

He let it all slip from his mind as he exited the alley. He needed to concentrate and pay attention. He needed to be careful and not be distracted. When he got to the end of the alley, his father was standing there waiting for him. Draco looked him in the eyes. He saw the same cold look he always did.

"Are you ready?" his father asked in a cold, deep voice.

""""""""""""

Thanks to all of my reviewers and all those who are still reading through the revamping! I hope that this story gets a lot better than it was!

**Thanks to:**

**Angel in Disguise: **When I reread this story she was calling him Draco in the first chapter and I was like 'no way!' I can't tell you how many Draco's I changed to Malfoy's and I know that they become friends a little quick but oh well. I didn't want to rewrite the story, I just wanted to fix it.

**Thanks to Sunflower18, ali-lou, cheeze, volcomhottie05!**


	5. Dark Marks

-"I just wanted to thank every one of my reviewers. I really appreciate your input on my story and I hope that you all are enjoying it. Here's the REVAMPED chapter 5, enjoy!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Yes Sir," said Draco with a bit of panic in his voice. His father didn't notice, though.

"Good, let's move," spat Lucius.

Without another word they made their way down a dark, deserted, dirt road. Draco had never been anywhere like it. On either side there was no grass, no trees, no animals, no sign of any civilization. There were very few houses and the ones that there were, were boarded up and broken shudders lined the windows. They had holes in the roofs and doors that opened and closed with a creak and a slam from the wind.

A cool breeze blew across Draco's face and a chill ran down his spine. The dirt on the road blew away in brown clouds. Draco found the silence unpleasant.

"Where are we going?" he asked his father.

"I cannot tell you," replied Lucius, never even glancing at his son. His eyes were straight ahead.

_You're proud of me but you can't look me in the face?_

"Why not? If I am to become a follower of the Dark Lord won't I need to know where to meet him?" Draco asked.

"You will get this information when you have proved your loyalty to the Dark Lord. There are certain precautions that he likes to take."

They walked on without saying another word and Draco's mind began to wander. Every thought he ahd led back to Hermione. He tried to remember everything Dumbledore had told him to do and it somehow led back to Hermione. So he tried to think about his school work but it that led to their Transfiguration project, which led to Hermione. So he concentrated oh his shoes but then five minutes later...Hermione!

_What is wrong with me?_

About an hour after their conversation, Draco started to wonder if they were actually going anywhere. Then they came upon a house that looked much worse than the rest. It was painted a dark gray, at least that's what he thought. The paint was so old and chipped that he couldn't really tell. The windows were all boarded up and the ones that weren't had broken glass in them, if any at all. The front door was hanging off its hinges and the trees in the front yard were all dead and gray. The porch had holes in it and was rotting. Draco wondered what the house had looked like before it had come to its doom. The world outside was getting dark. The sun had set and the world seemed tense. Draco knew that it was nearing seven 'o'clock.

They made their way up the front path and then walked around to the back of the house. When they got there, Draco saw a storm shelter. His father used his wand to open the rotting, wooden doors. When Draco looked inside all, he could see was darkness. Lucius went in first and assumed that his son had followed but, Draco hesitated a minute. Looking into that darkness felt like staring into his worst nightmare. He took a deep breath and followed his father into the, what seemed like, endless darkness.

They made their way down a long, damp tunnel that seemed to slope down. It was lit by a few torches, but not many. You could smell the mold and rottenness of the old decaying house. About fifteen minutes later they reached a door with the Dark Mark on it. Lucius muttered something in Latin that Draco couldn't quite hear and the door opened. Draco followed his father through the door and came to a large circular room. There were about a hundred deatheaters already conversing.

Draco saw some of his schoolmates but not many. Pansy Parkinson was there and so were Crabbe and Goyle. He was surprised to see Stewart Ackerly, a Hufflepuff, there as well. Pansy ran up to Draco upon seeing him.

"Draco! Isn't this exciting?" she said, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to look excited and sound enthusiastic. Draco looked around the room again and noticed that on the other side of it there was just one single chair. It was made of wood that was stained a cherry color. It had red padding covering the seat and back of it. There was a small table next to it and on was a glass of water and a pitcher. He noticed that the walls were made of stone and there were several torches that lined the wall and gave the room an eery glow. The floor was cobblestone and had dark brown stains here and there. Draco couldn't figure out what they were but he had ideas. There was one door in the room and that was where they had come in.

After checking out the layout of the room and taking it all in, he went on to examine the people. Most he didn't know and were older, his father's age. Some were younger, maybe in their twenties or early thirties. Then there were about fifteen or so that were about his age that were about to be initiated.

"Malfoy, are we allowed to show our marks to people at school?" asked a very confused looking Crabbe.

"Are you really that stupid, Crabbe? No, of course not, unless you feel like dying. I have a feeling that the two of you will be a disgrace to the Dark Lord. Why were you accepted again?" replied Draco, trying to sound normal.

"Yeah, Crabbe, why were we?" asked a dumbfounded Goyle.

"Beats me," said Crabbe. Draco scowled and turned around to scan the room. As he looked around he saw that Snape was talking to his Father. Wanting to feel at least somewhat safe he walked over.

"I think that the best way for the Dark Lord to do that would be to–," Lucius stopped in the middle of his sentence as Draco approached. "Ah, Draco, why aren't you with your friends?"

"I wanted to come say hello to Professor Snape and I felt like I need to be with people that had an IQ level above that of a blast-ended skrewt. Good evening, Professor," added Draco.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," replied Snape in a cold voice. He looked somewhat angry with him and then Draco realized that he was getting some good information out of Lucius and wanted him to leave. Why they couldn't talk about it in front of him he did not know. "Draco don't you think that your friends will have some pleasant, more interesting things to say, than your father and I?"

"No," he said calmly and nonchalant. When he said this Snape's angry stare turned into a death gaze.

"Draco, leave," spat his father. He was furious with his Father but he went back to his group of "friends" and he realized that two new people had joined the group. He had never seen them before and when he got to the group, the two new boys just starred at him.

"Do you need something?" he asked them when they kept starring.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, very rudely.

"Why does it matter?" replied Draco.

"Just curious," the other one replied. "I'm Scelus Sceleris and you are?" he asked politely.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Where are you from?"

"I am afraid that I am not permitted to give that information," replied Draco in a mock tone of the polite boy's. None of the group said anything until Pansy decided to change the subject.

"So what do you think that the Dark Lord will have us do to prove our loyalty?"

"I think that it will have something to do with watching Potter. I think that he might want us to watch his every move and see what his daily patterns are. Then see where we might be able to attack," said Draco.

"You're so smart Draco. I love that about you," Pansy said, putting an arm around him.

At that moment though a thin man walked through the door with four others around him. He had wide scarlet eyes and slits for nostrils. He made his way across the room and sat down in the chair. Everyone quieted and formed a circle around him. Lucius summoned Draco to stand next to him.

"Welcome Death Eaters. I am glad to say that we will be receiving twelve others tonight, as they pledge their loyalty to me here, in front of you all. Twelve more lives that will help me and rise again to power and forever be in my debt. Now shall we get on with the ceremony?"

"Yes Master," came the cold, unison voices of the deatheaters.

"Let's see, shall we have Mr, Crabbe step forward." Draco saw him slowly step forward with pride. He knelt down in front of the Master and bowed his head. Voldemort looked at him with excitement.

"Do you swear to perform all tasks given to you with pride and unwavering loyalty?"

"Yes, Master," replied Crabbe.

"Do you swear to serve no other Master or if you do are willing to suffer for it?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you accept the Dark Mark on you arm as a sign of loyalty and faith in me?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then stand and receive it."

Crabbe stood up and looked his Master in the eyes.

"Roll up your left sleeve."

Crabbe did so and extended his arm. Voldemort took it in his hand and reached for his wand. He placed it on Crabbe's skin and started to engrave the Dark Mark. Draco saw Crabbe's face scrunch up in pain and it looked like he was trying to refrain himself from screaming. Voldemort continued to sketch without even looking at Crabbe's face. He concentrated on his arm and had a smile from ear to ear on. When he had finished he looked Crabbe in the face. Crabbe let out a breathe and was red in the face and Draco thought that Crabbe was going to pass out.

"Welcome, friend, join our circle with pride," said Voldemort and Crabbe made his way back to stand next to his father.

Draco looked around the circle wondering who would go next and he spotted Pansy. She was as white as a ghost. He wondered how scared she was and if it came close to matching how scared he was. Not so much for the pain that would be inflected on him but having to answer 'Do you swear to serve no other Master or if you do are willing to suffer for it?' He wondered if he could make the answers to these questions sound real.

"Ms. Falco," was who he called next and she walked forward as white as Pansy. She went through the same questions and the same procedures as Crabbe had. Voldemort went down the line of newcomers. It had been fifteen minutes and he watched seven people go through so much pain before it was Draco's turn.

"Mr. Malfoy," came the cold, dark voice of Voldemort. It sounded far away and muffled but Draco stepped forward towards him. He stood in front of him and looked into the fiery red eyes. Then he knelt down and bowed his head, just as the seven others had done.

"Do you swear to preform all tasks given to you with pride and unwavering loyalty?"

Draco breathed deep and swallowed. "Yes, Master," he said surprisingly very calmly.

"Do you swear to serve no other Master or if you do are willing to suffer for it?"

"Yes, Master," that came with ease as well. He was no longer scared, he felt that this whole situation was right. It all seemed to fit.

"Do you accept the Dark Mark on you arm as a sign of loyalty and faith in me?"

"Yes, Master," he replied, but he felt as though he was pledging his allegiance to Dumbledore rather than Voldemort, in a weird sort of way. He wondered if this was how he was supposed to feel.

"Then stand and receive it," Voldemort said.

Draco slowly stood up. He felt the same dreading felling in him that he had gotten when Voldemort had called his name.

"Roll up your left sleeve."

Draco did so and extended his arm as all the others had. Voldemort extended his wand and Draco took a deep breath. Then all of a sudden there was this excruciating, blinding pain in his arm. He felt as though the wand was burning right through his skin. He closed his eyes and tried to breath but couldn't inhale. He stood there trying to not cry out but that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to pull his arm away and run, but he didn't, he had to do this. He agreed to this. It seemed like it was never going to end and he felt like he was going to faint from no oxygen. He felt the wand pull away from his skin but still felt a very distinct burning. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The room was spinning and he couldn't feel his arm anymore. He looked at it and saw a very red Dark Mark on his arm. His skin looked raw.

"Welcome, friend, join our circle with pride."

Draco slowly made his way back to his father, trying not to stumble. When he got there, Lucius put his arm around him like he was trying to show off that he was his son. But Draco was glad that he did so because he thought that he might fall over without it. Draco realized that this was the first time that Lucius had ever done that. He also wanted to throw it off him because he hated it being there. Like Lucius was only ever proud of his son when he joined the Dark Lord. Like his life was only important because of this. Draco closed his eyes again. He stood there dazed as he heard the next person called up which was Pansy. He heard her answer Voldemort's questions and then he heard her stand and whimper. He finally opened his eyes and looked around the room as the last person was called up. The pain had gone away and he felt close to normal again.

"Now, Death Eaters, old and new alike, go with pride in you hearts. We will meet again soon but I am tired from all of this work. You all may go."

_He's tired?_

"I am so proud, Draco," Lucius said, turning to his son with a wide smile on his face.

"You would be," said Draco in a soft inaudible whisper. "Can we leave now?" he said louder.

"Yes, son, I assume that you are tired and we have a long walk back. Let me say good bye to Severus."

Draco went with his father.

"Severus!" Lucius called. Snape turned around to face him.

"Ah, Lucius. Draco, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sir," he replied softly.

"Severus, you will watch out for my son, won't you? Make sure he stays in line?"

"Of course, Lucius."

"Then we will finish our talk later about the... the... well, you know."

"Yes, Lucius."

"Good Evening, Severus."

"Good Evening, Lucius. Congratulations, Draco, again. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied.

Lucius led to way out and the pair walked out onto the dark street. Lucius lite his wand and the two made their way home. They walked for hours without talking and then when they got to Hogsmeade Lucius turned to his son.

"I am so proud of you," he said and for the first time in his life, gave his son a hug. Draco wanted to punch him. He felt all of his rage that had been building up over the years come to the surface and his father had the nerve to hug him. _How I hate you!_

"Yeah, Dad, you said that about ten times."

"I just want you to know that I am."

"I do. Now can I go to bed?"

"Yes, I will see you soon."

Draco turned and left without saying another word to his Father. He made his way up to the castle. As he did he wondered what Hermione was thinking about this. She had to have noticed that he was missing at dinner. She would have been watching for him. He looked at his arm and it had started to darken. He could still feel a slight burning.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

He walked up to the portrait of the couple in the gondola and whispered 'beetle eyes,' and the door opened. It was well passed midnight yet Hermione was still sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, waiting for him. She got up and walked over to the portrait hole as she heard it open. The fire was nearly out and Draco hadn't seen her when he walked in.

"You went," she said, scaring him half to death.

"Why are you still up?" he said, looking around the room to see if anyone else was still up.

"You went," she said again in a cold voice. "Why?"

"I had to," he replied, to tired to fight with her.

"NO, for the millionth time, you didn't."

"Stop yelling, you'll wake everyone up."

"Why, Draco?"

"It's not what you think."

"It's not. Then tell me what it is," she spat at him. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell her, but he felt that he was stuck. If he didn't she would think that he was a real deatheater and bug him his whole life.

"I'm a spy, Hermione," he said a very soft whisper.

"What?" she said in a soft voice.

"I'm a –."

"I heard you!"

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. And then Hermione wrapped her arms around him. This took him by surprise.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked as he pulled away. She didn't say anything. She just stood there stunned that she had done that.

"I thought that you went to really become a deatheater. Does Dumbledore or Snape know?"

"Of course they know, seeing that Dumbledore is head of the Order and convinced me to become a spy."

"I forgot," she said, still stunned by both the hug and the spy thing. "Do you think this is smart?"

"Of course I do. This is so much better than becoming someone that I don't want to be," he said, stepping forward and grabbing her arms.

"I'm glad you're happy then," she said pulling away and walking up the stairs to her dorm. Draco stood there in wonder. He had just grabbed Hermione and it wasn't to hurt her. _Is something wrong with me?_ He blamed it on them becoming friends thing. He looked down at his left arm and saw that the Dark Mark had now turned black. He stared at it wondering if he was happy with what he had done. After thinking about it he decided that he really was, even if it meant that he would have to protect Harry Potter.

""""""""""""

Thanks again to all of my reviews: **apparateawayhp13, sugar n spice 522, Sunflower18 and cheeze!** _Please Review! Love you all!_


	6. Doubtable Doubts

-" REVAMPED Chapter 6 is here! I want to thank all of my reviews. I appreciate everyone who takes time to read it. I hope that you all enjoy it, which by the looks of things you do! So thanks again! Here's Chapter 6, it's a long one!

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione awoke the next morning wondering what she had been thinking about before she fell asleep.

_It was important. Oh yeah, I hugged Draco. Why, oh, why did I do that? _

She pulled her drapes around her bed open and saw that sunlight was flooding the room. She wondered what time it was. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was twelve thirty. She got out of bed, got dressed and made her way down to the common room. When she got there she noticed that everyone was there except Draco, which was surprising as it was such a nice day out.

_They should have all been outside._

"Well, good morning. We thought that you would never get up. Why are you so tired?" asked Owen.

"Oh, I stayed up really late last night doing homework," she lied, walking to the bathroom.

"On a Saturday night?" asked Katie skeptically. Hermione stopped and turned back to her.

"Yeah, I had a lot to do. Um...has anyone seen Draco?"

"I thought that I saw him leave when I came down this morning. He looked like he had been up all night," replied Hannah. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if he had. He had a lot to think about now.

"Oh, I see," she said, continuing to the bathroom.

"Why does it matter? Do you like him or something?" asked Terry in a teasing voice. She spun around to face him.

"We need to work on our project, Terry. Oh yes, I'm deeply in love with him and I _need_ to see him," Hermione snapped at him.

"Okay, no need to be mean about it," said Terry.

"I wasn't being mean. I was expressing my true feelings," she said sarcastically. "I'm just going to take a shower and then go and find my love. Maybe he's in the library," she said, walking into the bathroom.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco _had_ left when Hannah had come downstairs that morning. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He walked around the school just thinking. He thought that he should be thinking about what happened at the initiation but he was thinking about Hermione and the hug. He hadn't really wanted to pull away but was in such shock, that he did. He had wanted to put his arms around her but he hadn't. He was surprised that he was thinking and feeling these things and wondered where they were coming from.

_Maybe it's because she's the only one who really seemed to care about what happens to me. Maybe it's because she's the only one who understands. _

He walked around thinking up all possibilities trying to push the one that he might like her aside.

After he had been walking for awhile and the sun had started to seep in through the curtains he decided to go and talk to Snape. He reached his classroom and walked over to his chamber door. He knocked softly and Snape answered in bunny slippers. Draco paused for a moment, trying not to laugh, and then spoke.

"Nice slippers, Professor."

"What, oh," he said flinging them to the side. "Is there something that you want Mr. Malfoy?" he asked coldly.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Fine, come in,"he spat at him.

Draco walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Malfoy, if anyone finds out about the slippers I will personally take you off the Quidditch team for the rest of your Hogwarts career and take 100 points from my own house. Is that clear?" he said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir," said Draco, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Now, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Draco looked down at his lap. _What do I want to talk about? Where do I start?_ He wanted to understand everything, which he knew he couldn't because he needed to 'show his loyalty first.' He racked his brain for something that he might get an answer to. Then it came to him.

"What were you and my father talking about?"

"I can't tell you, Draco."

"Why?" he asked, angrily.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but some things you are not old enough, smart enough, or mature enough yet to know."

"Fine, then can you tell me how I will know when I am needed?"

"That I can tell you. You'll feel a burning on your arm where your Dark Mark is."

"Burning like I experienced last night?" he asked in a panic voice.

"No, Draco, it will be a slight burning."

"What will I have to do before He thinks that I am loyal enough to know and talk about the _important_ things?"

"You will be given a task. It might be difficult or it might not. You will most likely do it with your schoolmates who are also deatheaters, yet you all might get separate ones. I do not know that."

"What do you think it will be?"

"Well, since you are here with Mr. Potter I expect that it will have something to do with him or his friends. Nothing serious though, as Voldemort wants to have his revenge, but something that will help him achieve it later on."

"His friends? Why?"

"They are closest to Potter. He will retaliate if something happens to Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley. It will most likely have something to do with Ms. Granger as you share living quarters with her."

"I can't really do it though. How am I supposed to make it seem like I have completed the task without really hurting her or putting her in danger?" he said.

"Mr. Malfoy, it might be a simple task dealing with her. She may not even leave the school. Your task may not even have anything to do with her. We will deal with that when the time comes. I am here to help with these things."

"But what if he asks me to bring her to him?" Draco said, feeling panicked.

"He won't," Snape said calmly, conjuring up cups of tea for them.

"How are you so sure?"

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, handing Draco his tea.

_Why do I care so much? I'm acting like we're best friends of even dat– NO._

"I don't - , I just-," he tried to think of something to say, anything as Snape was eyeing him. "I am just wondering how I'm going to make this look like I am loyal, while I am not harming anyone. This seems hard."

"It is Draco. Did you expect this to be easy? It you were it would be like asking a dragon to breath ice. No one said this was going to be easy. It is going to be very hard."

"I don't know if I can do it though."

"You don't have a choice now."

"I know that. I need time to take it all in."

"Not too much time."

"Okay, I think that I'm going to leave now. I know that Hermione wanted to work on our Transfiguration project today," he said, getting up and setting down his tea.

"When is it due?"

"The beginning of November. I don't know the exact date."

"So I can give my project out mid-November."

"Are we going to have a project in all of the classes?"

"Yes, but the teachers agreed to give them at different times so that you all don't get 'stressed.' I give out the second project and I believe that Windmere gives out the third."

"_Man_, I'm gonna go now," he said, walking out of Snape's office.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione was walking towards the library, thinking about what Terry had implied, when she realized that she didn't have any parchment, quills, or the book she had bought. She turned around and made her way back to the common room. When she got to the hallway with the portrait in it, she saw Draco walking towards it.

"Draco!" she called.

He turned to see who had called his name. She ran up to him.

"Do you want to go work on the project?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, I have to get my things, though," he replied, not really thinking about it.

"I have to get mine too," she replied. They continued to walk towards the portrait together, without talking. When they got there Hermione spoke the password and they walked in together.

"Hey, look who it is," shouted Katie, who winked at Hermione. Hermione scowled at her.

"Good morning to you too, Katie," said Draco.

"Draco and I are going to work on our project in the library," Hermione said.

"Oh, _really_," said Owen.

"I'm going to go get my stuff," said Draco, looking around at them like they were crazy, before walking upstairs.

"_What_ are you guys doing?" ssked Hermione. "Why, do you keep implying that we like each other?"

"Do you think that you might?" asked Hannah with a smile on her face. Hermione gave her a dirty look.

"Hermione we're just joking. It's just that the Halloween dance is coming closer and Owen and I were planning on going together and Hannah has a crush on Terry-."

"KATIE!" Hannah shouted at Katie, but looking horrifed at Terry.

"So that leaves you and Draco to go together. We just want you two to at least be on good terms," said Katie.

"So, Hannah," said Terry, in a manly voice. Hannah turned to him and glared.

"So, wait, did Dumbledore say that we had do go with each other?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, because we have to be examples, remember?" said Owen. At that point Draco came back down the steps, so that conversation was over.

"Are you ready?" he asked Hermione.

"Yeah,"she said. They both turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Bye, you two," they heard Hannah shout after them.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, they think that we like each other. Why, I have no idea," Hermione told him. Draco just looked at her.

"Don't you think that to do our project you will need your books?" he asked her.

"Crap," Hermione shouted as she ran back into the common room. Draco stood there and waited for her.

"Why would they think that?" he said quietly to himself. "Maybe, I'm showing signs that I do like– I DON'T LIKE HER." _What am I thinking? Do I like her? Why, though?_

Hermione came running back.

"Do you have everything?" he asked, trying to act normal.

"Yes, I think so," she replied. With that they made they're way to the library.

"So where did you find this book?" he asked her.

"In a shop, in Hogsmeade. It gave me the creeps though."

"What was it called?"

"I think it was Malanno Libro Campeggio, or something like that."

Draco thought that, that name sounded familiar. He let it go though as they came upon the library. They walked in and picked a table near the back. It was empty due to the fact that everyone was outside enjoying the nice day. Draco looked out the window and wished that he could go ride his broom. Hermione sat down and Draco sat next to her. She pulled the book out of her bag and opened to a random page.

"I can't see when you're all the way over there," said Draco as he pulled her chair so close to him that their arms were touching. "Better," he said. Hermione thought this was odd. She felt a little uncomfortable being this close to him but at the same time she didn't.

"Okay, where do you think that we should start? Do you think that we should make note of all the ones that are interesting and then pick one later?" she asked Draco.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we."

"Why, yes, I think we should!" He said copying her formal tone. They sat there and discussed each one and took notes of the ones they liked. Hermione was talking about some witch who saved a town from a herd of attacking Chimaera's, when he noticed how her hair shined as the sunlight shone on it. He looked at her and thought how pretty she looked when she called his name, which brought him out of his trance.

"Draco, do you think we should put her down?"

"Yeah," he said thinking about what he had previously been thinking and cursing himself for it. _She's a mudblood! But, I don't care about that anymore._ They continued to work until Hermione said that she needed a break.

"I think that I'm going to go talk to Harry and Ron," she said, putting her books in her bag.

"I think that I'm going to go flying."

"I'll talk to you later then." Hermione said and left the library and went out on the grounds to search for Harry and Ron.

When she got outside she found them sitting by the lake, watching the squid do tricks.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said as she walked over to them.

"Hermione, long time, no see," said Harry, who was lying on his back.

"Be quiet! So what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing. So where were you this morning at breakfast?"

"I was sleeping."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I was tired. Did you ever think of that Ron? Sometimes you just need to _open up that little mind of yours and think_," she said in a baby voice.

"She really has become mean, Harry," Ron said sarcastically.

"I know, Ron," said Harry, winking at her.

"What were you doing now?" Ron asked her.

"Draco and I were working on our project."

"You did not just call him 'Draco' again!"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"It's just wrong, right Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron," he replied really paying no attention to him.

"Were you two _alone_ in the library?"

"Yes," she replied.

"What is wrong with you, Hermione?"

"Nothing. It's not a big deal. Ron, the reason that we hang out is so that people like you will see that it _is_ possible that Slytherins and Gryffindor's can be friends."

"You're friends with him?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, Ron, I am," she said, irritated by him. Just then Draco walked by with his broom.

"Hi, Draco," Hermione called to him. He turned around, saw that she had called his name and waved. "Will you tell these boys that we're becoming the _best_ of friends," She winked at him to tell him that she was trying to get a rise out of Ron.

"Oh, yes, the best!" he called back.

"Thanks, have fun flying and be careful."

"I will, thanks, Hermione!" he said, continuing to walk towards the stadium. Ron scowled at Hermione and she just smirked at him.

"Ron, we are trying to unite the school for what is going to happen when this war starts. We can't be fighting with each other when Voldemort comes."

"You don't think that he is on You-Know-Who's side, Hermione? Come on, be sensible. He is probably trying to become friends with you so that you will willingly go with him to Voldemort."

"Ron, he is not a deatheater. I didn't want to have to tell you but he became initiated last night and–."

"Ha. You just said that wasn't a deatheater!"

"No, Ron, he became initiated but he is a spy. He is a member of the Order now."

"How do you know?" asked Harry, sitting up.

"He told me."

"Do you really think that he was telling the truth, Hermione?"

"Yes, I do."

"Don't you think that you should talk to Dumbledore? Just as a precaution?"

"I guess I could, but I would feel like I was betraying him."

"Who cares?" replied Ron.

"I do, I am like his only true friend now," she said. Ron just looked at her.

"Look, let's just forget about it. Harry, have you found an animagi yet?"

"Yeah, but it took forever."

"How is your paper coming, Ron?" He didn't reply. He was too busy glaring at her. "So you're not going to talk to me?" He still didn't reply. He turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm going to go upstairs and do some homework."

"Okay, Ron, I'll be there in a little while," Harry said.

Ron left without saying anything to Hermione.

"Why is he mad at me?"

"You know Ron, he's just weird," Harry said. They laughed at this.

"How long do you think he'll be mad at me?"

"A few hours. He has the memory span of a goldfish!" He said smiling at her.  
She smiled back and laughed. "I miss this Hermione."

"You miss what?" she said, looking confused.

"Hanging out with you and joking around."

"Harry, we've only been here a week and there's a lot of work to be done. I have to plan the Halloween Dance and other things. I don't purposely not hang out with you and Ron."

"I know. Anyways, who do you want to go to the dance with?"

"I have to go with Draco," she said hesitantly.

"Why?" asked Harry, surprisingly, very calm.

"The whole interhouse thing. Hannah likes Terry and Katie and Owen are going together so that leaves me and Draco."

"Do prefects _have_ to go together?"

"Yeah, we have to be examples."

"Oh. Well, I have to go or else Ron will be mad at me too," he said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Harry, you're not mad at me now, are you?"

"No," he said.

"If I didn't have to go with him, I wouldn't! You know I would say yes to Ron!" she called after him.

"I know, Hermione," He said, turning to face her. He smiled at her and then went into the castle.

Hermione wondered if what she said was true though.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Monday came around all to quickly. Classes were as normal and people weren't getting any closer with the other houses. When Hermione had gotten to Defense Against the Dark Arts she saw Neville standing outside that classroom.

"Hey, Neville, why aren't you going inside?"

"Hey, Hermione, because I think that Professor Windmere hates me."

"Why?"

"Nevermind, let's just go in."

Hermione thought this was weird. She walked in and took her seat still thinking about it. Professor Windmere entered from his office.

"Good day, class. Today we will be continuing with mind changing spells. Today we will be looking at the Confundus Spell." Hermione thought that this sounded familiar and then realized that Snape had accused Sirius Black of putting Harry, Hermione and Ron under it in the third year. Hermione continued to take notes as the Professor talked. After class she exited into the hallway and ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professor."

"It's alright, Ms. Granger. I just wanted to give you this back. I approve all the species on the list and I appreciate you taking the students safety into account, as some others would not have."

"Of course, Professor," she said, taking the note and putting it into her pocket. She made a mental note to go and visit Hagrid.

"Good day, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, Professor. Oh, wait, sir? Can I come and talk to you tonight for a moment?" Hermione had decided that she would talk to Dumbledore, just a precaution

"Yes, Ms. Granger, may I ask about what?"

"I can't say here."

"Okay, how about seven 'o'clock?"

"Yes, thank you, sir."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After classes had ended she made her way back to the common room. Draco was sitting at a table and she walked over.

"Hey, Dumbledore, approves of all the animals on the list. We should go and talk to Hagrid later."

"If we must," Draco replied.

Hermione sat at the desk next to him and started to do her homework. She wanted to ask Draco if he was lying about the spy thing but she thought that if he really was a spy that he would get touchy about it. Plus, she was the one person his age who believed and cared for him. She couldn't doubt him. So she just waited until seven to go see Dumbledore.

She knocked at his office door. She heard a "Come in" and entered. He was sitting behind his desk reading. She walked over to the desk and sat in the chair in front of it.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Ms. Granger?"

"Well, I was wondering if Draco was a spy for the Order?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Granger," he said and Hermione froze. "I'm just joking, I just had ten of what you would call Pixie Sticks, so I am very sugared up."

Hermione laughed at his phrase 'sugared up' but soon turned back to the subject at hand.

"So is he?"

"Yes, Draco is a spy for the Order."

Hermione felt relieved. "Do you think that he will be loyal? Is it safe to talk to him?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I not only put a spell on him to protect him but it also will let me know if he is being disloyal. I will know immediately. Snape is also with him, remember?"

"Thank you, sir, that is all I needed to know." She said and got up to leave.

"Good night, Ms. Granger."

"Good night, Professor," she said and Dumbledore went back to whatever he reading. She had her hand on the door knob when Dumbledore burst out laughing.

"Professor?" she asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

"Comics," he explained, still laughing.

Hermione left and laughed all the way up to her common room.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Sorry guys that this was such a boring chapter. I hope that you all liked it though and I will post again soon. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**Thanks to:**

**apparateawayhp13:** I'm glad that the initiation bothers you! That makes me feel like I actually am a good writer! LOL

**And also sugar n spice 522, Angel in Disguise, and Treasurehunter!**


	7. Forced Confessions

-"Hey guys! I'm know that last chapter was kind of boring but I promise that the next 3 chapters to come are very exciting! So here is the REVAMPED chapter 7 and I hope that you guys like it.

Oh and sorry that I haven't updated but my computer had a ton of viruses and I couldn't even turn it on for like three weeks! It sucked! But I think it's all better now!-"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione woke up on Tuesday morning with the sun shining in her face, as she had forgotten to close her curtains. She had fallen asleep reading _Animagi Transformers: Who They Are and How They Effected Us. _She and Draco still hadn't decided on a person to do their project on. She walked over to her dresser to gather some clean robes before heading downstairs to the bathroom.

In the boys dormitory , Draco was still quietly sleeping because he, unlike Hermione, had remembered to close his curtains. He got up a few minutes later due to his alarm clock going off. He also got up and grabbed some clean clothes before heading down to the bathroom.

Hermione came down the girls staircase as Draco came down the boys. Katie was sitting on the couch in front of the fire finishing up some homework.

"Good morning, Hermione, Draco," she said, then going back to her homework.

Hermione turned to look at Draco, to see if he was there because she had not heard him come down.

"Good morning, Katie. Good morning, Hermione," he said in a cheerful tone, continuing his walk to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Draco," replied Hermione, confused about why he was so happy. "Oh, Draco," she said. He stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"You and I have to go and talk to Hagrid today about getting the animals."

"Okay," he said and started to walk towards the bathroom again.

"You are going to be nice, aren't you?" Hermione said, making him stop and turn to face her. "You're not going to call him names or anything, right?"

"Yeah, Hermione, he's not all _that_ bad."

There was a pause throughout the room. Katie and Hermione looked at each other very confused.

"Are you sick or something?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think so," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower now," Hermione said, very confused.

"Me too," he said and they both made their ways to separate bathroom.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After classes, Hermione met up with Draco and they went to put their bags up in the common room before going to see Hagrid. They got out on the grounds and walked toward Hagrid's house. When they got there, Hermione knocked on the door and Fang started to bark.

"Come back 'ere," Hagrid shouted from the garden. Hermione and Draco made their way around the back of the house only to see huge pumpkins. It looked like Hagrid was trying to make them bigger than ever before. They were as big right now, as Crabbe was round.

"Hi, Hagrid. These are coming along nicely," Hermione said.

"Yeah, they're great, Professor," Draco said.

Hermione turned to Draco in udder shock. Hagrid whipped around and looked him in the face. It looked like Hagrid was ready to pounce, thinking Draco was being sarcastic. It looked like Draco had been serious though.

"Anyway, Hagrid, can you do us a favor?" Hermione said, changing the topic before Hagrid hurt Draco out of confusion.

"Sure, wha' do yer need?"

"We need you to order us some animals for the haunted house," said Hermione.

"Wha' kind o' animals?"

"We had them okayed by Professor Dumbledore," said Draco. Hagrid just glared at him.

"Do yer have a lis'?"

"Yes," said Draco, handing him the list to him.

"Okay, I'll look 'round," he said, snatching the list from Draco.

"Thanks, Hagrid. Can you send me a letter when they come?" said Hermione.

"Yeh, sure Harmione," he said looking at the list.

Hermione and Draco started to walk up towards the castle.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"What was what about?"

"'Yeah, they're great, Professor.' That, what was that about?" she asked in a deep tone to imitate him.

"He _is_ our Professor," he said, looking at her confused.

"Draco, I don't know when or what to trust you on. You are acting so differently then you usually do."

"Well, I've changed."

"Yeah, but his is a _big_ change."

"So?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess," she said, so dumbfounded that she couldn't think of anything else to say about it. "Oh I wanted to talk to you about the best friends comment I made on Sunday."

"What?"

"When I was talking to Ron. I was just trying to get a rise out of him. I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"Why would that have embarrassed me? Hermione, what if I want to be friends with you?"

"See, this is one of the times when I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic."

He stopped and grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'm serious. Hermione, I've never really had true friends. You seem to understand how hard this is for me. I want to be your friend."

"What will your so called 'friends' say about that?"

"I don't care anymore. They are a part of a life I don't want to live," Hermione looked at him amazed, but in a good way.

"What about Harry and Ron?"

"I don't care about them either. Even though I do have to protect Potter!"

"That's quite funny. You have to protect the one person you hate."

"There are lots of people that I hate. Potter isn't really on my hit list though."

"I'm glad about this change that you've made, but if I don't trust eveything you say, don't blame me. I just have to readjust."

"Okay, so, friends?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, sure," she said and they started to walk up to the castle.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Three weeks went by and Hermione started to trust Draco a little more. Ron still wasn't talking to Hermione and Hermione and Draco still hadn't decided on an animagi yet. It was on Tuesday, October 1st when Hermione received a letter from Hagrid telling her that some of the animals had arrived and welcoming her to come and see them. She thought that she would take Harry and Ron with her. She wanted them to see the animals before they entered the haunted house, plus she thought that spending more time with them would make Ron stop giving her evil glares all day.

After school Hermione and Draco decided to go to the library and finally decide on a person for their project, but Draco was aggitated by the whole subject.

"Draco, we have to pick now, we are going to be so busy with the haunted house. We shouldn't have put it off."

"Fine, Granger, lets pick one then."

"You did _not_ just call me Granger?" she aske irritated

"So what if I did?" Draco smirked at her.

"I might have to hurt you," she said, crossing her arms.

"A month ago you would have killed me for calling you Hermione and now you're going to kill me for calling you Granger? Would you make up your mind?"

"Would you just shut up and pick a person?"

"Now, I couldn't pick a person if I had to shut up, now would I? "he said in a pestering tone.

"PICK!"

"I don't want to," he said calmly and turned his back to her.

"Draco Malfoy, you better -."

"I didn't give you permission to call me Draco Malfoy, now did I?"

"Argh! You can be such a jerk!"

"I know."

"Fine, I'll pick one myself," she said and she took out her piece of parchment that had all of the people that they were interested on it. After about twenty minutes of playful debating between the two, they finally decided to write their paper on the woman who had saved a town from some Chimaeras.

Once they had decided Hermione left to go find Harry and Ron. She went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, Ron," she shouted as she walked through the portrait hole. They both turned to look at her but Ron turned away once he had seen who had called her. "Do you guys want to go see some of the animals for the Haunted House?" she asked in a whisper, so no one else would hear and want to go too.

Harry looked at Ron, who had turned his back to Hermione and was doing his homework again.

"Ron, you can come too!" Hermione said. Harry touched her arm to quiet her and looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione, can we do it tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied after a moment, upset that Ron _still _wasn't talking to her.

"I just have a lot of homework," said Harry as he got up and walked her to the portrait hole. He grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. "Plus Ron is still a little upset and I kind of am too. He is my arch rival, but I can't control you. I'm working on Ron and I think by tomorrow I may have cracked him."

"Harry, I need you two understand that you guys will have to become friends with him eventually. He has changed and he's a spy," she said as she lowered her voice even more.

"I know, Hermione, just let us get used to the idea. Right now, I think it best that you leave before Ron makes a scene."

"Fine, I'll see you later," she snapped at him. _They don't understand that they have to become friends with people in the other houses too, including Slytherin students._

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The next day came and went and the trio never went to go see the animals. Then before Hermione knew it, it was Friday. She was feeling depressed that her two best friends didn't want to talk to her. Well, one best friend, as Harry was still talking to her. He hadn't gotten Ron to crack and Hermione was getting very upset. All she wanted to do was blow up in his face.

_He was being so stubborn._

She walked in to the common room after classes to find Hannah and Katie giggling on the couch.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sitting down on the couch next to them.

"Nothing, we were just planning on having a girls night in our dormitory. Since you share the room with us you don't have a choice in whether you are coming or not," said Hannah.

Hermione rolled her eyes abd tried desperately to think of somwthing she could do to get out o it. After a moment she felt defeated and gave up.

"Fine, but I refuse to do make overs or paint nails," she said sternly, pointing at them both.

"Agreed," Hannah and Katie said before starting to giggle again leaving Hermione in the dark as to what was so funny. She had a feeling that they were plotting something though.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Draco," called Terry from down the hall. Classes had just ended.. "Owen and I were going to have an Exploding Snap contest tonight. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," Draco said. _It"ll be fun ... I hope!_

"Okay, then I'll see you later."

"Okay."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione went to dinner that night feeling that she was going to dread it. She stopped by the Gryffindor common room to pick up Harry and Ron. The three walked down to the Great Hall together, with only Harry and Hermione carrying on a conversation. When they got there they all sat down. Dinner was served and they started to eat with Ron still not talking. Finally Hermione had had enough.

"Harry, will you, please, tell Ron that he is acting childish?"

"Ron, Hermione thinks yo-."

"I heard her. Will you tell her that what she did is unforgivable?"

"Hermione, Ron say-."

"I heard him. Harry, will you tell Ron that I didn't do anything unforgivable as it is Dumbledore's goal to unite _all_ of his students. Slytherins and Gryffindors too."

"Ron, Hermio-."

"I heard her. Harry, will you please-."

"Tell her yourself Ron," Harry spat getting very annoyed.

"Hermione you need to realize that-," Ron started but she cut him off.

"NO, Ron, you need to realize that Voldemort is coming soon and we can't be fighting each other while fighting him. Until you can realize that and become friends with Draco, yeah, that's right, I called him Draco, then this friedship is over. GROW UP!" She left the table without another word. As the whole Hall quieted and turned to look at the commotion.

"Can you believe her?" Ron said, glaring at he back as she left the Hall.

"Yeah, Ron I can," said Harry, very seriously. Ron looked at him confused, then realizing he was serious, got angry.

"I can't believe you!"

"Ron, don't make me chose between my two best friends, but I agree with her. The more people on my side the better."

"Fine."

"Fine what?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I don't know, just, fine!"

"That's good!" Harry said sarcastically.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione walked around for a little while trying to calm down. She thought that she heard someone calling her name and then Draco came running down the hall. She stopped and waited for him.

"What- was- that- about?" he asked through breaths.

"Nothing," she said, curtly.

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"Never mind I don't want to talk about it."

"Then can I just walk with you?"

"Sure," she said.

They walked around the school for a little while, without talking, and then started to make their way to the common room. When they reached it, everyone was already there.

"Hermione, are you okay? You got pretty heated," asked Owen as Hermione and Draco came through the portrait hole.

"Yeah, lets just go upstairs you guys," she said to Hannah and Katie.

"Okay, let's go," said Hannah.

"Night, girls," called Terry.

"Night," they all cried in unison.

"Sweet dreams, Hannah," he said in a teasing, manly voice.

"SHUT UP, TERRY!" shouted Hannah from upstairs.

"Why do you bug her, Terry? Do you even like her?" asked Owen.

"No! Well, maybe."

Owen looked at him skeptically

""Okay, fine, I do!"

"Uh, huh."

Draco had watched Hermione walk up the steps and was starring at the place where she had disappeared, when Owen stepped in front of him breaking his concentration.

"What do you want, Owen?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"To talk."

"Can't we just play Exploding Snap?"

"Yeah but for every game you lose you have to answer one of our questions."

"What?"

"That's right! Let's play upstairs so the girls don't burst in on us."

"I don't like the sound of this," he said as the three of them then went up to their dormitory.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

When the girls got upstairs they all changed into their pajamas. Then Katie and Hannah both turned to Hermione and sat her down on her bed. They then sat next to her. Hermione looked around skeptically and made note of all exits.

"So, Hermione," said Katie.

"So, what, Katie?" Hermione said, scared to find out the answer

"We have a theory," exclaimed Hannah.

"Do you?" asked Hermione, now realizing that this was what they had been plotting.

"Yes," Katie said.

"Okay, what is this theory?"

"We think that you like Draco!" Hannah stated.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_After one game of Exploding Snap_

"Draco, you lose. Too bad. So, first question," said Terry.

"I don't like this."

"What do you think of Hermione?" Owen asked.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Answer the question," said Terry.

"I think she's nice."

"Okay, next game, shall we?"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"What? You think I like Draco?"

"Yes," the girls said in unison.

"You two sound _way too_ confident," Hermione said, trying to get up but was restrained.

"We are _very_ confident," Katie said.

"Okay, and _if_ I do, then what? And that's a BIG if!"

"Then, we set you two up!" Hannah said.

"No, you girls have gone too far."

"I don't think so, do you Hannah?"

"Why no, Katie, I don't."

"Girls, no," Hermione shouted.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_After two games of Exploding Snap._

"Okay, Draco. Would you like to take Hermione to the Halloween Ball?" asked Owen.

"I wouldn't be closed to the idea," he said, shyly.

"Well, too bad, you have to go with her."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because, Katie and I are going together and Hannah has a crush on Terry, so that leaves you two."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"I like him as a friend, you guys."

"You like him more than that and you know it," Hannah said.

"Hermione just admit it," said Katie.

"You want to go to the Halloween Ball with him and you know it!" Hannah said.

"Hermione, it wouldn't be a bad thing," Katie said, consolingly.

"Yes it would. It would most likely mean the end of the relationships that I have with Harry and Ron. Stop pestering me!"

"Hermione if they were really your best friends they would understand. Just admit that you like him. Just get it off your chest," said Katie.

"FINE, I like Draco Malfoy."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_After 3 games of Exploding Snap_

"Man, Draco, you suck at this game. Now, do you like Hermione Granger?"

"What? You, guys, this is ridiculous! I'm going to bed!" he said, getting up by Terry pushed him down.

"You heard Owen! Answer the question," said Terry.

"I don't have to tell you guys."

"Would it help to know that we think she likes you?" asked Owen.

"Does she?" Draco asked excitedly, which gave Terry and Owen their answer.

"You like her!" Terry shouted.

"Keep it down. So maybe I do. Don't tell her, just let me take care of it."

"Okay, but you like Hermione Granger, you want to kiss her! Terry sang.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I hope that you guys like it! **Please Review!**

**Thanks to: sugar n spice, SlytherinDreams, cheeze, neveragainember, silversmile, Angel in Disguise, Sunflower18, Treasurehunter, C Mon Crazy, and mayg mayg x!**


	8. Awaited, Unwanted Tasks

-"Are you guys anxiously awaiting this chapter? Well, here it is! This chapter is going to be probably the most exciting chapter by far. I thank you all for your reviews and hope that you like the revamped chapter 8. Now, let's get to it!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione received a second letter from Hagrid a week later, telling her that the rest of the animals had arrived. Hermione decided that she was going to take Harry and Ron to go see the animals whether they liked it or not. She also had a little surprise for them.

It was Saturday morning and she decided to take them after lunch. After half an hour of trying to convince Ron of going with Hermione, they were finally making their way down the Hagrid's house.

The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. The trees on the grounds were starting to turn reds, browns, yellows and oranges. Some were even scattering the grounds.

When they got to Hagrid's, Draco was standing outside, waiting. This was Hermione's surprise. When Ron spotted him, he turned right around and started to make his way back up to the castle. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Ron, please, for me?" she asked pleading with him. "Please, if he really bothers you, you can leave. Please, just try?"

"Argh," he said but didn't move.

"Please?" she looked to Harry for help, but he just stood there. He wasn't too happy about this either, but he was willing to try if everything Hermione said about him was true. "Ron, you have the chance to be the bigger person. _Please_?"

"Fine."

"Thank you," she said with a sigh. They continued to walk towards Hagrid's.

"Hi, Hermione," said Draco as she approached.

"Hi, Draco," said Hermione. Ron made a noise that sounded very much like a groan.

"Hi, Potter. Hey, Weasley."

"Malfoy," spat Ron.

"Hi," mumbled Harry.

"Let's go see the animals. Hagrid is already back there," Draco said.

Around back Hagrid was leaning over an open crate of blast-ended-skrewts.

"Not those again," Ron said with a moan. Hermione just looked at him as if saying 'Shut up!' She then turned to Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid," she said.

"'Ello, I see ya brought 'Arry and Ron. 'Ello, ya two."

"Hello, Hagrid," the boys said in unison.

"I'm gonna go get some food fer these 'ittle guys." He then disappeared into the house.

"Harry, Ron, what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"Blast-ended-skrewts?" asked Harry condescendingly. Hermione nodded her head and turned to Draco, a little annoyed with the two's lack of enthusiasm. She started to talk to Draco about the animals. They went from crate to crate, checking that every last animal was there.

Harry and Ron were whispering when Draco saw a stray skrewt climb out of its crate. It was facing towards Ron and looked about ready to blow. Draco made his way over to Ron, leaving Hermione to talk to herself.

"Draco?" she called as she watched him walk away.

"Weasley, move," he shouted. Ron turned to face him. Hermione turned her gaze to Ron.

"Excuse me?" said Ron annoyed.

"MOVE!" Draco yelled as he leapt at Ron and tackled him as sparks shot out of the end on the blast-ended-skrewt. They rolled a couple of feet and landed so that Draco was on top of him.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Ron, pushing Draco off him and lifting himself off the ground. Hermione ran over.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. Harry stood there shocked. Ron looked around at the situation and then realized what had just happened. He stood up, leaving Draco on the ground and stormed up to the castle. Harry held out a hand for Draco, only after Hermione had glared at him and then she ran after Ron. She closed in on him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so that he was facing her,

"What is your problem? He just saved you from some very painful injuries," she exclaimed angrily. There was a very long pause. So long that Hermione turned around and started to leave but then Ron spoke.

"I know, but now I _have_ to be nice to him," he said angrily. Hermione's face went from a glare to a smile.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The next morning, the group of six got up and went into a prefects meeting straight away. The ball was only two weeks away and they still had plenty of things to do.

"We should talk to Dumbledore about getting this thing built. I'm sure that he can just get it up with one wave of his wand," said Owen.

"Hannah and I can talk to Dumbledore, since we're in charge of decorations," said Terry.

"As soon as it's up Draco and I can do our part. We can talk to the teachers though about supervising," said Hermione.

"Good," said Katie. "Owen and I have already started to distribute the tickets. We decided to start letting people in at five 'o' clock. Now, we have to be at the front doors checking tickets. After everyone is inside you can either go through the maze or go in through the exit hallway. We need an exit hallway so that people won't have to do the maze twice. I think that's all that we need to talk about right now. So we have all day to get a lot of things done."

"Terry and I will go talk to Dumbledore now," said Hannah.

"Hermione and I will go talk to the Professors," added Draco as Owen winked at him. Draco scolded him silently.

"Okay, then, Owen and I will go and give out the other tickets," Katie said and with that they all left the room and went in different directions.

Hermione and Draco had their list of Professors that they wanted to supervise and the first one on the list was McGonagall. They went to her classroom and she was sitting behind her desk.

"Professor McGonagall, do you want to help supervise for the haunted house?" asked Draco.

"Sure, what would you like me to do?" she said, putting down her quill.

"We were hoping that you could watch over the Augurey's and make sure that nothing happens to the students," said Hermione.

"That sounds fine to me."

"Thank you Professor. We will need you down at the haunted house at four thirty on Halloween."

"Great,"she said picking her quill back up. Hermione and Draco said one last 'Thank you' and left to go talk to Professor Snape.

They reached the dungeons and walked into his classroom. He wasn't there so they walked over to his office and knocked on the door. When Snape answered he wasn't wearing his bunny slippers. He must have remembered to take them off. Draco spoke.

"Professor, will you be willing to watch some of the animals for the haunted house?"

"Why?" he snapped.

"Because we don't want any students to get hurt," said Hermione, appalled at his coldness.

"Fine," he said and then mumbled something about not caring what happened to the students.

"We were hoping that you would watch the Graphorns, as you are much more skilled than any of the other teachers," said Draco trying to butter him up.

"Graphorns, huh?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione.

"Sure," he said curtly.

"Please be down at the haunted house at four thirty on Halloween," Hermione said. They left without another word, scared that this early time would bring up another disagreement..

By lunch time they had gotten all of the teachers to agree. Flitwick had agreed to watch over the Imps, Hagrid had agreed to watch over the Blast-ended-skrewts, Sinistra said she would keep an eye on the Pixies, Sprout was willing to watch over the Red Caps, Vector agreed to watch over the sphinx and Windmere agreed to watch over the boggart.

By the end of the day Dumbledore had conjured up a maze on the front grounds. He had put many charms on it so that no one could wonder inside. Katie and Owen had gotten almost all of the tickets out and Hannah and Terry had gotten permission to make a special trip to Hogsmeade to get the rest of the decorations. The haunted house was well on its way.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione woke on Monday morning to hear shouting from the common room. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. When she got there she saw that Katie and Draco seemed to be fighting. Over what? Hermione couldn't tell. They were yelling in each other's face but everything they said, she couldn't understand. Terry and Owen were standing to the side laughing. Hermione walked over to them.

"What is going on?" she had to raise her voice to be heard. Terry pointed to the bulletin board behind him. Hermione walked over and read the newly posted piece of parchment. It was announcing the first Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione made her way back to the boys and shouted over the noise.

"Why would that make them fight?"

"They're not really fighting. They're arguing about Harry," said Owen.

"Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah, as to who is going to win. Let me tell you Katie has a lot of house spirit," Owen said.

Hermione walked over to Katie and Draco. She pushed Katie into a chair that was behind her and turned around to Draco with a death gaze. They both stopped yelling. He looked at her shocked.

"Shut up! You two are giving me a headache!" Hermione snapped. Katie looked at her amazed. She looked around Hermione at Draco.

"We will finish this later," Katie said angrily. She then walked out of the room. All three of the boys started to laugh. Terry was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground.

"What is so funny?" demanded Hermione.

"Draco jokingly made a comment about Harry being a really bad seeker. Then he made a comment about Slytherin winning and Katie went off on a tangent. She started yelling and screaming at him," explained Owen.

"I then started to yell back at her to see what would happen and-," he stopped when Hermione turned on him with a look of utter annoyance. Hermione left the room to go look for Katie. She knew that Katie had a lot of house spirit and she also knew how she could get. She probably didn't know that it was joke and was off planning Draco's death. Hermione stopped walking.

Slytherin versus Gryffindor? I can't cheer both Harry and Draco on.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It was Wednesday and Hermione and Ginny were making their way towards the Quidditch pitch along with the rest of the school. Ginny was talking to Hermione about some cute boy she had just seen but Hermione wasn't paying attention to her. She was thinking about Harry and Draco. She didn't want to cheer for the Slytherins but at the same time she had a crush on their seeker. On the other hand her best friend was the Gryffindor seeker. She was seriously distraught about who to cheer on.

They got seats and waited for the match to start. About ten minutes later the Slytherin team had marched out on to the field. Hermione didn't cheer though. She didn't want to be tackled or something. Then the Gryffindor team entered. Three-quarters of the stadium exploded with cheers. Hannah came running over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione," she said eyeing her. Hermione glared at her to tell her that she was distraught. Hannah squeezed her shoulder. They turned their eyes back to the match to see the players kick off. The whistle blew and they were off.

"Katie Bell starts out with the quaffle. She moving toward the Slytherin goal posts. She dodges a bludger sent by Crabbe. GO, KATIE, GO!" shouted the commentator. Lee Jordan had left last year and it was some new Hufflepuff, very much like Lee. "She scores!"

Hermione looked up to watch Harry and Draco. Harry was flying around looking for the snitch and Draco was on the other side of the field doing the same. Fifteen minutes went by and no snitch. Hermione was starting to get anxious. The score was Gryffindor 50 and Slytherin 70. Hermione kept watching the boys. After another ten minutes, the score stayed the same and Angelina had been hit by a bludger and her left eye was swollen shut but she refused to forfeit the game. Which Hermione was secretly hoping that she would do so that she wouldn't have to chose.

Hermione again turned her eyes to the sky and saw that Harry had started to go into a dive and so had Draco. Draco was coming from the right side of the field and Harry from the left. They were both diving towards the snitch. Hermione grabbed Hannah's hand very tightly.

"Hermione, uh, Hermione?"

"What?" said Hermione never taking her eyes off the boys.

"You're hurting me!" shouted Hannah as she flung her hand away from Hermione's and rubbed it.

_They're going to collide._ They both outstretched their arms and the whole stadium started to cheer and yell. Fifteen feet away, ten feet, five feet, and then Harry rose from his dive and rose his hand into the air to show that he had the snitch. Everyone was cheering. Hermione cheered as well but she couldn't stop from feeling bad for Draco. Everyone ran down to the field and Hermione stood where she was. She sat down.

_I can't do this! I can't choose between by best friends and the guy I like! I don't want to have to do this! I have to decide right now who is more important to me. Draco is unpredictable and you don't have the past with him as you do Harry and Ron. I wish I could get them to get along! I don't want to give up one for the other! _

Hermione sat there with her head in her hands and cried.The Gryffindor team made their way back to their common room to, no doubt, have a party. The Slytherin team left the field yelling at each other. The stadium soon emptied and Hermione still sat where she was.

_I have to put my feelings for Draco aside and be with my two best friends! He's one guy and in two years will be nothing! Harry and Ron care for you more than he ever could!_

Having decided to let nothing happen between her and Draco, regardless of how she felt she got to her feet. She made her way down the stadium to go back to the Gryffindor common room to congratulate Harry when she spotted one lonely Slytherin still on the field. Her mind was telling her to walk away, but her body was pulling her towards him.

Draco stood there looking at the sky.

_This is ridiculous! I'm upset because I wanted to show off to a girl! I never do that! Why do I want to impress her? Why does my stomach turn to knots whenever she walks into a room?_

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Hermione walking towards him. He stood and just looked at her. The breeze was blowing her soft, shining hair behind her. The breeze also made her robes stick to her body, showing off her figure. He watched her mesmerized by her beauty. She stopped in front of him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Um, are you okay?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I've been better," he said, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"It's just a Quidditch match, Draco. There will be more."

"It's not the match that is upsetting me."

"Oh?" she asked, confused. He walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back surprised.

"I am such a fool," he said, softly.

"What?" Hermione said pulling away to look him in the face. He held her around the waist.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" he said.

"I don't underst-."She started to speak when he kissed her.

Hermione's head was spinning. She had just decided not to do this very thing and yet she did not want to pull away from his warm embrace. For five years she had hated him, her two best friends hate him, there were so many reasons she should pull away and yet it felt so right.. She let herself fall into his body. His lips were soft and smooth against hers.

He pulled away from her and she looked into his gray eyes and didn't see the cold that she usually did. She thought they were bright and warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm the fool!" she said into his ear.

"What?"he asked confused.

"There are so many reasons that I should not be standing here in your arms!"

"And yet you are," he said, running his hand through her hair.

"And yet I am."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The next morning Draco woke up feeling very happy. After walking hand in hand with Hermione back to the castle, he kissed her softly good night and went to bed. He could hardly believed what had happened last night. He couldn't wait to go and see her, but Draco soon lost his happiness. Draco woke up not by his alarm clock or by Owen shaking him telling him he was late, as he so often did, but to a pecking on the window. He was the only one still in the dormitory. He walked over to the window to let the owl in. He untied that letter that was attached to it's leg and opened it. He read through it quickly and stood for a moment in disbelief. Then his adrenaline kicked in and he ran all the way to Professor Snape's office. He didn't even bother knocking as he crashed through the door.

"Malfoy?" asked an annoyed, confused Snape as Draco stood there panting.

"Task-," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"What? What is it?" asked Snape eagerly.

"Hermione-," he had just managed to get out through breaths.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Oh, I am so mean! I will update soon but there's a cliff hanger for you guys! Hope you liked it!

**Thanks to sugar n spice 522, H, luvhp4eva, cheeze, Sunflower18, and DrAcO'sblackrose! Please Review!**


	9. Letters, Letters Everywhere!

" So did you all like the cliffhanger? Well, sorry to keep you waiting. So here's the revamped chapter 9! ENJOY!"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"They want me to preform a sort of Confundus charm on her. They want me to make her become a deatheater. They want me to take her to Voldemort. He says that she is a very powerful witch and they want her on their side," Draco said very fast and very panicky.

"Draco, calm down. It's not as bad as it seems," said Snape.

"Yes, it is. Once she trusts them they'll want to use her against Potter. They'll want to kill her!" He said, throwing the letter at Snape, who then took a moment to read it.

"Draco, we can use this to our advantage."

"I won't put her in danger!" Draco said, not even hearing what Snape said. The room was quiet for a few moments while Snape let Draco cool down. Draco plopped into a chair in front of Snape's desk.

"Draco, why is it that you 'won't put her in danger?'" asked Snape quizzically.

Draco didn't reply. He wasn't about to tell Snape that he liked her. "She's just the only one that understands me. She's my only true friend."

"She's not more than that?" said Snape thinking that there was in fact something going on. He was a little disgusted that his favorite student liked a Gryffindor.

Draco hesitated once more.

"Oh, I see, Mr. Malfoy. Then we will have to do all we can to protect her, won't we?" Draco looked up at his Professor shocked. Snape was being completely serious. "Draco, if you will just listen. This is a very good task that he has assigned you. We can use this to our advantage."

"How?" asked Draco, seeing no good side to this.

"Draco, we don't even have to put her under a spell. We will talk to Ms. Granger and she will just have to do a little acting role. She may even be made a spy. We will have to do a little research as to the spell he wants you to put on her and look at the symptoms. When the time comes that He wants to 'use her' we will deal with it, but for now we will leave it."

"I can't convince Hermione to become a deatheater. I don't want her to go through what I did. I especially won't be able to _watch_ her go through it."

"Draco, why don't you go get ready for classes and then afterwards we can talk to Ms. Granger and Dumbledore. Go get dressed and do not speak of this to anyone," said Snape.

After a moment Draco got out of his chair and left, very pissed off.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

In Transfiguration, they had the class hour to work on their projects. Hermione noticed that Draco was acting a little weird. He was just staring off into space and said about two words to her.

"Draco, did I do something?" she asked trying to figure out what was going through his head.

"No, Hermione," he said quietly.

"What's wrong then?"

"Will you come with me after school?"

"Um, where?" she asked confused.

"I will tell you later. Will you come with me?"

"Draco, what is going on?"

"Will you just trust me?" he snapped, a little annoyed.

"Draco, I do trust you," said Hermione.

"Okay, then will you come with me after school?"

"Sure," she said, grabbing his hand under the table. They sat like that for the rest of the class.

For the rest of the day Draco was out of it. In Potions he had even accidently knocked a potion to cure the hiccups on Harry, which gave Harry an uncontrollable case of the hiccups. At dinner he was still in the hospital wing, hiccuping to no end.

After, dinner Draco led Hermione to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle statue, Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Wait. You've been acting weird all day and now you're bringing me to Dumbledore? Something is very wrong," she said, a look of panic in her eyes.

Draco gave Hermione a small peck on the cheek but didn't say a word. He said the password that Snape had given him and they made their way to the top.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

An hour before

Dumbledore heard a knock on his door outside as he was sitting at his desk just about ready to go down to supper.

"Come in," he said. Snape walked into the room. "Ah, Severus, what is it this time?" he said with a smirk.

"Well, Albus, Mr. Malfoy received his task today."

"Oh! Did he now? I assume that you are here to tell me what it is."

"He is supposed to put a mind _changing_ charm on Ms. Granger, so that she will want to and eventually become a deatheater. Voldemort wants her on his side, as she is a very smart witch. He will use her and then when the time comes he will kill her and hopefully make Harry come to him, instead of having to look for Harry," Snape drew a deep breath as he finished his sentence.

"And I am sure that you have come up with a solution," Dumbledore said, looking at him over his half moon glasses.

"Well, yes. I was hoping that we could have Ms. Granger act as though she were under the charm and be a spy for the Order. I think that this is the only safe way for it to look as though he has completed his task. Under the Order she will be protected. When Draco learns the plans for her death we shall deal with it then."

"I think that you are correct, Severus," Dumbledore said. Snape smiled.

"Good, because I have the two of them coming down here for a meeting after dinner."

"You knew I would say yes?" Dumbledore asked, skeptically.

"I hoped, sir," Snape said. Then the two then made their way down to dinner.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door. He heard the polite 'Come in,' and him and Hermione entered. Snape was sitting in front of the fire place staring into the flames. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk reading and from what Hermione could see, nothing really seemed wrong, but how wrong she was.

"Please sit down, you two," said Dumbledore as he pointed to the two seats in front of his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, have you told her anything?"

"Told me what?" she said, her heart rate rising.

"No, sir," he said looking down at his lap. Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Draco to Snape, very confused.

"What _is_ going on?" she asked when she didn't receive an answer.

"Ms. Granger as you know, Draco has become a spy for the Order. In doing so he had to become a deatheater. He, as a new member of Voldemort's followers, needs to perform a task to prove his loyalty. He received his task this morning," explained Dumbledore.

"You do? You did?" she asked, looking at him shocked.

"Yeah," he replied, again not looking her in the eye.

"Well, what is it? And what does this have to do with me?"

"Everything," said Draco, now looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She couldn't hide the tremble in her voice.

"Hermione, his task was to put a charm on you that will make you want to become a deatheater. Then Voldemort thinks with you on his side, that he will have an added advantage, you being such an intelligent and power witch. He wants to use you to the full extent and then use you as bait to get to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said this and her face went completely void of color.

"I don't understand," she said, looking around at all three of them.

"Ms. Granger, he plans to kill you to get Potter, so that Harry will come to him, instead of him coming to Harry."

Hermione was in shock. She had to look away from Dumbledore to stop herself from crying. She looked at Draco who was looking in his lap again.

"Hermione, we have a solution, though," said Dumbledore.

_Yeah? Well, it better be getting me as far away from Voldemort as possible. Why me? I don't understand this. How does he even know about me? _

"I don't see anything that we can do," she said, tears starting to roll down her cheek. "I don't want to die."

"Ah, Ms. Granger, you are a very smart girl but you disappoint me tonight. I would have thought that it would have occurred to you. I think that you are letting your emotions get the best of you," Dumbledore said. Hermione looked at her Headmaster in surprise. "Ms. Granger, I would like you to become a deatheater."

Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor and she stopped crying. "What!"

"As a spy, like Mr. Malfoy. You will act as though you are under the spell, but you will really be spying for us."

"Yeah, but what happens when he wants to kill me?"

"We will come up with something by then. We have to see where it all leads. Draco will be informed of the plans to kill you and he will probably be the one assigned to it," Snape finally spoke.

Hermione turned her gaze to Draco who had lifted his head at this point.

"I will have to do it?" Draco asked very nervous.

"Most likely, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbldore. He then turned his gaze back to Hermione. "Hermione, think about it."

She sat there for a moment contemplating. "I'll think about but I can't guarantee anything."

"It would be in your best interest," Snape said. Hermione turned her gaze to him.

"Shall we talk tomorrow? You have taken in a lot and there is still more to talk about. Let us go to bed now," said Dumbledore.

Hermione and Draco both rose from their chairs slowly and Draco took her hand in his. They exited the room without saying a word to anyone. Upon arriving in the hallway Hermione burst into tears again. Draco wrapped his arms around her and let her cry for a few moments.

"Draco, what am I to do?" she said into his shoulder. Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hermione, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," he said, staring into her eyes. She saw sincerity and determination in his eyes and from that moment on she trusted him completely.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco walked back to their common room with his arm around her waist. Hermione hadn't spoken a word.

"Hey, where have you too been? Oh, is that an arm around a waist?" Terry asked, smiling.

"Bloody hell, Terry, do you ever shut up?" Draco spat at him. Terry looked shocked.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Katie asked, getting off the couch and starting to walk towards her.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now," she said, walking towards the stairs. Katie sat back down and Draco followed Hermione up the stairs.

"Hermione?" he said, grabbing her hand and turning her towards him

"Draco, I don't want to talk right now. I have a lot of thinking to do," she said with no expression. He looked a little burt.

"Okay," he said in resignation. He kissed her on the forehead and she walked into her dorm.

Hermione fell onto her bed and started to cry.

_What am I going to do? In order for me to protect myself, I have to become a deatheater. It's the only safe way to scoot around this problem, but how would I explain this to Harry and Ron? Would they even understand? I would have to deal with the wrath of the Slytherins. I don't know if she want to deal with all this. I don't know if I can deal with this. I would be putting all of my loved ones in danger by doing this. Someone tell me what I'm supposed to do! _

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to fall and tried to fall asleep, but she felt her head was about to explode.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco was in his room pacing.

_This is all my fault. If I didn't care about Hermione so much, it would be easier to say 'Yeah, go ahead, do it!' but he did care and that's the exact reason why she was in this situation! I know that I would have to be there when she got initiated and I don't want to put her through that pain, I don't want to watch her get hurt. And the fact that I would be the one assigned to kill her! Why had all of this happened?_

Draco couldn't fall asleep and paced well into the night.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione woke the next morning still _very_ confused. She had fallen asleep soon after she had closed her eyes. She slowly got out of bed. She and Draco were supposed to set up the Haunted House today after school, as Halloween was approaching very quickly.

After showering, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room. It was still early, before classes would start, and she hoped that Harry and Ron were up, no doubt doing homework that they were too lazy to finish last night.

When she got into the common room, they were in fact sitting at a table doing what looked like Divination homework.

"Good morning," said Harry, a little surprised that she was there this early.

"Morning," she replied, very gloomily.

"You sound happy," said Ron. Hermione looked up at him in surprise and then rememebered that he was talking to her again.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting at hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. "Because you look like you're about to cry!"

"Uh, huh," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" she said, tears falling now.

"What is going on?"

"I just love you guys so much!" she said, sobbing now.

"PMS probably," Ron whispered behind his hand to Harry, who rolled his eyes at him.

"Um, so Hermioe, where were you after the match?" asked Harry trying to change the topic and get her to stop crying. She had forgotten to come and congratulate them.

"Sorry, I had something to take care of. Ron you did some wonderful blocking and Harry that catch was amazing. It was like reliving the Quidditch World Cup," she said, wiping away her tears.

"Thanks," they both muttered with huge smiles on their faces. Hermione waited for the boys to finish their work and then made their way down to breakfast, forgetting about Hermione's little episode.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco woke up and the first thought on his mind was Hermione. He wanted to know if she was okay. He quickly got dressed and went down to the common room. When he saw that it was empty, he ran up the girls staircase and knocked on the door. Hannah answered still in her pajamas and her hair all about her face.

"What?" she asked grumpily. Draco guessed that he had just woken her from a very peaceful sleep.

"Is Hermione in there?" he asked. Hannah turned around to see Hermione's bed empty.

"No."

"Thanks," Draco said and ran back down the stairs to the girls bathroom. He knocked on the door and no one answered so he guessed that she wasn't in there.

He made his way down to breakfast and saw that she was sitting at the Gryffindor table deep in conversation with Harry and Ron. He made his way over to the Slytherin table a little annoyed that she hadn't come to him to talk first.

Draco and Hermione didn't say a word throughout Transfiguration, as he was now slightly mad at her and she was just thinking. During Potions though he was getting even more annoyed not knowing what she was thinking. He walked over to Hermione at her cauldron.

"Hey," he said, very softly as Pansy was very close.

"Hi," replied Hermione.

"What do you say we go for a walk before we go work on the Haunted House?" he said even softer.

"Sure," she replied and then went back to working on her potion.

"Um, are you mad at me?"

"No," she said, concentrating on her potion.

"Because you have said like three words to me!"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking, you know?"

"Sure," he said, walking back to his cauldron.

After classes Draco ran back to the common room to put his stuff down. He waited there for Hermione, who arrived about fifteen minutes later. She was in no hurry.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked now very anxious.

"Yeah," she said. He let her leave to common room first. They made their way out to the grounds.

They were halfway around the lake when Draco decided to break the silence. "Hermione, are you sure you're not upset with me?"

"No, Draco, don't think that I'm mad at you. It wasn't your fault, it's no one's fault. I'm just confused as to what I am going to do."

"Hermione, do it. Please, I and Snape will be there to protect you. Dumbledore will also put a spell on you where if anything happens to you all of the Order is informed immediately and they all will come to your aid," He said urgently.

Hermione didn't say anything. Draco stopped walking an forced her to stop too. He made her face him.

"Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione looked up from the ground and into his eyes. They looked scared but Hermione couldn't tell why. "Why are you scared?" she asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't want you to say no," he said after a moment. Hermione thought about this statement for a minute.

"I don't know, Draco."

"Hermione, I feel that it is the only way to protect you. This could be our one tool to get to Voldemort. Hermione, we _need_ you." Hermione thought about this for a few minutes. She started to walk again and Draco followed. They walked around the lake one more time before Hermione stopped suddenly. She turned to Draco.

"I'll do it," she said with not very much confidence.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes," she said. Draco wrapped his arms around her so tight that she couldn't breath and had to punch him in the stomach to get him to let go. He bent over clutching his stomach and Hermione took a step towards him. She lifted up his head and kissed him softly on the lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard," she said slightly chuckling. Draco got upset at this.

"That's okay, but know this," he put his face close to hers and looked into her eyes. "Payback, is a bitch!" he said. Hermione moved to make a comment but his lips prevented her from doing so. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon made their way over to the huge maze that was in front of the castle.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Little did the pair know that a certain Slytherin was in the library looking out the window when she spotted the two and watched them. She quickly ran to the owlery to send a letter after she saw the kiss.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco hadn't finished putting the animals in the Haunted House until well after dinner. After two burned hands (Hermione's) and a kick in the pants from a gnome (Draco), the two had finally finished. They made their way back to the common room and sat down with the rest of the group who was in front of the fire talking.

"Hermione are we going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Katie.

"To look for dress robes?" she asked, nursing her hands.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, because we have to get some because the dance is on Saturday."

"Halloween is that close?" asked Terry.

"Yeah," said Hannah. The girls went to talk about what kind of robes they wanted when an eagle owl came pecking on the window. Terry let the owl in and the group gasped as they saw that it had a red envelope in its mouth. Owen untied the letter from it's leg and read the label.

"Draco, it's for you," he said, Draco looked around quizzically at Hermione and then ran towards Owen grabbed the letter and then up the stairs. He shut the door of his bedroom and put a silencing charm on the room before slowly opening the letter.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Sorry, another cliffhanger, although you can probably guess who the letter was from and if you don't know you need to reread!(LOL!) **Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all of my readers! Special thanks to:**

**xbl0ndi3, luvhp4eva, cheeze, sugar n spice, kenyaaa, apparateawayhp13, salt of the earth, and Angel in Disguise!**


	10. Fears Never Meant To Be Known

-" I want to thank all of my reviewers! I love you guys! Well here is the revamped chapter ten! I hope you all like it! "-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? ASSOCIATING WITH A MUDBLOOD! MS. PARKINSON WROTE ME A LETTER THIS MORNING EXPLAINING THAT SHE SAW YOU AND HERMIONE GRANGER DOWN BY THE LAKE KISSING! DRACO, I DID NOT BRING YOU UP LIKE THAT. YOU BETTER GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION SOON OR I WILL PERSONALLY PUT YOU UNDER THE CRUTIATUS CURSE. YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! THAT MUDBLOOD WILL WISH SHE HAD NEVER BEEN BORN AS WELL!" rang Lucius Malfoy's voice before the letterburst into flamesand fell to the floor. Draco finally inhaled again.

"Oh, shit," he said slowly. He took the silencing charm off of his room. He walked over to the door and opened it. He stuck his head out the door. "Hermione, come here," he shouted before walking back into his room and shutting the door again.

Hermione looked around at the other four sitting in the common room. Terry smirked at her and gave her a wink.

"Terry, this is not the time! Is that all you think about?" she spat at him as she ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory. She knocked on the door and Draco opened it, pulled her in quickly and slammed the door shut again. He put a silencing charm on the room so that no curious prefects could overhear.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"My father knows about us. Pansy saw us at the lake and sent him an owl."

"What did he say?" asked Hermione, a look of horror washing over her face.

"That he would basically make my life a living hell. He said that I would wish that I had never been born and believe me he will," Draco said. He just happened to leave the part out about him making Hermione's life a living hell too.

"Draco, just tell him that it's part of your task. You have to get me to trust you. The more I trust you, the better it will work," she said as her nerves calmed down.

Draco paused. "Why is it that I never think of these things? I think of the best insults for Potter and the Weasel but never anything to save my life! What would I do without you?"

"You couldn't do anything without me and that Weasel it my best friend. I thought you three were getting along?"

"You could say that, but I wouldn't _completely _agree."

"Draco, come on. This is ridiculous. If you date me, you date them!"

"Argh, mental picture I didn't want! And who said we were dating?"

"What! We're not? You're just using me?

"Basically," he said, smirking at her. She punched him in the arm.

"You jerk!"

"I'm just joking! We're dating and I'll even go out on a limp and call you my girlfriend. And hey, it's not my fault about Potter and Weasley. You need to talk to him!"

"Fine. I'll do it now!" she said. She then walked out of the room with her head held high and walked down the stairs with Draco at her heels. She walked out of the portrait hole with Draco still following. Only when she came to the Gryffindor common room did she notice that he was following her.

"You can't come with me!" she said to him.

"I want to watch this!" he said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Go!"

"You can't talk to me like that," he said sarcastically.

"By calling me you're girlfriend you just surrendered all authority to me. So yes, I can talk to you that way! Now go!" she repeated, giving him a look he had never seen before, but it scared him. So he turned around and left. She whispered the password and walked into the room in search of Harry and Ron.

"Girls suck!" he muttered as he walked back to the prefects common room.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco went back to his room to reply to his Father and explain himself. He wrote a quick letter explaining his task and the situation that Pansy had written him about. He sent the eagle owl on its way and then went to go search for Pansy, as he needed to sort this out with her. He went down to the Slytherin common room in search of her.

He found her surrounded by her group of friends, sitting near the fire. "PANSY!" he shouted. She turned around to see who had called her name and on seeing who it was, she turned right back around and continued her conversation. Draco walked over to her.

"Pansy, I need to talk to you," he said. she ignored him. "Now!" She looked around at him and then rose from her seat.

"Fine," she said. Draco led her away from her pack of friends.

"You have no right writing to my father," he said, sternly.

"I do when you are making out with a Mudblood!" she snapped back at him.

"I was not making out with her. It was one kiss and it is part of my task," he said very annoyed.

"You got yours?" she asked, shocked and forgetting her anger towards him.

"Yes, didn't you?" he asked confused.

"No," she replied. Draco thought that this was weird but Voldemort might not give them out all at the same time.

"I have to get Herm-... Granger to trust me. I need her to trust me in order to do my task, which is why we are 'dating.'"

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, 'oh', now my father wants to skin me alive."

"Sorry," she said.

"Whatever, I got to go. Just leave my business to me, okay?" he said turning to leave.

"Draco," she called after him. Her turned to face her. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry, I have to go with Granger," he said. Pansy got a disgusting look on her face. "All the prefects have to go together. Because of Dumbledore's interhouse relationship thing."

"I wish that he would just give up on that," she spat.

"Yeah, me too," he lied and quickly left.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Harry, Ron," Hermione called from across the room when she had spotted them. They were playing a game of chess. "Are you two and Draco _still_ fighting? Ron, I thought you _had_ to be nice to him now?"

"I do, but it doesn't mean that I have to go looking for him and hang out with him, does it? I did not agree to _that_!"

"Boys!" she said, frustrated. "Well, you two better be nice on Saturday."

"What's Saturday?" asked Ron, looking dumbfounded. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Um... the HALLOWEEN DANCE!"

"Ohhh!" said Ron, as he remembered. "Wait, a second!" he started but Harry asked the question for him.

"Wait, we have to hang out with him _there_?" asked Harry.

"If you want to hang out with me you do."

"Hermione, is there something going on between the two of you?" asked Harry. Hermione realized that she had said too much. _If we're _just_ friends then why would we hang out the whole time even if we are going together?_

"No, we... we just have to stay together because of the interhouse relationships," she lied.

"Hermione, do you realize that when you lie you bite your bottom lip a lot?" said Ron, just realizing this himself.

"I'm not lying, so how would you know if I bite my lip?"

"Yeah, you are lying," added Harry who noticed this too. Hermione stood there and then realized that she had been biting her bottom lip. She never noticed it before. She quickly turned around and left the room.

"Do you really think that something is going on between them?" Ron asked Harry as they watched her walk away.

"Not a doubt in my mind."

"That pisses me off! I meanit's _Malfoy_! It wouldn't piss me off so much if she hadn't lied about it though."

"Do you realize that when you lie your left ear twitches?" Harry asked, realizing this now about Ron. "You would still be pissed at her, Ron."

"My left ear does not twitch!" Ron objected. He then put his hand on his ear. "We hang out way too much!" he said as he walked up to his room, leaving Harry sitting at the table laughing.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It was Friday, the day before the dance and everyone was excited. The school day was planned to end early so that the students would have time to go to Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful fall day. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze that made the temperature just right.

After classes, Hermione met Hannah and Katie in the common room. They grabbed their robes and hurried down to the village before all of the good dress robes were taken.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco didn't go with Terry and Owen to Hogsmeade because he had dress robes and he and Hermione still had to finish their paper. They were almost done but it needed to be checked. Draco told Hermione that he would do it so that she could get a robe. He sat in the common room in front of the fire and finished it up.

About three hours later when the others had returned, Draco had just finished looking over the paper, they made their way down to the haunted house to check on everything and make sure that it was all in place. Tomorrow all of their hard work would pay off and it would all be over. Seeing that everything was in place they all went back up to the castle with Draco's arm around Hermione's waist, Terry still taunting Hannah about her liking him, and Katie and Owen deep in conversation. Everything seemed right in the world.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Saturday morning arrived and the whole school was buzzing with excitement. Hermione woke up early thinking that it was later than it actually was and realized that she still had eight hours to go before they had to be down at the haunted house with everyone. She walked over to her wardrobe and got dressed. Hannah and Katie were still asleep. Hermione went down to the common room to find that the boys were still asleep too. She grabbed a random book off the book shelf and sat down. She started to read but couldn't concentrate. She walked over to the snack bar and made an espresso. She went and sat down on the couch. She drank it slowly and when she had finished she closed her eyes. She thought that she might try to get some more sleep before her busy day started.

She woke up about half an hour later to being tickled by Draco. She jolted awake and started screaming. She rolled off the couch onto the floor. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she kept shouting. She heard Hannah standing there laughing and shouted for her help as she continued to try and get Draco off of her, who had now straddled her on the floor, but Hannah stood where she was and just laughed. Hermione finally gave up because Draco was too strong for her. He finally stopped and looked her straight in the eyes with a huge smile on his face.

"I told you pay back was a bitch," he said softly. Hermione jumped up off the floor and had the strong urge to punch him again but before she could do anything he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I hate you!" she said, not hugging him back. This made him hold her tighter.

By the time he had let her go, all of the others were ready to go down to breakfast and they all left, talking excitedly.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

At two thirty, two hours before they all had to be down at the haunted house, the girls went to go get ready.

"You need two hours?" said Terry looking up from his chess game with Draco.

"Yeah, we probably should have started to get ready an hour ago, but since you made us watch your stupid game we didn't," said Hannah as the girls made their way upstairs. Draco and Terry looked at each other.

"Girls," they said in unison, shaking their heads and then getting back to their game.

Two hours later the girls came out of the bathroom. The boys had already gotten dressed and were sitting on the couch waiting.

"Come on! I want to go!" Terry shouted at the closed door.

Just then Hannah came out of the bathroom. Terryjumped to his feetas she did so. She was wearing a light purple robe that tied around the back of her neck like a halter. Her hair was up in a bun, with litte pieces of hair falling down and curled. There were lilacs stuck in it. The robe, she had gotten fitted so that it showed off her curves and then flailed out at the bottom. Terry looked at her and his mouth dropped.

"You... you...you...," he tried to say 'You look very nice' but couldn't get the words out. Hannah just smirked at him.

"You like nice too, Terry," she said. He was wearing normal dress robes.

Next came Katie. She was wearing a robe similar to Hannah's but her's was a light yellow. Almost a champagne color. She had white daisies in her hair which was half up in a twist.. Owen stood up and he managed to get words out but just barely.

"You look really pretty, Katie," he said, staring at her.

Now what Draco had been waiting for. He saw the bathroom door open and he stood up. He walked in front of the door just as Hermione came out wearing a deep red robe, also similar to the other two. It showed off her curves more though. Draco stared at her. He looked her up and down and realized that she had red roses in her hair which was up in a bun with curls hanging down. Draco leaned against the couch as he thought he might fall to the floor. Hermione smiled as him and he felt his cheeks smile back.

"You look gorgeous," he said just above a whisper.

"Thank you. You look pretty sharp yourself," she said. He was wearing normal dress robes with a silver vest and tie, which brought out his eyes.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I want to trade," said Terry. "Draco you take Hannah, I want Hermione."

Everyone looked at him. Hannah slapped him. He turned to her and realized what he had said.

"I was just joking, Hannah. You're prettier than her."

All of them glared at him.

"I mean- what I meant to say-..."

"Terry just shut up before you say something else!" said Draco.

"It's a theme, see?" said Katie. "We have matching robes, but different colors and we all have flowers in our hair. It was Hermione's idea."

"Well, you _all_ look amazing," said Draco, he said glaring at Terry.

"Yeah, what he said!" Terry added, pointing at Draco. He was trying to redeem himself.

Draco took Hermione's hand and they all left for the Haunted House.

When they got there Dumbledore was waiting, along with most of the other teachers. There was a table set up for the six of them with all that they would need for tickets. The list of people and the groups and quills and ink.

"Ah, here they are," said Dumbledore. "Maybe Hermione and Draco will show all of the teachers to their rooms and get them settled, hmm?"

"Yes, Sir," said Hermione. She and Draco left with all of the other teachers while Hannah and Terry went once more to check on food and decorations. Katie and Owen looked over the list and got themselves situated.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Half and hour later, when the sun started to sink behind the trees, the first group of people came from the castle. The six were all out at the front again. After making sure that the group had their wands (safety precaution), they let them in. Dumbledore and some of the other teachers were in the dance hall.

"Well, this is it, guys," Katie said.

"I hope everything goes smoothly," said Hannah.

"Me too," said Owen.

"Way to have confidence in yourself and your work, guys!" Hermione said.

At five thirty Pansy Parkinson and her group came down. She was wearing a gray dress that showed off her somewhat porky figure. The group of four (Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise Zabini), entered the House. Why Pansy was going with Crabbe and Goyle was beyond anyone.

"Why were there three guys and one girl in that group? Pansy couldn' have scored three guys?" Terry asked, after they had gone into the haunted house.

"Draco, are Grabbe and Goyle gay?" Hannah asked, laughing at the idea.

"I've always wondered. One time I walked into our dorm and they shot to opposite sides of the room and yelled at me for not knocking," Draco said, a look of wonder on his face. "I never really thought about it but now that you mention it..."

"Oh my gosh!" The girls said together and started to laugh.

At about seven, everyone had gone in. Hannah, Terry, Owen and Katie went in then. Hermione and Draco decided to wait a little before going in. Plus they were only allowed in groups of four. They said a short 'Good bye' and the group entered into the darkness.

When they were alone Draco, grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her close before kissing her. She pulled away from him only shortly after. She looked up into his eyes. He was smiling at her.

"It's time to go in," she said, walking into the haunted house.

"That was mean," he said, chasing after he as she walked into the door.

They walked down a dark hallway which eventually turned right so they followed it. They came across a room that was lite only by electric blue Pixies flying around. They pulled out their wands and walked into the room to be bombarded by them. They started pulling on their robes and trying to pick up Draco. The two ran across the room as fast as they could to find Professor Sinistra in the corner.

"I did not sign up for this!" she shouted, as they ran past her.

"Yes, you did!" shouted Draco back at her. When they were safely in that hallway, he turned to Hermione. "Hermione that wasn't scary that was just annoying. Why did we put them in here?"

"No idea," she said.

They continued to walk down a second dark hallway. They had to feel with their hands to keep from running into walls. They came to a fork and decided to turn to the left only to find that they had spent five minutes walking into a dead end. So they went back. Finally they heard loud blasts and figured that they were coming upon the room with the Blast-ended-skrewts. They walked through the door to see Hagrid nursing a singed hand. One of the skrewts turned on Draco looking ready to blow and he jumped out of the way just in time. Hermione was making her way across the room when she tripped on one. It got very upset and made a move to sting Hermione with it's stinger. Hagrid picked her up and set her on the other side of the room by the door. Draco ran towards the door jumping over two more.

"Thanks, Hagrid," shouted Hermione as the two ran out of the room.

"What were we thinking?" asked Draco, out of breath.

"No idea," repeated Hermione, trying to catch her breath too. After two more wrong turns they made it to a room that was dimly lit and sitting in the middle of the room was a sphinx.

"Uh oh," said Hermione.

"Well, hello there," the sphinx said in a sweet, seductive voice.

"Good evening," said Hermione.

"Come and answer my riddle and I shall let you pass but fail to answer correctly and I shall have to send you back."

"Okay, so what's the riddle?" asked Draco.

"Three parts. First part, muggles use this as a writing utensil," she said. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Well? You're a muggle-born," he said.

"There are lots of things we use as writing utensils. Pencils, crayons, pens, chalk, markers, there's so many. It could be anything," she said, looking confused.

"What's the second part?" Draco asked the sphinx.

"The Spanish word for yes is the answer that you need."

"That's 'si.' I took a year of spanish in middle school. 'Yes' is 'si,'" Hermione said.

"Part three. Not morning. Not afternoon. Not night," said the sphinx.

"Evening?" Draco asked Hermione.

"What's the clue for what we're looking for?" Hermione asked her.

"When times are far too overwhelming, tell me of your thoughts. I shall ease your agitation and clear your mind of knots."

"Well, evening could also be eve," said Hermione. "So we're looking for something that will clear your thoughts. Some type of writing utensil, si and eve, which could also be evening?"

"What were the utensils again?" Draco asked her.

"Pencil, marker, crayon, pen, cha-."

"Pen!" Draco cut her off.

"Pen? What makes you think that?"

"Pensieve," he simply stated. "You put your memories in it so that you don't have so much on your mind. It's a pensieve."

"Correct. You may pass," said the sphinx. Hermione beamed at Draco.

"What?" he asked her when they left the room.

"You _are_ smart! I have a smart boyfriend!"

"Shut up!"

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hallway. This time they didn't make any wrong turns but came to a room full of Graphorns.

They entered slowly and cautiously. They didn't see anything and then one immediately came running at Hermione with its horn extended and pointing at her. Draco dove at her and threw her to the ground. He shot a stunning spell at it and it fell to the floor.

"We must be out of our minds," he said.

"I'd say so," came a cold voice from the corner. Snape didn't move though. He remained in the shadows.

"Come on, Draco," said Hermione rising from the ground and pulling on his robes wanting to leave.

Next came the Imps. They walked into a room that had marshy plants all over it.

"These are the Imps," Draco said in Hermione's ear.

"I figured," she replied sarcastically. "Just watch your step," as she said this, Draco took one step forward and fell flat on his face. An Imp ran away laughing. Draco pulled himself up from the ground.

"I told you to watch your step," she said laughing at him. He scowled at her and she smiled.

The next room, the last room, contained the boggart. In front of the door stood a huge closet, which was shaking. As Hermione and Draco enter the room, they heard Professor Windmere's voice from the corner behind them, cast a spell to open the wardrobe. Hermione was the one closest to the wardrobe. Out of it came Lucius Malfoy, but instead of heading for Draco, he went towards Hermione. He looked at her and Hermione froze. She felt a chill run down her spine and she backed up. Before Hermione could do anything, he had turned toward Draco and rose his wand.

"Avada Keda-!"

"No!" shouted Hermione.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Draco and the boggart went back to it's closet where Windmere closed the doors. Hermione stood frozen. Draco led her past the wardrobe andfrom the room where they entered the dance hall. It was lit by candles, floating in mid-air, along with Jack-o-lanterns. The candles and pumpkins still only gave off an eerie glow. There were live bats flying around. Round tables were set up everywhere and in the middle was a dance floor, where more than half the school was dancing. There was a wizard DJ-ing and playing muggle music.

Draco led Hermione over to the Prefect table, which was empty at the moment.

"Do you need water?" he asked her.

"No," she said, shivering.

"When did that become your worst fear?" he asked startled, but flattered at the same time.

"Yesterday, when you received you letter," she said. Draco just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something to comfort her but he couldn't think of anything.

"What were we thinking putting those animals in here?" he said changing the subject.

"No idea," she repeated again.

"Come on, lets dance," he said taking her by the hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor. She had spotted Harry and Ron who were also dancing which was strange. Harry had come with Ginny (Her and Neville had broken up in mid-September) and Ron had come with Lavender Brown. They hadn't taken her advice to invite people from another house. She saw Owen and Katie but didn't see Terry and Hannah. She did spot Pansy Parkinson sitting at a table with the bottom of her dress scorched, probably by a Blast-ended-skrewt and her hair, which had been up in a bun was now hanging down and all about her face. She was wearing a smug look on her face and she had her arms and legs crossed.

After about twenty minutes, after all of the teachers had abandoned their posts, dinner was served. Hannah and Terry had finally decided to show up and the group sat down.

"Where have you two been?" asked Owen.

"Nowhere," Terry replied.

"What were you doing?" said Owen in a teasing voice.

"Nothing."

"Then, what's that all over your face, Terry? Because to me it looks like the color of Hannah's lipgloss," said Draco. Hannah went pink. When neither of them said anything, the group laughed and let the subject go.

"So do you guys think that it's going well?" asked Katie.

"People still didn't invite people from other houses. I saw some Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws and I saw one Gryffindor with a Hufflepuff," said Hermione.

"It will probably take some time," Katie replied. At this point dinner showed up on their plates and the group started to eat.

After dinner, there was some more dancing. Hermione and Draco danced until they were both covered in sweat. Hermione forgot all about the boggart. When a slow dance came on Draco would pull her close and didn't care who saw them. _They had an excuse! _

Hermione later told the DJ to announce a dance where only couples of different houses could dance. Only the prefects and the people that Hermione had seen danced. Harry had asked Cho for one dance, but that was really it.

At about midnight the DJ stopped playing and the students left to go back up to the castle, probably going to have their own parties in their own common rooms.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The group arrived at their common room and they all fell onto the couches, each with his own girl. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was ready for bed. He was too but liked where he was so he didn't move.

Terry had his arm around Hannah and the group soon guessed that they were now a couple. Katie and Owen were just sitting next to each other. Hermione knew that Katie had a crush on one of the other Gryffindors, but she didn't know who Owen liked. She had a feeling that he liked Katie though, because he looked jealous of the other two couples and kept looking at Katie out of the corner of his eye.

For the moment, Hermione couldn't really be bothered by it though. She never wanted to get off that couch. Draco pulled her closer to him and they all just sat there, exhausted.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

There. No cliffhangers this time! Hope you all liked it! I will update soon and thanks to all of my reviewers again!

**Special thanks to: jessnlozza, glass onion, xmisundazt00d and luckycharm04.**


	11. Broken Pasts

-" Hey guys! I hope that you all liked the last chapter! I didn't think that it was my best, but you have good days and bad days, right? I hope that you all like this chapter! Thanks to my reviewers and here is the REVAMPED CHAPTER 11!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione, Draco, Hannah, Terry, Katie and Owen woke up late on Sunday morning, most of them with back or neck pains. The group had fallen asleep talking in the common room last night, too tired to get out of their dress robes. Terry and Hannah were on one couch. Terry was sitting up asleep and Hannah was lying down with her head in his lap. Owen had somehow tangled himself up so much with Katie that you couldn't tell whose arm was whose. Draco and Hermione had somehow in the night moved from his arm around her shoulder, the two of them sitting up, to lying down side by side with his arm around her waist, to hold her from falling off the couch. She was the first to awake as Draco's arm was unsuccessful in completing it's task. She woke up as she fell off the couch and hit her head hard on the floor. She moaned in pain as the rest of the group got up.

"What was that?" asked Terry alert, standing up straight leaving Hannah to fall on the floor as well. She awoke when she hit the floor.

"Terry!" she exclaimed. She slowly rose from the floor and Terry helped her up.

"Sorry," he said stifling a yawn. Hermione got off the floor herself to see Katie awake with Owen's foot on her face. He had somehow got on top of her with his head at her feet. She moved his foot and then shoved him off her as he awoke with a start.

"What did you do that for?" he asked grumpily.

"You were cutting off the circulation of my legs," she said. Hermione looked around at the group and couldn't help but laugh. She sat on the floor just laughing for about a minute until Owen interrupted.

"And _what_ is so funny?" he asked still with his grumpy tone. He apparently wasn't a morning person.

"You should see your hair, Katie! You too, Hannah! And you boys just look stupid. Do you always look like this in the morning?" she said trying to refrain from laughing.

"Oh, yeah, well you should see you hair. It's all bushy and all over," Katie replied, snottily.

"Like it isn't like that everyday anyways?" Hermione said, still laughing. The group laughed until they heard a very loud snore coming from behind Hermione. Hermione jumped as she heard it and turned around to see Draco fast asleep. Hermione was going to lean in and kiss him to wake him, but realized only too soon, that he was drooling. His hair was no longer slicked back. It was all over the place and most of it was covering his face. Hermione poked him and he just snorted and rolled over.

"Yeah, Hermione, he's all yours!" said Hannah laughing.

"As least my boyfriend didn't throw me across the room," she replied with a smirk. Hermione poked him again.

"No, mummy, I don't want to go out with you. I want to go to the toy store," he said in a baby voice. Hermione looked around at the group who started to laugh uncontrollably. Hermione fell to the floor again and Draco woke with a start. " What?" he asked confused and dazed.

"Do you want to go to the toy store, little Dracky?" asked Terry in a baby voice as well. Draco gave him a death glare and no one moved. Draco rose from the couch, walked over to Terry and got right in his face.

"Do you want me to tell them what you say in your sleep, Terry? You forget that we sleep in the same room. 'Mommy, I think I went poo poo in my pants!'" Draco said, mocking Terry. The room exploded with laughter.

"Okay, okay. You win! Just don't say anything else!" Terry said, turning from the group, embarrassed.

"I won't, but wait what is it that your mum calls you? Terry Beary?" Draco looked at him with a smirk as the room again exploded with laughter.

"Shut up!" he shouted as everyone started to laugh again.

"Okay, okay, well as fun as this is, I _really _have to pee!" Hannah said, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm going to shower," Hermione said, before kissing Draco on the cheek and going up to the dorm.

As she walked up the stairs to go get some clean clothes, she couldn't get last night and Draco off her mind. She felt so weird about this situation. She liked him of course, but it shocked her how much. They had grown so close in so little time. She didn't even remember when her feelings for him had started, it seemed that one day they were just there. All she knew was that when she was with him, she was comfortable and happy and when she wasn't with him, she was dying to be with him. She wondered why all these years she had hated him. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with him now and it was as if all those years hadn't happened. She only wished that they hadn't wasted them.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

They were on there way down to breakfast when Professor Snape walked out of a classroom and stopped the group.

"Malfoy, Granger, come with me," he said.

"Um, we're going to eat, Professor. Can we come see you after breakfast?" Draco asked, holding his stomach.

_He_ _must be really hungry_, thought Hermione. Snape just glared at him.

"We'll see you guys later," Hermione said to the group, grabbing Draco's arm and following Snape down the hall. They followed him into his dungeons and into his office where he put a silencing charm on the room and locked the door with several different spells.

"Professor, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I have just received a letter from Voldemort about the two of you. He told me of the spell that he wants you to use on Miss Granger -,"

"But why would he contact _you_?" Draco interrupted him.

"If you will let me finish," he said very annoyed. "You have not yet learned the spell that he wants you to use. I, being the only deatheater here, have been asked to teach it to you."

"But I won't have to use it, so why do I need to learn it?"

"You will need to learn it in case he asks any sort of questions or as time goes on when he sees Hermione he might ask you to do something with it."

"But I won't _actually_ be under it, will I?" asked Hermione a littler nervous now.

"No, Miss Granger, but he still needs to learn it. While he is learning it, you will be researching the spell. Looking up it's symptoms and other such things. Anything that will be of use in front of Him. Draco, this is a very difficult spell, it will take time. So while Hermione is researching, you and I will practice. It is a very rare spell as well so I do not know how much information there will be on it," he informed them. Hermione and Draco looked at him dumbstruck. "Dumbledore felt that we need to be well protected while doing this so he has given us a room where Hermione can research and you and I can practice. I will show you were that is now."

The group made there way out of the dungeons and up to the fifth floor. They walked down a hallway that was dimly lit and didn't really have anything on the walls. No tapestries, no suits of armor, nothing. They passed several doors and hallways that branched off. They came to the last hallway on the right and took it. At the end to that hallway was a small statue of what had to be one of the earlier Headmasters.

"Patefacio," Snape whispered into the statue's left ear and the wall opened. It slid to the left, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Upon walking through, they saw that each wall was covered with books, with names that Hermione had never even heard of. Most of them looked like Dark Art books. She started to walk around the room reading the names on the bindings. Draco stood in the middle of the room turning on his heal taking in his surroundings.. It wasn't a big room and the ceiling was only about eight feet high. There was one desk to the right of Draco and there was a fireplace with two chairs in front of it. Snape went and stood by the fire and let the pair look around. There were no windows and only the fire and a few small candles on the table lit the room. There was enough room though to teach Draco what he needed to learn.

"Professor Dumbledore, started to comprise his personal library soon after he suspected that Tom Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin. Dumbledore always knew that that boy was trouble. He comprised all of the books that he thought ever might be useful. When Riddle turned into Voldemort, Dumbledore was very glad he had made this."

"This is Dumbledore's personal library?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Yes."

"I have never heard of any of these," she said, still reading the book bindings.

"I doubt that you would. Most of them are books of dark magic. Some of these books, there was only one copy ever made," Hermione looked at him shocked and then returned to looking at the books. "We will be meeting here Tuesday and Thursday, Mr. Malfoy. You and Miss Granger can come in here anytime you want to research. Just make sure that no one is following you, no one finds out the password and don't come at night."

"Why not at night, Professor?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore, reads down here at night, most of the time in his gown and night cap and _believe_ me, you don't want to walk in on _that_!"

"Oh," Hermione and Draco replied together.

"Mr. Malfoy, our first lesson will be on Tuesday at seven 'o'clock. Your lessons will take place at seven always unless told other wise. Dumbledore has given up his reading on these two nights so that we may work," said Snape. " This room is also very well protected. It is monitored as well, now that we are going to be in here. Remember the password in 'Patefacio,'" the two nodded their heads to show that they understood. "Now, go to breakfast," Snape told them and with one last look around the room, they all made their way toward the door.

Draco stopped. "Professor, what spell has he asked me to put on her?"

"Esprit Luttez."

"What?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yes, you heard correctly, Mr. Malfoy. Now move along," replied Snape with a look of compassion on his face. They left and Snape closed the door. After leaving Snape and making their way to the Great Hall, Hermione stopped Draco.

"What is the 'Esprit Luttez' spell, Draco?"

"It is a very powerful spell. It should be up there with the Unforgivables," he said, staring at the ground.

"That makes me feel good."

"I don't know how Snape is planning to get around this one."

"I feel _really_ confident," Hermione said sarcastically. Draco had started to pace and wasn't really paying attention to her. "Draco, stop, you're making me nervous."

"Sorry," he said as he came out of his trance. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Breakfast is over now," she said. "But there is the snack bar in the common room," she said. They made their way there and then ate breakfast from the snack bar and were soon joined by the others.

"What was that about?" asked Katie referring to Snape.

"Nothing, nevermind," said Hermione. Katie and Hannah started on some left over homework and Terry and Owen involved themselves in a game of chess. Hermione and Draco told them that they were going to finish on their paper from Transfiguration, but the group didn't really believe them as they left without their bags.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

In fact, their paper was already finished. They just wanted to walk around. They made their way down hallways that were for the most part empty. They walked down the hallway holding each other's hand. Draco was lost in thought and Hermione was just looking at him. She wanted to know what was so bad about this spell. She wanted to go to Dumbledore's library right now and research it. Draco obviously knew something about it, yet he wasn't telling. Hermione was starting to get frustrated.

"Draco, what is going on?" she asked. He didn't say anything for about a moment and Hermione let go of his hand in frustration. Only then did he look at her.

"Fine," he said with attitude. "My father used to use that curse on my mother, if you must know. I had to witness it day after day. She didn't know originally that my Father was a deatheater. It was only after I was born that he tell her. She despised the Dark Arts. My Father used to be different before they got married. He didn't really become a supporter until after they were married. She found out and told him that she would leave and take me with if he didn't leave Voldemort. He didn't want to leave, so she started to pack her things but he realized that she would tell someone if he let her leave. He first put her under the Imperius Curse. Then when she started to fight back he went to Voldemort for advice and _he_ told him to use 'Esprit Luttez.' It is a very powerful curse. I watched her do things that I never thought possible. She slowly started to support my Father and his decision to be a deatheater. I watched her listen to everything he said, even if it involved hurting herself. One time when I was seven he just came home all pissed off and she said just one thing to him and he went crazy for no reason. He didn't touch her but _she_ cut _her_ wrists to punish herself under his will. She liked it though. He made her think that this was a good thing to do. Another time I hadn't listened to what he told me and he told her to take me out back. She beat me until I had bruises and cuts all over my body," he said choking up and his eyes started to tear. Hermione paled. She felt as though all of the blood had rushed from her face. She started to feel tears fall from her eyes.

"Draco," she said quietly.

"I don't want Him to make you do anything like that. I don't want you to have to suffer what my mother did and _still_ does. She doesn't realize it. The one time when he hadn't kept her under control was after she had beaten me. She cried for hours with me in her arms. I hated her and I hated him even more. He realized what had happened and immediately put her back under it before she could do anything. I hate him so much," he said trying to hold back his own tears as Hermione's started to flow.

"Draco, I didn't know," was all she could get herself to say. She wrapped her arms around him very tightly and he hugged her back. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours. When he finally pulled away to face her, Hermione had stopped crying. She kissed him. She didn't want to ever leave him to go through that alone. He pulled away and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly again. "I'll never let you deal with that alone, ever again," she whispered.

"I know. I don't want him to find out about what is _really_ going on and make you do anything."

"Draco, we won't let that happen," she said. He forced a smile and so did she. Both not knowing what they could do or how, but trying to convince themselves that they did. This was slowly turning into an uncontrollable situation.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione was left to think about what Draco had told her as they sat in front of the common room fire quietly. She knew that he hated his father and now she understood why. She would hate her father if he ever hurt her mother. She never knew how hard it had been growing up for him. She wished that she could make it all right but she would have to take back those years, which she knew she couldn't do.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After a little while Draco had fallen asleep. Hermione just sat there with his head on her shoulder. Hermione was sitting there thinking when she heard a tapping on the window. Katie went to let the owl in as she was closest to the window.

"Hermione, it's for Draco," she said. Hermione wondered what it could be this time.

"Draco," she said before kissing his head. He woke with a start.

"What? What happened?"

"There's a letter for you."

"What now?" he said frustrated. Hermione secretly laughed at how they had thought the same thing. He opened the letter and read it. After he had finished his face went pale.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked, touching his arm.

"It's my Mother."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I know that this is a short chapter but I feel that this is a lot of information to take in. So since this chapter was all information, it is short! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**Thanks to: xmisundazt00d, Lynn101, Leaves, Raveninlove302, charlotte, sugar n spice 522, luckycharm04, and Angel in Disguise! Thanks you guys, for sticking with me! Love you all!**


	12. Hidden Relations

"I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! I hope that you all liked it and according to the reviews you do. Sorry to keep you waiting! Here's the REVAMPED chapter 12!"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"What?" Hermione said confused.

Draco looked around the room at the others who looked sympathetic and worried. He didn't want to discuss it in front of them. In fact he couldn't, literally.

"She's ill. I have to go send an owl to my father," he said trying to get away from the others, knowing that Hermione would follow. He walked out of the portrait hole with Hermione at his heels. When they got out of hearing distance she turned to him.

"Draco, what's the matter?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"My father sent me this letter telling me that my mother is dead."

"Oh my God! Draco, are you sure?"

"Yes and he killed her," he said punching the wall.

"Draco, just calm down," she said grabbing his arm as he went to punch it again.

"Hermione I know that he did it. I think that he got pissed off at her and then took it out on her. The longer that you're under the curse the easier and faster you can be controlled. He probably made her kill herself."

"Draco, I think that you might be jumping to conclusions."

"Conclusions? You think that I am jumping to conclusions? You heard me talking about what he has done to her. Are you're trying to protect him? You know that he is capable. I think that I know my family a lot better than you do. I know that he did something," he said glaring at Hermione. Hermione looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"I am not protecting him. All I want to do is help, Draco."

"Then don't tell me that I am jumping to conclusions and don't defend my father," he said, now yelling in her face.

"You were the one that told me about your past. I didn't ask, Malfoy," she said getting very upset. Draco cringed as she called him 'Malfoy.'

"What did you call me?" he asked almost in a whisper. That hurt him.

"Malfoy!" she spat back at him.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked now very upset as well.

"A LOT. Just because you are mad at your father doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me. All I wanted to do was help and you just stand there and yell at me like this is all my fault," she said. She stood there glaring at him. He was not her favorite person right now. "If you don't need me or want my help than I'm leaving."

"Hermione, I just found out that my mother is dead. How do you want me to react?"

"Reasonably. It's okay to be upset. It's okay to be mad at your father. It's not okay to yell at your girlfriend, who cares for you and just wants to help you get through this," she said, with tears falling down her face.

"Hermione," he said in a very soft whisper. He went to put his arms around her but she backed away. "Hermione!" he said very shocked. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said coldly. She didn't want to be near him right now. She knew that he was sorry but she just didn't feel like hugging or kissing him. She started to walk back to the common room when Draco called out to her.

"Hermione, please. I need you right now. You're the only one that understands, that cares," he said almost in tears as well. Hermione turned to face him and saw this. She couldn't leave him now. Not when he had just lost his mother. She started to walk towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms very tightly around her as well. After a minute he pulled away and looked in her eyes. He brushed his lips against hers and then rested his forehead on hers.

"I have to go send a letter to my Father," he said softly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think that I need to do this on my own," he said. He left her in the hall and she watched him make his way up to the Owlry. She turned to make her way back and saw that he had dropped the letter on the floor. She picked it up and walked back towards the common room. She was struck with the urge to read it but thought it wrong. _This was his personal business, if he wanted to tell her what was in the letter, he would._ She continued to walk and then she decided that it would hurt to have a little peek. She skimmed through the letter quickly and gasped as one, two word phrase caught her eye.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione was running as fast as she could toward the Owlry. She had to talk to Draco about this. When she got there he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Draco, what is this?" she asked with a confused and scared look on her face. He looked up and saw that she was holding the letter. He then got a petrified look on his face.

"Did you read it?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Of course, I read it!" she said, regretting it as she said it.

"Shit."

"Shit what?" she asked, worked up.

"I didn't really want you to know about that part of my life yet."

"What that your mother cheated on your father? That you have a brother?"

"That is news to me. I didn't know that! I thought that he was my actual brother."

"Draco, you have to explain before I freak out," she said. _Umm, you are freaking out!_

"Fine. I have a brother. His name is Velius. He's six and he's a squib. He has lived at home with my parents forever. My father was ashamed of him and he didn't want anyone to know about him. So he kept him locked in the house. She must have had Velius with someone who is not a wizard. I can't see any other way that he wouldn't have magical powers. But she wouldn't do that," he added quizzically.

"Draco, you have _a brother_?" she asked still very confused. He ignored her and continued to talk to himself.

"He probably found out about Velius not being his and got mad at her. Who knows what he'll do to Velius. Oh God, I have to go to Dumbledore. I have to get him out of there, quick," as he said this, he quickly got off the floor and ran out of the Owlry.

"Draco, wait!" she said right on his heels.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco reached the stone gargoyle and didn't remember the password. He started yelling and kicking it which didn't help. Draco was too fast for Hermione and she reached the statue only after he had kicked the stone statue and was now limping around cursing at the top of his lungs. Hermione ran to the gargoyle and said the password. When Draco saw that it was open he pushed Hermione out of the way and ran to the door and entered without even knocking.

"Professor," he said out of breath.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked quizzically, who was sitting behind his desk reading the paper.

"I need to get my brother out to the school now!" he said and at this point Hermione had entered the room.

"What? You have a brother?" Asked Dumbledore

"That's what I said!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't have time to explain. You need to go to my house and get my brother, Velius."

"Draco, I can't just go without you explaining. You have a brother?"

"By the time I am finished he will be dead."

"Fine, calm down. What do I tell your father and mother?"

"I don't have a mother anymore. My father killed her and he's about to kill Velius! Please, Professor, just go and get my brother," he now said, pleading.

"I won't be more than half an hour. Stay here. Both of you," he said before running out of the door. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire and so did Draco. He put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Hermione put her hand on his back and he jumped a little. She knelt down in front of him on the floor and put her hands on his knees.

"Draco, everything will be alright!" she said.

"Hermione, you don't understand."

"Tell me what I don't understand."

"I now have no mother. I now have a brother that I will have to explain to the world, as no one knows that he exists. I will have to take care of him, I can't let my father near him. My father will find me to be a trader to him and want me dead. He will tell Voldemort, he will find out that I am a spy and then I am screwed!"

"Draco, you just need to calm down. It will all work out. Dumbledore will think of something," she said. After a few moments of silence she tried to change the subject. "How old is your brother anyways?"

"He's six. I told you this," he said coldly with his head still in his hands.

"Draco, I'm really sorry that all of this has been put upon you. I'm sorry that your Mother has died but please don't be mad at me. I don't know what you want me to do," she said with tears forming in her eyes. Draco looked up at her.

"Hermione, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"I'm upset because you're upset," she said now crying. "I hate to see you like this. I don't like to see you frustrated and scared."

"Hermione, please, I need you to be strong right now, for me. I need you to help me."

"I am here to help you, but you don't seem to want it," she said. He lifted up her head by her chin and looked into her eyes. He knelt down on the floor next to her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't want to let go. He just kissed her.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Dumbledore found the two sitting in the chairs infront of the fire, holding hands.. Draco whipped around the see him and a very scared looking Velius walk into the room. Draco stood up and pulled Hermione with him. Velius saw him and immediately ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around his big brother's legs and didn't seem to want to let go.

"We need to talk," Dumbledore said after a moment. Hermione stood there and watched the two and tears started to form in her eyes for the fourth time today. The three sat down again but this time in front of Dumbledore's desk and he sat behind it. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands together. They all looked at each other and said nothing. Draco took the hint that Dumbledore wanted him to explain, so Draco went into the whole account about what had happened as Velius sat next to him crying. Hermione went to sit next to Velius and put her arms around him. He jumped and started to cry even harder until Draco told him that it was okay and that she was nice.

"Well, let's think about this," Dumbledore said. "I think that your father was most likely upset and did kill her. He loved you mother very much, evil as he may be. I don't know that he will come after you. He was asleep on the floor when I arrived. Which was good because things could have been worse. He does not know where Velius has gone and may not even know that he is missing. This is all very good. I do not think it wise to go back to him."

"Professor, no. I have to go. If I don't preform my task, someone else will have to and then Hermione might really die!" Draco said this very fast in a shaky voice. Dumbledore thought for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"I think that we shall have Snape go and talk to Lucius. I think that Snape will be able to persuade him to calm down. He will be able to get him to leave Velius alone and maybe he doesn't have to know that he is here. We can tell him that he was taking to a muggle orphanage. We will then not have to deal with Voldemort. I will have to make you and Velius a separate room though. I will have it connected to Snape's quarters so that if anything goes wrong he will be easy to access."

"Will we still be in the Prefects common room?" asked Draco.

"If you want."

"I would like to stay there."

"We will have to put some protective charms on the room just in case. We will have to think of something to tell the school about your brother, but we can do that later. Let's go get you two a bedroom and then you can get settled in," he said. They all rose and followed Dumbledore out of his office. Draco was carrying Velius, and Hermione was walking next to him. Velius continually cried into Draco's shoulder, but if you had seen your mother kill yourself you would cry too.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

As soon as they had a room Draco carried a now sleeping Velius and put him in his bed. The room was right next to Hermione's, hidden behind a portrait. It had two beds in it. One that was just like Draco's old one and a smaller one for Velius. They had a bathroom connected to the room, as little kids have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Just like Dumbledore had said, it was connected to Snape's quarters. Somehow all of Velius' toys had been moved up into one corner of the room. There was a fireplace with a green couch in front of it. Draco looked around the room and turned to Dumbledore.

"What am I supposed to do with him? I have homework, classes, the Order, pefect duty, I mean I can't be with him all the time," he said with a worried look on his face.

"Other teachers and students will be able to watch over him," Dumbledore reassured him. "Everything will work out. I just need to think a little while. Now go to bed, you all have school tomorrow," he said and then left the room.

"Draco, how do you know that he is a squib? He is only six. Some children don't show power until later," she said looking at the sleeping child.

"We just assumed that when he became two and nothing showed up, that he must be a squib."

"I think that he might still show some power, but we need to go to bed now. We have school tomorrow and it's really late," she leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sorry about all of this," she said before turning to go back to the girls dormitory. Draco looked around at his brother who was fast asleep.

"Hermione, will you stay with me tonight? I just don't feel like being alone."

"You know, sometimes I think you're a girl," she said before climbing into bed with him. She turned on her side and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Hermione soon fell asleep but Draco couldn't. He watched his little brother and wondered how he was going to take care of him. Velius would want to spend time with him and he barely had time for Hermione.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I know that these last few chapter's haven't been the best but they will get better. AND I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Thanks to all of my reviewers!

**Thanks to:**

**salt of the earth:** No these chapters are saved! I would not even attempt to rewrite them because as I read through this, I'm like "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that happened!" I seem to have forgotten what has gone on in my own story! LOL

**xmisundazt00d, luvhp4eva, Angel in Disguise, DaOnleeSam, and sugar n spice 522! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	13. Warming Up Herminniny

-" Hey guys! I know that there were some questions about Velius. Okay, yes he did live at the Malfoy Manor with the Malfoys. That is why he knows Draco. Now, this is how I see it, Lucius found out that Velius was not his child, so he gets mad at Narcissa and makes her kill herself. Velius is a squib and Lucius is ashamed of him so he keeps Velius locked up. I had Dumbledore say in the chapter that even though Lucius is evil that he loved Narcissa very much. He would have been very upset that he just lost the love of his life and was dwelling on the fact that she cheated on him. Not dwelling on the outcome of her cheating on him (thus Velius). So here is REVAMPED Chapter 13!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco woke the next morning with Hermione in his arms and Velius must have gotten up in the middle of the night and was now lying on the other side of Draco. Hermione started to stir, but Velius continued to sleep. She turned to Draco.

"Good morning," she said rather sleepily.

"Good morning," he said leaning in to kiss her.

"How are you?" she asked sympathetically.

"I've been better."

"What do you plan on doing with Velius today?"

"I don't know. I was hoping to talk to Dumbledore about it but he left so quickly last night. I can't just bring him with me to my classes. A lot of questions would be raised."

"Maybe, since we have Transfiguration first we can talk to McGonagall. We can go down early and see if she can look after him," she suggested.

"I guess. I just wish that I could have talked to Dumbledore," he said. As he said this, Velius started to stir.

"Morning," Draco said, as Velius opened his eyes.

"Moning," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Velius, you have to get dressed and then we can go get breakfast. After we eat, I have to go to school. You're gonna have to stay with someone while I'm at school. After school I can come and get you though. Is that okay?"

"Okay," he said with a sad expression on his face. "I want be wit you."

"I know, but you can't. I have to go to school. We can play later though, okay? And Hermione can play with us."

"Yeah, Velius, maybe Draco can take us for a walk around the lake and we can go see the big squid!" she said trying to cheer him up. He looked at her like he didn't quiet trust her yet, but she understood why. After a minute of thinking this idea over he said okay and Hermione left to go get dressed.

Draco found a second dresser with all of Velius' clothes in them and he picked out an outfit for him. They both got dressed and then went down to the common room. Hermione had set up breakfast for them from the snack bar.

"I thought that maybe there would be a lot of questions if we all ate in the Hall. I wasn't exactly sure that he would be safe there, either," Hermione said.

"This is fine," Draco said smiling at her. They all sat down and ate their breakfast. The others had already gone down to eat and didn't yet know about Velius. Hermione didn't tell them because she thought that Draco should be the one to tell them.

They all walked quickly down to Transfiguration before any other students had gotten there. When they walked into the room Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, and Velius, just the ones we were looking for," said Dumbledore. Velius hid behind his big brother when the old man called his name. Dumbledore was very cheerful this morning. "I was just talking to Professor McGonagall here about the, um, little situation and she said that she would gladly watch after Velius today until we make more permanent plans."

"Thank you, Professor," said Draco, trying to pry Velius' hands off of his legs. When he finally did he pulled Velius in front of him.

"Hello, Velius," said McGonagall. Velius just looked at her.

"Say hi, Velius," commanded Draco. He still didn't say anything. Draco knelt down in front of him so that their eyes were level. "Velius," he said in a whisper, "Professor McGonagall in very nice and I promise that I will come and get you after school is over. I am even going to be in this room for the first hour, but I can't take you with me. You will have fun. You know all of those things that Daddy used to do, changing one thing into another, well you get to watch that all day here. It will be fun and I am sure that she will give you candy," he said louder so that McGonagall could hear.

"I love to give out candy," she said smiling. Velius got a grin on his face and Draco stood up.

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said. "Velius, I have to go get my school things but I will be back in a little while. You stay here with Professor McGonagall and play," he said. Then he turned to McGonagall. "Professor, do you think that you will have time to watch him? You have to teach too."

"I will be teaching you a quick spell today, Mr. Malfoy and then I will leave the rest of the class time for all of you to practice. He can sit and play at my desk until I am done and then we can play together. It won't be a problem."

"Thank you so much, Professor. I'll see you in a little while, Velius."

"Bye bye, Velius," Hermione said as she followed Draco out of the room.

"Bye Hermininny, bye bye, Draco," he said as they left. Hermione turned around to look at him in shock, but Draco pulled her out of the classroom. When they were in the hallway she turned to Draco.

"He talked to me! He call me Hermione!" she exclaimed.

"Actually he called you Hermininny, but it's close enough," he said.

"I thought that he didn't like me. He kept giving me glares yesterday."

"He likes you as much as I do," he said before leaning in to kiss her.

"I don't know if I want your brother to like me that much and in that way," she said after she had pulled away.

"You sound very confident about how much I like you."

"How much do you like me?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Not too much," he said before kissing her again. She pulled away.

"Well if you don't like me that much then why should I let you kiss me?" she said before walking away from him.

"What so now I can't kiss you?" he asked in a joking matter.

"Hey, if you don't like me then you don't get to kiss me. It's a privilege that only people who like me get," she said. He grabbed her arm and whipped her around before kissing her again.

She pulled away once more and he tightened his grip around her waist. She ducked and pulled out of his grip and continued to walk.

"I don't think so," she said jokingly. "You're in trouble."

"So, I don't get to kiss my girlfriend? For real?"

"For real," she said firmly. He just stood and looked at her. She had a grin on her face, but she was serious.

"Fine," he said and they went to go get their things.

Though out the day Draco tried to catch her off guard and kiss her, when no one was looking of course, but she never let him. She was too quick and she would always turn her head or back away.

Just as Snape had promised, he gave out the second project. They were supposed to brew a potion that helps vampires to control their cravings.

"It should take about a month to brew and I will be collecting it on the 20th of December. I will be testing it and you will receive your grades at the beginning of the next semester. I am also expecting you to write a paper on your observations and turn it in with your potions," Snape told them.

After class, Draco walked up to Snape. He beckoned Hermione to come with him.

"Professor?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering if Pansy and I could switch partners."

"Who is Pansy's partner? Oh, Miss Granger," he said, realizing who her partner was.

"You see, I am just scared that she might pull something with Hermione if they have to work outside of class. This way we can work together, I can say that it has to do with my task and she will be safe."

"I see. I guess but Draco you will have to explain to Ms. Parkinson and Miss Granger, you will have to talk to Mr. Potter."

"We will," they said together.

"Okay then."

"Thank you, Professor," they both said and walked to their next class.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After classes had ended, Hermione met Draco and they walked together to go get Velius. When they reached the Transfiguration classroom, Velius was sitting on Professor McGonagall's lap, coloring at the desk. He had a lollipop in his mouth and what looked like remnants of it all over his face. Draco stopped walking when he saw the pair.

"What did you do to him?" he asked. Hermione walked up to him. Velius jumped off of McGonagall's lap and ran to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her legs and then ran to Draco. He jumped into Draco's arms. "How much candy did you give him?"

"Not too much," she said. "Only about seventeen lollipops, he had a few chocolate frogs. We tried the Every Flavored Beans but he found a brussel sprout one and then didn't try anymore."

"Good thing," Draco stated as Velius jumped out of his arms and ran back to McGonagall.

"Velius, do you want to go for our walk around the lake now?" Hermione asked.

"More like a run!" Draco said.

"Yeah!" Velius screamed and ran out of the room with Hermione at his heels.

"Thanks, Professor, now he'll be up all night!" Draco shouted over his shoulder as he chased after them.

"You sound like a father!" she called after him.

"I basically am one!"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

They didn't stop running until they had reached the lake. Velius took off his shoes and put his feet into it.

"Vel-i-us," Draco tried to get out in between breaths. He bent over holding on to his side and Hermione did the same. She slowly got up and sat next to Velius and Draco soon followed and sat down on Velius' other side.

"He is hyper," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and it probably doesn't help that he's never been able to do any of this so he's excited," Draco replied.

"He's never gotten to put his feet in a lake?" she asked surprised.

"Not really, I told you, my father kept him locked up."

"I hate Daddy!" said Velius. Draco and Hermione turned their heads to him, surprised.

"Me too, Velius," Draco said.

"Do you really want to teach him that hate is good, especially his elders?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Hey, he has reason to hate him. He had to watch him kill my mother."

"Draco to him, it probably looked like she killed herself. He doesn't understand the curse. He probably hates him for other reasons."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"I think that we should talk about it now. I don't want you to raise him to be a deathe-."

"Velius, do you want to race around the lake?" Draco cut Hermione off.

"Yeah! I get a head star dough," he said before taking off.

"That's fine with me," he said to Hermione. "Maybe we can burn off some of that energy!"

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell the others? Do you really want them to know why he's here?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't really have a choice. I gotta go though or else he'll think I let him win!"

"But you will let him win," she said confused.

"He doesn't know that!" he said before dashing after Velius. Hermione stayed where she was and watched the two. Draco quickly caught up to Velius. He then slowed down and let Velius pass. Hermione watched Draco grab onto Velius' shirt and pretend to hold him back. Velius was laughing and acting like nothing had happened. He seemed so happy.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After playing outside and wearing off some of that energy, the trio decided to eat dinner in the common room. Professor Dumbledore had some food sent up for them. They hadn't seen the other four yet.

"I suppose that we can tell them tonight. We can't hide him forever," Draco said while Velius was finishing his dinner.

"I think that's a good idea," Hermione replied. Draco leaned into kiss her and Hermione rose from her seat and brought the empty dishes over to the fireplace.

"Oh, come on," Draco complained.

"You're still being punished," she said. Just then the portrait hole opened and in walked their friends, laughing. They stopped when they spotted Velius.

"What is the little boy from McGonagall's class doing here?" asked Terry.

"Why don't we all sit down and I'll explain," Draco said. Hermione picked up Velius and sat down on a couch with him in her lap. The others also sat down, with Hannah and Terry in a similar position to Hermione and Velius. Draco stood in front of them.

"This is my little brother," he said and let that sink in before going on. "His name is Velius and he is going to be living with us from now on. My mother passed away yesterday and since my father is an asshole-,"

"DRACO!" Hermione said, covering Velius' ears.

"He is going to be staying with us. Velius and I have our own room and right now the school doesn't know. We are waiting for Dumbledore, so please don't say anything."

"Okay," Katie said slightly annoyed. "Well that's fine. We can deal with it."

"You don't really have a choice," Hermione spat, a little annoyed at Katie's tone.

"Well, Velius had a big day and I think that it's time for him to go to bed," Draco said.

Velius looked at him and yawned. Draco took him and brought him upstairs leaving the others.

Hermione turned on them.

"Listen, that child had to watch his mother kill herself, so you better be nice to him. He is so sweet and I don't want any lip. Is that clear?" she said. They all shook their heads, a little scared. "Good. Good night," she said before going where Draco had gone up the stairs.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

So there you go! I hope that you all like it! Please Review and tell your friends! I love feedback! **Thanks to cheeze, sugar n spice 522, luvhp4eva, Raveninlove302, and xmisundazt00d!**


	14. Tears And Laughter

-" I am so sorry guys! So here's the REVAMPED chapter 14! Sorry it took so long."-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Hermione, I didn't mean what I said. I feel so bad," Katie said as she and Hannah walked into the dorm. Hermione was sitting on her bed with the covers pulled up to her waist, reading.

"It's fine," Hermione replied coldly, over Hogwarts: A History.

"You know I didn't mean it the way it came out. I would never say something like that. I chose the wrong words."

"It's fine, Katie. I don't care if you like Velius or not, just as long as you're nice to him!" she said before closing her book, putting it on the bedside table and closing the curtains around her bed. Hannah and Katie looked at where she had been sitting before looking at each other. Katie had a worried expression on her face and silently pleaded with Hannah to say something, but Hannah just shrugged her shoulders and turned to go to bed. Katie sighed and then did the same.

After Hermione had made sure the girls were asleep, she climbed out of bed. She opened and closed the door quietly and tip-toed over to the portrait in front of Draco's room. She stopped and looked at it. For the first time, she noticed the picture. Going into the room last night, she had been too distracted to notice it. It was a picture of two very, old looking wizards, playing, what looked like, Exploding Snap. They both turned and smiled at her. She smiled back and whispered the password, and then entered.

At first, she saw the small child sleeping on his side, holding a green stuffed dragon. He looked so peaceful and yet his life was such a mess. She watched his tiny chest rise and fall. She thought of how much she loved him already. He was hard not to love. She was thinking about this when she was interrupted by a very, loud snore. She looked at Draco and wondered how Terry and Owen had dealt with that, but then realized that they probably snored as well.

She walked over and sat down on the bed. He was on his stomach, sprawled out all over the bed with his mouth open. She had planned on kissing him to wake him. She hadn't let him kiss her since the 'argument' and she thought that it would be funny to kiss him while he was asleep. He would miss the kiss and then be upset when he woke up. She was about to kiss him when she saw that he was drooling, again, and decided against it, again. She closed his mouth and then pinched his nose shut. About five seconds later he jumped up.

"What!" he yelled looking around the room with his eyes closed. Hermione 'shushed' him and looked over a Velius to make sure he was still asleep.

"Hi," she said casually.

"You woke me up to -," he said a little too loudly in a sleepily and annoyed voice, but was cut off.

"Shhhh."

"Sorry, you woke me up to say 'hi'?" he asked, now in a whisper.

"No," she said in the same casual voice.

"Then what did yo-."

"I wanted to talk."

"You. Wanted. To. Talk?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"You," she said, smirking.

"Me?" he asked suspicious.

"You."

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Because why? Wait, Hermione, this could go on forever."

"So?" she asked. He gets so annoyed when he's woken up and she was having fun.

"So what?" he asked angry and confused.

"Why does it matter?" she asked smiling.

"Because," he stated.

"Because why?"

"This is so annoying," said Draco.

"So?"

"So what? Wait HERMIONE!" he said now very agitated.

"Shhhh. Sorry," she said laughing out loud. "I wanted to talk about you and Velius."

"Why?"

"Because of what Katie said."

"Hermione, as much I love my little brother, he is something that we now do have to get used to."

"I just thought it was wrong of her to say that and in front of him. His life sucks right now and I didn't want that to make it worse."

"Hermione, I don't think that he really minded."

"What about you?"

"The comment did bother me a little, but it's the truth. Don't worry about it," he said leaning into kiss her. He glared at her when she pulled away. "Still?"

"Still."

"Can you at least lay with me?"

"I guess!" she said lying down next to him and climbing under the covers. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The next morning Dumbledore was making his way towards Draco's room to discuss the arrangements for Velius. He opened the door to find the two still asleep in each others arms.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!" he shouted. They both awoke with a start and bumped heads.

"Professor," Draco said, bewildered and rubbing his head.

"It isn't what it looks like, Professor," Hermione said, very quickly and also rubbing her head.

"Then tell me what it is, Ms. Granger."

"I helped Draco put Velius to sleep last night and then he was upset so I stayed and talked with him and I guess that we must have fallen asleep," she lied quickly.

"Then tell me why both of you are in your pajamas?" said Dumbledore.

"He came and got me after I had already changed. Velius had been crying and he didn't know what to do, so he came and got me," she said thinking on the spot.

"Fine, but don't do it again," Dumbledore said after thinking about her explanation for a minute.

"Yes, sir," the two said in unison. Velius started to stir as they said this.

"I wanted to talk to you, Draco, about Velius. We have decided that the teachers will trade off days taking care of him. Professor Snape is going to take him today."

"Professor Snape? Do you really trust him with kids?" Hermione said, skeptically.

"Professor Snape will be fine, he will not be mean if that is what you are worried about."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said. Dumbledore turned and left the room. Draco turned to Hermione. "I am so glad that you are smart!"

"I know you are," she said as he leaned into kiss her. Draco had expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She thought that he had been punished long enough. They stood there kissing until Velius came over tugging on Draco's shirt asking if he could have Chocolate Frogs for breakfast.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Classes went very well and when the two got to Potions, Snape had a little cauldron out that Velius was playing with. Snape seemed to be very nice with him. She wondered if behind that rough exterior he really was a man who loved and wanted to be loved. If he really did care for other people

"Professor? What is my little brother playing with?" Draco asked, as he looked into a cauldron of red, smoking liquid.

"It's just water that I put a spell on. It won't hurt him," Snape said.

"Uncle Snape? I need some spitter wegz, "Velius said looking up at Snape.

"Spider legs?" he asked, sweetly.

"Yeah!" said Velius taking what looked like broken up twigs from Snape and throwing them into the pot.

"Wait, did he just call you 'Uncle Snape?'" Hermione said, walking towards them.

"Why do you care, Granger?" Hermione turned around to see Blaise Zabini scowling at her.

"Blaise, leave her alone," Draco said absentmindedly.

"Excuse me? Are you standing up for her?" Draco stood still. He hadn't really realized what he was doing when he said that. He decided that they better just get it out now. Tell people that they were together. He was sure that Pansy had told all of the deatheaters that it was part of his task, with the big mouth she had.

_Why not tell the rest of the world?_

Hermione looked at him in horror. If people found out, they would have to go through hell. They couldn't tell everyone that it was part of his task or he would be killed. Harry and Ron still didn't know. They would have a fit. They were in the back of the room staring at Hermione and Draco, waiting to see what would happen.

"Yes, I am. You can't talk to my _girlfriend_ like that," Draco said. Some people gasped and others just stared. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped to the floor.

"All right, get to your seats," Snape said in his usual voice. "Is it okay if we stop the soap opera to start class now? Potter, Weasley, close you mouths and sit down," Snape said.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After the lesson Draco walked over and took her hand. They walked out of the classroom like this with everyone watching. After they away from everyone, Hermione turned to him.

"Draco, that was stupid! You should have not said anything."

"Hermione, it was bound to come out sometime. They'll get used to it."

"No, Draco, they won't. The Slytherins are going to hate you, I probably just lost the two best friends that I have ever had and I will be a target not only for deatheaters but _all_ Slytherins."

"Hermione, I won't let them do anything to you. The deatheaters won't touch you, you are _my_ task and forget the others!"

"I can't just forget them! And you're a target too. Draco it was just stupid!" She let go of his hand. "I have to go find Harry and Ron."

"Hermione, wait."

"I'll catch up with you later," she said over her shoulder. She ran to the Gryffindor common room. She climbed through the portrait hole and looked around the room. She saw them both sitting in front of the fire, staring at it.

"Harry, Ron," she said panting. They looked up at her, but didn't say anything. "I am so sorry."

"We were fine with the two of you being friends, I was even starting to not hate him so much, but I can't deal with you going out with him," Ron said. Harry just sat there.

"Please, you guys, don't you want me to be happy?" she said sitting in a chair next to them.

"Can't you be happy with someone else? Or with your best friends? Why do you need him?"

"Because I love him," was what slipped out of her mouth. She froze. Was that how she really felt? Did she really love him?

"You what?" said Harry rising to his feet.

"I don't know. It just slipped out!" she said in a panic.

"No, what did you say?" Ron said, rising to his feet as well.

"I said, I love him," she said quietly.

"And do you?" Harry said almost yelling.

"I don't know. It just slipped out."

"I'm out of here," said Ron, heading for the staircase.

"Ron," Hermione called almost in tears.

"Hermione, you should have told us. That wasn't the way that we wanted to find out."

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want you to find out that way either. I was waiting for the right time."

"Hermione, I think that you should leave."

"What?" she said, now crying.

"I, we, need some time to think about this."

"Harry, think about what? I am your _best friend_!"

"And he is my worst enemy, Hermione."

"You two were becoming friends. Don't say that," she said, grabbing on to his arm.

"I need to think about this Hermione."

"You're willing to throw our friendship away because of who my boyfriend is. You should be happy because I am happy."

"You don't seem to happy to me," he said as she cried.

"That's because of _you_, not because of Draco. You and Ron are my best friends. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose him, either."

"I have to think about this," he said once again, very sternly.

"You shouldn't have to. If you two were my best friends you wouldn't care!" she yelled before running out of the room.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco was in the common room pacing. He shouldn't have said anything. Hermione was right. Now she was mad at him. He didn't want Hermione to be upset because of Harry and Ron. He had to make things right.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione was making her way toward Divination, when she ran into Neville.

"Hermione?"

"Hello, Neville," she said wiping away her tears.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Wait, why are you talking to me? You should be made at me too."

"Hermione, I don't care, well I do, but you're my friend. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"You should talk to Harry and Ron."

"Why?"

"They hate me," she said as they walked up the stairs to go to the next floor.

"Oh," Neville said. They walked in silence until Hermione skipped a trick step and Neville forgot to. "OUCH!"

"Neville, you always forget that one," she said laughing. Neville pulled himself out as Hermione gathered up some papers he had dropped. She glanced at them, not meaning to. "Neville, what are these? We didn't get Potions homework," she said glancing at a list of ingredients.

"Oh," he said, grabbing them out of her hands. "Snape gave me some because I did so bad today."

"Oh," she said, skeptically. The bell rang. "We better hurry," she said as they ran off towards Divination.

""""""""""""

Draco had one last class today and Hermione got off early, so she went to pick up Velius. She took him down to the kitchens to see the house elves. They were greeted with pleasure and Velius was given an ice cream cone. They two sat there while he ate it.

"Herminniny? Do you wuv my bruder?" He asked, his face covered in chocolate ice cream. She smiled down at him.

"I do, Velius," she said confirmingly.

"Are you gonna marry him?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"I don't know," she smiling again.

"I wud like dat."

"Yeah?" she said.

"Yes," he said jumping up and giving her a hug. She hugged him very tightly.

"I think that Draco's out of class now. We can go find him and use him as a jungle gym if you want."

"YEAH!" he said, running out of the kitchen. Hermione thanked the elves and followed him.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco ran up to the Gryffindor common room and tried to remember what the password was that Hermione had said when she went to talk to them about being friends with him. He tried to remember but couldn't. So he just started to say random things. He was still standing there when Dean Thomas came by.

"Malfoy?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yeah," he said, staring at the door still/

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Potter and Weasley, but I don't know the password."

"Don't think that I'm going to give it to you. What do you want with them?"

"They're mad at Hermione and I want to tell them to still be friends with her and if they are going to be mad at anyone it should be me."

"Slytherins aren't supposed to be in any other common rooms."

"Thomas, I am a prefect. NOW LET ME IN!"

"Fine, keep your pants on, especially with Hermione," Dean pointed his finger at him.

"Don't even start, Thomas," he said as Dean said the password and the portrait opened. When Draco got in there he looked around for the boys. He didn't see them. "Where are they?" he asked to Dean.

"Probably upstairs," he said and Draco made his way up to the boys dormitory. He didn't bother knocking on the door and just walked in. Ron was sitting on his bed and Harry was on his and they were talking about Hermione.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked almost shouting.

"Malfoy?" they asked together.

"Why must you be such assholes?"

"Hey, don't talk to us like that," said Ron.

"Do you want detention, Weasley?" He spat at him and Ron shut his mouth. "You two are Hermione's best friends and you shouldn't treat her like that!"

"How do you know what we treated her like? You weren't there," said Harry.

"I have known you for six years, Potter, I know you well enough to know how you treat your friends. You can't treat her the way you did. She loves both of you and would do anything for you and yet you are such idiots."

"It's none of you business of how we treat our friends," said Ron.

"It is when it involves _my girlfriend's_ well being. Shut you mouth Weasley," he said as Ron opened his mouth to say something. "What ever feelings you have for me, you need to put them aside. Go make up with her. It is her choice to be with me and you need to support her in everything that she does. That is what best friends do! If she doesn't want to be with me, that is her choice, not yours and you shouldn't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do!"

"I was fine with you being friends but I can't handle to know that your are feeling up my best frie-."

"Weasley, I respect her too much to 'feel her up.' Don't lose your best friend because of me."

"You see, Draco, you are now a big part of her life and if we want to be friends with her, we have to be friends with you," said Harry.

"No you don't. We can be civil and I saved your life," he said pointing to Ron. "You owe me. You have to go make up with her."

"If I do so does he," Ron said pointing to Harry.

"Fine, but let me tell you, if you hurt her-," Harry started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go find her," Draco said. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then without saying anything they ran out of the room.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After Draco's last class, Herbology, he ran to go find Hermione and Velius. He went to the Prefect common room first. Velius was sitting on Hermione's lap and she was reading him a story. They both looked up when Draco entered.

"Dwaco!" screamed Velius as he got off of Hermione's lap and ran towards his brother. He wrapped his arms around Draco's legs, making him stumble.

"Hi, Velius," Draco said.

"Herminniny said I could use you as a jwungle gin. Can I? Can I?"

"Did she now?" he said, playfully, glaring at her. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, Velius, I have a lot of homework and so does Hermione. We can play tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he said letting go of Draco's legs and looking down at the ground. Draco knew that this would happen. His little brother would want to play with him and he wouldn't be able to. Now Velius would be upset. Then Owen walked in and Hermione got an idea.

"Hey, Owen, do you have any homework?" Hermione asked getting up from the couch and picking up Velius.

"Not a lot, why?" he said putting down his book bag.

"Do you want to play with Velius for us?"

"Sure," he said walking over to them.

"Velius, this is Owen, can you say 'hi'?

"Hi," he said shyly before hiding his face in Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, do you want to go outside and play with the giant squid?"

"What's a giant squid?"

"Let me tell you while we walk outside," Owen said taking Velius from Hermione. She smiled at them as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"Be careful with my brother!" Draco shouted after him.

"Draco, tonight you have your first lesson with Snape and I have to go do some research while you're there," Hermione said.

"What? Oh, yeah. Okay," he said kissing her softly on the lips.

"We also have to work on our Potions project."

"Oh, yeah," he said kissing her again. "I'm glad that you are letting me kiss you again!"

"So how much do you like me now?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm scared to joke with you, so I guess I have to answer truthfully. I like you more than my Father," he said.

"I would hope! That's it," she said pulling out of his grip. "That's another week of no kissing for you."

"I wasn't lying!"

"You _hate_ your Father."

"I know and I said I liked you more than him."

"Meaning that you only like me a little more than him."

"Hermione, if I didn't like you do you think I would do this?" He said grabbing her arm and wrapping his arms around hers, so that there was no way for her to escape. He looked her in the eyes and then kissed her, deeply.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Once again I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Thanks to all my reviewers and loyal fans! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to luckycharm04, cheeze and sugar n spice 522! And all of my other readers! Love you all! **


	15. The Lessons Begin

-" Sorry that this took so long to get up but I have a bunch of chapters revamped now so it won't be as long! I'll post one every week! So here is the REVAMPED chapter 15!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Hermione," Draco called quietly. She was sleeping on the couch in front of the fire. She had taken a nap while Velius was out playing with Owen. Draco had been doing homework and now tried to wake her because it was time to leave to go to their first lesson with Snape.

He knelt on the floor next to her and lightly brushed his lips across hers. She didn't drool. "Hermione," he said kissing her again. This time she woke up and slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Draco asked shocked and rubbing his cheek.

"I said no kisses!" she said glaring at him.

"It was just a peck!"

"I - don't - care. Is it time to go yet?" she said, looking around the room for a clock. "Ah, yes. Let's go," she said. She got up off the couch and gestured for Draco to get up off the floor but he didn't move. He just knelt there, glaring at her, playfully. " Fine, I'll go without you," she said walking towards the door. He got up and ran after her.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"What statue was it? They all look the same," said Draco looking at all of the heads of previous headmasters as they walked down the hall on the fifth floor.

"It was this one," Hermione said pointing to on of them. "Patefacio," she said, and the wall moved aside to let her and Draco through. Snape was already there sitting in a chair next to the fire.

"You're late," he growled.

"We are not. We're on right on time," said Draco looking at his watch.

"Seven 'o'clock, Mr. Malfoy. _Not_ seven thirty. I would have expected Ms. Granger to remember, but for once she has slipped up!"

"You are supposed to be helping us, not insulting us," Hermione spat.

"How can I help you if you are not here on time?" Snape asked.

"We misunderstood. Can we just get on with this?" Draco said as Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate. Snape glared at her. Draco looked from him to her and thought that this was going to be a long lesson. Snape wasn't usually like this to them.

"You start looking in those books for something on Esprit Luttez," he said to Hermione. "You, put away your wand," he said to Draco, who was reaching into his pocket looked confused.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Put it away."

Hermione looked at Snape, quizzically.

"Get to work," he growled to her. She returned to searching for a book. "First you will need to learn how to pronounce the incantation correctly," he said to Draco.

"Sir, I already-."

"We will work on that and then your wand motion. Next week we will start with the concentration part of this spell. You need sincere concentration to perform it correctly and not give your victim anmesia," he said.

Hermione whipped her head around at hearing this, a terrified look on her face.

"Oh, calm down, Ms. Granger!" spat Snape at seeing her. "Get - back - to - work!"

So on they went. Hermione searched and didn't find much. Draco said the incantation over and over until Snape was satisfied. By the time they started on wand motion it was already nine and Snape let them leave.

Upon arriving at the common room, they found Velius asleep on the couch with his head in Katie's lap. Draco picked him up and brought him to bed.

Hermione went up to bed as well. On the way into her room, Draco caught her. He had just walked out of his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"To bed," she said pointing to her room.

"Without saying good night?" he asked leaning in to kiss her.

"Good night," she said before turning around and walking straight into her room, leaving Draco dumbstruck.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go to bed," she called through the door. Draco stood staring at her door before angrily stomping off to his room.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione hadn't been lying when she said no kissing for a week. She really wasn't letting him kiss her, again. You would have thought that Draco would have learned from the first time, but he didn't and he was now getting upset. In Potions, the next day he walked over to her. They had switched partners for the project but not for classes.

"That is it. I want a kiss and now, or... or... or I'll break up with you!" he said.

"Okay," Hermione said casually and continued adding ingredients to her potion. She knew that Draco wasn't serious. He glared at her and walked back to his table.

"Potter, your friend over there is stubborn!" he said to Harry when he arrived back to help with their potion.

"I know, that's what I like about her when it comes to you! She can protect herself."

"Shut up, she doesn't need to protect herself. I would never hurt her."

"I never said you would hurt her, just... take away her innocence."

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted from across the room.

"YOU TELL HIM, HARRY!" Ron shouted from the other side. Harry smirked over at him.

"SHUT UP! Why is there yelling in my classroom? Potter, Weasley, and Granger, one more time and it will be a detention!" Snape said with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this all too much.

After class, Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and they made their way down the hall. They were going to lunch.

"Oh, Hermione, don't forget that we have a Prefect meeting today," Draco reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," she said as they walked through the great oak doors. "Are you sure that you want to sit over _there_? I'm sure that everyone would be fine if you came and sat with us at the Gryffindor table."

"No, they wouldn't and I'll be fine. I'm strong, I can handle myself."

"Then what are Crabbe and Goyle for?" she said smirking at him. He pondered this, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Shut up!" he said jokingly.

"I'll see you after school," she said walking away.

Draco went to sit down at the table between Crabbe and Goyle. Between school, Prefect duty and everything else he never saw them anymore, which he was thankful for. He thought that he might go and sit with them so that they wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey, guys," he said sitting down.

"Hey, Draco," they both mumbled through mouthfuls of food.

"How's the task coming?" asked Crabbe.

"Shut up, you idiots! Your not supposed to say anything. Why the Dark Lord wanted _you_ I will never know. You two are going to be the ones that screw it up for him," Draco said acting like he belonged. Upon saying this he realized that having them as Death Eaters was a good thing for the Order. They were bound to do something stupid that would help It.

"How's Granger? Did you get any?" Goyle asked hopefully.

"Watch what you say abo–...Yeah, she really puts out," he added, quickly thinking that he wasn't supposed to really like her.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she approached. Hermione sat between Ron and Ginny with Harry sitting across from her. "Long time, no see!" said Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said. "How are you?"

"Good. What were you doing with Malfoy?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? They're going out!" Ron spat.

"I thought you were okay with it," Hermione said. They had come to talk to Hermione after Draco had yelled at them.

"I apologized. I never said that I was okay with it."

"Why would you apologize if you weren't okay with it?"

"I don't have to agree with it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Stop with the 'fine's,' okay?" Ginny said. "Hermione, when did this happen?"

"A little before Halloween."

"You've been going out with him since Halloween?" Ron said, giving her a disgusted look. It was the beginning of December. Harry stayed quiet and was apparently very interested in his chicken.

"That's not that long, Ron," she said. Ron opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "You know what, Ron? I have had enough. If you weren't okay with it then don't act like you are. I am sick of fighting. Be my best friend and be happy for me or don't talk to me at all!" Ron looked at her with a scared expression on his face. He quickly turned to his lunch and didn't say anything else.

"What do you see in him?" said Ginny looking over her shoulder at him.

"Not you too," Hermione said, putting her fork down and looking Ginny in the eyes.

"I'm not going to yell at you and I am happy that you're happy but... why him?"

"Because he's sweet and nice and funny and intelligent and caring and–,"

"Are we talking about the same Malfoy, Hermione? The one who always called you a 'mudblood' and made your teeth so big that you were in the hospital for a day?"

"He's changed," she said and Ron gave a cough. "Shut up, you!"

"I have to admit he is a little more bearable than he used to be," interrupted Harry. Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that."

"What did you say? Your worst enemy? Bearable?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Ron, deal with it. He's right about what he said to us and so is Hermione. If she is happy than we should be happy for her and he isn't as bad as he used to be."

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"I _am_ his partner in Potions, Ron. I spend two hours with him every other day."

"Oh and so now you're best friends?"

"I didn't say that, Ron. Don't be thick headed. I still don't like him but he is bearable."

"Ron, you can really be an ass sometimes. I thought that you were mean to me because I was your sister, but you really are an ass!" said Ginny. "I'll see you later Hermione. Good luck with him!" she added gesturing towards Ron. She rose from her seat and left.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Ron shouted after her.

"Ron, she's right. Get - a - grip!" Hermione said.

"I can't win with you people."

"Ron, please, I beg you, be happy for me!"

"Whatever," he said, concentrating on his food again.

"Thanks, I have to go to a Prefects meeting but I'll talk to you later," she said rising from her seat.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Okay, Christmas is approaching and we have yet another dance to plan. So does anyone have any ideas?" Katie asked.

"I have been thinking and I think that instead of having a dance floor, we should have an ice rink," suggested Hermione.

"Good one," added Hannah.

"What's an ice rink?" Owen asked.

"I thought that, that question would come out of Draco's mouth not yours, Owen," said Hermione.

"Hey," Draco and Owen said at the same time.

"An ice rink is a...a...a rink of ice," said Hannah.

"That helps," said Owen.

"It's ice that you skate on. You wear skates and you glide around on it. It's fun and it's a big thing in the Muggle world. They have ice skating championships," said Hermione.

"Well, that's a good idea, Hermione. We can have it in the Great Hall," said Katie.

"We can have snowflakes falling from the sky," said Hannah excitedly.

"I think that people should wear muggle clothes. I think that it will be easiest to skate in," Katie added.

"That sounds good," said Hermione.

"Okay, Terry and Hannah can be in charge of the decorations again and –," Katie was interrupted.

"That is a bad idea. I caught them in a broom closet when they were supposed to be in Potions. They will never get any work done together. Split them up," said Draco. The two glared at him. "What? It's true!"

"Fine, Hermione and Hannah can work on the decorations. Draco and Terry can talk to Dumbledore about the ice rink and get that started and you can also publicize. Owen and I can work on organizing dinner and things like that," said Katie.

"Sounds good," said Hermione.

"Great," said Terry and Hannah sarcastically, in an irritated tone.

"This meeting is over then," said Katie.

"Hey anybody seen, Velius? I didn't see him after dinner. Who was supposed to be watching him?" asked Draco.

"I saw him with Flitwick today. Maybe you should go check with him," suggested Terry. Hermione and Draco both rose from their seats and ran towards the Charms classroom.

When they arrived Flitwick had Velius floating in the air above a bunch of cushions and Velius was laughing hysterically. Flitwick was chuckling.

"Professor, if you wouldn't mind putting my brother down," said Draco. Hermione looked horrified as she stared at the boy in the air.

"Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to show up! In the future I expect you to be a little more responsible. I was glad to watch him but he is _your_ brother and I had expected you to pick him up after classes," said Flitwick, bringing the boy down safely. He ran to Hermione who picked him up and hugged him.

"Thank you, sir. Sorry, sir," said Draco.

"You're welcome," he said. "Now, get him to bed."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione and Draco walked back to the common room and put Velius to sleep together. When he was asleep Hermione got up to leave.

"Wait," Draco called after her.

"Yes?" she said, but when she turned around to face him, he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. Hermione didn't leave for another five minutes.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Sorry that this is sooooooooo short and late! Thanks to all of my reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to: luvhp4eva, xmisundazt00d, Lynn101, cheeze, luckycharm04, sugar n spice 522, and sugamamasortbab! **


	16. Secrets Never Meant To Be Heard

-"Hello there! Thanks guys for all the great feedback that you have left me! I really appreciate it! Well, here's the REVAMPED chapter 16! Enjoy!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione was waiting in Dumbledore's office for him. She needed to talk to him. It wasn't that important but she was sure that she couldn't keep it hidden any longer.

She heard the door behind her open and close with a click of the lock.

"Ms. Granger, how may I help you?"

"Um... I was just... Well, you see I was wondering if I could tell Harry and Ron?" she asked nervously. She wanted to tell them but wasn't sure if she would be able to.

"About Draco being a death eater and his task?"

"Yes and about me joining the Order as well."

Dumbledore thought about this for a minute. He put his fingers together and rested his chin on them with his eyes closed. He was thinking. After a few minutes he spoke.

"You may, but there a certain circumstances. I think that you should tell them with Draco and I would like you to either do it in my office, Professor Snape's or Professor McGonagall's office. I don't want you to be over heard. There are death eaters in all of the four houses here at Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir," she said, staring at him. He realized that she was concentrating very hard on his words. She was still looking at him as if waiting for him to say something else.

"You may go, or was there anything else?"

"Oh, no," she said breaking her concentration. "Thank you, Professor," she rose from her chair and went to go to her next class.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione's day had been going great. Draco was frustrated that she wouldn't kiss him again (She had let him have his treat), Ron was talking to her, Draco was frustrated that she wouldn't kiss him, she got to see Velius during Arithmacy, Draco was frustrated that she wouldn't kiss him, she was going to get to tell the truth to Ron and Harry, and Draco was upset that she wouldn't kiss him. She loved torturing him.

She was making her way towards History of Magic when she overheard two people talking in an empty classroom.

"Tonight in here again," she overheard Professor Windmere say in a whisper.

"Fine," she heard Neville replied slightly angry. She was kind of shocked to hear Neville and in the tone that he was talking to a teacher. She stopped and put her ear to the half closed door.

"Now, what does attitude get you?" Windmere asked.

"It gets me put under the–," Neville started to say in a routine voice.

"Don't say it! What if someone can hear us?" spat their Professor.

"I'll see you tonight," Neville said grabbing his bag. Hermione heard him make his way towards that door and she started to walk again. She didn't want him to see that she had been listening.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After classes, Hermione and Draco went to pick up Velius. After picking him up they again went to the kitchens to get ice cream.

"I think, tonight, I'm going to spend some time with Harry and Ron," Hermione said as Velius decided that he didn't need a spoon and dug his hands into the bowl of ice cream.

"Okay," Draco said watching his brother with a smirk on his face. "Why?"

"I just haven't spent much time with them lately," she lied. She hadn't spent much time with them, but she was really going to see what Neville was up to, while hanging out with them.

"Okay, but we also need to get started on our Potions project," he said. She started to go on about how she had completely forgotten, when an idea hit him. He turned to her with big puppy eyes.

"I'll miss you, Hermione," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Aw, I'll miss you too," she said patting him on the head before getting up. "Velius, we have to clean you up," she said. He had now covered himself in ice cream. Hermione wondered if he had even gotten any in his mouth.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione didn't know what time Neville was going to be meeting Professor Windmere, but she assumed that it would be after dinner. So she ate dinner with Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Dean. Afterwards she followed the five to the Gryffindor common room, while keeping an eye on Neville.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat down at a table and started to do their homework and Ginny and Dean went to snuggle on the couch.

It felt weird for Hermione. She hadn't been here in so long and it just felt strange to be sitting there doing her homework like nothing had changed, when it most definitely had. She was going out with Draco and last year she would have killed herself before she did that. She was a prefect and away from Ron and Harry and that made her want to cry sometimes. She had felt like their friendship had changed and she didn't want it to.

Hermione was thinking about all of this when she noticed that Neville kept glancing at the clock.

"Neville, are you waiting for something?" she asked, trying to get information out of him.

"What?" he said looking at her and not really hearing what she had said.

"Are you waiting for something?" She repeated. Harry and Ron both looked at him.

"No, why?" he asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"You just keep glancing at the clock."

"Oh, no," he said and got back to his homework.

"Hey, Hermione, why did you and I switch partners for the Potions project?" Harry asked, looking up from his Charms homework.

"Oh, umm, I'll have to talk to you and Ron about it later," she said. She was watching Neville.

"I have to go...umm...to the library," Neville said.

"What? Weren't you just there this afternoon?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot...uh... my...Potion's essay in there," he said packing up his things.

"We don't have a Potions essay, Neville."

"Oh, it was my Herbology homework. I needed a book to do it and I think I must have left it in there. I'll see you guys later," he said walking out of the common room.

"Neville gets top grades in Herbology without even trying! Why would he need a book to do his homework?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, who both weren't paying attention. Harry was concentrating on his homework again and Hermione was thinking about Neville.

"Hey, you guys, can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked them still looking at the portrait hole.

"Yeah, but what about?" Harry asked looking up.

"I'll tell you when we get there. We need to go get Draco though," she said finally turning to face them.

"Do we _really_?" asked Ron with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes," Hermione said getting up and running to the portrait hole. "Come on, we have to hurry."

"Hermione, what's up?" Harry asked, following her.

Even though Hermione was intending on telling them about Draco's task and everything, her mind was more on Neville. _Which classroom is closer to Windmere's?_ She asked herself. She thought about it and realized that McGonagall's was closer.

They ran all the way to the Prefect common room. Hermione told the boys to stay and she went and got Draco. After she quickly explained to Draco, in a whisper, that they were going to go talk to Harry and Ron about the situation, they got up and left. She hadn't told any of them about Neville because she didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. _If_ it was nothing.

The four of them quickly walked down the halls towards McGonagall's office. They walked passed that door of Professor Windmere's classroom and Hermione listened very intently. She didn't hear anything.

Hermione opened the door to Professor McGonagall's office and peeked in. Their Professor was sitting at her desk, apparently grading essays.

"Professor?" Hermione asked and Professor McGonagall looked up.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, what can I do for the four of you?" she asked, as she set down her quill.

"We," she said gesturing to her and Draco, "need to talk to Harry and Ron. I assume that you know what the topic is that we need to talk to them about?" she added seeing the look on her face. A look of 'Oh, yes, yes, I understand.'

"I shall leave you and put a silencing charm on the room as a I leave. Would you like me to lock the door also?" she asked glancing from Hermione to Draco.

"Yes, thank you, Professor," Hermione said. McGonagall did as she said she would and the four were left in the room. Hermione had come down here to keep an eye on Neville but now she had to concentrate on what she had to tell Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, what is all of this about?" Harry asked looking very confused.

"Well, before we get into this, I have to ask you to remain seated and remain calm."

"But we're not seated –," Ron started to say

"So sit down, Weasley," Draco said. Ron glared at him but sat down.

"And now that you have asked us to remain calm, I don't think that I will be able too," Ron finished.

"What is going on?" Harry asked again as he sat down.

"Okay," she said but paused. What was she going to do? How would she explain this without making them explode?

"We switched partners because Draco needs to protect me. Draco is in the Order and he is a spy like Snape," was all she managed to get out.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together, tilting their heads in confusion.

"It amazing how alike you two are," She said suppressing a nervous giggle.

"What?" they asked again. This time Draco spoke.

"I have become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am a spy for them. I was initiated as a death eater about two months ago. As a new member of Voldemort's allegiance I am required to preform a task to show my loyalty," he waited to let this sink in.

"Wait," Ron said after a minute. "You _are_ a deatheater?"

"Yes, but –."

"Ha, I knew it! Hermione come on, we're leaving!" he said rising from his chair. Harry stayed seated and Hermione stood where she was, next to Draco.

"Ron, you are not getting this. He may be a deatheater but his allegiance is with Dumbledore. He is a spy for the Order," Hermione said. "Please sit down," she added. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back down into the chair and he just stared wide eyed at Hermione. "He is required to do a task to show his loyalty. His task was to–," she stopped. She felt like saying it aloud would make it final. Up until now it felt like it had all been a bad dream that she was going to wake up from. Yeah, she had thought about it and it's consequences but she didn't really understand them until now. Telling Harry and Ron had made her realize. She started to have second thoughts.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked, grabbing her hand. She had paled a little and was staring off into space.

"Yeah, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, and umm... his task is to put a mind controlling charm on me and try to get me to join Voldemort's side. He says that he wants my intelligence on his side and the only way that he can do that is to put a mind changing charm on me, like we have been discussing in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The easiest way to do this was through Draco since him and I are close."

"Hermione, what the hell!" Harry said, standing up. Ron sat in his chair this time and just stared.

"Harry, we have a plan. Everything is going to work out. I just hated keeping the secret from you!" She said, 'Everything is going to work out' more trying to convince herself than the two of them.

"This is your fault!" Harry shouted at Draco. Draco took a step back, scared that Harry might pounce.

"No, Harry it's not! Even if we weren't together he would have gotten the task. They need me to be close to you. They are hoping that they can have me and then use me to get to you," Hermione said.

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"No, it just so happened that I was smart and friends with you! I am not blaming you. Harry I am going to join the Order too. I will be initiated into the group of deatheaters. I am not really going to be put under the curse. I am going to act like I am under the curse. I will be able to get inside information, even more than Draco because I am directly related to you, so I will get detailed plans. This is a good thing," she said this once again trying to convince herself again. No one moved. Harry stared at Hermione, Ron looked out the window at the dark sky. Draco looked at Hermione and squeezed her hand and Hermione glanced back and forth between all three.

"Look, let's just all go to bed and talk about this more when we've calmed down," she suggested.

"You expect me to sleep after this?" Ron spat finally looking at her.

"Ditto!" Harry said.

"You think that _I_ can sleep every night knowing what _I_ have to do! Do you think that _I_ can sleep every night knowing that _I _might have to go through this alone! Harry I can't! I don't want to do it! I have to! To save my life and _yours_!" Hermione was starting to get angry. _Everything was always about them._

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You never care enough to ask! Harry, you're not the only one with problems! You're not the only one He's after!"

"I think that we should all go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow," Draco said.

"Oh, and we have Mr. Rational over here," Hermione said letting go of his hand and crossing her arms.

"I think we'll leave," Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm and exiting the room. Draco turned to Hermione and started to say something but she interrupted him.

"Can you just leave me alone for a little while?" she said in a soft voice.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the common room," he said and left.

This SUCKED! Telling them really made her realize what she got herself into and quite frankly, she was scared shitless! Everything seemed like it had been turned upside down. She just needed to walk. She left the room and started down the hall. She remembered about Neville as she came across Windmere's classroom. She thought that she heard shouting and as she got closer, she was sure that it was shouting.

She knelt next to the door to listen.

"I don't want to do it! They are my friends! You can't make me!" she heard Neville shout.

She heard Windmere mutter what sounded like an incantation and Neville went quiet. She listened hard to hear what he was muttering but couldn't understand what he was saying. He stopped.

"Never talk back to you father!" she heard Windmere say.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**HA! Cliffhanger! I KNOW THIS ISN'T ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS BUT HANG WITH ME! And now comes my evil laugh! Bwa ha ha ha! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**xmisundazt00d:** NEVER feel ashamed or afraid of giving people writing tips! If they get offended screw them! I usually don't put commas after I cut someone off though so it may have been a mistake. But I didn't know that about the editor so thanks for letting me now! I hope you liked the chapter!

**And thanks to DaOnleeSam, luckycharm04, cheeze, and sugar n spice 522! You guys are awesome!**


	17. Letting It All Out

-"Hey guys! I know that for you it has probably been forever since I updated and that you are dying to read this! BUT I am very proud of myself because I am updating almost weekly with an exception of a day or two! So here is what you have all been waiting for! REVAMPED Chapter 17! OH...

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT!**_

Some people have been commenting on how Windmere can't be Neville's father and criticizing me for it. I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW that this story is only partially compliant with the books! Fanfiction is where people can make their own stories and theories. That is what I am doing and I WILL EXPLAIN HOW WINDMERE IS NEVILLE'S FATHER! It will all make sense! I promise! Just stick with me and read!-"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

As soon as Hermione was out of seeing distance she slowed to a walk.

_What was that about? I thought that Neville's parents were in St. Mungo's. How could his father be here? _

She pondered this as she walked back to the common room. She tried to think of anything to explain it.

_Maybe Windmere was his god-father or maybe his dad had gotten better, but these reasons seem kind of far fetched. He lives with his Grandmother so she would be the sole guardian and it was highly unlikely that his dad had gotten better. And what about their names: Longbottom and Windmere? They don't fit. _

There was something strange was going on and Hermione was now regretting that she had left and not been able to listen for longer.

She walked into the common room and sat down on the couch on the left of the fire. She stared into space still trying to decipher what she had heard.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Hannah asked as she looked up from her homework. After Hannah had said this Draco looked up from his game of chess with Owen. He hadn't seen or heard her come in. When Hermione didn't reply he went over and sat next to her.

"Hermione?" he said as she still looked off into space.

"What?" she replied almost annoyed.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, just thinking," she said. She couldn't tell him, not yet. She would have to watch Neville some more. Ask Harry and Ron about his behaviors.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione spent half the night up, still thinking about what she had heard. She was very glad that the next day was Saturday because by the time she fell asleep it was three in the morning.

Draco on the other hand slept like a baby and Velius had climbed into his bed at some point. Upon waking his first thought was of Hermione, and second of the sleeping boy in his arms. He had been hoping that the trio could spend to day outside but he woke to a blizzard outside. He figured now they could sit by the fire, drink hot cocoa and tell stories or something like that. He couldn't wait for the next Hogsmeade weekend so that he could take her on a date alone. He could get one of the others to watch Velius.

Hermione had other plans for the day though. She was thankful that it was snowing. This way everyone would stay inside and she could interrogate Neville and the boys, without them knowing why, of course. She didn't want this to be released just yet in case it was nothing.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco and Velius had been down in the common room for two hours before Hermione's sleepy body came down the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Terry asked as though she were disgusting.

"Terry, NOT A GOOD TIME!" she spat at him. For some odd reason she was really cranky today and she couldn't explain it. She knew part of it was because of the little sleep she got, but something else was bothering her subconsciously.

"Hermione, I was thinking that the three of us could–," Draco started to tell her what he had planned but she cut him off.

"I can't do anything today, Draco. I have to go talk to Harry and Ron."

"Oh,... okay," he said, slightly upset at how short she was with him.

"I have to go change," she said, walking into the bathroom.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and found Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean sitting in front of the fire. She walked over to them and sat down.

"Good morning," Ron said.

"Whatever," Hermione mumbled back to him. 

"What's you're problem?" Ron asked as everyone looked at her.

"I don't know, okay?"

"Okay," all four of the boys said together looking away from her.

"So, Neville, how did your biology homework come along?" Hermione asked trying to pry.

"What? Oh, yeah. Fine, thanks for asking, Hermione," he said.

"Did I see you come out of Professor Windmere's office last night?" she asked. I was walking back from talking with Draco and I thought that I saw you leave. Are you having trouble? I could help you if you want," she said trying to get at least something out of him.

"Neville, why do you need help with Defense Against the Dark Arts? You did fine last year," Harry said, referring to the end of their fifth year.

"I, uh, did need help and I didn't do that great of a job against the Dark Lord last year," he said. Hermione froze as he said it. _What had he just said?_ 'The Dark Lord?' Had he just called Voldemort, 'the Dark Lord?' She made a mental note of this. Harry, Ron and Dean hadn't seemed to notice.

Neville looked down at the table. After a few minutes of Hermione watching and him looking at the table, he got up.

"I'm going to go talk to Seamus," he said before leaving the table.

"Bye, Neville," Harry muttered.

"See ya," Ron said.

"Bye," Dean yelled after him. Hermione watched him walk past Seamus, who was flirting with Lavender, and out of the portrait hole. She made to get up and follow him when Harry spoke to her.

"Hermione, how far are you on your potions project?"

"What?" she said glancing at Neville's back longingly and then to Harry's face.

"The potions project."

"What about it?" she glanced at the portrait and it had closed.

"How far are you? It's due in like three weeks."

"Three weeks?" she asked exasperated. " How long does it take to make the potion?"

"It depends. It could take two weeks to a month."

"WHAT? I gotta go!" She said running from the room and forgetting about Neville.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"DRACO!" she screamed as she ran into the common room.

"What? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he said as he came running down the stairs in a panic.

"Our Potions project! We haven't started yet!" she said slightly out fo breath.

"That's it? _That_ is what you are screaming about?"

"YES!" she said, her eyes wide.

"Hermione, I started it like two days ago. You were with Harry and Ron and I didn't have anything to do, so I started it," he barely finished saying this when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard on the lips that he pulled away in pain.

"I love you!" she said.

"I know," he said with a smirk on his face. She hit him on the shoulder before kissing him again.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Velius had fallen asleep shortly after dinner and Hermione and Draco decided that they would go work on the paper part of their project while he was asleep. The others were in the common room and would watch him.

They made their way down to library holding hands. Hermione had finally decided that he had, had enough torture and was letting him kiss her again. To be quite honest, she was getting a little sick of it too. She _wanted_ to kiss her boyfriend. So all down the halls, every few feet, he would stop her and kiss her softly on the lips. They would smile at each other and move on. On and on it went until they reached the library.

They started their research on vampire potions. They found a lot of books and got a lot done. It was about nine 'o'clock when Velius came running into the library with Terry running after him out of breath.

"You left me!" He shouted to Draco as he ran towards him. "You left me!"

"What, Velius? I didn't leave you. I'm right here," Draco said rising from his chair to meet him. He knelt down and Velius ran into his arms.

"You knows I gets bad dweams and you left me," he said tears running down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to Velius. I'm sorry," Draco said as he tightened his grip around his little brother. Hermione rose from her chair and went to talk to the panting Terry.

"Couldn't keep up with a six year old, Terry?"

"Shut - up!"

"Terry, what happened?" she asked softly while she watched the boys.

"He came down stairs... and was screaming... he said that he was scared and couldn't find Draco... we told him that he was here... and he sprinted out of... the common room," he said through gasps. Hermione turned her attention back to the boys.

_Why was he having bad dreams and what are they about?_

"Hermione, I'm going to take him back to bed," Draco said, picking up his brother in his arms.

"Okay, I'll pack up and meet you up there," she said and Draco and Velius left the library.

"Do you need any help?" Terry asked gaining back some breath.

"Sure, thanks."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco carried Velius back to their bedroom and laid him down in his bed.

"Prawmise you won't leave me?" he asked looking up at Draco with tears forming in his eyes.

"I promise, Velius," Draco replied. Velius rolled over and Draco went to go get ready for bed. Within a few minutes Velius was fast asleep. Draco knew about the dreams. They were always different. They were men hurting people and sometimes coming after Velius or Draco. Sometimes they were Lucius coming after them. He didn't know how to make them go away though. He wanted to because he hated seeing his little brother like this, but yet he could never stop thinking about the dreams and if they might come true.

He tried to keep the dreams off his mind. They involved Lucius and every time he thought of him he thought about his mother. When he thought about his mother his stomach turned into a knot and his heart burned with rage. He would get angry and then upset. Once she was on his mind he couldn't get her off. He sat down on the floor with his back against the bed frame. He had his knees to his chest and his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to mourn. He had to be strong for Velius, but despite all this, he started to cry.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Terry returned to the common room and when she didn't see Draco she went to check in his bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door in case Velius was asleep. When she didn't get an answer, she slowly opened the door.

"Draco?" She asked when she saw him. "Draco, are you okay?" He looked up at her and she saw that he was crying. She went and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do," he sobbed.

"Draco, there's nothing that you can do," she said tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to see him upset. This was the first time he had really cried since everything happened. It was like a whole months time of pain was spilling out.

"I have to be strong for Velius and I don't know how much longer I can do it."

"Draco, Velius wasn't the only one who lost a loved one. You two lost one _together_ and you two will help each other get through this. No one said that it would be easy. It's not. It's going to be very hard. A seventeen year old was not meant to raise a six year old, but I am here to help you get through this and so is Velius. We aren't going to leave you," she said lifting up his head.

"You won't?" he asked softly. No one had ever really been there for him.

"Draco, I love you. Why would I leave you?"

"You love me?" No one had ever truely loved him.

"Of course I do. It's hard not to," she said, a smile stretching across her face.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said. He had never really loved anyone before. He leaned in and kissed her. There lips met and it was like a new sensation, unlike any kiss they had ever had. Hermione slept in his room that night with his arms wrapped around her. He needed her and she wasn't about to leave him.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Sorry that this is so short. I need you to understand the **DRACO AND HERMIONE DID NOT HAVE SEX! **Thanks to you of my readers and the Windmere and Neville thing will be worked out soon! A special thanks to

**luckycharm04:** my evil laugh is bwa ha ha! So yeah! and you will just have to wait and see if Windmere is a deatheater! Thanks for the review and keep reading! It's about to get good!

**DaOnleeSam, PhoenixPrincessAngel, cheeze, iluv2dance and xmisundazt00d! I love you all!**


	18. Three Weeks?

-"Hey guys! Sorry that this wasn't posted earlier but I was in New York and didn't have a computer to update on! But I did get a lot of chapters revamped so that soon we can have new chapters! So here is the awaited REVAMPED chapter 18!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco woke with Hermione in his arms and Velius asleep in her arms. It was still pretty dark outside. The sun was just starting to creep above the trees of the Forbidden Forest when Draco opened his eyes. He knew that it was early and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. So he got out of bed and made sure not to wake Hermione as he yanked his arm our from under her.

He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled on a clean shirt. He was just about to put his robes on when he heard a pecking at the window. He turned to see a small grey owl hovering outside. He walked over to the window and opened it. He wasn't expecting a letter and wondered if Hermione was.

The owl flew in and landed on his bedside table. He untied the letter and the owl flew out the window again. Draco looked at the letter. There was nothing on it and it didn't say who it was addressed to, and with a dreading feeling in his stomack, he opened it.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

I want you to bring the girl in three weeks. Ms. Parkinson has been telling us how close you two are. I assume that the spell is in full swing then. Three weeks!

Draco read and reread the letter. _Three weeks? I can't possible have her there in three weeks._ They had waited too long to get started and now they were screwed. He had to go talk to Snape. He was walking out of the door when he heard more tapping at the window. He walked over and let the owl in and this time he recognized the owl.

_Draco,_

I will be picking you and the girl up in Hogsmeade, in the same place as the last time, and I will take you to the meeting. It is at a different location. On the 25th of November at sundown. Don't be late!

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy

_What?_ Did his father even know that he had Velius? Shouldn't Lucius be upset with him? He had to go and talk to Snape.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Snape was in his quarters. He was in his own private kitchen making a pot of tea and fixing himself breakfast, fruit salad! He brought his cup of tea and his fruit salad over to the couch in front of the fire and put his bunny slippered feet up on the coffee table. With a swish of his wand classical music filled the room. _This is the life!_

He was just about to unroll his news paper when Draco came running in. He had been taking and sip of tea and spilt it all down the front of his plaid pajamas.

"PROFESSOR!" Draco yelled as he ran in and looked around. Snape jumped up and looked at him.

"What...who...how...how did you get in here?" Snape finally spat out.

"Professor! I have a problem?"

"How did you get in here?" Snape said looking out the open door that Draco had come through.

"He wants Hermione in three weeks," Draco said looking at Snape's back. Snape slowly turned, no longer entranced by how Draco had gotten into his hidden, private, HIDDEN quarters.

"What?" Snape said looking at him.

"That's what I said! 'What?' He wants her there in three weeks completely under the charm!"

"That's not possible!" Snape said putting a finger to his chin and looking out the window.

"He obviously thinks that it is!" Draco said staring at him.

"What would make him think that the spell is now almost complete?"

"What makes you think that I know?" Draco said staring at him.

"Let me see the letter," Snape said holding out his hand.

"Which one?" Draco said showing him two letters.

"Two?" Snape asked confused.

"Yeah, one's from my dad saying that he's going to pick us up in Hogsmeade. I thought that he knew that I had Velius and hated it. I thought that he wanted to kill me!"

"I believe he knows that you have Velius. Why would he be picking you up?"

"I'm asking you!" Draco shouted, getting frustrated.

"I have to go talk to Dumbledore," Snape said, as he walked into his bedroom to change.

"And what do I do?" Draco said looking at the door.

"Go get ready for school!"

"FINE!" Draco said leaving. Snape had answered none of his questions. He had only brought up more. If his dad knew then why would he want to pick him up? Why would he even want to see him?

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione woke up as the sun was just peeking through the curtains of Draco's bed. Velius was still asleep in her arms. She turned to see if Draco was still asleep to find that he wasn't there. She was getting out of bed to go look for him when he walked into the room. He didn't even notice that she was awake and started to pace back and forth with his finger to his lip and staring at the ground.

Hermione stood and watched him for a minute before she tried to interrupt his train of thought.

"Draco?" she asked quietly, not to wake Velius or startle Draco, but it didn't woke.

"What?" he screamed, as he turned to look at her and his scream woke up Velius.

"Good Morning, Velius," Hermione said as he rubbed his eyes. She glared at Draco.

"Good Monin."

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly as she walked over to him.

"We need to talk," he said sternly.

"Okay, those are the universal break up words. What is going on?"

"I am not breaking up with you, don't be a blast-ended-skrewt. We just need to talk."

"Velius, why don't you go and see if Katie and Hannah are up," Hermione turned to him as he climbed out of bed. He wasn't tall enough to reach the floor so he scooted himself off with his stomach down on the bed and going backwards. His feet were hanging over the edge of the bed. Hermione walked over to help him down.

"Okay," he said running from the room.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione said closing the door behind him.

"I got a letter from You-Know-Who this morning."

"What? About what?" she asked as fear shot through her veins.

"He wants me to bring you to him in three weeks."

"Draco, three weeks? That isn't enough time. I don't even know the symptoms yet. What if something goes wrong? You don't even know how to preform the spell yet. Does that mean that the battle is coming? How are we going to be on his side and Dumbledore's during the battle? Or act like we're on his side but be on Dumbledore's? Three weeks?"

"Hermione, we need to calm down," he said fidgeting.

"I can't calm down!" Draco came over and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder and she did the same."Draco, what did I get myself into? I'm so scared."

"Me too," he said.

"What about Velius and you father? Won't he be there?"

"He's picking us up," he said in a calm, quiet tone.

"WHAT?" Hermione said pulling out of the hug.

"Hermione, please, I am just as scared as you are and I can't deal with you all emotional right now!"

"You shouldn't have told me then!"

"Oh, so I'm just going to be like 'Hey Hermione, we have to go meet Voldemort now!' the day of? What did you expect me to do? I _had_ to tell you!"

"Then you can deal with me being emotional. My life is on the line!"

"Mine is too!"

"Yeah, but He doesn't plan on killing you!"

"He won't kill you in three weeks. He _needs_ you!"

"I don't know if I can do this!" she said pacing.

"You don't have a choice!" The was a long silence. Hermione continued to pace and Draco watched her. He was scared too and he wanted to be there for her but she needed to be there for him too.

"Hermione," he said as he walked over to hug her.

"I have to go get ready for school," she said, walking out the door and not even glancing at him.

"This isn't _my _fault!" he shouted after her.

_It isn't! She agreed to this too. Why is she mad at me? She has no place to do so. _

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Professor, what do you expect that we do about this?" Snape asked Professor Dumbledore in his office.

"I don't know, Severus. I have to think about this."

"Well, it's obvious that we have to increase their lessons. I think three times a week. I don't think it wise for Lucius to pick them up though," said Snape.

"I agree. I think that you should take them."

"What? Because Lucius would go for that!" Snape said sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Severus Snape! You _will_ take them. It is the only other way or you can at least go with them _and_ Lucius. I don't want him to be alone with them."

"Fine, I will walk with them down to Hogsmeade, but don't you think that Lucius will be suspicious?"

"I don't know. That is what worries me," Dumbledore said sitting down.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione was in her room getting ready for school. It was more like pacing from her wardrobe to her bed. She knew that this wasn't Draco's fault and she had agreed to it. Just... three weeks? It was only December and He wanted to start the battle now? They didn't have anything planned. They haven't learned anything from Him yet. This was just so screwed up!

"But, wait," she said to herself. He had wanted to use her. He wouldn't start the battle now. There was no reason for him to. He wanted to use her to get to Harry. That was one less thing to worry about.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco walked to Potions together. They hadn't talked since the morning but Draco guessed that they were okay, because she had ran up tp him and hugged him when she saw him and grabbed his hand before they started down the halls, getting dirty looks from the Slytherins and disgusted looks from some of the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't really notice.

They walked into the classroom and sat down in their seats. They were now seated together because they had switched partners. Harry and Ron came over and sat down in front of them to talk.

"Hey," Harry said.

"What's up?" Ron said, but it sounded forced more than casual.

"Nothing, what about you guys?" Hermione said.

"Nothing really," Harry said. "So there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and we wanted to know if you two wanted to go with us?" Ron grunted but very quietly and Draco coughed. Hermione and Harry both looked from Ron to Draco and then at each other. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm fine with him coming, Hermione," he said to her."It's this brute that isn't!" Harry said pointing at Ron.

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in the morning," Hermione said. Draco squeezed her hand underneath the table.

"Cool," Harry said before walking away. Ron looked at Hermione and Draco and then left.

"I think that he's warming up to me!" Draco said after Ron had left.

"He'll get over it. I'm surprised that _Harry _is okay with you. You two were worst enemies and now he's _okay _with you? It's a little weird."

"I guess that he's not one to hold grudges."

"I guess, or he's just a really good friend!" Hermione said looking at Harry laughing with Ron at his table. Snape walked in then and Ron ran to his seat.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, a word?" Snape called after the bell had rung. Hermione and Draco walked to the front of the room where Snape waited. "We are now going to up our lessons to three times a week. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I will also be taking you two down to Hogsmeade," He said and lowered his voice. "Dumbledore feels that you will need protection."

"I agree!" said Draco.

"I will see you tonight in Dumbledore's library at 7 'o'clock."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said and then the pair left.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After leaving Velius with Hannah and Katie, Hermione and Draco made their way down to Dumbledore's library. Draco and Hermione walked down the halls holding hands and when they reached the statue, Draco whispered the password. They walked inside.

"You sit and get to work," Snape spat at Hermione. "You, come here and let's go,"he said to Draco. That was it. For the next two hours Hermione studied and got a lot done. She now knew the beginning symptoms but Voldemort would expect her to be further along. She thought that all of this looked familiar though.

Draco had gotten the spell down pretty close. He had been practicing on a kneazle. He could make the kneazle do lots of little things, but if he were asked to use it on Hermione, he wouldn't be able to do a very good job.

"Miss Granger, I fear that, probably by next week, we will have to start to use the spell on you for practice. It is reversible and I will take whatever he puts on you off, but we'll need to practice on you if the Dark Lord askes him too. You two also need to get into the habit of calling him the 'Dark Lord.' 'Voldemort' is not accceptable and neither is 'He-who-must-not-be-named' or 'You-know-who,'" Snape explained to them just before they were ready to leave.

"Yes, sir," they replied together. Snape gestured them out the door and they left.

"Draco, you better not make me do anything stupid next week!" she said to him as they walked down the halls.

"Ha ha! I hadn't thought of that but now that you say it, that's a good idea!"

"Draco Lepidus Malfoy, I will hurt you so bad-."

"How do you know my middle name?" He asked as he stopped walking to look at her.

"You shouldn't leave things around your room that you don't want read if you don't want them read!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"When Velius was brought here, so was all of his things, right?"

"Right," he said still confused.

"Well, along with his birth certificate, came your's!"

"What?" he asked. "I didn't know that!"

"It's not that big a deal."

"I hate my middle name though! If anyone ever found out-."

"Oh, oh, oh! So if you do anything to humiliate me with Snape, then I can tell the world your middle name!"

"No you can't."

"I'd like to see you stop me!" She said laughing.

"Hermione...something Granger!" He said, trying to get her to stop laughing but this just made it worse. She had to hold on to him to keep herself up.

"Well, then you better not make a fool of me!" she finally said.

"Fine! I had something good planned too!" With that Hermione and Draco started to walk back to their common room.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Dwaco! Herminniny!" Velius said as he ran up to them. He wrapped his arms around Draco's legs and Draco had to hold on to the door to keep from falling.

"Why are you still up?" He said looking around at his four friends sitting on the couch looking exhausted. 

"Well, you see, Terry had the bright idea of giving him about twenty chocolate frogs about half an hour ago," Hannah said.

"TERRY!" Draco said, glaring at him.

"What? I didn't do it on purpose!" Terry said cowering.

"How can you give twenty chocolate frogs to a little kid _not_ on purpose?" Draco asked, looking very angry. Hermione just looked from one to the other smiling. While Draco was saying this, Velius had started to run around the room in circles.

"I don't know!" Terry said sheepishly.

"Fine! _You _did this, so _you _can stay up with him!" Draco said. With that, Hannah, Katie, Hermione, Owen and Draco made their way up the stairs leaving the very hyper Velius to run in circles and Terry to stay up with him.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Sorry again about not updating sooner! But I have a bunch of chapters revamped so I will be updating soon! Love you all!

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

**ProwlingKitKat: **Don't worry! All will be explained in the next couple of chapters. There is a chapter that is coming up that is a flash back and everything is given there! I think it's chapter 20 but I could be wrong. It's soon though!

**PhoenixPrincessAngel: **No I do not think that your pen name is stupid! It's cute!

**sugar n spice 522: **You are so cute! You get a special thanks this chapter!

**Also thanks to: iluv2dance, cheeze, luckycharm04, DaOleeSam, Ebony-Amanda-brittany44, smartcat, and purple-dragon-eater! **


	19. Dobby Spills

-"I don't really have anything to say! So...here's the REVAMPED chapter 19, hope you like it!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Okay, so have you and Terry talked to Dumbledore about the ice rink, yet?" Katie asked Draco during the Prefects meeting. Hermione had convinced Draco to let Harry and Ron look after Velius. Draco hadn't taken this all too well and sat in a half daze. "Draco?" Katie asked again when he didn't answer.

"What?" he asked annoyed, glancing out the window to where the three were supposed to be outside. Hermione was sitting on the couch next to him with his arm around her. Hannah and Terry were snogging on another couch and Katie and Owen were just sitting next to each other on the last couch.

"Have you and Terry-," Katie started to repeat but was cut off.

"No," he snapped at her.

"Okay then. Well, how about you two?" she said looking to Hannah and Hermione.

"Well, we haven't started on the decorations and things but we were going to do that tomorrow and what, today is Wednesday? Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," replied Katie, looking at her calendar.

"Then we can search for what we need this weekend in Hogsmeade."

"Okay, Owen and I have decided on ham instead of turkey for din-."

"_She_ decided on ham instead of turkey. I said both," interjected Owen.

"I think that we should have both because some people don't like ham and some people don't like turkey," said Hannah when she came up from a breath.

"I agree," said Hermione and Draco together.

"Fine, we'll do ham and turkey," Katie said looking a little upset that she had been over ruled and wrote something down on the clipboard she had in front of her. "Then since we won't need to bring everyone in groups this time we can just put up posters and things around the school for advertisement," she added.

"Do we have to design them?" Terry asked.

"Seeing that everyone else has other things to do and you and Draco are in charge of advertisement...yes!" Katie said, snootily.

"What else needs to be done?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think that's it," Katie said looking at the clipboard once more.

"Okay, so I am going to pick up Velius," Draco said rising from the couch and running for the portrait hole.

"Bye," Hermione said to the others as she chased after him.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Velius, I don't think that Draco would like if you went swimming in the lake. It's freezing, you'll die from the cold," Harry said. Ron sat under a leafless tree, holding his robe around himself.

"Can we go in? It's freezing," Ron said. Harry was watching Velius to make sure that he didn't go anywhere near the lake.

"Ron, you try and bring him inside," Harry said, grabbing Velius' arm as he made a dash for the lake. "No, Velius."

"What are you doing with my brother, Potter?" Draco wasn't so sure he trusted them yet. Being nice to them was one thing, trusting them was another.

"Trying to stop him from jumping in the lake," Harry said, trying with all his might to stop Velius from running away, but not doing a very good job. Velius was dragging him through the snow and Harry thought that his arms would be ripped out of their sockets.

"Velius," Hermione called, as she reached Draco's side. Velius heard her voice and came running.

"Herminniny!" He shouted as he made his way into her arms.

"You can thank them for watching your brother, Draco," Hermione said, looking at her boyfriend.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled.

"I don't think you meant that," Ron said getting up from the ground.

"Don't start with me, Weasley."

"So, you guys, this weekend we're going to go to Hogsmeade with you, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," they replied together, but Harry sounded a little excited and Ron looked like he was dreading it.

"Okay, well Hannah Abbot and I have to get some things for the Christmas Ball, so-."

"We're having a Christmas Ball?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"Oh, yeah, you guys don't know yet!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Obviously," Ron said.

"Well, we are having a Christmas Ball and Hannah and I will have to go in search of some decorations," Hermione explained.

"Okay, so we can meet up later. We can go for a butterbeer or something," Harry said.

"Sounds good. Oh, will you two be able to watch Velius tonight?" she asked.

"_What_?" Draco said, shocked. His head snapped to look at her after she had said it. "He's _my_ brother and you seem to have taken over."

"Well, he does seem to like me better," Hermione said looking at the child in her arms, who smiled at her and hugged her.

"Shut up," Draco said scowling at her.

"Ron and I have to work on some homework tonight. Sorry," Harry said.

"We can see if Flitwick will do it," Draco suggested, relieved that they couldn't.

"Flitwick? I don't know. Do you remember what he did last time he watched Velius?" Hermione said, a little hesitantly. Last time he had suspended Velius in the air over some pillows.

"Hermione, he's not _your_ kid. Why do you care?" Ron asked.

"Because I am the only mother figure he has now and I love him!" she said squeezing him tight.

"How can you love the hyper, little monst-," Ron started to say, but was cut off when Harry put his hand over Ron's mouth.

"We'll see you guys later," Harry said, dragging Ron towards the castle.

"I think that we should go inside and warm up before we leave. Maybe we can go down to the kitchen and get some hot cocoa and then go to see Flitwick," Hermione suggested. She knew that Ron was right, she was just his brother's girlfriend and it wasn't her right to say what Draco did with him.

"Okay," Draco said.

Hermione put Velius down on the ground and he walked in between them. He grabbed Hermione's hand with his right and Draco's with his left. They walked into the castle and down to the picture of the fruit bowl. Hermione tickled the pear and Draco tickled Velius and they walked in and were quickly surrounded by house elves offering them all sorts of foods.

"We'll just have three hot chocolates, "Hermione said. She almost had to shout it over the noise. Three hot cups of cocoa were brought over to them in a flash. They were asked if they needed anything else and then were left to drink their drinks, but not for _too_ long.

"Miss, Miss," came a familiar voice and Hermione turned to see Dobby running towards her.

"Hello, Dobby," she said as he came to a halt in front of them.

"Miss, how is Harry Potter, sir?" he asked hurriedly.

"He's fine, Dobby. Why?"

"Dobby, is hearing things in the castle, Miss," he said looking around the room and lowering his voice to a whisper.

"What kind of things, Dobby?" Hermione asked, now a little worried.

"Dobby, was cleaning Proffessor McGonagall's office and he is heard yelling, Miss, a few nights ago."

"From where? A classroom? What Classroom?" She asked hurriedly.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Draco asked looking from her to the house elf that was formerly his.

"Dobby heard it from Professor Windmere's classroom, but Dobby shouldn't be telling you this. He is one of Dobby's masters," Dobby tried to hit his head against the table but Hermione held him back. He had obviously not forgotten his old masters standards.

"DOBBY, STOP!" Hermione said trying to hold him back. "Look at what you did to him!" Hermione spat at Draco, she was frustrated that she wasn't getting anything out of Dobby and took it out on Draco.

"I didn't do this!" He shouted back to her and pointing at the elf.

"He was _your_ house elf and he was ordered to hurt himself if he did something wrong. DOBBY!"

"_I _didn't order him, my father did! Are you saying that I am like my father?" He spat back at her.

"Draco, I wasn't saying that you are like your father. You are far from it! DOBBY!" Dobby stopped trying and fell to the floor, exhausted. "Dobby, I need you to tell me what they were saying and what you saw, if you saw anything," she said to the elf on the floor.

"Dobby can't. Dobby is only wanting to make sure that Harry Potter is safe," he said sitting up.

"Dobby, if you tell me what you heard I can keep him much safer. Dumbledore said that you could talk about him badly. Why can't you talk about Windmere?" Hermione said in a soothing voice as not to scare him.

"He is one of old master's friends! Bad man he is!"

"What? Draco?" she said looking at him now.

"He used to come and see Velius a lot," Draco remembered.

"Do you think that he's a deatheater?" Hermione asked worried.

"If he was a friend of my father's then I have no doubt that he is," he said looking from Hermione to Dobby. "Hermione, what is going on?"

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I never thought about it. I recognized him but couldn't place him. Now that Dobby mentions it -."

"Do you think that Dumbledore knows?"

"How should I know? Hermione, what is going on?" Hermione ignored him.

"Dobby, what did you hear?"

"Professor Windmere is taking his boy to You-Know-Who," he said quietly and his voice trembling.

"_What_?" Hermione asked terrified.

"What is going on?" Draco asked again.

"Are you sure? Why is he taking him to Voldemort?" Dobby started shaking at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Dobby can't say!" He said before running away. Velius had climbed into Draco's lap now, obviously scared from the shrieking and yelling.

"We have to go," Hermione said heading for the door.

"Hermione, what is go-," Draco asked again, trying to get an answer out of her.

"I'll tell you after we drop Velius off," she said as they walked out of the portrait hole and into the hall where they set off at a brisk pace towards Flitwicks classroom. Hermione burst in making the little wizard jump.

"Miss Granger! Do please be more careful," he said as she walked towards his desk. He noticed her flushed face and the expression that she had pasted on it. "What is wrong, Miss Granger?" He said looking up at Velius and Draco as they walked into the room.

"Nothing," she said curtly. "Will you watch Velius for us- I mean Draco? We have to go and meet with Professor Snape."

"Sure," he said looking past her and at the pair of boys.

"Thank you, Sir," she said and then turned to Velius. "Okay, Velius, Draco and I will be by to pick you up in a few hours. Are you going to have fun?"

"YEAH," he said looking at the person who was watching him. Professor Flitwick smiled.

"Okay," she said and then turned towards her professor. "Don't float him in the air this time!" she said before grabbing Draco's hand and leading him out of the room and didn't look back.

"Bye," Draco shouted from the door.

"Bye," she heard Velius and Professor Flitwick shout back together. They made their way quickly down the hallway towards Dumbledore's library. She muttered the password and walked in to see the room completely empty.

"Hermione, it's only six. Professor Snape won't be here for another hour. Let's go get some dinner-," Draco started but was cut off.

"No, I have to wait for him," she said sitting down in front of the empty fireplace. She sat down in a chair as if vowing to not move until Snape got there.She took out her wand and lite a fire. The fire place lite up with colors of red and blue and flames licked the walls. It looked like the fire had been roaring for hours.

"Hermione, what is going on? What was Dobby talking about?"

"Sit down," she said and then she started to tell him what she had overheard on the night that they had told Harry and Ron about their little situation with Voldemort.

"_What! _Windmere is Longbottom's father? I thought that his parents were in St. Mungo's."

"Me too!" Hermione said as she started to pace the room. This didn't make sense. She had to figure this out.

"Hermione, this doesn't make sense."

"You don't have to tell me that!" she spat. "Maybe it's his stepfather," she threw out there.

"I don't think so," Draco said. "His mother is in St. Mungo's too."

"Ah, I am so frustrated! I can't figure this out."

"Hermione it's okay-."

"No, it's not! My best friend's life is on the line and someone that interacts with him everyday could hurt him. Harry is so easily accessible to Windmere."

"Hermione, you need to calm do-."

"I can't calm down!" she shouted at him.

"Well you need to!" he practically yelled at her. She continued to pace and he grabbed her arm. He wrapped his arms around her waist tight, so that she couldn't get away. "Breath," he whispered before brushing his lips across hers. He pulled away but Hermione pulled his body against hers and made their kiss deeper. His hot tongue parted her mouth and Hermione whimpered. She felt weak at the knees every time he kissed her. She let her weight fall in to him and he held her with ease. When they finally parted, Hermione had calmed down.

"Dumbledore doesn't know about this! He wouldn't have hired him!" She whispered in his ear. "Why doesn't Snape know about it? Snape should know about this! He should have told Dumbledore! Unless he's helping Windmere!" she said pulling away from Draco's embrace and started to pace the room again. Draco groaned and fell into a chair, a little upset that the kiss had ended.

"Hermione, be reasonable!" Draco said, rolling his eyes at her comment.

"Snape could be!"

"I could be what?" Snape said as he walked into the room. Hermione turned around and froze at the sight of him. "Well?"

"Nothing, Professor, but we need to speak to Dumbledore!"

"He is very busy, Miss Granger. You can talk to me," he said glancing over at Draco, who was sitting quietly in front of the fire.

"I overheard something about a week ago and a house elf came to me today and said something very interesting and I have reason to believe that Professor Windmere is a deatheater," she said all this very fast and never took her eyes from his.

"That is a very serious accusation, Miss Granger. Are you sure that you want to make it? There are many consequences if you accuse and are wro–."

"I know the consequences and yes, I still want to make the accusation. I think that he was preforming an Unforgivable on a student and one of the house elves said that he used to be a friend of Lucius Malfoy's," she left out the part about bringing Neville to Voldemort but this was what really comfirmed her accusation.

"Are you sure?" Snape asked, very seriously.

"Yes," she said. Snape looked at Draco again. Draco stood up and came to Hermione's side.

"I feel the same, sir," he said looking Snape in the eye.

"Well then, let's go," he said leading them out of the library.

"Uh, where are we going, Professor?" Hermione asked a little sheepishly.

"To the Headmaster."

"I thought that he wa–."

"This can interrupt him," he said. This was the last of the conversation until they reached the Headmaster's door. Snape knocked and a faint 'Come in' was heard. Snape opened the door and the trio walked in.

"Severus? What is going on?" Professor Dumbledore said standing up and walking around to the front of his desk as he surveyed Hermione and Draco. "Is something wrong?"

"Miss Granger has something that she wishes to tell you."

"Miss Granger?" He said in a concerned voice. Hermione looked from him to Snape to Draco, who grabbed her hand for reassurance.

"I think that Professor Windmere is a deatheater," she stated.

"Hermione that is a very serious accus–."

"I know, sir. I still want to make it," she said and then she went on to tell the story of what she had heard on the night that her and Draco had talked to Harry and Ron and then what Dobby had told them.

"There is little that I don't know about and how this could have slipped past me is a miracle. I must be losing my touch," Dumbledore said after she had finished and went to sit in his chair behind his desk. He gestured for the three to sit down too.

"You believe me, sir?" she asked a little shocked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do. Now, what to do," he stated this more as a statement than a question.

"Professor, I have never seen Windmere at a meeting. I have no reason to believe that he is a deatheater. I would know about it," Snape said. Hermione looked at him shocked.

_How could he say that after what she had just said?_

"Is it true, Severus, that no one deatheater knows _all_ of his fellow death eaters?"

"Yes, Sir, but I am keeping all options open. I don't want Miss Granger to end up in Azkaban for an accusation that was not true. We _need_ her!"

This statement sunk into Hermione. She never thought that those words would come out of Snape's mouth.

"I understand your concern, Severus, but I full well believe her and have no doubt in my mind that Windmere _is_ a deatheater."

"Yes, sir," Snape said looking down at his feet. Hermione glanced from him to her Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, I need to know more about Mr. Longbottom. I will need you to do some spy work now. If Windmere is planning on bringing him to Voldemort it is for good reason."

"Professor, a few weeks ago I was walking with Neville and he tripped and out came a bunch of papers from his bag. They were ingredients to a potion. He said that Professor Snape had given him extra homework," she said hoping that that could mean something. Dumbledore looked at Snape with a curious eye.

"I haven't given him any lately. He has been doing very well lately," Snape said.

"If it wasn't for Potions class than what was it for?" Dumebledore said. "Hermione, I need you to find out what that means. Gain his trust. Although, I think that you all need to go to bed now."

"But, Professor we didn't even have our lesson with Snape tonight," Draco stated.

"You will have to do it tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy. This has been a trying day and you two need your rest. No one say anything to anyone and you two should come and see me tomorrow during your break," he said this and motioned for them to leave.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco didn't talk as they made their way towards Professor Flitwick's classroom to pick up Velius. They walked in the door and Hermione froze. Chills ran down her spine and her heart stopped beating. Every breath was sharp and cold.

"Good Evening, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," his voice shot through her like a shockwave. Draco had frozen as well. Velius didn't mind anything. This man used to come to the house and see him all the time. He had no idea that he was a deatheater.

"Good Evening, Professor Windmere. Where is Professor Flitwick?" Draco asked in monotone.

"Oh, he had to go and see Professor McGonagall and I was walking past and he asked me to take over. You two are back early," he said politely.

"Yeah," Draco said not moving a muscle.

"I thought that it would be a good idea to catch up with my little buddy," he said picking Velius up and putting him on his shoulders with a little trouble from his back. "Why is he here anyways, Draco?" He had noticed him here but hadn't had time to ask Draco about it.

Draco hesitated. He was still friends with his father and he had to know. What was he trying to do?

"I haven't talked to Lucius in awhile. How is he?"

"Um, my mum died and Velius came here. My dad had a hard time dealing with it and needed a break," Draco lied quickly. He then turned to Hermione. Hermione looked him in the eyes and he saw the fear. He thought that she might be about to cry.

"Oh, I am very sorry for your lose," he said, looking not at all shocked.

"Thank you, sir. I don't think that writing him is necessary," Draco said.

"I hate daddy!" Velius said. Hermione looked up at the child in a such a way that Velius knew that he had done something very wrong.

"What?" Professor Windmere asked looking up at the boy on his shoulders.

"He's tired and my dad hit him one time after my Mum died. My Dad was just upset and got a little worked up. Velius just doesn't understand yet," Draco lied again.

"I see," said Windmere glancing around at the three of them with a questioning eye.

"Well, I think that we better get him off to bed," Draco said as he hurried over to pick up his brother. Hermione walked up to him and took Velius from him.

"Good night, Professor," Draco called back.

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Bye bye, Velius."

"Bye!" Velius called.

Draco and Hermione didn't notice the glare that they received as they left the room and little did they know that Windmere had been in touch with Draco's father and little did they know that he was the man that Narcissa had cheated on Lucius with.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

If you all read carefully in chapter 12 then you should know that Narcissa did cheat on Lucius but I never told you with who! So here's your answer. If you forgot, then here is that part of the chapter. It was just after Draco got the letter about his Mother dying.

"Did you read it?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Of course, I read it!" she said, regretting it as she said it.

"Shit."

"Shit what?" she asked, worked up.

"I didn't really want you to know about that part of my life yet."

"What that your mother cheated on your father? That you have a brother?"

"That is news to me. I didn't know that! I thought that he was my actual brother."

"Draco, you have to explain before I freak out," she said. _Umm, you are freaking out!_

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Thanks to all of my reviewers and expect more in a week!

**Thanks to: Alyanna-Jessica, iluv2dance, Emily Ruben DaOnleeSam, and smartcat!**


	20. Relations Revealed

-"I am almost done with the revamping! YAY! So pretty soon you will have new chapters! But until then... Here is REVAMPED Chapter 20!"-

**AUTHOR NOTE: Most of this chapter is a flashback to the night when Velius came to live with Draco, but from Windmere's prospective.**

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" 

Calais Windmere was pacing his office, waiting for his son to arrive. In three weeks he would be presenting his son to his Master. Neville would become one of the tools to get to Harry Potter. Without instruction though, it was hard to get any work done. While waiting for Draco Malfoy to entrance Hermione Granger, all Windmere and Longbottom could do, was wait.

Calais looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past seven.

_He's late_, he thought. He continued to pace the room as his thoughts traveled to his other son, Velius. Lucius had never known about the little love affair that Narcissa and him had had on the side. Calais' first wife and mother of Neville had long since been dead. She died in child birth. When Calais had learned that Narcissa was pregnant again he knew that he was the father.

He had gone to Narcissa and she decided that she would tell Lucius that it was _his_ son, depriving Calais of one. He loved Narcissa and he knew that she loved him, but she also loved Lucius and they had already started a life together. He could not blame her for wanted to keep it, but in the end the mistake of not telling Lucius the truth took her life. 

Lucius and Calais had been friends since they were kids. They had traveled the halls of Hogwarts together. They had joined the Dark Lord together. They had fallen in love with Narcissa together, but Lucius had not known _that. _

When Velius had been born, Calais was at the hospital. He had held his son for a brief moment before Lucius had taken him. Calais was one of the few people that knew that Lucius and Narcissa had two children. Lucius' disgrace of Velius, due to the fact that he had shown no magical powers up to this point, made his existence almost unknown. Calais would visit the house and see his son, but Velius could and would never know who his _true_ father was. Lucius was another story.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Flashback

"Good evening, Lucius," Calais said, as he stepped out of the rain and into the front hall of the Malfoy Manor. He took off his drenched cloak and Lucius took it and put it on the coat rack to the right of the door. Lucius smiled and shook his guest's hand.

"Calais," Narcissa said as she came into the hall. She hurried to him and kissed him on each cheek. "I hope that you are hungry," she said.

"Starving," he said, staring into her eyes and she smiled at him.

"How are you, Calais?" Lucius said, breaking Calais' concentration and oblivious to the short moment between his wife and his best friend.

"Good, and yourself, Lucius?" he said in reply as Lucius led him to the dining room.

"Good," Lucius said sitting down. He motioned for Calais to do the same. Narcissa came and sat down across from him and Lucius sat at the head of the table.

"Where is Velius?" Lucius asked her.

"Where you always keep him," Narcissa replied, looking at him with a glare in her eyes that revealed that the two did not share the same feelings about her son. _She_ cared for him deeply.

"Would you go and get him, Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"Sure," she said, walking out of the room mumbling something.

"So," Lucius said. "Did you hear that the Dark Lord wants the Granger girl?"

"Yes, is it true that it is to be _your_ son who will bring her to the Dark Lord?" Calais said.

"Yes," Lucius said with pride.

"How does the Dark Lord plan on accomplishing this task?" Calais said with a concerned look.

"Draco has become a prefect and is now becoming friends with her. Then he will put her under Esprit Luttez."

"_Esprit Luttez_!" Calais cut him off.

"Yes," Lucius said plainly.

"That is very advanced magic," Calais exclaimed.

"He has seen me use it for years. He will be fine. So, he's supposed-."

"Who has he seen you use it on?" Calais looked at his friend in shock.

"I have had to use it on Narcissa several times," he said, slightly annoyed that he had been cut off again.

"What!"

"How do you think I got her to stay with me all these years? You remember how she was so anti-dark arts. Did you really think that she would just change her mind?"

"Yeah, I did," he said still shocked.

"You astound me with how thick headed you can be sometimes, Calais," Lucius said as the house elves started to bring out the food. Calais looked around the room in shock. He had never known and was secretly kicking himself for not realizing it. He _did_ remember how she had been in Slytherin and came from a pure blood family but despised the dark arts.

"No wonder it took three years for you to propose," Calais said, trying to hide the anger that was rising within him.

"That is a big thing to change someone's mind about. That is changing someone's whole outlook on life, not to mention I had to woo her as well."

The elves had finished setting out the food and Velius poked his head through the door as if he were surveying the situation. He glanced at Lucius with a look of dread and then spotted Calais. His eyes lit up and he ran to him.

"Velius," Calais said as the child jumped into his lap.

"Velius, sit down," Lucius commanded with a look of disgust on his face. Narcissa came and sat down in her spot again.

"Velius, come and sit next to Mummy," she said and the little boy obeyed her.

"We will finish our conversation later," Lucius said as he started to dish himself some food.

"So, Calais, what have you been up to?" Narcissa asked as she too began to fill her plate and Velius'.

"I have taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts, which is good because I can over see all of the new death eaters and also the obvious, Harry Potter. Lucius was just telling me about the Granger girl and your son," Calais replied.

"Yes, we are very proud. Were you there the night that he was initiated?"

"No, which I regret. I had to look after my idiot of a son," Calais said. The Malfoy's were the only people that knew that _he_ had a son and even that he had been married for a short time. Lucius had been his best man at his wedding and Narcissa and Lucius had been married for about a month at the time. Calais had loved his wife very much but he had never let his feelings go for Narcissa either. After his wife's death he had felt free again to pursue her and the result of that was sitting across from him, next to his mother.

"I always thought that you giving him to your brother 'for safe keeping' was a stupid idea," Lucius said. "I knew that your brother was too pure and I thought that he would pull something like he did and yet you didn't listen to me."

"Yes, another regret, Lucius," he said through gritted teeth. "But I did not think that raising him alone and having everything that was going on as it was, was not a good idea."

"What have you been doing with Neville since he found out that you were his _real_ father?"

"Getting him ready for his initiation."

"Yes, but what did he say to the news?"

"I took him aside on the night that we got to the school and told him that _I _was his father and that his 'dad' was my brother. I used a little spell that made him believe me. I haven't told him details yet."

"Well, I suggest that you tell him," said Lucius.

"I plan on it, Lucius."

"So, then what is your part in this whole plan, Calais? What is it that Neville has to do?"

"We don't know yet. We are waiting for your son to do his job on the girl."

"Give him time, Calais, give him time."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Present

Calais stopped pacing his office. Lucius had been right. He had to tell Neville the truth in order for him to truly understand. He may be a deatheater but he wanted a family just the same and Neville had been distant with him so far. _Maybe if I tell him the whole truth he will be more receptive with me.  
_  
-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Flashback

Dinner had been a simple one, filled with talk of the life in the Malfoy Manor. After dinner Calais and Lucius went to the study. It was filled with books on every wall. Calais knew that they were all Dark Art books. He had borrowed many. There were two windows on three of the walls that went from ceiling to floor. There was a desk and a set of chairs in the middle of the room and another set of chairs by the windows in the back of the room.

Calais sat in a chair by window and watched to storm rage outside. Lightning flashed before his eyes and stretched across the horizon and thunder shock the windows.

Lucius walked in with two glasses of fire whiskey and sat in the chair opposite him. They sat in silence for a minute before Calais broke it.

"So the reason that Narcissa has been staying with you all these years is because you put a spell on her?"

"Yes, look at her, she's beautiful, who would want to let _her_ go?" Lucius replied still looking out the window. "She just doesn't like the Dark Arts. That is the only thing that I have modified. Well I have had to stop her from leaving me a few times, so I just modify how much she loves me on occasion."

"You are a slick one, Lucius," Calais said. His temper was rising. He could have had her all along and the bastard sitting next to him had been stopping it.

"Lucius," Narcissa called. She poked her head in the door. "I am going to go put Velius to bed."

"I'll come with. I want to say goodbye," Calais said rising from his chair.

"I'll stay. I have some work to do really quick. I'll wait for you," Lucius said talking to Calais.

Calais walked with Narcissa and Velius. Narcissa changed Velius and put him to bed. She kissed him on the forehead and said good night. Calais did the same with a promise to come and play with him soon.

They entered the hall and Narcissa closed the door. Calais looked up and down the hall before grabbing her and kissing her deeply. She didn't pull away, but fell into his body. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her. They parted lips and he kissed her forehead and then rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Narcissa, you and Velius have to leave here," he whispered in her ear.

"Calais, we have had this talk before," she said letting go of him and turning away from him. She put her hand to her mouth as if stopping herself from saying something that she would regret.

"Narcissa, he has been putting Esprit Luttez on you, stopping you from leaving him," he said.

"What?" She said turning to face him again. A look of horror came on her face.

"Yes, he just told me. You two need to leave in the middle of the night, when he can't stop you. I can put you both up in a nice house where you will both be safe. I just want you and our son to be happy."

"I love him, Calais," she said almost in shame.

"Under his control!" he almost shouted. He waited a minute to gather himself. "Don't you love _me_?"

"Yes, but Lucius and I already have a life started together!" she said, implying her and Lucius.

"So do we! Please, Narcissa! I don't like the way that he treats Velius! Who knows what he'll do in a rage. _You_ will feel responsible when he kills our son," he said. She paced up and down the hall for a long time..

"Fine," she said.

"You'll leave?" Calais said excitedly.

"Yes," she said. Calais grabbed her and kissed her again and this is where he made his first mistake. He hadn't checked to see if anyone was watching.

Lucius had come to see where his friend had gone. Lucius stopped in his tracks as he saw the pair.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted when he had regained his voice. Calais and Narcissa parted lips and froze.

"Lucius, it's not what you think-," she started to say, getting out of Calais' grip and walking towards her husband.

"What!" Both Lucius and Calais said.

"Narcissa, I thought that you said you were going to leave him and now you're telling him that it's not what it looks like as if you're trying to save what you have with him?" He said this in rage and forgot that her running away was secret. This was where he made his second mistake.

"What?" Lucius said dumbfounded. Narcissa didn't look either of them in the eye, but at the ground. Lucius reached for his wand and pointed it at Calais. Calais froze. "You bastard! I'll kill you! Avada Ked-," his voice was drowned out by Narcissa's scream. She jumped in front of Calais as he reached for his wand, but she hit the ground before he had it out of his robes.

"No!" Both Calais and Lucius screamed. Calais picked her up in his arms and Lucius came running at them. Calais pulled out his wand.

"Don't!" he shouted and this time Lucius froze. Calais looked at Narcissa and with his wand still pointed at Lucius checked for a pulse.

"Is she dead?" Lucius asked. Calais fell to his knees and put his face in his hand.

"Lucius, you are going to pay for th-."

"_I_ am going to pay for this? You are my best friend and here you are kissing _my _wife? Now _my_ wife is dead!"

"She didn't love you!" He screamed at him. Velius opened his bedroom door.

"What is gonon?" He asked sleepily.

"Velius, GO TO BED!" Lucius screamed and Velius shut the door quickly.

"DON'T TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!" Calais screamed and this is where he made his third mistake.

"Excuse me?" Lucius said.

"He is _my_ son, not yours!"

"Oh, you weren't just kissing her, YOU WERE FUCKING HER! AND ALL THESE YEARS?"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Lucius said making his way towards the door.

"Claudo!" shouted Calais. It was an ancient spell from his family that locked doors permanently and only the caster could undo it. Lucius knew of it.

"Open it!" Lucius shouted.

"No!" Calais shouted. Lucius pointed his wand at him.

"Avada -," Lucius started but Calais had apparated before he could finish and with Narcissa's body.

Lucius punched the wall before going to write Draco.

Calais had apparated to his house. He looked at Narcissa and kissed her lips. They were already cold. He carried her to his bedroom and put her on the bed. He looked at her. He didn't have time to mourn. He had to go and get his son, but what to do with him. He sat on the bed, trying to think, while back at Hogwarts, Draco was running to the Head Master.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Present

"Sorry, I was stopped by Peeves," Neville blurted out as he threw his bag on the floor. "So, any word?" Calais had been shaken from his day dreaming.

"No," he said. He had gotten over Narcissa's death quickly. He may be a deatheater but he still had feelings, but he had had to get over it quickly because his Master needed him.

Calais paced the room and his son watched. He had never seen his father in this state. All in Calais' head he kept hearing Lucius saying 'I suggest that you tell him.' It was time that he tell Neville the truth. He paced the room once again and waited a minute before speaking.

"Dad?" Neville said as he followed his dad across the room like a tennis ball in play.

"Neville, when you were born and your mother died, I had given you to my brother to look after you. I had to keep myself hidden as the Dark Lord was going to use me for some secret work later in the year. Your mother was going to look after you and I would just visit, but since she died we had to change plans. My brother had just gotten married and it wouldn't look suspicious if they had a child. He used to be with the Dark Lord but I had my doubts about his loyalty. So at the first sign that he was going to switch sides, the Dark Lord ordered his disposal. So now your pare-, the Longbottom's are in St. Mungo's. I had to change my name because of what happened. So then you went to our mother, your grandmother. She did not know that either of us was working for the Dark Lord and I had to let her do what she would with you. I had to change my plan again and try to change your mind when the time was right."

"Dad, what is this about?" Neville asked confused at his father's sudden urge for confession.

"I thought that you should know the truth," Calais looked around the room.

"For a deatheater you are a real softy. So when is my initiation?" Neville said. Calais was shocked at how uninterested he was in this conversation.

"There is a meeting later this month and I think that you are to be initiated then."

"So since there's nothing to be done, can I go?"

"Yes."

"Night. Oh, and thanks for letting me know about the Longbottoms," Neville said picking up his bag. He made his way for the door and as he turned the handle he glanced back at his dad. Calais had sat down behind his desk and had put his head in his hands.

"Dad, are you okay?" Neville stood at the door for a moment while his Father collected his thoughts.

"Yeah, just dwelling on old memories," he said and Neville walked out the door.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

So there is chapter 20! More plot is revealed! Hope you like it! I don't think that it is my best work but oh well! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to: **

**Cheeze:** What do you mean by 'neville is in trouble?' He is just a bad guy and Dumbledore will use him to the advantage. Does that answer your question?

**Thanks to un chica, iluv2dance, luckycharm04, mysticpammy, and sugar n spice 522!**


	21. Hopes and Fears

-" Hey everybody! Are you liking the weekly updates? I am proud of myself! LOL So here is the REVAMPED chapter 21! PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It was Saturday and Hermione couldn't decide if that was good or bad. She was excited because she was spending the day with three of the four people she cared about the most, Harry, Ron and Draco. Velius was spending the day with Professor McGonagall while the four of them were at Hogsmeade. She was depressed because it was only seven days until her initiation, and she still hadn't found any symptoms and Draco had been having trouble casting the spell on her. They had already had two lessons attempting to place it on her and had been unsuccessful both times. Tonight would be the third attempt.

It was a beautiful winter day out. It was chilly and snow covered the ground but the sun was shining and made the snow glisten. The four of them made their way towards the village. Hermione was not surprised that they were talking about Quidditch.

"The Chudley Cannons, I think, have the best three chasers in the whole league. I'm surprised that they didn't make it to the World Cup last year," Ron said, as they walked down the path.

"See, Weasley, it's not the chasers that get you to the top, it's the seeker. Without a good seeker, you're in deep shit," Draco replied, proudly. "It all has to do with timing, which the seeker controls."

"I think that it is how well you work as a team that gets you to the top," Hermione said, tired of hearing them debate. Draco and Ron shook their heads at her.

"How much you have to learn, love," Draco said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Harry had decided to remain silent over the ordeal.

The group was going to go to shopping and then head over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before they split and Hermione went with Hannah to look for things for the dance. First on the list of places to go, was Honeydukes. They had gotten a new shipment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco spent about half an hour looking at the new creations.

"Look at this!" Harry called out picking up a piece of candy shaped like a hexagon and the color of a toad. Harry read the sign above the barrel. "Watch your teachers be amazed as you preform every charm and spell perfectly, brew every potion accurately and write every essay without a flaw. Introducing The Teacher Deceptor."

"Cool!" Ron said grabbing a bunch. Hermione looked below the description to find the tiniest writing she had ever seen. She had to squint to read it.

"Ron," Hermione said, "you need to learn to read the small print," she said pointing to the writing.

_Results last about ten minutes. Can cause forgetfulness._

"You'd have to buy ten of these just to get through one class period," but Ron didn't hear her, nor did he see the writing. He was already at the check out counter. Hermione shook her head at him. "Can you believe him?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, I can," Harry replied with a smirk on his face. She later saw Harry sneak a couple onto the checkout counter and then into his bag before they left. She just giggled and shook her head.

Next on the list was Zonko's, where the boys restocked on the usual things to annoy Filch. It surprised Hermione how well the boys were getting along. They were joking and laughing, thinking up the next trick to play on Filch. They were acting like nothing had ever happened between them. Hermione even thought that she had heard Ron call Draco by his first name.

The four of them then made their way over to the Three Broomsticks. They found a table near the back and Rosmerta took their order, four butterbeers. After Rosmerta had brought them over Harry started the conversation.

"So, tell us more about the Christmas Ball," he said.

"Well, there is going to be an ice rink instead of a dance floor –," Hermione wanted to continue but was cut off.

"What's an ice rink?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Are you ever going to take Muggle Studies, Ron?" Hermione spat at him. She was sick of him always interrupting her, making her answer these simple questions.

"Why do I need to when I have you to answer all of my questions?" Ron asked, smiling and then taking another sip of butterbeer. Hermione glared at him.

"I've never been ice skating before," Harry said, sensing an explosion on Hermione's part brewing and he wanted to prevent it.

"Really, Harry? Never?" she asked, taking a sip of butterbeer herself. As she said this her voice became smooth and gentle.

"Nope, the Dursleys have taken Dudley a couple of times but each time I was told to sit on the bench and watch.

"That is so cruel. That is just so sad. It's really fun. I'll teach you."

"I've never been ice skating either!" Ron and Draco both exclaimed.

"But you haven't known that it existed your whole life and been told to sit and watch while other people enjoyed it," Hermione said.

"Exactly, we have been deprived of _everything_. We didn't even know that it existed. We were _lied_ to. We should get sympathy too!" Ron said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'lied.' Hermione just looked at him for a moment.

"Anyways, "she said, finishing off her butterbeer and rising from her chair. "I have to go see Hannah so that we can get some stuff for the dance." She kissed Draco, Harry and Ron groaned and after telling them 'to get over it,' she walked out of the pub, back into the nippy air. Hermione now noticed that the sun had hidden behind some clouds and made the air seem colder than it was.

Hannah had told Hermione to meet her at some type of party store that she had never heard of. It was down the same way as Malanno Libro Campeggio, the book store she had found during her and Draco's Transfiguration project.

"Hermione!" Hannah called, waving Hermione over when she came into view.

"Hi, Hannah," Hermione said, as she walked up to her.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," she replied walking into the store.

Inside they found 'Instant Snowmen,' they looked like little statues and with one wave of a wand they were full size and talking. (_Like Frosty the Snowman and his magic hat_, Hermione thought.) They also found penguins that were similar. That was pretty much all they could find. There were the trees and other decorations already at the school.

They left the store and started down the street back towards the Three Broomsticks.

"So, how's Terry? How are you guys doing?" Hermione asked, through chattering teeth. It had to be thirty degrees out.

"We're great! How about you and Draco? Oh, wait, I don't even have to ask! You're always all over each other or missing, off doing God knows what!" she said smiling, her cheeks red from the wind.

"Speak for yourself! At least Draco and I have the decency to get a room, where you two just make out in the common room, anywhere really and don't care who see's! EVEN innocent child, a.k.a Velius!" Hermione said.

"Yeah ,whatever!" Hannah said, blushing, at least Hermione thought that she was blushing. She couldn't really tell because her cheeks were so red already.

"Uh huh," Hermione said.

"So, do you guys want to do something tonight? We haven't really hung out in a while," Hannah said.

"Sorry, Draco and I have to work on our Potions project," she lied. Hermione was looking forward to a night of researching! NOT!

She stopped walking as they passed Malanno Libro Campeggio. She stared at the dark window display of one book. Hannah didn't realize that Hermione had stopped until she was twenty feet ahead of her. Hermione stood their contemplating whether she should go in and try her luck.

"Hermione, you okay?"

"What?" Hermione said, the wind rushing in her ears. "Oh, yeah, you go ahead and I'll meet up with you in a little while. I'm going to stop in here."

"Okay, meet at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah," she said before disappearing into the store, leaving Hannah alone on the street, except for the few students who were brave enough to venture out into the cold. Hannah couldn't help but wonder why Hermione was going into Quidditch supplies store.

Hermione thought that there might be something in here that might help her with Esprit Luttez. It had helped with Transfiguration, so why not give it a try. The old man that had 'helped' her last time was, once again, not behind the counter. Not knowing where to begin, she just went to the wall to her left, and started to read the titles on the bindings. She soon came across a book where the letters had worn off where the title had been, leaving it slightly discolored. She picked it up off the shelf and opened it. She let the pages slip through her fingers. The pages were yellow from age and ware. There were smears on the pages that she couldn't figure out what they were. She had a feeling it was blood. She looked for a title page but there wasn't one. So she opened to the table of contents and there it was.

_Chapter 8 : Esprit Luttez... Pg. 231_

Hermione quickly opened to page 231. There it was. Just what she needed. It gave a complete discription of the spell and the symptoms of different stages. She closed to book and walked up to the counter. She rang the bell and waited for the old man to come, but the guy that came out of the back room was young, not much older than her.

"How may I help you?" he asked, smiling at her. He was cute. He had short dirty dishwater blonde hair and blue eyes. A slightly crooked nose, like it had been broken once or twice, but overall very handsome.

"Um...," Hermione just looked at him, thinking about how cute he was. After realizing that she had a boyfriend and closing her mouth she held up the book. "How much?"

"Fifteen galleons."

"Fifteen?"

"Yep," as he said this, Hermione wondered if it was worth it. She could just sit here and copy down the symptoms, but it might come in handy later though. "I can let you have it for ten though," the guy said, seeing her hesitate.

"Okay, I'll take it," she said._ Ten was more reasonable._ She handed the guy ten galleons and he put it in a bag. She thanked him and practically ran towards the Three Broomsticks, excited to tell Draco. She burst through the doors and immediately felt the warm air surround her. She went to the table to find that Draco wasn't there.

"Hermione!" Harry called, half laughing.

"Hello!" shouted Ron.

Hannah, Terry, Ginny, Neville and Dean, were all laughing and she assumed that someone had just finished telling a joke.

"Hey guys. Where's Draco?" she asked.

"He went back to the school," Harry answered.

"Oh, well, I have to talk to him, so, I'll see you guys later," she said, before turning and running out the door back into the cold. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as she ran up the path to the castle. She ran to the common room to find Owen sitting on the couch reading.

"You're back too? I thought today was going to be a quiet day, where I could just sit and read and now everyone keeps bursting in on me!"

"Where's Draco?" she asked trying to regain her breath.

"He just came back, grabbed his broom and left without saying a word to me," Owen said, looking offended.

"Thanks!" she shouted over her shoulder, running out of the portrait hole.

"Bye!"

She ran outside, once more, into the bitter cold. It was getting late and the sun was starting to fall behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest, in rays of orange and pink.

Once inside the Quidditch pitch, she slowed to a walk. Draco was doing laps on his broom with the occasional loop. She climbed the stands and sat down about half way up and watched him. It only took a few moments before he saw her and flew over. She got up to greet him and as he hopped of his broom, he wrapped his arms so tightly around her, she had to gasp for air.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked with what little air she had. He didn't answer. She waited a moment and held on to him. "Draco, look at me," she demanded and he let go of her. He looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong," she asked resting her hands on his forearms. "I thought you were going to wait for me at the Three Broomsticks."

"It was just to overwhelming! I had to get out of there!"

"What was overwhelming?" she asked a little taken aback.

"Potter made a comment about the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Quidditch match on Saturday, the 5th," he said. So far Hermione was not following. "And it got me thinking that Saturday is the day that I present you to The Bastard, my new name for him, and we have nothing really done. I got worried. I don't want to lose someone else I love," he said tears welling in his eyes. This alone made Hermione want to start crying. "What did I get you into?" he asked in a whisper, looking at the ground.

"We got into this together, Draco, and we'll get through it together. I am not about to leave you. I promise," she said pulling him into a hug, silent tears running down her cheek.

"Don't' make promises you can't keep. My mother used to do that!" Hermione didn't know what to say to this. There they stood, in each others arms, until Hermione remembered the book.

"Draco, look what I found!" she said remembering her excitement. She pulled out the book and opened it to page 231 and handed it to Draco. He quickly skimmed through it and his eyes widened as he read it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked in shock.

"The same place I got the Transfiguration book!" she said. Draco grabbed Hermione's neck and pulled her towards him. He kissed her so hard, she pulled away with her lips numb.

"Do you know how great this is?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah!" she said, smiling at his excitement. He kissed her again and then picked her up and twirled her around.

"We have to find Snape!" he said putting her down.

"Draco we can tell him at our lesson, after dinner! Let's calm down a little."

"Hermione," he said before pausing. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body to his. He looked right in her eyes. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Draco!" she managed to get out before Draco kissed her again.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After dinner the pair made their way towards Dumbledore's private library, a little quicker than usual. They came to the statue of the old headmaster, whispered the password in his ear and walked in to find Snape waiting for them. Draco decided to just cut to the chase.

"Professor, Hermione found a book that describes the spell and lists the symptoms of Esprit Luttez," he said, handing the book over so Snape could look at it. Snape took the book from him and skimmed through the contents.

"Where did you find this?" Snape asked, with the same look of shock Draco had had.

"In a shop at Hogsmeade called Malanno Libro Campeggio," Hermione said, with a look of triumph on her face.

"Ah, I know that place well," was all he said for a moment. "You read up and Draco and I can practice on this gnome until we attempt it on you again."

Hermione took her seat at her desk and started to read. She had only been reading a short time when she found what she was looking for.

"Here, listen," she said interrupting them. "_Like all complicated spells, Esprit Luttez has certain side effects. Victims have been known to have periods of forgetfulness. They will not remember what they did for a certain amount of time, lasting from one minute to a day. Fainting is also common when just put under the spell. Fatigue is prompted by the lose of memory, not remembering what happened for a certain amount of time, gives the illusion that the person was sleeping. This in turn, makes them think they can stay awake for hours. Mood changes are also common. A person could go from being extremely happy to being extremely depressed, in a matter of seconds."_

"Well," was all Draco could get out when she finished. "That solves that problem."

"Doesn't seem too bad," Hermione said, looking at Snape.

"No it doesn't," Snape said. He paused and stared into the fire, thinking.

"Something wrong, Professor?"

"No," he said looking back at them. "Why don't you come over here now and we'll try again."

"I still don't get why if Draco isn't really going to put the spell on me, he has to actually be able to do it."

"Because, Ms. Granger, if you happen to 'freak out' and he is asked to make you do something, then he will really have to make you do it."

"But –."

"No but's, Ms. Granger, just get over here," he said. So, Hermione rose from the chair and stood in between Snape and Draco.

"Alright, Draco, concentrate hard on what you want to make her do," Snape said. Draco gave Hermione a smirk and she glared back. Draco hesitated before casting the spell.

"_Esprit Luttez_!" he said. Hermione fainted on the spot and Snape caught her and gently laid her on the ground. "Oh, my God! I killed! I killed her!" Draco shouted, as he ran towards her limp body. He knelt down.

Snape bent over her, checking for a pulse when Hermione started to laugh. She opened her eyes to look into Draco's. He wasn't laughing, neither was Snape. She sat up right, resting her weight on her hands.

"Good acting, huh?" she said smiling.

"Not funny, Hermione!" Draco shouted.

"Hey, if I fooled you, I can fool Voldemort, sorry, Professor, _the Dark Lord_."

"Good, but let's try this again without acting," Snape said, pulling Hermione to her feet.

So they all took their places again. Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts and then looked up at Hermione and smiled. "I have told you before, love, payback is a bitch! _Esprit Luttez_!" And this time Draco nailed it. Hermione got a look of confusion on her face and it slowly turned to seduction. Hermione turned around to face her Professor and Draco kept his wand pointed at her back. Hermione wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and then kissed him. Snape tried to push her off but she was strong. Draco stood there, laughing. Snape grabbed her arms and threw them off of him and yelled at Draco to stop. Hermione's face went back to confusion and she fell to the floor feeling weak. Hermione couldn't really remember what she had just done but she felt like she liked Snape a little more. Like he wasn't so annoying. Draco was rolling on the floor laughing. After a moment Hermione realized what had happened.

"Professor, I thought this spell was supposed to change your mind _slowly_, over time. Why did I just kiss you when you piss me off so much, or ... or you used to?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her head and closing her eyes. She started to rub her temples.

"Ms. Granger, there is an initial rush, if you will, where the feeling or thought is complete, it is in full swing and then it stops. Then the feeling comes slowly, over time. This explains why you like me a little more than you used to. Mr. Malfoy," he said turning to face Draco and his tone changing with his body. "You will serve one weeks detention for the little stunt," Draco just kept on laughing

"It was totally worth it! You should have seen your face," he said, pointing to Snape and imitating his look of shock and terror, continuing to laugh.

At this point, Dumbledore walked in. "What is going on?" he asked, surveying the situation.

"Draco made me kiss Snape!" Hermione said, now finally realizing what had really happened and wiping her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"With Esprit Luttez, Headmaster," Snape informed him.

"So, he mastered the spell?" Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied, trying his hardest to stop laughing.

"He still needs practice," Snape said, glaring at him. "Get up!"

"Not on me, he doesn't!" Hermione said. Draco did as he was told and he then helped Hermione to her feet. She pushed his hand away and got up herself.

"Ah, so is Ms. Granger ready?" Dumbledore asked turning to face her.

"Ready for what?" She asked looking at each of them in turn, a nervous feeling conquering her stomach.

"Relax. I am just going to put a spell on you. It's just a spell to protect you. If you are ever in danger, all the members of the Order will be informed, immediately and come to your aid," Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, okay," she said the nervous feeling not entirely leaving her stomach.

"Stand there, and it's best if you close your eyes. You will get dizzy."

"Great!" she said sarcastically, as she closed her eyes. Dumbledore raised his wand to her eye level.

"_Adjuratio Dimicellus_!" Hermione felt like she was spinning and her head began to hurt. She closed her eyes tight waiting for it to stop. It all stopped abruptly and she stumbled and Draco grabbed on to her, giving her balance. "Mr. Malfoy, help her back to bed will you?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said leading her to the door. She tried to shake him off but tripped and had to grab onto the door frame. He grabbed her arm again.

"See you all tomorrow," Dumbledore called after them.

"Good night, Professors," they said together and left the room.

They didn't speak most of the way to the common room. When they turned down the final hallway, Draco looked at Hermione, one hand on the small of her back and the other on her arm. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah," she said casually. _Little did he know what she had in store for him_.

They walked into the common room, where Katie, Hannah, Owen, Terry and Velius, Terry had picked him up from Professor McGonagall, were sitting on the couches, talking. Velius was in Hannah's lap. Hermione and Draco sat down and they all talked for a little while before Hermione decided to go to bed.

"Night guys!" she said, getting up.

"Night, Hermione!" they all chimed.

"Night, Herminniny!" Velius said.

"Night, baby," she said kissing him on the head. She turned to Draco and he stood up. She put her arms on his shoulders and said, "Good night, Draco LEPIDUS Malfoy!"

"HERMIONE!" He shouted. She turned and started to climb the stairs.

"Your middle name is Lepidus?" Terry asked a smirk forming on his face.

"Lepitatus! Lepitatus!" Velius shouted laughing.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Draco shouted to Hermione.

"IF you didn't pull anything to make me look stupid, which you DID!" The four others looked at each other in confusion.

"Your middle name is Lepidus?" Terry said laughing now, along with the others.

"See what you did, Hermione?" Draco shouted up the stairs.

"Lepidus! That is great!" Terry said, rolling on the ground, tears streaming down his face. "That is great! GREAT!"

"In the words of Draco _Lepidus_ Malfoy," Hermione shouted over the balcony, "Payback is a bitch!"

"HERMIONE!"

"In the words of Hermione _Elizabeth_ Granger," Hermione continued..

"Oh, Elizabeth, that's a sweet middle name and it fits so well!" Hannah said. Draco gave her a death glare. She froze.

"Revenge, sure is sweet!" She said turning and going to bed.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all!

Thanks to: luckycharm04, xmisundazt00d, mysticpammy and cheeze!


	22. A Pledge to Dumbledore

-"Thanks for all of the reviews guys! They were great! I am sooo happy that you all like my story! So here is the REVAMPED chapter 22!-"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione sat in the common room in one of the big comfy arm chairs by the window. She was watching all the snowflakes, so soft and peaceful, falling to the ground. She thought about how each snowflake was different, special, with its own design. She thought that each one resembled a different person, special in their own way as well. Each one fell at its own rate and time, ending on the ground, dissolving in an endless abyss. Hermione felt that her snowflake was falling fast, only to be lost forever.

It was the day before Hermione was to be initiated and even though everything was working out as planned, she was still scared. She still had a feeling of hopelessness in her stomach. She still played the 'What If?' game in her head.

Draco took to pacing. He had a feeling of hopelessness in his stomach. He didn't know how to make Hermione feel better when he, himself, was feeling terrible, too. All they could do was wait it out.

It was after ten and Velius had already gone to bed. Hannah and Katie were at the snack bar, looking for something to eat and Terry and Owen were, once again, playing chess. Draco came over and sat next to Hermione.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked her softly.

"Not really," she said, staring out the window.

"You want to go down to the kitchen and get some coffee?" he suggested.

"Not really."

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked a little frustrated.

"Nothing really," she said. Draco hated to see her just sitting there. He needed, to keep his sanity, for her to get up and do something. It was killing him knowing that she was thinking about what might happen.

"Okay, come on," he said, grabbing her arm and lifting her up from the chair. "We're going for a walk."

"No," she said in a whiny voice, trying to get away from him. He was too strong for her, though. He pulled her towards the door.

"We'll see you guys in a little while," Draco said.

"Draco, let go," she said, trying to get free.

"Bye," Owen called after them.

"What is wrong with them?" Terry asked.

"I don't know," Katie said, with a worried look on her face.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Draco, I just want to go to bed!" Hermione said, as he dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Hermione, if you go to bed, you know that you won't sleep. All you'll do is think and then I won't be able to sleep because I'll know that that is what you are doing and I can't stand to see, or even think about you being worried. I want you to go to bed feeling confident," Draco said, pulling her down the hall.

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen," she said, finally giving up the struggle and just walking with him.

"Let's just go get some coffee, okay?" he said.

"Coffee is a stimulant, Draco. It will only keep me awake longer!"

"So, let's get some tea."

"Tea is a stimulant as well."

"Hot cocoa!" he said. She didn't say anything so he knew that he had stumped her. They came to the kitchen and Draco tickled the pear. They walked in and were soon surrounded by house elves. They sat at a table and their hot cocoas were brought to them.

"So," Draco said, "What's wrong?" Hermione just looked at him. That was a stupid question, he knew what was wrong. "Hermione, I don't know what you want me to do! I want to make this as easy as possible for you but I can't do that unless you tell me how!"

"Draco, I don't know how! I'm worried! I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

"Losing you! Losing Harry and Ron! Losing Velius! Disappointing Dumbledore and Harry and you! I'm scared for my life!"

"I'm scared too, Hermione! Of the same things, well except for losing Harry and Ron, but you know," he said, smiling and she cracked a small smile too. "I'm not going anywhere, though!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am not going to leave you, I never will! I will always protect you! I am not about to let anything happen to you _or_ Velius! You are my family now!"

"How can you be sure though?"

"I'm can't. We have to live life, thinking that the end is just around the corner.. We have to make the best of the time we are given! We can't keep playing the 'What If ?' game. We have to take it one moment at a time. You have to be strong though. I need you to be strong. Harry, Velius and Dumbledore need you to be strong."

"I'm trying. I'm just so scared," she said after staring into the fire for a moment.

"Don't be! I will be there! Snape will be there and you have the spell on you! Everyone will come running if anything happens to you! I need you to trust me!"

"I do trust you!" she snapped at him.

"Then believe me when I say that I will not let anything happen to you."

"But–."

"No buts. Trust me!" He said, leaning into kiss her. Hermione kissed him back.

_He's right. I have to just go through this thinking the best will happen. Everything is going to be fine._

"Fine," she said, pulling away.

"Okay," Draco went into smug mode. "So since we're living like this is our last night together then we should make the best of it, right?" Draco said, smirking.

"Yeah?" Hermione said skeptically.

"So, your bedroom or mine?" Draco said, a huge smile on his face now.

"DRACO!" She said, rising from the chair, but she couldn't help but smile too. She hid that from him though.

"Well, there's always a broom closet, but that wouldn't be too comfortable, don't you think?" He said, following Hermione towards the door.

"You are a terrible person!"

"Hey, I don't want to die a virgin!"

"You're not going to die a virgin!" She said, walking out of the kitchen, Draco on her heels.

"What if I die tomorrow?"

"You're not going to die tomorrow!"

"You're no fun!"

"Thank you!" she said, her nose in the air. Draco grabbed her hand and whipped her round. He pulled her body towards his. He placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly on the lips and she was the one that made their kiss deeper. Hermione never felt more close to him than in that moment. She wanted to stay there forever. Draco pulled away from her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go back," he said.

"Do we have to?" she said ,kissing his lips again.

"Yes, you don't want rumors started do you?" he said, smiling.

"You're right," she said. "You better not start any of your own!" she said glaring at him.

"Now why would I do that?" he said, a sarcastic shocked look on his face.

"You tell me!" she said, skeptically.

"I don't know!" he said, a smirk on his face.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco woke on Saturday morning with a feeling of dread. His stomach was in knots and his head was spinning. His legs felt weak and he couldn't stop fidgeting. He had taken to pacing a lot lately. He got dressed and sat on his bed.

"Everything will be fine. Nothing will go wrong. It will all work out just like it's supposed to," he said to himself.

Velius turned in his bed. Draco felt a pang of fatherly emotions. He wanted to do everything he could to keep his little brother safe. He loved him with all his heart and would have killed himself if anything ever happened to him. He also didn't want Velius to be left alone in this world. He had to do everything possible to keep himself alive, so that he could protect his brother. This is what got him out of bed in the morning and got him to eat at meals. This is what got him to do good in school so that he could provide his brother with a good life with a loving family. And all of this he had learned from Hermione.

Hermione, in the next room started to stir in her bed, as well. She had felt like her body had gone numb, yet she felt her heart in her throat, beating a shallow, rapid pulse. Just thinking about the night to come made her want to faint. She got dressed too, and gave herself a similar pep talk as Draco had. She snuck out of the bedroom, making sure not to wake the girls, and went to Draco's room.

She quietly entered his room to find Draco pacing and Velius fast asleep, hanging over the side of his bed. Hermione looked at Draco and then at Velius, doing a double take. She went over to Velius and put him back up on his bed. She tucked the blankets around so that they were snug.She then walked over to Draco and stepped in his line of pacing. He stopped and looked at her. He searched her face for an emotion, but he didn't find worry and frustration. He didn't know what he saw but it confused him.

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that he was scared and worried. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him towards her. She put her hands to his face and kissed him softly. More teasingly than to ease his worry. She pulled away and looked him in the eye again.

"Draco, everything will be fine," she whispered in his ear. "We can do this."

"We can. You're right," he said trying to convince himself.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Everyone else had already gone down to the village. She was waiting for Draco to come back from dropping Velius off with Professor Dumbledore. Draco wanted to keep an extra close eye on him today.

Hermione decided to stay in the room while Draco dropped him off. She needed a little peace and quiet. The three of them had spent the morning and early afternoon playing in the snow. She needed a little time now to get her mind in the right mode, to compose herself. She sat there with her eyes closed, humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little. She focused on the words, playing in her head.

_Sleep, sleep, my child_

_Let the worries and pains of day pass,_

_Sleep, sleep, my child_

_Tomorrow we start anew_

Hermione hummed this verse over and over. _I only hope there is a tomorrow! _She was on her fourth time through we she felt soft lips, touch hers. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at her boyfriend.

"Time to go, love," Draco whispered.

"Okay," she replied. She rose from the couch and wrapped a cloak around her body. Draco grabbed her hand and together they made their way down to the village, without saying a word. The pair had planned on going to get a butterbeer before going to meet Snape but neither felt that they could stomach it, so they went immediately to meet their Professor.

Snape stood at the entrance to the alley. On the other side of the alleyway, Draco knew that his father waited. He hadn't seen or heard from him, other than business, since the night that his mother had died and Velius had been brought to him. He didn't know what his father's emotions toward the topic would be, or if he even knew that Draco had Velius.

"Good evening," Snape said in his usual stern voice. Hermione thought that he was trying to make it seem like nothing was different. That everything was normal, even though they all knew that it wasn't.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione mumbled. Draco didn't say anything. He just stared down the dark alley, focusing on what lay ahead.

"Are you both ready?"

"No, sir," Hermione said.

"Well, you best be ready by the time we get there," Snape said, before turning and walking down the alley. The dark had surrounded him before either of the two moved a muscle.

"Come on," Draco prompted her. She didn't move though. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she said as she stared at the spot where Snape had disappeared, never taking her eyes off it.

"We have to go, love," said Draco, as he stepped into her line of vision.

"I know," she said. Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he pulled her into the darkness.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

As Hermione and Draco came out of the alleyway, they saw their Professor and Lucius Malfoy shaking hands. Lucius had a confused look on his face.

"Tell me, Severus, why are you here?" Lucius asked, staring from his son to his companion.

"Well, for the safety of the children. I thought that it might be best if I came with them through Hogsmeade," Snape replied.

"Ah," Lucius replied, with a suspicious look on his face. "Draco, you have done well!" he said looking at his son and referring to the situation with Hermione. "Miss Granger, delighted to see you have decided to join the victorious side," he said extending a hand. Hermione froze. Draco squeezed her hand and let go of it so that she could shake his father's hand. She extended her hand and the two met. She immediately felt the blood in her veins freeze, her heart stopped beating and her mind went blank. The two parted and Hermione felt normal again. Draco quickly grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Shall we be on then?" Snape said.

"Yes, we shall," Lucius said, smirking at Hermione.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied. Hermione didn't say anything. She wanted to run. Lucius Malfoy would know that something was up if she didn't say something soon and yet her vocal chords refused to move, make a sound.

Draco looked at her face. She looked scared and he knew that his father would pick up on it quickly.

"Let's go then," Snape persisted. So on they went down a new road. This road was empty much like the one Draco had traveled down to his initiation, but not deserted. There were shops and cafes but few or no people wandered the streets. These shops and cafes were not like the ones of Hogsmeade. They were dark and many didn't even have signs depicting what each store was. You could tell though by the objects in the window. All dark art stores.

Lucius and Snape discussed many topics and Draco and Hermione stayed back a little. After about half an hour of walking, Draco stopped her and watched as his Professor and father walked on.

"Hermione, don't be afraid. I need you to act normal, this whole thing could go to hell!" he whispered.

"I know! I'm sorry! I'm just so scared. I can't get words out. They freeze in my throat," she said, looking at the ground, too ashamed to look him in the face.

"Love, I am here, so is Professor Snape. I am not about to let anything happen to you, neither is he! Don't worry!" he said leaning in to kiss her. He kissed her deeply and pulled her body towards his. He wanted to make her assured that he was not going to let anything to happen to her.

"Okay," she said, pulling away.

"Draco!" Lucius called. He and Snape had stopped to see where the two had gone. "We don't have all day!" he snapped.

"Coming," Draco shouted. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along the road, while the other two waited for them to catch up. Hermione wished they wouldn't have. She didn't like being around Lucius. She wondered what it would be like being around fifty deatheaters instead of just one.

Now the road turned more deserted. Trees started to grow and get thicker, and the shops and buildings started to become fewer. The gravel road they traveled down soon turned into dead, brown grass with the occasional patch of gravel, yet was still easy to follow. It looked as it had been traveled often. Trees started to surround them. They got thicker the farther they walked. They were free of leaves now and covered in icicles. Snow started to cover the path.

Hermione breathed deep and smelt the winter air. It was crisp and made her lungs freeze as it came into her chest. She caught the occasional smell of burning timber. She would have given anything to be in front of the fire in the common room right now. She wrapped the cloak around her body closer and shivered. Her feet were starting to feel numb and her hands already were. She had forgotten her gloves.

This walk was much shorter than the one Draco had made. Draco's heart was pounding in his chest, trying to break free. He was sweating, even though his body was frozen. He was wishing that he could jump in a hot shower, when Snape spoke.

"We have arrived," he said. Hermione and Draco looked around for a house, a building, something, but didn't see anything.

"Where?" Draco asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Draco," Lucius said. Hermione didn't think that it was very stupid, as they were stranded in the middle of a forest with nothing around. No deatheaters, no Voldemort and most importantly, no facility to hold a meeting. The only thing Hermione saw was an old broken tree saw next to some rotting tree trunks. Then it hit her.

"A port key," she said.

"Good, Ms. Granger," Lucius said. "At least we know we chose the right witch," he continued sarcastically. He seemed to be in a very touchy mood at the moment and Hermione didn't want anything to do with him, not that she would if he were in any other mood.

"Let's go, it's time," Snape said, leading them to the saw. Snape picked it up and held it out to the other three. They all took a hold and within seconds were spinning through the air. Hermione closed her eyes hoping that it would make her stomach stop doing somersaults, and soon realized that it didn't help. Draco closed his eyes as well, but this was only to stop him from getting dizzy. It all stopped as suddenly as it began. Their feet touched ground and Hermione was thankful.

When she opened her eyes she was in a dark hallway. There was a man standing there in a black cloak and his face covered. The man took the port key from them and they started down the dimly lit hallway.

Every few feet along the wall hung a torch held in a bracket that was shaped like a snake. The walls were made of stone, looked like marble. With every step they took along the cobblestone floor, the hall filled with noise and echoed along with them. They walked for a while and soon came to a door, much like the one Draco had seen last time. Engraved on it was the Dark Mark. Lucius whispered a password in Latin and the door opened to show another circular room.

They walked in to see people, but Hermione did not know many of them. The only people Hermione recognized were Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and...Neville!

"Draco," she said sternly pulling on his arm and making him stop walking. Snape and Lucius quickly went over to a group of older deatheaters, leaving the pair alone.

"What?" he asked.

"Is that Neville?" she said, pointing.

"Longbottom?" he asked, confused and then followed her finger. "Merlin!"

"I knew it!" she whispered.

"You _knew_?" Draco asked even more confused. He looked around to make sure that no one was listening. He saw that his father and Snape were off talking to Mr. Goyle.

"I suspected," she corrected herself. "He must be being initiated as well." At this point Neville spotted them and had started to walk towards them.

"Hermione? I didn't know that you were joining. I never would have guessed with you being so close to Potter," he said.

"I should say the same about you, Neville," she said, looking him in the eyes.

"What made you turn?" he asked confused.

"Oh, Draco here opened my eyes," she said grabbing his hand, more for support than for show. "What about you?"

"My father."

"Your father? I thought your parents were in St. Mungo's," Hermione said. Hermione now had no doubt that he was a trader, that he wasn't just acting the part like her. She wanted to yell and kick the shit out of him. _How could he do this?_

"Yeah, well they aren't my real parents. Long story to be told another time, but my real father is Professor Windmere," he said casually. Draco jumped from shock.

"What?" he asked. Thoughts started racing through his head. _Windmere has another son? The father of my brother, has another son?_ Draco's mind was going crazy. Hermione sensed this and tried to get away from Neville so that he could calm down.

"Neville, um, we are going to go talk to Crabbe and Goyle, we'll be back in a little while," Hermione said. She pulled Draco to the side. He stared off into space with a confused look on his face.

"Draco?" she asked trying to bring him back to earth. "Draco?" she said a little louder this time.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you think that I'm okay?" he asked sternly.

"Draco, I know that this is shocking news but can we please deal with it later, we have bigger problems right now."

"Hermione, we just found out, for certain, that Velius has a half brother. How many times have they been in the same room together? How many times could Neville have caused him harm on Windmere's bidding?"

"Draco, you saw how Windmere was with Velius. He isn't about to harm his son."

"He harms Neville!" Draco stated. Hermione didn't know what to say. He was right.

"Why are you mad at me?" she snapped at him.

"Because you should have told me!" he said angrily.

"_Excuse me?_ I did! I thought you believed me!"

"I'm sorry if sometimes you're a little irrational and I don't believe every word you say!" he snapped. She took a step away from him.

"Well, it's not my fault then, it's yours and if you found something as big as that out, you should have taken it a little more seriously. Even if I was 'irrational.' Forgive me for thinking that this was a relationship based on trust and understanding!"

At that moment a door across the room opened and Voldemort entered.

Draco looked across the room as he heard the door open and the room quieted. He wanted to finish this, but couldn't. He grabbed Hermione's arm, a little harder than usual and dragged her over to Snape and his father. They were forming the circle.

Hermione wanted to run. She wanted to run from the room screaming at the top of her lungs. She felt so alone right now. She knew that Draco was mad at her and quite frankly, she was mad at him but that did not comfort her. She needed him right now. This was their first _real_ fight. _What did this mean?_ She wanted to start crying, her bottom lip started to tremble.

Draco looked in her face and for the moment decided to forget his anger. He placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. I'm here," was all he said. Hermione felt slightly more comforted knowing that he was at least still with her, but she still wanted to start crying like a baby.

"Good evening," Voldemort said as he sat down in the only chair on the other side of the room.

"Tonight, is a hurdle crossed towards our victory. Tonight we gain the power needed to get to Harry Potter," at this moment everyone started to mutter under their breath, obviously learning of this for the first time and wondering what this power was. Only Draco, Hermione, Snape and Lucius stayed quiet.

"Let the initiations begin," He said. "Tonight we will only gain two, but they are of great significance. Let's start with Neville Longbottom," Voldemort said.

At this point Hermione watched Neville step forward and kneel in front of the Dark Lord and bow his head.

"Do you swear to perform all tasks given to you with pride and unwavering loyalty?" Voldemort said routinely.

"Yes, Master," she heard Neville reply. His voice was strong and steady.

"Do you swear to serve no other Master or if you do you are willing to suffer for it?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you accept the Dark Mark on you arm as a sign of loyalty and faith in me?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then stand and receive it," Voldemort said.

Neville stood up and looked his Master in the eyes. "Roll up your left sleeve," Neville did so and extended his arm. Voldemort took out his wand and grabbed Neville's hand. He placed the wand on his arm and started to engrave the Dark Mark. Draco stood and watched, used to it now, but still remembered the pain. The searing pain in his arm. He felt sorry for Hermione and her undeniable fate. He would have given anything to take it for her but knew that he couldn't. He hated the fact that all he could do was stand by and watch.

Neville's face scrunched up and Draco knew that he wanted to scream but couldn't. Hermione watched in horror as Neville tried to stay still and run at the same time. His face went red and the vein in his head was pounding on his skin as if trying to escape. Voldemort continued to sketch with a smile on his small, pale, malicious face. All of a sudden it stopped. Neville exhaled and inhaled very quickly.

"Welcome, friend, join our circle with pride," Voldemort said and Neville went back to stand with his father. Hermione started to breath very quickly. She was next. Her heart started pounding and her legs went numb.

"Now, for the addition to change our fate forever," Voldemort said. "Miss Hermione Granger," he called. Everyone started to mutter excitedly again. Hermione didn't move. Draco pushed on her back but she wouldn't budge.

"Hermione," he whispered through the side of his mouth, "_Go!_"

"I can't, Draco. I can't do it," she said closing her eyes.

"Miss Granger," Voldemort called again. Snape looked at her. He knew that this was going down hill and was trying desperately to think of something.

"Hermione, you need to go or we will die!" Draco said, softly.

"MR. MALFOY!" Voldemort called.

"Yes, Master?" Draco said, looking him in the eye.

"Is your task completed or not?" he said getting angry.

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

"Then why is she not up here?"

"She will be, sir," Draco said and turned back to Hermione. "Don't make me use it Hermione," he said pleading in a whisper. "Please don't make me use it!" She looked him in the eye. She had to go. She knew she had to. She forced herself to take one step. Then another. She heard Draco give a sigh of relief. She heard Snape give one too. She made her way towards the man she detested so much. She knelt on the floor and bowed her head. She knew she was trembling and thought that this was over anyway. Someone would notice and they would be revealed. They would die. She told herself to stop.

"Do you swear to perform all tasks given to you with pride and unwavering loyalty?" It took a moment for Hermione to get up the strength to answer.

"Yes, Master," she said and surprisingly her voice was firm.

"Do you swear to serve no other Master or if you do you are willing to suffer for it?"

"Yes, Master," she said again, this time easier than the first. She felt as if she was swearing loyalty to Dumbledore rather than Voldemort and she felt safe.

"Do you accept the Dark Mark on you arm as a sign of loyalty and faith in me?"

"Yes, Master," Hermione felt brave now, like everything was going to be okay. This would work.

"Then stand and receive it," He said. Whatever feelings of bravery Hermione had, washed away with these words. She slowly rose from the ground and stared the man in the face. His red eyes bore into her soul. Hermione thought that he would read her true feelings and that would be the end. "Roll up your left sleeve," Hermione did so and extended her arm. Voldemort took a firm grip of it and took out his wand.

Hermione inhaled deeply and before she knew it her arm was on fire. Searing pain that flowed through her entire body. Her head started pounding, focusing on the pain. Her heart beat twice as fast and felt like it was going to explode. Her lungs felt like they were clogged. No air went in or out. She became dizzy from the lack of oxygen and wanted to just fall down in the ground. Hermione felt tears strolling down her face and she concentrated on not screaming.

Draco had to look away. He couldn't watch her in so much pain, pain that he had put her in. It was his fault. He was pissed at her, but he loved her and he had caused her this pain.

Voldemort stopped drawing and lowered his wand. He let go of her hand and she grabbed it with her other hand. The Dark Mark was red on her arm.. It still burned and she thought that the pain would never go away.

"Welcome, friend, join our circle with pride," he said and she looked him in the face one last time. How she loathed him. She started back towards her boyfriend.

"This is all for tonight," Voldemort said. "I am tired, as are they," he said gesturing towards Hermione and Neville. "We shall meet again soon," and with that he rose from his chair and left the room, leaving the deatheaters.

_That's it?_ Hermione asked herself. _So simple and short?_

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"No," she said flatly.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger," Lucius said. He shook her hand.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, gritting her teeth.

"I'm very proud of you," Snape said softly to her.

"Thank you, Professor," she said back.

"Hermione!" Pansy Parkinson came running up. "Congratulations!" she said hugging her.

"Thank... you?" Hermione said. _This is weird._

"I think that we should be getting you back to the school," Snape said, pushing them towards the door. Lucius followed. Grabbe and Goyle came and said a quick hello, congratulations and then a goodbye. The four started up the hallway and didn't say anything. Draco couldn't look Hermione in the face.

They came to the man with the port keys and went back to the path in the woods. They started back towards the school and still no one spoke. After a little while, Lucius stopped.

"I am going to be heading this way, now," he said, pointing down a different path that Hermione hadn't even noticed. "Snape is with you so I will take this way back. It's shorter. Congratulations again, Miss Granger. Goodbye, son. Severus, keep a good eye on him," he said. Draco and Hermione didn't say anything and Severus shook Lucius' hand and said good bye, and then they were taking their separate roads.

The cold soon got to Hermione and she was thankful. Her arm was on fire and there was no way of putting it out but the cold at least helped. She looked at her arm and it had started to turn black. It just reminded her of how she had failed. They shouldn't be proud of her they should be disappointed, yet Draco had his arm around her and Snape occasionally put a comforting hand on her shoulder. When he did this for the fourth time, she exploded.

"STOP!" she screamed. Draco and Snape both backed away in shock.

"Hermione?" Draco asked confused.

"No, stop, just stop!" she said kneeling on the ground crying now. Draco and Snape looked at each other confused and then Draco knelt down next to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Why are you so proud? What did I do that made you proud of me? I failed! I was scared and I chickened out. I could have gotten us all killed and you're proud? I betrayed Harry and you're _proud_?" she said sobbing.

"Hermione, you didn't betray Harry, you're helping him. You didn't chicken out and you did it. That is why we are proud of you. You did what others couldn't. You are a strong person and I am proud of you."

"But–," she started.

"No but, okay? I am proud of you no matter what," he said. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed her lips softly. "Okay?" he asked reassuringly.

"Okay," she said softly, after a few moments of contemplation. She lifter herself off the ground and they continued to walk. Snape just stared at the teenage girl. _Hormones!_

Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the cold, dark walk home. In the Entrance Hall Hermione and Draco left Snape as he made his way down to the dungeons. They entered the common room to find Hannah and Terry on one couch, doing what they usually do, making out. They found Katie on another couch asleep with Velius in her lap, his head resting on her shoulder, she must have picked him up from Dumbledore for them and Owen was no where in sight.

"You two could get a room, you know," Draco said and they stopped making out and looked at him.

"Fine," Terry said, leading Hannah upstairs.

"Okay," Hermione said as she plopped down on the couch that Hannah and Terry had vacated just seconds ago. Katie woke up then.

"Hello," she said with Velius still asleep in her lap. "Where have you been?"

"Hi, would you do me a favor and put Velius to bed?" Draco asked, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, but I don't know the password to your room."

"Lucius," Draco said.

"Okay, after that I am going to bed," she said, picking up the sleeping child and carrying him upstairs.

"Lucius?" Hermione asked after Katie had left.

"Had to pick something that wasn't obvious," Draco said. "Now I have to change it."

"I am so tired."

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me, Hermione," Draco said, referring to the Neville/Windmere problem.

"Once again, I did, and Draco, please, not right now," she said getting up from the couch, ready to walk up the stairs.

"Hermione, stop," Draco said. She turned to face her boyfriend. She waited for him to speak. "Just promise me that you will tell me these things in the future. I tell you everything. I want to know every suspicion, every worry, I have a right to know."

"I will as long as you promise to believe every suspicion I have."

"It's a deal."

"Good," she said. "Good night, Draco," she said turning to walk up the stairs.

"Stop."

"I am so tired. What do you want –," she was cut off when his lips locked with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Did you really think that you were getting away that easily?" he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"A girl can try," she said trying not to giggle as he tickled her ear with his lips. Hermione grabbed his face with one hand on each cheek and kissed him deeply before saying good night.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked annoyed. He wanted more and she always teased and then left.

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm," she called down the stairs before closing her bedroom door.

Draco made his way upstairs and changed his password quickly before walking into his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Terry and Hannah making out on his bed.

"I SAID GET A ROOM, NOT MY ROOM!" he shouted at them as they ran out the door.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Sorry that this wasn't posted sooner! Fanfiction was doing something and wouldn't let me log in! So sorry! Thanks to all of my reviewers! You're awesome! And just so you know after I revamp all 28 chapters there are only six left until this fic is done! That makes me want to cry because it's my first one! But I have another in the making! So cool!

**Thanks to: xmisundazt00d, luckycharm04, smartcat, cheeze, luv2dance and Rhiannon Renegade **


	23. All About Melodrama

-" So...um...here's the REVAMPED chapter 23?"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione sat in the library starring at her history book. She must have read the same paragraph fifty times and still didn't know what it said. Her mind was on Harry. She hadn't really seen or talked to him for at least two weeks, since before her initiation. She hadn't had time to talk to him in their classes and she couldn't talk to him in the common room because they no longer shared one. Then, what spare time she had aside from doing homework, she was with Draco and Velius. She hadn't really talked to him about her being initiated either, she had mentioned it but didn't get into much detail and she felt a pang of guilt from not really asking his opinion. All of the "what ifs" were rolling around in her head.

She rolled up her sleeve and looked at the black skull that now took a permanent residence on her arm. She pulled her sleeve back down and glanced around the deserted library. It was Saturday morning, exactly one weeks after her initiation. The sun had started to rise about half an hour ago and Hermione had already been there for two or three hours. She was having a lot of trouble sleeping these days. Most of her time was occupied with thoughts of Harry, Ron, Draco, Velius and Voldemort. Five men that were so much a part of her life, even if she didn't want them to be. Well, if she didn't want _one_ to be.

She wondered what it was she was supposed to do now. She had no instructions and she felt lost. What did Dumbledore want her to do? What did Voldemort want her to do? Everything was just so confusing. She placed her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. She felt so open and exposed.

Draco came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped out of her chair and wheeled around with her wand at the ready. Draco stepped back about ten feet and held up his hands.

"It's just me!"

"You scared the shit out of me!" she said, trying to control her breathing that had become very fast and shallow. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and stiffled a yawn.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked, walking towards her.

"About three or four hours," she replied, sitting back down. Draco sat next to her.

"Why would you do something like that? On a Saturday? I mean I know that you're a school maniac but come on, Hermione!"

"I couldn't sleep, okay?" she snapped at him.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, seeing the frustrated expression on her face. It was a moment before she spoke.

"Harry."

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted rising to his feet. "I knew he liked you! He's been bothering you? That's it, I'm going to kick his ass! Him _and_ Ron, I've known all alo-," he was cut off.

"Draco, Harry hasn't been _harrassing_ me. He doesn't like me. Ron, maybe. He just won't get out of my mind."

"What?" he said sitting down again, confused.

"I just can't stop thinking about him."

"WHAT!"

"Not like that! How many cups of coffee did you have this morning?" she said looking at him with her brow raised.

"About seven."

"You can tell," she said, critically, then turning her tone serious. "I just never really asked Harry what he thought about this whole situation. I don't know how he feels and I'm scared that he'll be mad at me!"

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because."

"Great answer!" he said, scowling at her. She scowled back.

"Because, if he didn't want me to do it, then he'll be mad that I did! Plain and simple! Either he's mad or he's not."

"To be or not to be? That is the question," he said, in a very Shakesperian acsent.

"When did you learn muggle literature?" she asked shocked and yet couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he looked.

"Duh, library!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"My bet is that he is! Mad at you, I mean," Draco said, smirking.

"Not helping!" she almost shouted.

"Hermione, just go talk to him. It can't be that bad. Just tell him that you did it on Dumbledores orders. It's the truth and if he is mad, he'll learn to accept it. He might even be really happy in the long run," Draco said running his fingers through her hair. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You're right!" she said. "I just have to tell him."

"Okay, well, I'm hungry and I want food and Velius has to be up by now, so, are you going to come to breakfast?" he asked rising from his chair.

"No, I want to get this finished and then I'm going to go talk to Harry," she said pointing to her history book.

"You are such a loser," he said, after realizing that she was serious and looking from the book to her.

"Yeah, but you're the one dating the loser, which is worse!" she smirked back at him. He kissed her again on the lips and then left the library. Hermione watched him walk out of the big oak doors and she realized more than ever how much she loved him. _What would I do without him?_

With her mind at ease for the moment she went back to doing her history homework.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor common room. She whispered the password and walked in, ignoring the Fat Lady's singing as she went. The room was deserted and then she remembered that everyone was at breakfast. She decided that she would wait for him.

As students started to come back and fill the common room, Harry didn't appear. She went over to the window to find that him, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Parvati were having a snowball fight. Hermione smirked as she watched them and then raced down to try and catch Harry.

She walked outside and wrapped her robe around her. She searched the grounds for them and when she spotted the group she yelled out to Harry.

"HARRY!"

WHAM! A snowball hit her right in the side of the face. She turned to see who had thrown it and was not shocked to see that it had been Ron. He threw another at her apparently trying to get her to join in on the fun. The second snowball hit her right in the stomach and she couldn't help but wince when it hit. Another hit her in the back and she turned to find that Harry had hit her that time.

"HEY!" she shouted. Another came flying at her and hit her head again. She looked in the direction that it came from. "GINNY!" she shouted shocked. They were all laughing at her. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN!" She picked up a bunch of snow and threw it at Ron, it hit him square in the chest. She threw another at Harry that hit his shoulder. She chucked one at Ginny and hit her in stomach. Then, they all threw snowballs at Hermione at the same time, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I SURRENDER!" she shouted and Ron ran over to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah," she said, laughing as well. The other six came over to greet her. They were laughing too.

"Sorry about that, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, what's with ganging up on me?" she said, sarcastically glaring at all of them in turn.

"It was just funny to see the look of shock on your face," Ron said laughing, hysterically. Hermione threw a snowball right at the middle of his face. He immediately stopped laughing and looked like his best friend had just shot him. Hermione fell to the ground laughing. So did Harry. Ginny grabbed onto Dean to stop herself from falling. Neville and Seamus kept their balance but couldn't stop laughing.

"Now, that was funny!" Hermione managed to say through breathes. Ron whiped the snow off his face.

"That was so _not_ funny!" He said. "Now it's payback time!" With that the snowball fight started up again and turned into every man for himself.

When they were all finally cold and wet, they decided to go inside and warm up. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went to go tell Draco where she was and to change. She entered the common room to hear screaming.

"Terry, I can't believe you!" Hannah shouted. They were standing on opposite sides of the room.

"I didn't do anything! You're over reacting! LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"Oh, I'm over reacting, am I? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"TERRY WAS HUGGING PADMA PATIL!"

"Her grandfather passed away. I was conforting her!" Terry half shouted at Hannah and half explained to Hermione.

"Why can't her sister comfort her? Hmm?" Hannah snapped back at him.

"I was there! If Draco was the only one there when something like that happened to you, I'm sure that you would want him to comfort you! IT MEANT NOTHING!"

"PROVE IT!" Hannah shouted.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"What?" Hannah said shocked.

"I love you, Hannah," Terry said, walking to her and grabbing her around the hips.

"Are you serious?"

"I better be or my mind is screwing with me!"

"Good, well since everything is fixed here, I'm going to find _my_ boyfriend," Hermione said making her way up the stairs to the dorms. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_ She said the password and entered his room. He was sitting on the bed playing Wizard Chess with Velius. She went and sat next to him.

"Hi," Draco said. "Why are you all wet?"

"We had a snowball fight!" Hermione said, smiling.

"I see," Draco said.

"Does Velius even know how to play this?" She whispered in his ear. Velius was staring at the board intently, his hand on his chin, as if he was thinking. Hermione smiled at how cute he was.

"No, I just go with the flow and let him win," Draco whispered back. Hermione giggled.

"Well, do you mind if I go and spend the day with Harry and the others? I want to tell him about Neville and see what's going on between us?"

"Nothing I hope!" Draco said, looking at her.

"Not like that you, dumbas-, dumbhead!" She said, remembering that Velius was in the room.

"Yeah, have fun!" He said, kissing her on the lips.

"Eww!" Velius said.

"Oh, you want one too, Velius?" she said, moving towards him.

"NOOOO!" He said getting up from the bed and running around the room. She chased him and finally caught him by the door. She picked him up in her arms and proceded to kiss his entire face. He objected the whole time, but giggled. Draco laughed too. She finally set him down and he ran back to the bed.

"I'll come and see you guys before bed!" She said.

"Okay, say hi to everyone for me," Draco said.

"What? You're not going to play with us?" Velius said, giving her puppy eyes. Her heart melted at the look of sadness on his face.

"No, I'm going to play with you guys tomorrow. We're going to make a snowman!" She said.

"Really?" Velius asked excitedly.

"Really!"

"YAY!"

Hermione kissed Draco one last time and kissed Velius on the head and then went to go changed out of her wet clothes. She walked downstairs to find Terry and Hannah making out on the couch. She decided to run past that and then went to Gryffindor Tower.

She found the bunch in the good chairs in front of the fire. They were drinking hot cocoa. Ginny handed her a cup as she sat down.

"So, how's Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Do we really have to talk about him?" Ron asked.

"He's fine," Hermione said, ignoring him. "He says 'Hi' to all!"

"He could have come," Ginny said.

"No, he couldn't have," Ron said.

"Oh, he has Velius and he knows that I just need to spend some time with my friends right now,"Hermione said, again ignoring Ron.

"So what have you been up to, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing really, school, prefect duty and some other things that just take up so much time. How about you guys?"

"School, um lets see, school and what else, oh yeah, school!" Harry said.

"Sounds fun!" Hermione replied, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah real fun! Especially watching you freak everytime a teacher gives a project. You should have seen your face in Potions when Snape gave us our project. It was great!" Ron said, laughing.

With that everything seemed back to normal. They talked until dinner and then after Ron and Harry started a game of chess, Dean, Neville and Seamus played Exploding Snap and Ginny, Parvati and Hermione sat an talked some more on the couch. As the night went on and people started going to bed, Hermione started to worry about what she was going to say to Harry. When it was just her, Harry and Ron left in the common room, her stomach started doing backflips. Everything had seemed fine during the day, but could he be putting on an act? Ron stiffled a yawn.

"I'm going to bed," he said, starting for the stairs.

_When should I tell Ron? Will Harry?_

"Night, Ron," Hermione said. Ron stopped in his tracks and walked back towards her. He pulled her off the couch and gave her a huge hug. Hermione had to admit that she was surprised by this, but she was happy about it.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Night, Ron," she said again, still a little taken aback.

"I miss you," he said, pulling out of the hug.

"I miss you, too. I promise that from now on I'll come and hang out with you guys more. I should have a little more time now."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Night, Hermione," he said, heading for the stairs.

"Night."

"I'll be there in a little while, Ron," Harry said. After they had heard the boys door closed, Hermione turned to Harry.

"What was that?" She asked.

"He just misses you. We all do."

"I know, Harry and I'm doing the best that I can. I just have so much to do!"

"Like what? All of the other prefects have time for their friends. Katie is in here at least three times a week, if not more!"

"Yeah, well she doesn't have a boyfriend and a child to look after and she isn't out trying to help you!" Hermione said, getting frustrated. She found herself not looking him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little sceptic. Hermione didn't move for a moment. Then she slowly rolled up her left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. Harry looked shocked.

"When?" Was all he could get out.

"A week ago."

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

"I have always wanted to help you, Harry and I feel that this is the only way of-."

"Why didn't you come to me before hand? Right before hand? With details?"

"I know that we never really specified a lot of things but there was no time. It was a now or never thing! Please don't be mad!" Harry didn't speak for a few moments.

"Are you safe?" he asked after his long silence.

"Very."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And you _want_ to do this?"

"Very much so."

"If something happened to you, Hermione-." he choked up. Hermione was taken aback by this too. She went and sat next to him on the couch.

"It won't," she said placing her hand on his.

Harry stared into her eyes, checking to see if she was sincere, she didn't look away. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Hermione, you and Ron are my family-," she cut him off.

"I know, and your a part of mine too, and family protect each other. I have to do this. I want to do this," she said. He was quiet for another moment.

"Okay," he said.

"I have your blessing?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," he said.

"Thank you! I was so worried that you would be mad! Just don't tell Ron, yet. I want to tell him, but I need you there so that he doesn't kill me!"

"Okay," he said smiling at her.

"But, there is one thing that you need to know."

"What's that?" he asked. Hermione lowered her voice.

"Neville is a deatheater."

"He's in the Order too! Why am I not in it?" he said, almost shouting.

"No, Harry. Neville is a real deatheater. I don't want to talk about it here. We can go to Dumbledore's office tomorrow and talk."

"Wait. What?"

"You heard me! We can't talk about it here. I shouldn't have told you now. Just be careful what you do and say around him, okay?"

"Okay, but you're telling me all about it tomorrow."

"Fine. I should get back though," she said as the clock tower struck midnight.

"Yeah, do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, I'll be fine," she said, raising from the couch.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's just a couple of halls away, Harry."

"I know. I just worry."

"Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't have let me do this if it wasn't safe and we're at Hogwarts, the safest place in the whole wizarding community. I think I'll be okay."

"Okay, good night," he said going towards the stairs. He stopped and turned around. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she said, turning to face him again.

"I love you," he stopped there. "As a friend, I mean, like family."

"I love you too, Harry, as family."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione's heart was soaring. _Harry wasn't mad! _She wanted to skip down the hall, singing. She was recollecting about what a great time she had that day when she turned a corner and ran into someone. Assuming it was Snape, she mumbled an apology and was coming up with excuses for being out so late, when she looked into the man's face.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Good evening, Professor Windmere," she replied, frozen to the spot. Maybe Harry should have walked her back. Her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breath. She was alone with a man that could only cause harm.

"Might I ask what you are doing out past midnight?"

"I was on my way back to my dorm. I spent the evening in the Gryffindor common room, attending to the prefect needs of my students." _The prefect needs of my students?_

"Well, hurry along, you don't want Snape or Filch to find you out in the corridors at this time of night," he said, giving her a smile.

"Oh, yes, good night, sir," she said. She turned and started to breath, but he called back to her.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?" she asked spinning around, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Congratulations."

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"Why, your initiation. We are all very pleased to see you have made the right decision."

"Thank you, sir and congratulations to you too."

"About?" he said, looking even more confused than she had been.

"Well, Neville and his initiation. I am sure that you are very proud of your son."

"Oh, I didn't know that you knew he was my son," he said.

"Neville told me at initiation. He didn't tell details though."

"That boy lets his mouth slip sometimes. Keep a sharp eye out Miss Granger."

"I will, sir," she said and then turned to leave for bed but she felt his eyes follow her around the corner.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Where have you been?" Draco asked as she walked into the common room. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"I told you I was with Harry and everyone today," she said sitting next to him.

"I know, but I didn't think that you would be _all_ day," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"Yeah, well, if you can stop sucking my neck for a minute I have something to tell you," she said pulling away and facing him.

"What's up?" he asked looking a little worried.

"I ran into Professor Windmere on the way back tonight?"

"And?" he asked with a look of worry on his face.

"Draco, he said 'congratulations', I said 'congratulations', he said 'why?', I said 'Neville.'"

"So?" he said.

"He did't know that we know that Neville is his son. I said that Neville told me at initiation and then he said 'That boy lets his mouth slip sometimes. Keep an eye out.' What does that mean?"

"Don't worry, we'll tell Dumbledore in the morning and keep an eye on him."

"You're right, there's nothing we can do now! I'm going to bed though. I'm really tired," she said getting up from the couch. Draco grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen you all day and that is the good night you give me?" He pulled her back down to the couch and leaned over her. He kissed her deeply. She pulled him closer and they laid next to each other. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and half held her from falling off the couch and half because he didn't want to let go. He kissed her neck.

"Okay, maybe I'll stay down here for a few minutes."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

So there it is! There are only five chapters left to revamp and only six after that until the story is complete!

Thanks to: mysticpammy, smartcat, luckycharm04, iluv2dance, xmisundazt00d, cheeze and chemic1!

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! The feedback is always so great and I love to hear it! You guys really keep this story going! I am so glad that I make you guys laugh! I love you all! YOU'RE AWESOME!**


	24. Promises Made

-"Hey guys! I have nothing to say sooooooooooooo... I hope you enjoy the REVAMPED chapter 24!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco were making their way to Dumbledore's office. The sun was shining through the tall windows and when you looked out you were blinded from the light reflecting off the four feet of snow they had gotten that night. They walked down the hallway hand in hand and only let go when they came to the top of the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. Hermione tapped three times. It was only a moment before Dumbledore came to the door.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," he said, cheerfully. "Come in, would you like so tea?"

"No, thank you, Sir," Draco said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was on the other side pouring himself a cup.

"I will, thank you," Hermione said, as she sat down.

"Fine, if everyone is going to have one, then I guess I will too," Draco said. Hermione and Dumbledore both looked at him.

"Okay," Dumbledore said and he poured a third cup of tea. He handed them to the pair. "So, what brings you to me on this glorious December morning?"

"Well, sir," Hermione started.

"I love the snow! "Dumbledore cut her off. He walked over to the window. "Don't you?" He added turning to look at them.

"Well, yes, but we have important things to tell you, Professor," Hermione said. She did love the snow though!

"Ah, yes, only business could have kept you from enjoying this weather," Dumbledore said, sitting down behind his desk.

"Are you alright, Professor?"

"Yes, I just love the snow!" He took a sip of his tea. "And I tried those Pop Rock candies you muggles have."

"Ah, that explains it!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, so, what is it you need to tell me?"

"Well, you see, Professor I have spent the day in the Gryffindor tower yesterday and didn't leave until about midnight. As I was walking back I ran into Professor Windmere and I acknowledged that I knew that Neville was his son. He gave me a weird response and questioned how I knew that and I told him that Neville told me. Then he said 'That boy lets his mouth slip sometimes.' I don't know what that means."

"Ah, I thought that bringing him here might be a bad idea. I shouldn't have listened to Snape," Dumbledore said putting his cup down.

"What? It was Snape's idea to bring him here? How do we know that he is trustworthy?" Draco said, very fast, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Mr. Malfoy, there are many things that I know that you don't know about Severus Snape and hear you me, I know that he is trustworthy. I would trust him with my life," Dumbledore said in a firm voice, one Hermione had heard only a few times.

"Professor, what are you saying?"

"Professor Snape and I thought that it might be a good idea to have someone here that Voldemort trusted and would think is getting inside information, when Snape was giving _Him_ false information and Snape was getting the information that _we_ needed. Real information, but we never thought that we would have students getting involved and we never knew that Mr. Longbottom was in any way related to Calais Windmere. That is one of the many unexpected twists that have been dropped on us."

"So now what?" Draco asked.

"Everything has a way of working to our advantage Mr. Malfoy."

"What about this time? Windmere could suspect Hermione of something?"

"He could, but that is why we have Snape. It's just like chess, Mr. Malfoy, you have to think five moves ahead. Snape will reinforce the fact that Miss Granger is on their side. This will work for Voldemort, or that is what he will think. With you so good friends with Harry and then with Neville, it is very easy to get to him, or so he thinks."

"Professor, why would you let a Death Eater into the school with Harry in the first place?" Hermione asked, a little angry that he would even consider such a thing.

"Miss Granger, I know that you love Harry and I know that you don't want anything to happen to him, but I assure you that he is protected in more ways than even he knows. You have nothing to worry." Hermione couldn't help but believe him, with his twinkling eyes and his ear to ear smile.

"Sir, might we be able to bring Harry and Ron here and talk to them about all of this? Harry doesn't really know about Windmere and Neville yet and we want to tell them as soon as possible."

"Yes, come by, the door should be unlocked and if I am not here, just tell Harry to call to Fawks."

"Thank you, sir," they said at the same time and then headed for the door. When they were halfway there Dumbledore yelled.

"OH!" He had disappeared behind his desk and then popped back up. Hermione and Draco turned to see what he was doing.

"Professor?" Hermione asked confused.

"I found another one!"

"Another what?" she said, fearing that she shouldn't have.

"Pop Rocks!" He said holding up another package. Hermione giggled and Draco just rolled his eyes. They both walked out the door and left the old wizard to his fun.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"So, where are we going again?" Ron asked as the four walked towards Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore's office, Ron for the thousandth time!" Hermione said. Her stomach was doing back flips and her nerves felt like they were on fire. They reached the stair case and Hermione whispered the password, which had just been changed to Pop Rocks. They walked up the stairs and knocked. When no one answered, Hermione told Harry to call out to Fawks. The door soon swung open and they saw Fawks fly back to her stand.

"So, what's going on?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Well," Hermione started, "we have some things to tell you."

"Like?" Ron asked. Hermione slowly rolled up her left sleeve, revealing her Dark Mark. "MERLIN!"

"Ron, keep quiet!"

"What the bloody hell did you do? I thought you were joking!"

"Well, I wasn't! Now, sit!" He sat. Harry was looking intently at her. "Ron, and Harry, I did this to help us all. I wanted to take action, I'm very safe and this can only help Harry and all of us in the end."

"Hermione, why?"

"Because I wanted to! Ron, Harry and I have already talked about this and I have his blessing and I only hope that you will give me yours! That's all I want. That is what will give me the strength for the tasks that I have to do. Knowing that you are behind me is the best kind of protection I can ask for," Hermione started to tear and Draco wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hermione, I will support you but I can't lose you!"

"You won't! I promise!"

"Hermione, you never make promises that you can't keep."

"I know. I can keep this one," she said. Ron looked her in the eyes and then slowly rose from his chair. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a tight hug. Hermione hugged him back, her arms wrapped around his skinny chest. She let go and he sat back down, then so did she and Draco.

"So tell me about Neville," Harry said.

"What about Neville?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione to Draco.

"Neville's a deatheater too," Draco said.

"Wait, Neville gets to be in the Order but Harry and I don't? How out of place is that?"

"Ron, Neville isn't in the Order," Hermione said.

"Well, he can't be a real deatheater! That's absurd!"

"Not as absurd as you think because he is! I know that you and Harry don't really say anything to him about Voldemort and everything but you really need to be careful about what you do say. You need to be cautious and always make sure that he can't overhear you!"

"This is too weird. Are you sure?"

"Ron, I watched him get initiated and Dumbledore didn't know about it until we told him! I watched him pledge his allegiance and not the way I did! Not to Dumbledore and Harry but to Voldemort, himself!"

"Okay, okay, no need to go all crazy on me!"

"You also need to watch out for Professor Windmere," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Windmere, he's Neville's father and a deatheater as well. He's been a family 'friend' of ours since before I was born."

"Hermione?" Harry said, looking to her for confirmation.

"It's true, he was there the night that we got initiated, Neville confirmed that Windmere is his father and Dumbledore didn't know anything about it. For once the man didn't know everything."

"Shocker!" Ron said.

"Tell me about!" Hermione replied.

"But, I thought that Neville's parents were in St. Mungo's," Harry said, looking confused.

"Yeah, we have yet to learn about that. I was hoping to come in contact with Neville this week and get the 'long story.' I'll inform you both when we know what really happened, but Windmere is his biological father, that's what we know for sure."

"So, just don't do or say anything in front of Windmere or Neville," Draco warned.

"You never really know people, do you?" Ron said, casually.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It was December 24th and Hermione still hadn't talked to Neville. Time was slipping through her fingers. She hadn't recieved any word from Voldemort either. This made her a little unsettled, but she promised herself that she wouldn't worry about that today. It was Christmas eve and she was going to have fun with her friends and loved ones. Her and Draco were the only two prefects that had stayed behind. Harry stayed, like always, so did Ron, Ginny and Neville, which they all knew was coming.

Hermione kept thinking that this would be the perfect time to attack, if she were Voldemort. Few people in the castle and three of which are his 'followers.' This made Hermione very frustrated that she hadn't heard anything. _Had Windmere said something? Was something wrong? _

Draco, Hermione, Velius, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were on their way to go play in the snow. Hermione had promised Velius that they would make a snowman and she always kept a promise. The front doors opened and light flooded the Entrance Hall. Velius immediatly ran into the snow, as if he had never seen it before, and was soon followed by Harry and Ron. They started a game of Snowball Freeze Tag. If you hit someone with a snowball they had to freeze in place until one of their other team members came and tagged them. Then they were free to take aim again. Neville didn't really feel like playing so he sat on the side. It was Harry, Ron and Ginny against Hermione, Draco and Velius.

Ginny threw one at Hermione and barely missed her left shoulder. Hermione threw one back and hit her in the leg. Ginny froze and called out to her brother to come and save her.

Velius had huge mittens on and couldn't really pack the snow together so he just kept throwing clouds of snow at Harry. Harry tried to run but Velius was fast and hit him in the back of the head with a bunch of snow. He froze and Velius screamed joyfully, proclaiming, "I gots him! I gots him!"

Velius then proceded to run past Harry but Harry grabbed him by the hood of his cloak and pulled him back. They wrestled to the ground until Velius was sitting on Harry's chest, both laughing. Ron ran over and tagged Harry. Harry got up and left Velius to Ginny. She was chasing him around a tree by the time Harry had gotten off the ground. Harry and Ron then turned to Hermione. She screamed and ran.

"NO ONE GOES AFTER MY BROTHER AND MY GIRLFRIEND WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME!" Draco shouted at Harry and Ron. They stopped in their tracks and then turned to Draco. They ran at him and Draco ran at Hermione and hid behind her back using her as a shield.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione yelled, as she got pelted with snowballs. He had her by the arms and kept ducking behind her back. "Draco, be a man!"

"I don't want to!" He yelled, as Harry ran behind Hermione and threw one at him, just missing him. Draco ran and Ron sprinted after him. Ron threw one and it hit him square in the back, but he didn't stop running.

"Hey, I got you!" Ron shouted. Ron ran after Draco and dove at him. He grabbed Draco's legs and tackled him to the ground. Hermione looked on in shock and couldn't help but laugh.

"YEAH, RON, YEAH!" Harry yelled.

"DWACO!" Velius yelled when he saw them on the ground. He ran over and jumped on Ron's back. Draco squeezed out of Ron's grasp and got up. Velius refused to move from Ron's back. Hermione had to go and pick him up off of him.

"I think it's time that we build our snowman," she said.

"SNOWMAN! SNOWMAN!" Velius screamed loudly. Draco started a ball and they continued to roll.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Windmere was in his office watching the children on the grounds. He noticed his son sitting on the side. _Good decision, my boy, observe, find their weaknesses._

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After they were all soaked and the sun had set, they went in. After changing into pajamas, everyone went to the Prefects Common Room. They had hot cocoa and sat in front of the fire.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Ginny asked.

"Has anyone ever heard 'The Night Before Christmas?'" Hermione asked. Velius was sitting in her lap, Draco next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"I have," Harry said.

"We haven't," Ron exclaimed.

"Do you all want to hear it?" She asked.

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

"Tell me, tell me," Velius said excitedly.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there," Hermione had heard this story every Christmas Eve as a child and made a point to remember word for word. They all sat quiet and stared at her intently, smiles on their faces.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums dance in their heads."

"Yum, sugarplums!" Ron said. Hermione continuted to tell the story, until Velius had fallen asleep in her arms and Harry was dozing with his mouth open. Ginny, Ron, Neville and Draco were the only ones awake to hear the end.

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

"Wow! That was awesome!" Neville said.

"Glad you all liked it!" Hermione said. "I'm going to go put Velius to bed, you guys."

"We're going to go put him to bed too," Ron said, gesturing to Harry.

"You can stay, I'll be down in a minute."

"No, it's fine, we're all tired," Ron said, poking Harry. Ginny pulled herself off the couch. Harry woke up slowly.

"Wha?" he said.

"Let's go," Ron said. "Night all, Happy Christmas!"

"You too," Hermione and Draco said together. Hermione was holding Velius in her arms and was halfway up the stairs.

"Neville?" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Maybe you can tell me that story tomorrow?" She said.

"What story?" he asked, looking confused.

"The long one," she gestured toward her left arm.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said and then they all left.

Hermione put Velius in his bed and tucked him in. She kissed him on the head and he rolled over, clinging to his stuffed dragon. Draco kissed him too and then sat on the bed. Hermione laid down next to him.

"Can I give you your present now?" Draco asked.

"Ohhh! Of course!" Hermione said, sitting up. "But you don't get your's till the morning!"

"That's fine, I just can't wait any longer," he said. He went over to the nightstand and pulled out a little box. He sat next to Hermione. She gasped when she saw that it was a ring box. He took her left. She held her breath.

"It's not what you think," Draco said. "Well, it kind of is, but just listen," he took a deep breath. "Hermione, you have changed my life in so many ways. You opened my eyes and took my hand when no one else would. You led me down a path that I never thought I could go down and I love you with all of my heart. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione started to tear up. Draco stopped to take another breath.

"I don't want to spend that rest of my life without, and I don't think that I could. I don't expect you to feel the same as I do. We've only really known each other for a couple of months, but I can't keep these feelings inside anymore."

He opened the box, to reveal a gold ring. In the center of it was a diamond that was one karat. On one side was an emerald that was half a karat and on the other side of the diamond was a ruby that was also half a karat.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, barely audible.

"Now, it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I promise to you, by giving it to you that I will love no one else and by you wearing, you promise the same to me, but I am not asking you to marry me, just to wait for me."

"Draco," she said again. Draco slid the ring onto her lift hand ring finger. She looked at the ring and played with it with her right hand. She looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"I love you," Draco said.

"I love you too, Draco," she said before leaning in and kissing him deeply. She leaned back. "So does this mean that we're official, official?" she said, smiling at him.

"I thought we were already official, official."

"Oh,shit, I better break things off with Ron, then. Oh, and I should talk to Owen too."

"Shut up, you little brat," he said before kissing her again.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

So there it is! Only 8 chapters left until the end of the story! SAD! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through all of this confusion and revamp! I love you all!

**Thanks to :**

**ProwlingKitKat**: I had to change the plot a little from the first time I wrote it because it didn't make sense and that line somehow slipped it's way in there! I went back and reposted it the right way if you want to go see it! Thanks for bringing that to my attention though! I'm glad and I'm sure that you weren't the only one confused!

**Also to luckycharm04, xmisundazt00d, DaOnleeSam, iluv2dance, smartcat and sugar n spice 522!**


	25. Dishonorable Doubts

-"Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Here is REVAMPED chapter 25!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco awoke on Christmas morning with his girlfriend in one arm and his little brother in the other. Hermione slept peacefully, while Velius was jumping on the bed trying to get Draco and her up.

"Chwistmas! Come on! I want pwesents!" Velius said jumping up and down.

"Shhhh," Draco said, putting a finger to his lips. "Let's wait until Hermione get's up, okay?"

"No. Now!" Velius said, crossing his arms across his chest. Draco sensed a tantrum brewing and went to get out of bed when Hermione awoke.

"It's okay," she said. "We can open them now." She rolled onto her back and Draco leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ewwww!" Velius proclaimed. Hermione made towards him and he ran to his bed and got under the covers. She tickled him until he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Let's go and see what Santa brought you!" Hermione and Draco had been very worried about what they were going to do about presents for him. Neither of them had much money but they didn't want to ruin Velius' Christmas. They both had put in as much as they could but still were only able to get him a few things. Yet, when they got down stairs, the tree was surrounded with presents.

"Santa came! Santa came!" Velius screamed as he ran down the stairs. Draco looked at Hermione in confusion and she looked at him with the same look on her face. "Come on, Dwaco! Herminniny!"

They went and sat on the couch as Velius began to throw wrapping paper everywhere. Hermione and Draco watched in amazement as he unwrapped a toy broomstick, a toy wand, endless amounts of Honeydukes candy, some books and a new stuffed dragon.

"Where did it all come from?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear, while they watched Velius fly around on his new broom. Draco just shrugged his shoulder.

Hermione glanced at the tree and noticed an envelope hanging from one of the branches. She went to pick it up and found that it was addressed to her and Draco. She opened it to find a simple note written in curly handwriting.

_Merry Christmas!_

_ Your favorite Head Master_

Hermione smiled as she read it. _So Dumbledore was the one behind all this. _She handed it to Draco and he smiled too. Velius had picked up his toy broom and was flying three feet off the ground all around the room. Draco placed the note on the table and walked over to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Happy Christmas, love!"

"Happy Christmas," she said kissing him on the lips again.

"So," Draco said, "Where's my present?"

"You are so greedy!" She said freeing herself from him and walking towards the tree to get his present.

"You got your's last night!" he shot back in defense.

"I didn't ask for it!" She replied throwing a small box at him. He looked disappointed.

"This is it?" he asked looking up at her. He smirked as she threw a pillow from the couch at him. "I'm joking!" He said, sitting down on the couch to open it. Hermione sat next to him. He opened the box to find a titanium band. "A ring?"

"Don't sound so excited! Look at the inside of it!" He took the ring out of it's box and he looked on the inside of the ring. Engraved there was _HG loves DM._

"Hermione," He said.

"Now we both have promise rings. Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it," he said kissing her on the cheek. He put it on his left hand ring finger.

"Good," Hermione said, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Draco got up off the couch and lifted Hermione after him.

"Velius, let's go get some breakfast!" Draco said. Velius hopped off the broom and ran towards the door. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her on the lips softly. They then proceded to the Great Hall.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After dropping Velius off with Harry and Ron, to Draco's dismay, they started to work on the final preparations for the Winter Dance.

"I can't believe that all four of them left this for us to deal with," Hermione said as they walked around the Great Hall to figure what portion could be used as an ice rink. The students hadn't come back yet from break. They were due back tomorrow and that was the night of the dance.

"Well, they asked us before they left if we could handle it," Draco said, writing something on the clipboard that he carried.

"If I had known that this is how it was going to be like, I would have said no!"

"Well, anyways, it looks like we're done for the day. We can't do anything until tomorrow," he said, putting his arm around Hermione's waist and leading her out of the empty Hall.

"We will have to go to Dumbledore in the morning and get some of the teachers to help us," Hermione said. She exhaled loudly and rubbered her temples as they walked.

"What is bothering you so much, Hermione?" Draco asked, stopping her and looking into her eyes. He say dispair and fear in her eyes.

"I am just so overwhelmed!" she said looking to the floor.

"There is something else, I see it in your eyes, Hermione," he said. She looked into his eyes in shock. She then looked back to the floor.

"I'm worried about my task. Why hasn't it come yet? Do you think that they are on to me?"

"Hermione, you are acting crazy! They are not on to you and they just don't have anything for you to do yet," Draco said.

"Draco it has been two weeks since my initiation! You got yours two weeks after! Why haven't I gotten mine?"

"Don't fret, love!" He said. She made to say something but was prevented by his lips. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He placed his hands on her neck and refused to let her pull away. He didn't do so himself until they were both out of breath. He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you!" she said. "No matter what, you always ease my pain and make my life better. You amaze me," she added, looking into his eyes.

"I know," he said, smirking. She stared open mouthed at him.

"You are so cocky!" she said, breaking free from his arms and continuing her way down the hall.

"But you love me anyways!" he said chasing after her.

"That's what you think!"

"Hermione," he said, grabbing her arm and looking into her eyes. "You _are_ my life and I couldn't survive without you!"

"Now that's better," she said leaning into kiss him. She was about to make her kiss deeper when she heard someone clear their throat. They both turned to see who it was.

"Professor Windmere," Hermione said. "How are you today?" she asked nervously.

"I have a letter for you," he said.

"A letter? Why did it come to you?" she said, freeing herself from Draco's arms and walking towards her Professor.

"Safe keeping. Didn't want anyone else to find it," he said holding it out to her. She took and began to open it. "Not now, child!" He spat.

Hermione knew that it was her task. Why else would there be such procautions. She turned the letter over to see the wax seal of the Dark Mark holding it closed. "Yes, sir."

"Go to your quarters and let no others see it!" Windmere said, as he rounded the corner and left. Hermione stood and looked at the letter for a moment.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock!" Draco said, as he walked over to his girlfriend and put his hand in hers. "He is so stupid! Like father, like son!" But Hermione wasn't paying attention to him. She didn't notice him kiss her softly on the cheek. She didn't hear his words of encouragement to her. She didn't even notice that her feet were carrying her towards their common room. All that she noticed was the seal of that envelope. The very mark that resounded on her arm. How she loathed that mark.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"No, I think that it will look better over there!" Katie continued to critize that arrangements Draco and Hermione had made for the dance.

"Katie, if you had been here and not left this huge assignment on us, then you could possibly have some say in what is going on right now, but since you weren't, shut up!" Hermione spat. They had been running around all morning trying to get everything in place. Dumbledore had set up the ice rink, the teachers had set up the twelve trees and the tables had been set as well. There was snow falling from a silver-gray sky.

"I think that it looks great," Hannah said.

"Shut up, Hannah!" Hermione and Katie both said at the same time. Hermione just was not in the mood for anything or anyone at the moment. She had been drained of all energy trying to set the Hall up and she didn't care to hear everyone's complaining. Hannah looked shocked and walked over to where Terry, Owen and Draco were talking.

"What did you do to her while we were gone to make her a real bitch?" Hannah spat at Draco.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hermione shouted from across the hall. When it was empty everything echoed.

"Oh, no, you can't blame...that... on me!" Draco responded, pointing to his girlfriend. "You were the ones that left this for us to handle and she's right! You did nothing to help and so you have no say!"

"You both are mean!" Hannah said, running out of the Hall. They all looked at Terry quizzically.

"It's that time of the month," he said before chasing after her.

"Oh," Draco and Owen said together, expressing their understanding.

"I think maybe it's the same for Hermione too," Draco continued.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I fear for you, man!" Owen said.

"I fear for me too!"

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that!" Katie was shouting after Hermione, as she ran out of the Hall. Draco watched Hermione run past and then turned to Katie.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just told her that I thought the table clothes were a little too deep a red and she just flipped out! What did _you_ do to her?" She snapped at him.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"She was fine when we all left!"

"I didn't do anything! We were fine until you all came back."

"Yeah, well you better figure out what's up before I kill her!" Katie said. Draco glared at her before he ran after Hermione.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione was in her room sitting on her bed. In her hand she held the note that contained her task. At first she had wanted Draco there with her to open it, but then she felt that she had to do it on her own and would not let him even be in the same room when she had done it. She didn't know why, that's just how it had happened. It had been a week since she first had opened it and she had not told anyone. Not even Snape and Dumbledore knew that she had gotten it. Draco kept bugging her about it and telling her that she needed to go to Dumbledore but she couldn't drag herself to do it.

She didn't want anything to do with any of it and she thought that maybe ignoring it would make it disappear, but she knew that it wouldn't. She needed time to come to terms with it. It wasn't even a bad task. She was just having second thoughts and she constantly scolded herself for that. She had felt so confident coming into this and now she didn't know what her feelings were.

She held the letter in her hand and stared at the words that were written across the paper. It was a wordy letter that basically explained that she was to find every secret passage into the castle, where they entered and if they were easily accessable from the outside. She knew that this would be simple with the Maurader's Map, but she wanted to know all of the plans before she did anything. She wanted to know what this information would be used for. She knew that they would use it to get into the castle but then what? She wanted to know every little detail but she knew that wasn't possible.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Hermione, where are you going?" Hannah asked as she walked towards the portrait hole. Draco looked up from the book he was reading to Velius infront of the fire. Katie and Owen were studing at one of the tables and Terry was sitting next to Hannah on the couch.

"Oh, I'm going to go and visit Harry and Ron," she lied. She was going to see Dumbledore, but she didn't want Draco to come with her. She needed to feel independent. She needed to be able to deal with these things. What if something happened to Draco? She needed to be able do these alone and be able to deal with losing him. The easiest way to do that, was to start now.

"Oh, tell them we all say 'hi'", Katie called, looking back to her paper. Hermione looked at Draco and she saw the look in his eyes. _Do you want me to go with? _Was what they were saying. He knew where she was really going without her even telling him. She smiled at him and Velius as Velius started to poke him in the chest, wanting him to finish the story, Hansel and Gretel.

"I will," Hermione said, as she walked out of the door.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door. There was no answer. She knocked again and this time she heard a mumbled reply. She slowly opened the door to find her headmaster with his head in his hands with his elbows on the desk. The penseive sat on the desk next to him.

"Professor," she said, softly as not to startle him.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," he said without even looking up.

"I need to talk to you."

"You have needed to talk to me for two weeks and yet you waited until now to come to me," he said still without looking up. She looked shocked but she knew that she shouldn't be because he knew everything that happened at this school. Surely he knew that she had gotten her task.

"Yes, sir and I -."

"Ms. Granger, may I advise that you not do that next time. Know that I am disappointed in you," at this point he looked up at her. She just stared at him.

"I am sorry, sir."

"What if it had been something serious, Ms. Granger. I need to know that I can trust you and I know that I can, but you have not shown that to me lately. I was beginning to worry that a spell had been cast over you. It was not until I had Professor Snape check on you that I was completely certain."

"You had Snape check up on me? How?"

"That is not for you to know."

"How did you know that I had gotten my task?"

"Mr. Malfoy came to me and I am glad that he did."

"That bastard!" she said looking at the ground.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore almost shouted.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but he gave me his word that he would let me do it on my own time."

"Well, Ms. Granger, you will learn that there is no such thing as your own time in the game of war! I thought that you were smarter then that! You are being selfish, something that I have never seen in you and quite frankly, I never want to see it again! You gave your word to protect our world and hesitation has no part in our cause. Never hesitate again. Hesitation kills!"

"Yes, sir," she said not able to look him in the eyes.

"Now, you may go."

"But Professor, what about my task?"

"It is being taken care of. I don't feel like talking anymore. Now go back to your dorm," he said, putting his head back down. She had never seen her Professor like this and it scared her. Something was really bothering him. She was pissed that she had been yelled at and she was even more pissed that Draco had broken his word to her. She stormed back to the Prefect common room.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione walked into the common room to find everyone in their same places except for Draco and Velius. When she asked where they were, Katie said that they were up in their dorm. Hermione stormed up the stairs causing the group to look at each other confused. She threw open the door and found Velius asleep in his bed and Draco putting some toys away.

"We need to talk," she said, in an angered whisper.

"Okay," Draco replied, looking confused. He ushered her out of the dorm and told the others to keep an eye on his little brother and that they would be back in a little while. When they entered the hallway, Draco reached for her hand, but she pulled it back. "What's wrong? Did everything go okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything went okay since Dumbledore already knew what it was!" she spat at him. He looked shocked, scared even. "Draco, you gave me your word! I am having a hard time with this and I am trying to deal with it all and I don't need you going behind my back! How do you expect me to trust you now?"

"Hermione, something had to be said. I couldn't just let things go unnoticed."

"I got yelled at by Dumbledore, okay? Not really the greatest thing to have happen to you! Draco, this is hard for me okay! I will deal with it in my own way and time! I don't need you meddling around behind my back! I thought that we established that there would be no secrets, no lies. What was this?" He just looked at her.

"A secret and a lie," he said in a whisper, drawing his gaze to the ground.

"Well, I am glad that you are at least mature enough to admit that!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but for the good of everything, I felt that I had to do what I did!" Hermione could not explain it but she felt very violated. She was pissed and she felt like nothing was her own, which prompted her to say,

"I think that it's best if we see a little less of each other."

"What!" he said looking up.

"I need my space right now, Draco. I feel suffocated and like nothing is my own anymore. I need time to myself."

Draco looked at her shocked and he wasn't sure if he was really hearing this. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes-no-yes-maybe."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand that!" Now he was getting furious. _This was ridiculous._

"Draco, I love you with all of my heart, but I just need a little time alone. Can we just try this and see what happens?" Hermione knew that she had pushed him over the edge when he just turned and walked away. He stepped through the portrait hole and she followed him. He stormed up the stairs and then slammed his door. She stood in the middle of the room as the other four looked at her.

"What just happened?" Owen asked her.

"I think that Draco is a little mad right now!"

"No shit!" Terry said.

"Hermione, what happened out there?" Hannah asked.

"Draco and I may or may not have broken up."

"What?" All four asked in unison.

"Hermione?" Katie said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione said as she too stormed up the stairs to her room.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco paced his room. He was beyond furious. He didn't even understand what had just happened. _What had made her act this way? Why would she want to end things? _He didn't know what he was feeling right now. He wanted to cry, scream, punch something. _This was bullshit! _He felt so confused. _What was to happen now? Had they really broken up or was she just saying things? Did she still even love him? She had said that she did but that might have been letting him down easy. Things had been perfect, what the hell happened?_

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione lay flat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She felt relieved to have a little time to herself and not have to worry about something. But as she lay there she did start to worry about something. _Had she just ruined the one good thing in her life? _

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I really hope that this chapter was not a disappointment! **PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS TELL ME THINGS THAT YOU DIDN"T LIKE BECAUSE THAT MAKES ME A BETTER WRITER! **Thanks fo sticking with me, guys!

**Thanks to luckycharm04, smartcat, mysticpammy, xmisundazt00d, Eyestobrn, and I love you all! Thanks for the great feedback!**


	26. Best Friend Patrol

-"Yay REVAMPED chapter 26! This is so excited because I left you guys hanging and I want to see your response to this chapter! So...here goes!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione woke the next morning with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her heart ached and her mind was a mess of thoughts and emotions that she couldn't explain or control. She had spent half the night crying, screaming into her pillow and then throwing it at her dresser. She felt lost and alone, and to be honest, she was happy about it. This is what she wanted. This is what she needed. She knew that it would only be worse later on.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco spent the night doing pretty much the same thing. He had cried, yelled and punched his bedpost, which had left his hand swollen and blue. He was pissed and confused. _What the hell was her problem?_ He knew that there was something more behind this then her just needing space and feeling overwhelmed. He knew that he shouldn't have gone behind her back and betrayed her the way that he had, but what could he have done? He knew though that that was not the only reason behind this ordeal. Something more was bothering her and he was going to find out what it was if it was the last thing he did.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hannah, Terry, Katie, Owen, Hermione and Draco, were making their way down to the Great Hall to make the finishing touches for the dance that night. The three girls were walking together ahead of the boys. Katie and Hannah were talking excitedly while Hermione pretended to be paying attention. She would give one or two word answers to any questions she was asked, she laughed occasionally and smiled, but Katie and Hannah knew that she was unhappy. They avoided to topic though because they knew that if she wanted to talk, she would.

The guys on the other hand were pestering Draco about every detail.

"I don't know, guys," Draco said, as Terry made to ask another question. Hermione laughed aloud in front of them and Draco glared at her. "How can she be so upbeat? That pisses me off, it's like she doesn't even care."

"Well, you can't let something stupid like this ruin you guys! You have to get her  
back!" Terry exclaimed.

"I can't make her change her mind! She said that she needed space and she is probably just really overwhelmed and doesn't need the added stress of a boyfriend," Draco said softly. He didn't want to be here.

"Bullshit! You guys are perfect together and I have never seen either of  
you stress the other out," Owen said.

"Guys, just drop it, okay?" He asked almost pleading. Hermione laughed loudly ahead of them. "Merlin, she pisses me off! How can she act like nothing happened? How come she isn't upset about this?" He growled as she laughed again. "It's like she doesn't even care!"

"I think it's that she does care and she knows that she made a mistake and is just trying to hide her true feelings," Owen said.

"I think she's trying to make you jealous," Terry said, calmly, looking at a picture on the wall as they passed it.

"What!" Owen and Draco said together. They stopped and looked at him, but Terry kept walking for a moment and then realized that they weren't with him and turned around.

"Well, listen," Terry said. "We all know that she loves you, I think that she is testing you, trying to make you jealous and see what you do. I think she wants to know that you won't let something stupid ruin you two. I think that she's trying to get you to chase after her."

"You are so stupid, Terry!" Owen said, as they all started walking again. The girls were way down the hall now, about to turn the corner. Draco stared ahead at Hermione and didn't say anything.

"What?" Terry asked.

"I swear Terry, what Hannah sees in you I will never know, because you're not smart, you're not good looking, and you sure as hell aren't charming!"

"I swear I'm going to punch you in the face soon," Terry said.

"Why would you say shit like that to him? Especially if it's not true?" Owen asked.

"It could be true!"

"Shut up, Terry!"

"Well, if that's the game she's going to play, I think I'll play too. She wants to fuck with me, I think that I'll have a little fun too!" Draco said, not paying attention to the others.

"What!" Owen said, grabbing Draco's arm. "You don't really believe him, do you?"

"What else could it be?" Draco said, looking at him.

"You're as stupid as he is!" Owen said, before walking off around the corner as well.

"I'll hold him, you can punch!" Terry said.

"That's okay, you go ahead and I'll meet you guys there," Draco said.

"Okay," Terry said, walking around the corner. At that moment, as if planned Pansy Parkinson came out of a classroom next to him.

"Hey, Draco," she said. Draco looked at her as an idea started brewing in his head.

"Hi, Pansy," he said.

"How are you?"

"Well, Hermione and I are having a little bit of a rough spot," he said.

"Oh, that's too bad," she said, with a smirk on her face.

"So, Pansy, do you want to go to the winter dance with me?" She just looked at him for a moment, smiling the whole time. _Two could play at this game, Hermione._

"I would love to."

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"Great," she said. Draco started to walk towards the Great Hall.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"So Hermione, are you and Draco still going to the dance together?" Hannah asked. Hermione cringed as that was said. She really didn't know. She knew that he was really upset with her, but she figured that they would still go.

"I don't know," she said. Draco had just walked into the Great Hall.

"Draco, come here, we're setting up seating," Katie called across the Hall. Draco walked over, with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Owen asked.

"Nothing," Draco said.

"Okay, so this will be easy," Katie said. She held a list of people that were going together in front of her. "This is our table. I am thinking, me, Owen, Terry, Hannah, Hermione, Draco," she said pointing to each chair as she said a name.

"Um, we need to add an extra seat," Draco said.

"Why?" Katie asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Because I would like to sit with my date."

"You are," she stated.

"_No_, I am not going with either Hermione _or_ you," Draco said to her.

"Who are you going with?" Hermione asked, frustration in her voice.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"WHAT?" Owen yelled.

"I am going with Pansy seeing as Hermione and me are no longer together, I see it unfit for us to go together," he said, still smirking. Hermione's heart was tearing into two. Everyone just looked at him. Hermione was on the verge of tears.

"Draco, prefects _have_ to go together, we are the examples. If you remember, we have to try and desegregate our school. I can't allow you to go with another Slytherin," Katie said.

"Well, I think that everything will be fine and you can't tell me who I can and can not date. Just add one more seat," Draco said.

Hermione's temper was rising. _Why was he so calm about this?_ She looked him in the face and he looked at her back, smiling. _He was purposely trying to hurt her. _She just turned around and walked right out the Great Hall, letting the tears fall from her eyes. Hannah ran after her.

"What the hell if your problem?" Owen yelled at him.

"Don't worry, I have this under control," Draco said, waving him off.

"Draco, you are such a DUMBASS! I hope that she _doesn't_ take you back because you really are an asshole!" Owen said before chasing after her too. Katie just glared at him and then left as well. Terry walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, man, well done!" He said, smiling.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room crying. She didn't really want their relationship to end. This was a test on her part _and_ on his. She just couldn't tell him her reasoning behind it because then they would never get through it because they would both know that it wasn't really over.

Katie and Hannah had spent hours trying to cheer her up. Finally it was time to call in the Best Friend Patrol.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he opened her bedroom door, followed by Ron. Hannah had gone to get them. Katie who had been sitting with her left the room. Hermione sat up on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Her cries were loud and uncontrolled. She was sobbing. Harry and Ron came and sat on either side of her. Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hi, hon," Harry said.

"Hi," she said, softly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?"

Harry backed away a little as she screamed this.

"Breath, Hermione. Take a deep breath," Ron said. She slowly inhaled and then exhaled even slower. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her tears. This is what she wanted. _But not foerever! _

"Tell us what happened," Harry said, putting a hand on her knee.

"I kind of broke up with Draco."

"If you broke up with him then why are _you_ so upset?" Ron asked, making sure to keep his voice down.

"He pissed me off. He gave me his word and then broke it, I understand where he is coming from but he still broke it. That is reason number one. There is another reason but I don't want to tell you guys. The thing is that...," she started to sob again.

"Breath," Ron said. She inhaled and exhaled.

"The thing is that, I don't really want this to end, but to prepare for the future we both needed this. We are too close," she said.

"What is going to happen in the future?" Harry asked.

"Well, nothing for sure, but who knows!"

"Hermione, you're not making sense. You broke up with him for something that may or _may not_ happen in the future?"

"I knew that you wouldn't understand!" she said starting to cry again. Ron tightened his grip around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh," he said into her ear.

"He is purposely trying to hurt me though."

"Hermione, I love you, but I think that this is really stupid! I don't get why you would do this," Harry said.

"He asked Pansy to the dance."

"And that is why you are so upset?"

"Yes, because to me it's not over, but to him it is! We obviously never meant anything to him!" She started bawling.

"Hermione, did you ever think that he is trying to make you jealous?"

"What?" She said, looking up.

"He's mad that you broke up with him and we all know that he loves you. He is probably trying to make you jealous so that you come running back to him," Harry explained. Hermione was quiet for a moment. She then got off the bed and threw a pillow at her dresser again.

"That bastard!"

"Breath," Ron said.

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Sorry," Ron said cowering.

"I can't believe him," she said, now pacing the room. "Well, two can play at this game."

"Hermione, not a good idea, just go to him and tell him what is really going on," Ron said.

"Oh no, he is going to pay. Ron, you and I are going to the dance together."

"What?" Harry and Ron both asked at the same time.

"You heard me, now go get ready!"

"Hermione, don't do this!" Harry said.

"Yeah, Hermione, I don't want to be a toy in your little game," Ron said.

"You don't have a choice," she said, smirking.

"Bullshit, I don't! I refuse to go with you!"

"Hermione if you don't go to him, I will. As much as I don't like the guy, I like him more than I did, and I don't want to see either of you hurt more than you already are!" Harry said.

"You will keep your mouth shut," she said, pointing to Harry. "And you will pick me up at seven thirty!" she said, pointing to Ron.

"No!" They both said.

"Yes!"

"Hermione, you are acting crazy!" Ron said.

"GO!" With that Harry and Ron walked out of the dorm. After they had shut the door, Harry turned to Ron.

"Should we go see Draco?"

"Are you kidding? She'd kill us!"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

At seven-fifteen, Hermione walked down the stairs and entered the common room. She was wearing jeans, a red sweater with a red, white, gold and blue striped scarf around her neck. She had on matching gloves. He hair was in distinct curls and was half up, with a red ribbon in it. Her skates were hanging over her shoulder.

"Hannah turned to look at her from the couch. "Oh, you look so cute, Hermione!"

Draco, turned to look at her too. Him and Velius were at the snack bar. Velius was hungry. Draco noticed that he was holding his breath but he didn't say anything to her. She smirked when she saw the look on his face.

"Thanks," she said sitting down next to Hannah.

"So, we're just waiting on Katie then?" Terry asked.

"Well, you guys can go but my date is picking me up here," she said. At this Draco looked at her.

"Oh, who are you going with?" he asked.

"Ron."

"WHAT?"

"Ron Weasley."

"I heard you the first time, but wow, I didn't think you were _that_ desperate," he said looking back down at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was making Velius. Hermione rose and walked over to the snack bar.

"Yeah, and Pansy Parkinson is so much better," she said, leaning in towards him. He just looked at her. He handed Velius the sandwich.

"Well, we have to go pick her up anyways," He said, grabbing Velius' free hand and leading him towards the door.

"Wat? Herminniny no come wit us?" He asked.

"Oh, Velius," she said, bending down and holding out her hands, gesturing for him to come to her. "I'll still see you there and you and I can skate together, but you're going to go with Draco and another girl."

"Why you no come wit us?" He said, tears starting to form in his eyes. Hermione didn't know what to say. What do you tell a child in a situation like that? _Oh, your brother is an ass and doesn't want to go with me? _

"Don't worry, I promise that I will see you there and we are going to have so much fun!"

"But I want you to come wit now," he said.

"Velius, this other girl is really nice too and we are going to have fun with her," Draco said, coming over and grabbing his hand.

"But, I no want go wit other girl!" He said, now crying. Hermione just glared at Draco as if saying, 'Look what you did!' Draco just picked Velius up and walked out the door as Velius held out his hand for Hermione, crying. It was all Hermione could do to stop from crying herself. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing that she could do about.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Ron came right at seven thirty. Harry and Ginny were with them. They were now a couple and were hot and heavy. Ron didn't know that they had already been, um, intimate. Ginny had let that slip one day at lunch. Hermione had promised to keep her secret. Hermione still couldn't believe it though.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Ron said. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Let's go."

The group made their way down to the Great Hall. When they arrived McGonagall and Dumbledore were at the door letting people in.

"Good Evening," Dumbledore said.

"Good Evening, Professors," the four of them said together as they walked past them and into the Great Hall.

"Have fun!" McGonagall called after them.

The group walked into the Great Hall to find three levels of tables at the back of the Hall by the great, oak doors. Each table was covered in a beautiful silky, red table cloth. In the center of them was a large arrangement of red,white and pink poinsettias. The tables took up the first half of the Hall.

The second half of the Hall was taken up by the huge ice rink that Dumbledore had put in. Around the rink stood the normal twelve trees, decorated in all their glory. There were snowflakes falling from the ceiling, which was purple with the stars shining brightly. Christmas carols were being played from somewhere and there were little penquins flopping around on the ice. There were snow drifts everywhere that there weren't tables or ice.

Harry and Ginny went to go sit at their table and Hermione lead Ron over to the Prefect table, a seat had been added for him as well. Katie and Owen sat there talking.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Hi," they both said looking at her.

"Hi, Ron," Katie added.

"Hello," he replied. Hermione glanced around the Hall and saw Draco and Pansy skating with Velius. Each had one of his hands, Draco the left and Pansy the right. She cringed as she saw Velius laughing and Draco and Pansy smiling at each other. _That is supposed to be me!_

"Where are Terry and Hannah?" She asked.

"Well, I think they snuck behind the third tree on this side, but it might have been the fourth," Owen said.

"Ah," Hermione said. Harry and Ginny walked over at that moment.

"You guys gonna come skate?" Harry asked, his hand in Ginny's. Hermione looked at Ron who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how," he said.

"I'll teach you, it's easy," Hermione said, standing up and grabbing his hand. The four of them walked to the edge of the rink and sat down to put on their skates. Hermione quickly tied hers with ease and stood up. She had been ice skating on countless occasions and to be honest it was one of her passions in the muggle world.

She looked down at Ron who was extremely confused by the long strings and hooks. He had the laces tied in numerous knots and some around his fingers. He had a look of concentration on his face and was biting his tongue. Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud. As she did Harry and Ginny looked up from their laces to see what was so funny and noticed Ron. They started to laugh too.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. Ron scowled at her. Harry just sat there laughing his head off. Ron reached over and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face and he stopped laughing.

"Here," Hermione said, bending down to help him. It took a minute to figure out what Ron had done to the laces but she soon had him laced up too.

"Gee, Weasley, you can't even do a simple task as tying up your own laces?" Draco asked, as he skated to a halt in front of them.

"Draco, what is your problem?" Hermione growled at him.

"I don't have one. What's yours?" He said, as he skated back to Velius and Pansy who were in the middle of the ice, spinning.

"He's just trying to piss you off, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, great boyfriend! Oh, he really loves me!" She said, pulling Ron to his feet.

"Hermione, he does love you, he's just hurt and confused right now."

"Yeah, Hermione, don't listen to what he says," Ron added.

"Ron, he just insulted you and you're defending the jerk?"

"He is just using me to get to you. I'll have a talk with him later, after this whole thing is over."

"If it is over! If he keeps acting like this, he can shove my promise ring up his ass! Or better yet, give it to Pansy!"

"Promise ring?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we got them for each other for Christmas," Hermione said.

"Let me see!" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione held out her left hand. "Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of shoving it down his throat!"

"Let's go skate!" Ron said, pulling Hermione onto the ice. Ginny took Harry's hand and followed Hermione grabbed Ron's hand as he tried to stay up right. Ginny and Harry were soon making their way around the rink, while Hermione tried to keep her footing, Ron was dragging her down.

"Ron, just glide, like this," she showed him. He looked on with wide eyes.

"You make it look so easy!"

"It is, here," she said. She turned so that she was facing him and skating backwards. She grabbed his hands and pulled him along. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "See? It's not that bad."

"Yeah, then when you let go and I fall flat on my ass, we'll see how easy it is!" He said and Hermione burst out laughing.

She didn't see Draco watching from the middle of the rink. _Could it really be that she didn't want to be with him? She looked happier then he'd seen her in a while and she wasn't with him. Maybe she had fallen out of love with him. _He twirled his promise ring on his finger.

"Ready?" Hermione asked him.

"For?" He said, looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"This!" She said, letting go of him hands and gliding away from him.

"Hermione!" He said, as he lost his balance. Hermione came back around tried to grab him around the waist before he hit the ice but she was taken down with him. She landed on top of him and hit her elbow on the ice. Ron lay flat on his stomach. They both groaned and Hermione burst out laughing as the people around them turned to look at him. A few laughed and some asked if they were okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, while trying to catch her breath.

"_Never_ do that again!" He said as he tried to get to his feet, only to fall again. Hermione stood up and helped him get to his feet. After that Hermione never let go of his hand and they had fun skating around. Ron even became bold enough to try skating backwards with Hermione's help.

At about nine 'o'clock, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting on a bench talking on the edge of the rink when Velius came skating up with Draco at his wrist.

"Kate now, Hermininny?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask, goofball!" She said, getting up and taking his hand. He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen and they were off. Draco watched as they skated in figure eights and circles. Hermione spinned him around as Velius laughed.

Pansy came up to Draco and grabbed his hand, breaking his concentration and they started skating around the rink. Although Draco couldn't take his eyes off the woman that he loves and his little brother.

"Draco, so I was thinking that we could go to Hogsmeade together next visit," Pansy said. Draco half heard her. Velius was laughing extremely hard as Hermione pulled him through her legs.

"Sure," Draco said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Um," Draco was trying to think of what he had just agreed to. "Yeah," he said, remembering. Draco couldn't take his eyes off Hermione.

At that moment Terry and Hannah skated over to Hermione. They had planned to take Velius up to bed at nine thirty and then they could have their own fun. They told everyone that they were going to study but the other four knew what they were going to do.

Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and dragged her over to Hermione. Velius was throwing a fit.

"But I don wanna go!"

"Velius, we'll see you tomorrow and then we can play some more," Hermione tried coaxing him as she picked him up.

"No!" He cried.

"Velius, we agreed to this earlier. You have to go to bed now," Draco said.

"No!"

Terry reached for the child and took him in his arms. "Come on, Velius we have fun stuff to do upstairs," he said skating away. Hannah followed.

"Hermininny!"

"Terry, wait!" She called to him. He stopped and turned. She skated over to him. She kissed Velius on the forehead.

"I love you and I'll come say good night later, okay?" She said, running her fingers through his hair. He stopped crying.

"Otay," he said. Then the three of them left. Draco just couldn't get over how much the two of them loved each other and he realized that he really didn't want to lose Hermione to whatever this was. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Hermione skated back over to Ron. Draco turned to Pansy.

"Pansy, I can't go with you to Hogsmeade. I really do love Hermione and I don't want to jeopardize what we have any more," he said. She just looked at him and then skated off. He looked back at her and knew that he had hurt her feelings but what was he supposed to do. Owen had been right, he made a mistake. He skated over the where Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Hermione can we talk?" he asked. She had been speaking with Ginny. She turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." She just looked at him. He held out his hand. She looked at Harry, who nodded for her to go with him. Then she looked at Ron who did the same.

"Fine," she said, rising. He tried to keep a hold of her hand after they had started skating but she let go.

"Hermione, what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" she said calmly.

"Um, you dumped me!"

"I said that I wanted to go on a break, I didn't dump you."

"That is the same as dumping!"

"Draco, I shouldn't even be talking to you, okay?" She said, turning around to leave. He grabbed her hand and she stumbled for her footing.

"What do you mean?" He said looking into her eyes.

"I shouldn't even be interacting with you, okay?"

"No, not okay! Tell me what the hell is going on?" At this point the people around started to stare. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Just let me go," she whispered as tears started to roll down her face. Draco didn't know what to do, so he let go of her hand and she skated away and then ran out of the hall. Harry came skating up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know! She's crazy, she said that she shouldn't be interacting with me! What the hell does that mean?"

"Draco, if you love her, go after her!" Harry said.

"Yeah," he said before, racing out of the hall. He ran past the table where his Professors had been standing and looked around. _Would she go straight to her dorm? _ He didn't know where he was going, he just ran. He ended up at the common room and found Terry and Hannah on the couch making out.

"Where... is...Hermione?" he asked while trying to catch his breath.

"She ran upstairs, but Draco maybe you should just leave her be for now," Hannah said, but he was already up the stairs. He threw open the door of her bedroom and found her lying on the bed, face in her pillow, crying.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Draco, get out!"

"NO! I want to know what is going on in that fucked up head of yours! I know that you love me and that you want to be with me and yet you aren't! I am sorry that I told about your task. I felt that it needed to be done, for both of our safety!"

"Draco, it's not about the task!" she screamed, sitting up.

"Then what? I don't get it!" he screamed back.

"Just leave!" She said, a new wave of tears falling down her face. Draco didn't move towards the door though. He went and sat on the bed. She pushed him away but he moved back.

"Hermione, look at me," he commanded. She rolled back on her stomach and put face in the pillow. He rolled her over so that she was on her back and pulled her arms so that she was sitting up. She had her eyes closed. "Hermione, look at me," she didn't open her eyes. He put his hands around her neck and pulled her towards him. He kissed her softly on the lips as she cried. She kissed him back, but then pushed him away from her and he fell to the floor.

"DON'T!" She said.

"Hermione! I ask again, what the hell is -."

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, OKAY?" she shouted.

"What! Hermione you broke up with me because you are scared of losing me?"

"Yes," she said in a whisper.

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

"Not losing you as my boyfriend, losing you forever. I want to know that if something happens to either of us, we'll be able to live without the other. I want to know that if you die, I'll be able to handle it."

"Hermione, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, so-."

"I'm not planning on dying either, but Draco look at what we are doing. We are going behind enemy lines, as spies. If we are found out, we will be killed."

"You really are psycho!" he said laughing.

"Draco!" She slammed her fists on the bed in frustration.

"Hermione, let me get this. You broke up with me so that you could prepare yourself for me dying?"

"Yes," she said, seriously. Draco burst out laughing so hard that he fell to the floor. Hermione glared at him. After he had composed himself, he went and sat back on the bed.

"Hermione, I love you. If you died, I wouldn't want to live without you."

"See, that's the thing though. Draco, I know that Velius is your brother but to me he feels like a son. I love him so much and I want to know that if something happens to you I will be able to protect and take care of him and not be overcome with grief. I wanted to prepare."

"This is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard. I want you to completely forget about it and never mention it again. Hermione, you are so strong, which is one of the reasons why I love you. I know that if something happened to me, you would take care of Velius."

"But, Draco -."

"No, but's! We are now officially back together and if you don't mind I want to make out with my girlfriend!" Hermione smiled at him. He moved so that he was lying next to her. He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him and never wanted to let go.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**So? Tell me what you think! I want to know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Thanks to my reviewers: luckycharm04, smartcat, xmisundazt00d, cheeze and I love to dance!**


	27. Ingenious Ideas

-"And the count-down continues! Two more chapters until the new ones and then only six more after that and the story is finished! So don't be too harsh with the reviews guys because this is my baby! Thanks for all the amazing comments! Here goes!"-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione awoke the next morning with a very stiff neck. She rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table. It read 10:37 a.m. She rolled to her other side to be elbowed in the face.

"Draco!" She said, annoyed and sleepily.

"Wah?" he said as he rolled around trying to get comfortable, still half asleep.

"Move over," she said, pushing his arm away from her face.

"What!" he shouted, sitting straight up, eyes wide. Hermione was startled and sat up herself.

"What is your problem?" she said, her heart pounding.

"Nothing," he said, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

"If this is what I am going to have to wake up to every morning when we're married and share a bed _all_ the time, I don't want to! I might lose an eye or something!"

"Oh, you think we're gonna get married," Draco said in a baby voice, pinching her cheek. She glared at him. "Sorry," he said, becoming serious and kissing her cheek. She smiled at this. _I so have him whipped!_

"Let's go get Velius, he's probably having a fit trying to find us," she said. Draco had stayed with Hermione in her dorm that night after a heavy make out session.

"Yeah," he said, getting off the bed. She got off the bed too and started to walk towards the door. "But, I don't want to go just yet," Draco said, and ran at Hermione. He grabbed her about the knees and flipped her back on to the bed and landed on top of her.

"Draco," she shrieked, "Get off of me! We have to go!"

"Well, we don't _have_ to-."

"Yes, we do _have_ to!" She said, pushing him off of her. She made to get off the bed and he grabbed her arm.

"Not, until you kiss me!" He said, pulling her close.

"Eww! Gross!" she said imitating Velius. Draco kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, but quickly got up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, as she walked towards the door.

"To get Velius and I'm hungry!"

"Fine! Be that way!"

"Fine, I will!"

The two made their way down the stairs to find the other four and Velius sitting around the fire. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they went to go sit on the couch that Velius was sitting on. He had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand and all over his face, which was the reason why he was not throwing a tantrum looking for her and Draco.

"Did you two make up?" Katie asked, after taking a sip of tea.

"No, we're just holding hands for no apparent reason," Draco said, sitting down and pulling Hermione close to him.

"Herminniny," Velius shouted, as he plopped down into her lap.

"How cute, the family's back together," Hannah said.

"So everything is okay then?" Owen asked.

"Yes, we are fine," Hermione said, kissing Draco on the lips.

"Ewww!" Velius proclaimed.

"THANK MERLIN! You two were driving me _CRAZY_ with your schemes and stupidity!" Owen said.

"Thanks, Owen," Hermione and Draco said together, sarcastically with their eyebrows raised at him.

"So now that everyone is up and back together, can we _please_ go get breakfast?" Terry said.

"Good idea, I am starving. Why don't we all go get dressed and then we can all go down to the Great Hall together," Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Terry said, running towards the bathroom.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

After everyone had showered and gotten dressed, they all made their way down to the Great Hall. Everyone went to their own House tables except for Draco and Velius, who came with Hermione to the Gryffindor table, as usual, seeing as how most Slytherins hated Draco now.

Hermione sat down opposite Harry and Ron. Velius sat down next to her and Draco sat on his other side.

"Good Morning," Ron said.

"Monin," Velius said.

"So are you two back together?" Harry asked.

"Now Harry, what would give you that idea? That's preposterous!" Hermione said with a smirk on her face. She winked at Draco.

"What!" Harry said confused.

"What would make you think that we are back together? Do you have any idea Draco?" she said, looking at her boyfriend, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What! After you two played your little jealousy games and drove me crazy and now you sit together and you aren't dat-," Harry paused. "Oh, I see, you can play your little mind games Hermione, but don't come crying to me when this happens again!" Harry said.

"I love how you have so much faith in us!" Draco said.

"Not the two of you, just her! She's crazy!" Harry said, focusing on his plate now.

"Thanks, best friend!" Hermione said. "All joking aside, Harry, I have to talk to you. Do you think we can take a walk around the lake later?"

"Hermione, it's freezing outside."

"Wait, why can't I come?" Ron said.

"You can if you want, it's of no importance that you can't hear. You'll hear it sooner or later anyways."

"Why can't we talk inside, where it's warm?" Harry asked.

"I fear that we may be overheard in the castle."

"Why can't I come?" Draco asked.

"Now, come on, you two are acting like children, you can come too, even though you already know what it's about. If it will make you feel important like poor Ron over here!"

"Fine, I don't want to come!" Ron said.

"Me either!" Draco said.

"Fine," Hermione said.

"No, no, I want to come," both Ron and Draco said. Harry burst out laughing.

"What's so funny to you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing, they're just acting like school girls!" Harry said. Ron and Draco glared at him and Hermione couldn't hide the smirk that crept over her lips.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco were making their way towards Dumbledore's office. Before talking to Harry, they had to make sure that everything was in order and that they actually had a plan of action.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as the two entered.

"Good afternoon, Professor," they replied in unison.

"I suspect that you are here to discuss the retrieval of the Marauders Map?"

"Yes, sir, I don't think that Harry will be willing to give it up, especially if we have no plan," Hermione said. "And I don't want to just hand the castle's secrets over the Voldemort either."

"Ah, Miss Granger, but we do have a plan that is forming. We can't have one ourselves until Voldemort has one, now can we?"

"No, sir, I guess not."

"You can tell Mr. Potter, that he will know of the situation when it best suits him. That we are confident of his safety for now and it would be for the wellness of everyone that he give you the map. I don't think that you will have any trouble retrieving it and if you do, send him to me."

"Sir, but what is _your_ plan?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, for now we don't really know, all of our plans revolve around theirs. We know that Voldemort is trying to get into the castle and later when we know the exact time and place, we will have a better plan. As for right now, all we know is that our best idea is to set a trap where Harry will be able to kill him and yet have no harm done to him. All we can do for now is wait and see."

"We have to go meet Harry and Ron now," Hermione said. "Thank you, sir."

"I will be here if you need me."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The four of them were making their way out of the castle, just as the clock struck three. Velius was with Katie in the common room, reading.

"So, what is it that you had to drag me out here to tell me?" Harry said, when they were a good distance from the castle. Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her body. she then looked around the grounds and didn't see anyone in hearing distance but she still kept her voice low, almost a whisper.

"I have received my task from Voldemort, Harry."

"And?" He said, looking at her intently.

"I am to find all possible ways into the castle. In order to do that I need the Marauder's Map," she let that sink in.

"Wait, so let me get this. You want me to give you the Marauders Map so that Voldemort knows every entrance to the castle and can easily come and kill me?"

"Harry, you seem to forget that we know every entrance to the castle too and will know when and where he is going to strike. You will be in no danger what so ever!"

"Hermione, you are talking crazy talk! I would be insane to give him the Map, I would be commiting suicide!"

"He's right, Hermione," Ron said.

"Ron, shut it!" Hermione said. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione continued on.

"Harry, we aren't giving him the Map. We are just going to copy down all of the passages and then give him a different map," Draco interrupted the fight before it had a chance to start.

"That makes it _so_ _much_ better," Harry said.

"It does. He won't be able to see everyone moving around and what their doin-. Oh Merlin!"She stopped mid-sentence and turned to Draco."Draco, what if we gave Voldemort a false Marauders Map?" Hermione said.

"What?" Draco said asked confused.

"Draco, what if we gave Voldemort a map that shows people moving around and where they are but it's not where they really are?"

"That is genius, Hermione! We have to talk to Dumbledore!"

"Harry, we have a plan in formation that you will know of when it best suits you. Dumbledore and the Order are insuring your safety for the time. I am one of your best friends and love you like a brother, do you really think that I would do anything to put you in any kind of danger?" Hermione said.

"I guess not," Harry said after a moment.

"Please, give me the Map," Hermione pleaded.

"It's in my chest," Harry said defeated. "Let's go get it!"

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione kept the Map in her robe pocket as her and Draco made their way back to Dumbledore's office. They knocked lightly and then entered.

"Any trouble?" Dumbledore asked.

"He put up a little bit of a fight but he gave it willingly in the end. Sir, we had an idea," Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"Well, we were thinking that we could give Voldemort a sort of fake Marauders Map. One that acted just like the real one, but showed people not where they really were, but where we wanted Voldemort to go, a way to draw him where we needed him."

"That is a great idea, Miss Granger."

"I think that we could come up with a way where we can control what it says from here."

"I have never been more impressed with you. I expect you to start it's creation tomorrow. Show it to me before you send it. I would write to Him though, so that he does not become suspicious. Let Him know of what you are doing. Come to me when you are near finished, but don't delay."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. She and Draco walked toward the door. Draco smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek to show that he was proud of her but all Hermione was thinking about was how she was going to make _a second _Marauder's Map

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

So there's chapter 27! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all! Sorry this chapter was so short! The next will be longer!

**Thanks to:**

**charmed Yes, I will continue the story. I have it all planned out and I only have two more chapters to write. There will be thirty-four chapters in all! Then I have a HGSS fic in the making! Thanks for the great review! **

**Also to luckycharm04, Moonlit Centaur, xmisundazt00d, smartcat, cheeze, Seldom Darlin, iluv2dance and Sexy-Slytherin-Bad-Ass!**


	28. Deceitful Allies

-"Hey guys! Okay, I have an **_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!_** Some of you were saying reviews that you were sad that there were only two chapters left BUT after this there are six more chapters. I was saying that there were only two that I had left to revamp! So, there will be 32 chapters in all! Two chapters would end the story waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy too quickly! So look forward to more that two! I hope that you guys love this chapter! Enjoy!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It was Friday afternoon, classes had just gotten out and Hermione and Draco had plans to meet in the library to work on the map for Voldemort. They figured that this would be the best time to go, as not very many people would be in there, it being Friday and all.

Hermione walked out of her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and made her way towards the library. Halfway there she felt a shiver go up her spine, causing her to turn around. There were a few students walking in the other direction and another one staring at her. She saw that it was Neville.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, walking towards her.

"Hey, how long have you been following me?" she said, as he reached her.

"I wasn't, I was headed towards the library," he said, and they walked together. "Where are you going?"

"The library, I'm supposed to meet Draco there."

"Oh, what are you and him going to do?"

"Work on my task. What are you going to do there? Shouldn't you be having fun, it's Friday?"

"I, um, have to, ah, look somethings up for my father," he said, looking at his feet nervously.

"I see," Hermione said, looking at him questionably. They were quiet until they reached the library.

Draco was standing outside the doors. When he saw Neville walking with Hermione, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, love," he said, as they reached him. He leaned into kiss her on the cheek. "Is everything okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure," she whispered back.

"Hey, Neville, what are you doing here?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her close to him.

"I'm looking up some stuff up for my father and since you guys are here, I won't have to sit here all alone," he said, smiling.

"Great," Draco said, but only Hermione caught his sarcasm. They all walked into the library and put down their bags at a table in the back, near a window.

"I have to go look for a book," Neville said, walking away.

"Why is he here?" Draco whispered after waiting a minute to make sure he was out of hearing range.

"I don't know, but I think he was following me," she said, imitating his whisper.

"How are we supposed to work on the map if he's here?"

"We can't, it's not like we picked the best place to work on it though. The library is really public. Why not in your room?"

"Hermione, we don't have the resources that we need for it there!"

"Then Dumbledore's office," Hermione suggested.

"Did you even bring the Marauder's Map?" Draco asked.

"Of course I did."

"I wish that Neville would just leave! We can't make a fake map for Voldemort if he's here!"

"Shut up, you don't want him to hear," she said, looking around. "We should go."

"I agree," Draco said just as Neville came from around the book shelves.

"I found it," he said, sitting down and opening the book.

"Ah, Neville, we have to go," Hermione said.

"Oh, okay," he said, looking slightly depressed.

"We'll see you at dinner," she added, as the two of them grabbed their bags and got up.

"Okay, see you later," he called after them as they walked out of the library. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table, and snickered. _What will the Dark Lord think of _

_this?_

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"That was bad," Hermione said, as they walked towards their common room.

"Do you think he suspects something?" Draco asked.

"Well, he was following me for a reason. I think that his task may be to make sure that we are loyal and if that's the case and he has any suspicion about what we are going to do, we're screwed!"

"Do you think he overheard anything?"

"I don't know. We'll find out soon though, won't we?"

They got to the portrait hole and whispered the password. There was no one in the common room. They went up to Draco's room and Hermione pulled out the map, inspecting it.

Draco set his bag down on the bed and looked at her.

"Hermione, we can't do anything here, we need to know how to make it and we need books to study theories for that."

"I know, Draco, I was just looking at it. I was thinking though, there is still one person alive and on our side that made this. Maybe we should try and contact Lupin," she said, sitting on the bed.

"Do you think it's safe to try and contact him?" he asked.

"I think that we should talk to Dumbledore, maybe he can get him out here to help us with it."

"That's a good idea. Let's go talk to him."

"But last time he was acting really odd and I'm not sure I want to bother him right now," Hermione said.

"Hermione, come on," Draco said, grabbing her hand and leading her from the dorm out into the hallway.

When they arrived at the gargoyle statue Draco whispered the password and he quickly climbed the stairs pulling Hermione behind him. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" They both heard. This was odd, Hermione thought. Dumbledore always let everyone in.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," Draco stated, a confused look on his face.

"Come in," they heard and Draco opened the door. There sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk was Remus Lupin. _That must have been why he asked who it was._

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked a little off guard.

"Miss Granger," he said, standing and walking over to her. The two embraced. "It is good to see you."

"You as well, but what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you all sit down," Dumbledore said, as he made a third chair appear out of thin air to go with the two that already sat in front of his desk. All three went and sat down. Draco kept a hold of Hermione's hand.

"Professor Dumbledore, we were coming to ask you if there was anyway we could talk to Professor Lupin. It is good that you are here," she said, directing the second part at her old Professor.

"Why would you need to talk to me?" Lupin asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, Professor, I am sure you are aware that Draco and I joined The Order and also became Deatheaters. We are spys, like Professor Snape and-," she was cut off.

"No, I was not aware of that," he spat at Professor Dumbledore. "I thought all members of The Order were supposed to be informed when new members were added!" He stood up, peering down at Dumbledore.

"Remus, I know of how deeply you care for Harry, Ron and Hermione after what happened three years ago and I was merely trying to protect you for the time being. I didn't want you to get upset and I certainly didn't want you to try and stop these two because we need them more than ever. We have never had so much information before."

"You are mad, old man, how could you allow two seventeen year olds, join the Dark side to become spys?"

"For the protection of Harry and our whole world, to make sure that both still exist. Now sit down," Dumbledore spat. Hermione was a little scared. She had never seen the headmaster really angry before. She knew that things were bothering him, but what?

"Professor Lupin, we volunteered," Draco said. "We _want_ to be doing this."

"Remus, there is nothing you can do about it now, except to accept it," Dumbledore said. Lupin had a look of defeat on his face. " Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, how may I assist you this fine evening?" Dumbledore said, smiling at them, his twinkle in his eye.

"Well, sir, we believe that Nevillle's task is to watch us and to make sure that we are loyal to Voldemort. I think that he was following me today and when we went to go make the fake map, he was there with us and we couldn't do any work."

"Fake map?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, Remus, Miss Granger's task was to find all of the secret passage ways into the castle. Which would be the easiest to get through, the fastest, the least noticable. She had the brilliant idea of making Voldemort a fake Maurauders Map that showed certain people in other places than they really were."

"You all have gone mad! Don't tell me that this is all true! You are handing Harry over to Voldemort!"

"No, Professor," Hermione said. "Since Draco and I are on the inside, we will know wherever Voldemort is going to strike and when."

"Remus, I shall fill you in after they leave," Dumbledore said, gesturing to Hermione and Draco. "Continue on, Miss Granger."

"Well, we figured that instead of wasting time and looking up theories on how it could have been made, we could just go to the source. Ask the last Maurauder alive how he made it," she said looking at Lupin. He looked shocked.

"I want nothing to do with this half baked plan! I think that you all haven't thought this through and you're going to be making a huge mistake!"

"Remus, I have spent more time that I wish to thinking about this subject. Miss Granger, Mr. Mallfoy, I will work on your Professor here. For now, go and enjoy this beautiful weather outside."

"Thank you, Headmaster," they said in unison and started to make their way towards the door. Hermione turned back to look at them.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, if you don't mind me asking, why is Professor Lupin here?"

"He will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Next year?"

"Perhaps, but the rest of this term first."

"What about Professor Windmere?"

"I had to terminate his position here," Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco looked at each other confused.

"Why, Professor?" Draco asked.

"Because of the 'suspicion' of him being a deatheater."

"I'm confused," Hermione said.

"As you should be, I have not given you full details," Dumbledore said, smirking.

"Will you?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"No, it is not important for you to know at the present time."

"Thank you, Professor," she said and she and Draco left.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Windmere and Neville were making their way down the dark hallway of stone. There were few torches to light along the way. The smell of mold and rotting wood filled the air. All you could hear were the echoing footsteps and the soft dripping of water somewhere close by. It was the beginning of February and, surprisingly, the snow was already starting to melt.

They reached a door with the Dark Mark on it and Windmere whispered the password. They entered the same circular room that the deatheater meetings were held in. Voldemort sat in his chair waiting for them.

As they reached him, they both bowed deeply.

"What information do you have for me, my faithful servant?" Voldemort said to Neville.

"I doubt Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy's loyalty. In fact, I know that they are not true."

"Oh?" Voldmort said. "And how do you know this?"

"Miss Granger was planning on making you a map that of all the secret entrances ways into the castle. The map was also going to show everyone in the castle and where they were. Harry Potter has a map like this that he recieved from two other boys at the school, who found it. It was revealed to Potter a few years ago that his father, Black, Pettigrew and Remus Lupin made it while they were in school. She was going to tell you that she gave you the original, but in fact, she and Malfoy are making a fake one that will mislead you."

"How did you find this out?"

"I overheard them talking in the library."

"Master, I have also been fired from my Defense Against the Dark Arts position," Windmere stated.

"Why?"

"For suspicion of being a deatheater."

"Can Dumbledore do that?" Voldemort asked, looking shocked.

"Apparently," Windmere replied. Voldemort was quiet for a few moments.

"Has he informed the Ministry of these suspicions?"

"I assume. I will probably be under supervision since they have no hard evidence."

"Watch you step, faithful servant. Now back to the map. Once the fake one is complete, I want you to switch the two, so that the one presented to me is the original. For now we shall let the traitors think that we know nothing. They shall pay for this later."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I am sorry that this is soo short but the last six chapters are going to be amazing! I am really excited Thanks again to all of my great reviewers, you are what made this story live on. Without your great feedback I would have quit this thing a long time ago! So Thanks!

**Thanks to:**

**xmisundazt00d: **I just want to make sure that you know that there are six more chapters after this! Don't stop reading! Thanks for sticking with me through all the revamping! You're great and I don't want you to miss anything.

**Also to smartcat, Seldom Darlin, cheeze, anti-thule, Hotkat144, luckycharm04, cheap soundeffects, Coffee91 and iluv2dance!**

** I LOVE YOU, GUYS!**


	29. Tricky Maneuvers

-" YAY! NEW CHAPTERS! Okay guys, this starts the final stretch of this story! There are only 6 chapters left! I hope that it doesn't seemed rushed! I really hope you all like how I end this! So here we go with the countdown!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermion, Draco and Professor Lupin were in Dumbledore's office finishing the fake Marauder's Map. The sky outside was a typical gloomy, winter's gray while snow gently fell to the ground. A freezing chill kept sneaking in through the window to the dispair of the three. It was the middle of January, about a month after their last encounter with Voldemort.

"All we need to do is put the spell on it so that Dumbledore can control who is where or shall I say where we are telling You-Know-Who they are but aren't really," Lupin said handing the map to Hermione. She studied it to see if anything was missin.

"Yeah, but Professor, you forgot the dungeons," Draco said looking over her shoulder at it.

"What!" Lupin said snatching the map back. He looked it over before muttering a spell and handing it back to Hermione.

Hermione picked up Harry's map and compared the two. She looked at the newly added dungeons on the new map and realized that there were two secret passages leading into them.

"Um, Professor?" she asked.

"Yes?" Lupin said, skeptically.

"You forgot two passages _into_ the dungeons," she said, pointing to Harry's map.

"For Merlin's sake," he said, grabbing the fake map again and adding the two forgotten entrances. He handed it back to Hermione, an annoyed look on his face.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Apparently I don't remember this school so well," Lupin said.

"Well, Professor, weren't you here when the founders were still here? That's okay, we know you're old! The mind goes after such a long time," Draco joked. Lupin just glared at him.

"Okay, Professor, it looks good," Hermione said, handing the map back to him. "You can put the spell on it now."

Lupin held his wand over the map and whispered, "Fraudatio!" He then folded it up and gave it back.

"Thank you for all your help, Professor," Hermione said, putting the two maps in her bag, careful not to mix them up. "We're going to bring Harry back his map now."

"You are very welcome, Miss Granger."

"See you in class," Draco called to Lupin as he and Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"If I manage to survive till then, Mr. Malfoy, seeing how I'm _so_ old!" They heard Lupin call after them. They snickered as they walked down the spiral staircase.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room alone, Draco had gone to get Velius. She spotted Harry and Ron at a table near the window 'doing homework' when in all actuality, they were talking about Quidditch.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry said.

"I can't stay long. I just came to return this," she said, pulling out the map.

"Oh, thanks. Are you done?"

"Yeah, now we just wait for Him to call a meeting and we present it."

"Are you sure this will work, Hermione?" Harry asked looking into her eyes. This whole time Ron had been looking back and forth between them.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Ron asked confused. Hermione had completely forgotten that she hadn't told Ron about her actually becoming a deatheater yet. She sat down.

"Ron, don't get mad and yell, but you know how Draco and I talked to you two about becoming death eaters?" she said, so quietly that he had to lean in to hear her.

"Yeah?" he asked, skeptically. She looked him in the eyes and lifted up the left sleeve of her robe. Ron jumped a little. "Are you kidding me!"

"Ron, calm down. You knew that it was going to happen," she said, looking around the room to see who was watching. She saw Neville by the fireplace looking at them.

"When did it happen?"

"About a month ago and Harry has already given me his blessing and I just need yours. Just tell me that you'll be here for me and that it's okay," she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Hermione, I love you and I will always support you," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Good. I love you too. Oh and by the way, Neville's a real deatheater," she said, glancing back at Neville to see that he was coming towards them. "Harry, hide that," she said through her teeth and nodding towards Neville. Ron looked confused but Harry slid the map under his book.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Neville asked.

"Nothing. I just came to say 'hi' before going to meet Draco and Velius for dinner," Hermione lied.

"Oh," Neville said. There was a moment of awkward silence. Harry broke it after exchanging looks with everyone.

"Well, I'm going to put my stuff upstairs before we go," he said, gathering his stuff and getting up.

Neville saw Harry's map sticking out between some pages in his text book and thought now would be the time to get it to switch with the fake one later. He was trying to figure out how to get it without Harry noticing.

"Um, I have to grab something from upstairs, so I'll go with you," he said, following Harry up to the dorm. Hermione kicked Ron under the table.

"Ow! What?" he shouted. Several people glanced over to see what had happened.

"Go-with-them!" she said through gritted teeth. Ron glanced at the stairs and then at her.

"Why?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you not hear what I told you? Neville is a real death eater! Do not leave them alone together!" she said. A look of realization came over his face.

"Oh, right!" he said, running up the stairs.

Hermione put her head in her hands. As her warm, clammy hands touched her forehead she felt a searing pain in her left arm. She looked at her Mark and saw it glowing bright red. Hermione ran to go find Draco.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Neville was walking behind Harry trying to figure out how to get the map when Ron came running up the stairs and pushed past Neville.

"Sorry, Neville," he shouted as he joined Harry.

"Don't worry about it," Neville said as they walked into the dorm. At the moment he felt the pain in his arm and cried out in shock. Harry jumped and dropped his books on the floor. Ron turned and stared wide eyed at Neville.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ron spat at him.

"Sorry, stubbed my toe," Neville said, picking up Harry's books from the floor. _Now is the time,_ he thought. He turned around, so they saw his back, and pretended to be looking to see if he had gotten everything off the floor. He slipped the map under his cloak and then turned to face Harry and Ron.

"Here," he said, handing the books back to Harry. "I have to go," Neville said, running from the room.

"Um, okay," Ron said ,staring after him. "I think he may be crazy," Ron added to Harry after Neville had left.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Draco!" Hermione shouted as she ran into the Prefect common room.

"I'm right here. Velius is with Terry, not my first choice but he was closest! Let's go find Snape."

"Don't you think it's convenient that there's a meeting almost exactly after we finish the map?" she asked as they left through the portrait. "Do you think we're being watched?"

"What's Neville for?" Draco asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

"How could he know though? _Then_ how could he get the news to Voldemort so soon?"

"I don't know," Draco said as they rounded the corner.

Hermione saw Neville running towards them. He slowed as he came near them and stopped in front of them.

"Are you going to see Snape?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "He takes us to all the meetings."

"I was just with him. I'm coming with since my dad was sacked! He has a protkey, but we still have to go to Hogsmeade to use it," he said as he walked with them.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and walked down the hallway with Neville. No one spoke another word until they reached Snape's quarters.

"Good evening," Snape said as he opened the door. "Let's go."

The four of them made their way out of the castle silently. They got outside and the cold air soon made their cheeks pink. The softly falling snow left a light dusting on their cloaks.

_Okay, how do I do this? How do I switch the maps?_ Neville thought to himself as they walked down to the village. He looked Hermione up and down trying to figure where she had put the map. He noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of the outside pocket of her cloak, down at her side.

"So, Neville, are you meeting your father there?" Draco asked, trying to make it seem like he didn't want to wrap his fingers around Neville's neck and squeeze very tightly.

"Yes, he's been in hiding. Trying to stay clear of all the ministry members accusations ever since Dumbledore fired him."

"Oh," Draco replied, not really caring.

Neville noticed that with every step they took the map was pushed out of Hermione's pocket a little bit more. He waited till there was about an inch sticking out of her pocket before he made his move. Then as Hermione was asking Draco something, he gently placed his thumb and index finger around the map and pulled it out of her pocket. He glanced up quickly to see if she had noticed anything and seeing that she hadn't, threw that map on the ground.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, grabbing her arm after a few steps. "Did that fall out of your pocket?"

She turned to look and saw the map lying on the ground. "Oh my gosh, yes!"

"I'll get it," Neville said walking back to get it. He picked it up and with his back to them pulled Harry's map out of his breast pocket and put the fake one in to replace it. "Here," he said, handing the fake map back to Hermione. She took it graciously, not having noticed the switch.

"What's the hold up?" Snape called back to them.

"Nothing, Neville said as he started after Snape again.

"Right here is fine," Snape said pulling the portkey out of his pocket. "Grab on."

The four grabbed on to the cracked potions bottle than had been turned into a portkey. The world became a blur as they started to spin. Their stomachs dropped as all of a sudden everything stopped as soon as it had started.

Hermione looked around to find them already in the damp, dark hallway that led to the meeting room. This time she was confident and not scared. They had it all planned out and so far everything had gone according to plan.

Snape put the potions bottle back in his pocket and led them to the door engraved with the Dark Mark. He whispered the password and the door swung open to reveal the circular room filled with deatheaters.

"I'm going to find my father," Neville said, walking away.

"Okay," Hermione and Draco said gratefully.

"Mr. Malfoy, we should go find your father," Snape said.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied dreadfully.

They searched the sea of black for Lucius and as if by fate, found him with Neville and Windmere.

_Does God hate me?_ Hermione asked herself.

As the three approached them, Windmere and Lucius cut their conversation short.

"Good evening, father," Draco said. Lucius didn't say a word and only gave him a look of pure disgust. Snape glanced between them wondering what Windmere could have possible said to Lucius to make him act that way towards his son.

Draco didn't really notice how his father was acting towards him. He cared more about why Lucius was talking to the man his wife had cheated on him with.

Neville stood there with a smirk on his face as if he had just accomplished something very important.

"Is everything alright, Lucius?" Snape asked. Lucius broke his glare at his son and looked at Snape.

"We need to talk," Lucius snapped.

"Alright. I'll stop by the house after I drop them off at school," he said, gesturing towards Hermione, Draco and Neville.

"No, now!"

"The meeting is about to start, Luc-."

"Now, Severus!" Lucius said, leading him away from the rest of the group.

"What is going on?" Snape said, pulling his arm out fo Lucius' hand.

"Did you know?" he asked sternly.

"Know what?" Snape asked confused.

"That my son is a spy, a traitor?"

Snape tried to hide the shock on his face. _How could he know?_

"No, Lucius, the Dark Lord has not released that information to me and I do not think you should be spreading that rumor around lightly. Let the Dark Lord reveal it."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Severus. You are supposed to be watching over him. How did you not see this?"

"Lucius, I am your best friend. I would not lie to you. Arenyou trusting information given to you by a sixteen year old? Especially information as important as this? Let the Dark Lord reveal that to you. You know he will if it's true because Draco is _your_ son."

Lucius seemed to calm down. His face relaxed and his fist unclenched.

"You're right, Severus. I trust you."

"Good," Severus said, putting a hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Let's get into position, the Dark Lord is coming," he said, pointing toward the door as it opened.

Hermione and Draco walked over to Snape and made to ask a question but he shot them a look of 'Not now!'

"Good evening," Voldemort said as he sat down in his chair. The whole room was extremely silent. "This evening we expect a great tool; a tool that will, literally, allow us access to Harry Potter. If Granger would step forward."

Hermione, who had only just gotten situated into the circle, looked up in alarm, but took a step forward. She walked to the center of the circle facing Voldemor.

"My Lord," she said as she bowed deeply.

"Do you have something for me?" he said, his face filled with excitement.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied pulling the map out of her cloak. "This is the map in which I described to you last meeting. It shows all of the secret passages into the castle and shows where everyone is located at that time. You will be able to see where Harry Potter is at all times."

"Bring it forward," He demanded. She stepped foward and handed it to him. He held it in his hands as if it were a fragile child and might break into a thousand pieces if he dropped it. He slowly unfolded it to reveal the enormous castle. He spent a few minutes looking it over and then raised his head and looked into her eyes. "You have done well, my _faithful_ servant."

Snape didn't especially like the emphasise Voldemort had put on faithful. It was as if he was mocking her. To be quite frank, it frightened him. _He knows._

"Thank you, my Lord," Hermione said.

"You may join the circle again," Voldemort said. She did so. "Now we shall be able to start to plan our attack. Potter shall soon come to his end. Let us leave that till next meeting, though. Right now, I would like to talk to you all about loyalty, his voice became very stern now. "I will not tolerate treachery and there will be severe punishments for all who disobey me. Do not give me reason to even think that you are being unfaithful, for I will not even question it. It will be your end. Let this be a reminder to all," He said and as he said these last words he glanced in the general direction of Hermione and Draco. They didn't notice but Snape took careful note of it. "Leave now with these parting words," He added before rising from His chair and leaving the room.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go, now!" Snape said, quietly to Hermione and Draco. They caught the sense of urgency in his voice but couldn't figure out why it was there. "Calais," Snape called across the room. Windmere and Neville looked over and started to walk towards Snape, Hermione and Draco.

"Yes, Severus?" Windmere asked.

"If you don't mind, I think it if time that we get back to the school. We do have classes tomorrow and I don't want suspicions arising," he said.

"Yes, good thought. Neville, I will write to you shortly," Windmere said. "Good night," he addressed to the group and then walked away to converse with some other death eaters.

"Let's go," Snape said, leading the three out of the room and up the hall to where they had come with the portkey. He pulled the cracked potions bottle out of his pocket and told them all to grab on.

It had stopped snowing in the short time they had left and the sun had set. No one said a word as they made their way up to the castle.

Hermione and Draco were both thinking about the little speech Voldemort had made at the end of the meeting. _Was that directed towards them?_ Both had so many questions for Snape and yet could not ask them because Neville was there.

Hermione wanted very much to ask Snape why he was acting distracted and not speaking. _Is he wondering the same thing? Something had gone on between him and Lucius as well. But what?_

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Okay guys! There you go! A whole new chapter. I hope that you all liked it! I know that it was kind of short but the others will be longer. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all and thank you so much for sticking with me through the revamping. That was a long process!

Thanks to xmisundazt00d, DracozSlytherinPrincess, cheeze, Hotkat144, iluv2dance, Seldom Darlin, and Odi et amo.


	30. Not a Squib

-"Thank to all of my reviewers! You're GREAT! So guys, there are only 5 chapters left and I am getting kind of sad! This is my baby and I don't want it to end! Well, I guess all great things do! Just kidding! I'm not that modest! Enjoy!

**__**

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I know that there were questions about why Neville would just switch sides just because his real father said he was a deatheater, BUT if you go back and read it through the chapters, Neville was put under Esprit Luttez! That's the spell that Voldemort wanted Draco to put Hermione under. It didn't just happen for no reason, he was put under a spell. He's now at the point where he doesn't need the spell anymore. His mind has already changed and he WANTS to be with the Dark side! I hope this clears things up!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

January had come and gone but not quietly. Draco and Hermione had each recieved a letter from the Dark Lord with plans of the attack at the end of the month. It was to be at the end of May. They both wondered why they had not been summoned to the meeting at which it was planned and had been informed of it by owl. Dumbledore asked the same question but not to them, to Snape. Not wanting to alarm Hermione and Draco, he had asked Snape in confidence at a meeting two weeks earlier.

"Severus, have they been discovered?"

"I regret to say that they have. Lucius said something about Draco being a spy, I lied and covered for him but I think that Voldemort knows. He made a speech about loyalty and looked directly at the two. It is only a matter of time before all the death eaters know that they are spies, if they don't already."

"Then this letter they have recieved is a fake, a decoy," Dumbledore said more to himself.

"I would say that is a very good guess, sir."

"Windmere?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would say that it was him or Neville that found out, yes, sir."

Hermione and Draco had not been informed of this conversation. Dumbledore wanted them to continue on as though they had not been discovered. They would know in time and time had still not come by Valentine's Day.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_I wonder what Draco has planned for tonight._ Hermione thought to herself as she was in her room getting ready for their date. Draco had been planning a surprise for Hermione for a week.Velius was to stay with Katie and Owen at the castle and Draco was taking Hermione out to dinner. That was all she knew, oh and that he had told her to dress warm.

She was deciding between a black dress that she had bought back at home over the summer and a red one that Hannah owned. The black one was a halter top with a deep V-neck. It came just above the knee. The red one was floor length and had sleeves that came off the shoulder and ended about halfway down her bicep.

_Trying to dress elegantly and warm at the same time is hard. _After about fifteen minutes of contemplating, she decided on the black one. She had a shawl that could go over her shoulders to keep her warm and she would just have to deal with cold legs.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco was pacing his room and trying to figure out what to wear as well. This was their first Valentine's Day and he wanted it to be _perfect! _He had everything else set, he just needed to pick out what to wear.

_Black pants, black shirt and silver tie or black pants, gray shirt and black tie? _He decided that the accented silver would bring out his eyes more and decided on the black pants and shirt and silver tie. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:30 pm. He had to meet Hermione in the common room at 7:00 pm.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

A half hour later Draco entered the common room to find it empty. Hannah and Terry had gone on a date to Hogsmeade and Katie and Owen must have taken Velius somewhere.

Draco sat down on the couch and looked as his watch. It was 7:03. _She's late_, he thought to himself and smirked. At that moment her heard footsteps coming down the girls staircase and stood to face them.

Hermione walked into the common room and Draco stopped breathing. She had never been more beautiful. She was wearing that black dress with black high heels. She had on a silver necklace that dropped down her neckline. Her hair was up in a messy bun with bangs framing her face and stray pieces of hair drapping over her shoulder. Her shawl was in her hand. She did a little spin for him.

"Um, stunning!" was all he managed to get out.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," she said, looking him up and down.

He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. He then took her hand and led her out of the portrait hole.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"So, where are we going?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

"You'll see," he said. He led her towards the Astronomy tower. He checked to see that there were no teachers around and unlocked the door.

"You're giving me a detention for Valentine's Day?" she said, sarcastically as he pulled her through the door and locked it behind them.

"No."

"If we get caught, know that I am taking no blame," she said, smiling at him. He led her to the top of the tower but before taking her outside, stopped.

"Okay, now close your eyes," he said.

"You're not going to throw me over the side, are you?" she said, doing as she was told.

"I was thinking about it, but no," he joked. He opened the door and led her outside. Hermione immediatly felt the cold air on her shoulders. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulder while keeping her eyes closed. Draco moved around so that he was standing behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Okay, open!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There in the middle of the balcony was a table for two. Candles surrounded the scene, they were on the railing, on the table, on the ground, everywhere. Draco had lilies all over as well, Hermione's favorite flower. The moon cast a beautiful, silver light on the scene the snow glistened below. The stars above scattered the sky.

"Draco," she said, looking it over. "This is absolutely gorgeous."

"I thought so," he said leading her to the table and pulling out her chair for her.

"You couldn't have thought of this yourself," she said as he sat down.

"Yes, I could have!"

"No, you definitely could not!" she said chuckling.

"Okay, you're right. Katie helped."

"I knew it," Hermione laughed.

"But you have to admit that I am good!" He said cockily. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't eater all day waiting for this! You didn't cook did you?" she added skeptically.

"Did I want to kill my girlfriend on Valentine's Day? No, I didn't cook," he said. "If you please," he added.

There was a loud popping noise and Dobby appeared. He was wearing a tuxedo and was carrying a silver platter with two plates on it.

"Dobby, you look so nice!" Hermione said.

"Thank you," he said, putting the plates in front of them.

"Thank you, Dobby," Draco said.

"You is welcome," he said before disappearing.

"This looks delicious, Draco and this is beautiful. The best Valentine's Day I've ever had," she said, taking his hand across the table.

"Wow and we haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

"What else could their be?" she asked surprised.

"You'll have to wait till after dinner," he said, taking a bite of his food.

After dinner Draco rose from the table. He turned around to a small table with a very old record player on it, one of those with the huge tunnels on them. He turned it on and a violin started to play. He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Hermione placed her hand in his and he pulled her close. He kissed her on the lips again. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't ever leave me."

"I'm not going to! And don't start that again," he added, referring to the Christmas incident. She laughed.

"I won't!"

"Good, because I don't think I could leave you if I tried."

They danced under the starlight for a little while. They held each other close and for that little while there was no Voldemort, no war, no deceit. It was just them and their love for each other that existed.

"Hermione?" Draco asked after a few moments.

"Yes?"

"Would it be completely wrong for me to grab your butt, right now?"

"You are such a dirty person!"

"So that's a yes?" he asked excitedly.

"Shut up!" she said.

"Okay," he said kissing her again, only this time making it deeper.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Draco and Hermione came back at about 9:30 pm because they didn't want Katie and Owen to have to watch Velius all night. They walked into the common room to find the three sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Herminniny! Dwaco!" he said, seeing them and running up. He wrapped his arms around their legs.

"Hey, bud," Draco said, picking him up and sitting down on another couch. Hermione sat down next to them and Draco put his arm around her. "He didn't give you too much trouble, did he?" Draco asked Katie and Owen.

"No, he was an angel but he's been saying that he needs to tell you something all night," Owen said.

"Really?" Draco said, looking at him. "Velius, do you have something to tell us?"

"OH, yeah! Harry gonna come in and says no his map!" Velius said excitely.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Harry come runnin' in an says 'Dis no my map!'" Hermione looked at Draco.

"Did Harry come and see you guys?" Draco asked Katie and Owen.

"No," Katie said.

"Velius, did Harry come and see you?" Hermione asked him.

"No! He gonna come!"

At that moment Harry came running in through the portrait hole.

"Hermione!"

"Harry? What is going on?" she said getting up from the couch. "Are you alright?"

"No, this is not _my _Marauder's Map!"

Hermione looked at Velius and then at Draco. "How did Velius know that Harry was going to do that?" she asked Draco. Draco looked at her in shock.

"He's not a squib, Hermione! He's a Seer!" Draco proclaimed. "Oh my gosh! Velius did you see that in your head?"

"Yeah, in heab!" Velius said, a big smile on his face.

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry said.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she said, drawing her attention back to Harry. "What do you mean it's not your map?"

"Just what I say! It's not my map!"

"How do you know?" she said, reaching for it.

"Because it says that I'm in my dorm when I'm here," he said, anger rising in his throat.

"How could this happen?" she said, terror filling her body. "Draco, we need to go to Dumbledore!"

"Um, what's going on?" Owen asked.

"We can't tell you!" Hermione and Draco said together. "And if you want Harry to survive this war, you won't open your mouths to anyone," Hermione added.

"Can you two watch Velius for a little bit longer?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Katie said.

"Thanks," he said. He grabbed Hermione's hand and he, Hermione and Harry went to go see Dumbledore. They came upon the gargoyle statue and Hermione whispered the password. The three dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Hermione knocked urgently on the door.

"Come in," they heard their Professor say from the other side of the door. They pushed the door open and walked to the front of his desk. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Um... I don't know how to tell you this, sir," Hermione said.

"Well, you better just say it," he said, rising from his desk skeptically.

"The map that we gave to Voldemort was not the fake map, it was the real one," Draco said.

"How do you know?" Dumbledore said, keeping his voice calm but his face said it all.

"Well, sir, this one says that I'm in my dorm when I am in your office," Harry said handing him the map. Dumbledore looked at it for a moment and then went over the fireplace, threw some powder into it and then stuck his head in. They heard him call for 'Severus Snape.' Within a moment Snape was walking out of the fire.

"Yes, sir?" He said, looking around at the four of them.

"We have a very serious situation here," Dumbledore said, looking him in the eyes.

"What, Albus?" Snape said, alarm in his voice.

"Voldemort was given the wrong map."

"How?" Snape asked, confused. Dumbledore handed him the map. Snape looked it over as he said, "This could not have happened!"

"Sir?" Harry said.

"Professor, I made sure not to mix them up! I checked and double checked that I was giving Harry _his _map!" Hermione said.

"Sir?" Harry said again.

"We even checked before we left the common room. A few times!" Draco added.

"Sir?" Harry almost shouted.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked annoyed.

"Neville followed me to the dorm and I dropped my books, the one I had put the map in, and then he helped pick them up."

"Is it possible that he took it?" Snape said.

"I didn't even think about it. Ron was with us and he didn't notice anything either."

"Professor! I dropped the map on the way to the village and he picked it up for me! He must have switched them!" Hermione said.

"He must have returned the fake one when we came back," Draco said.

"Either way, the problem is how do _we_ now switch them back?" Harry said.

"That is impossible Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"And you two have been discovered," Snape added. "It is not safe to return."

"What?" Hermione and Draco said together.

"You two have been discovered as spies," Snape repeated.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not _exactly _sure. I have suspicions. You two must not have been careful enough. "

"But we were sent a letter about the battle at the end of January. It's supposed to be the last week of May!"

"That was a lie, Hermione," Snape said. "They are trying to make it seem like they trust you so that they can use you still."

"How did you find this out?" Draco asked.

"Your father confronted me at the last meeting, after talking to Windmere.If Windmere knows, I am sure that he has told Voldemort," Snape replied. Hermione started to cry. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"They still believe that Snape is loyal, Miss Granger and hopefully they will include him in the plans. This will still work out. We have learned a lot already just from the few meetings you have been to," Dumbledore said, trying to comfort her.

"I think it's time that we go," Draco said. "Come on, Hermione we can talk about this rationally later."

"Wait! Sir, I have something else to tell you!" Hermione said.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Velius is a Seer."

"Is he now? I knew that child could not be a squib, what with his parents who they are. Well, this could work to our advantage," Dumbledore said. "Now leave Professor Snape and me to discuss. Go get some sleep you three."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said, leading them from the office.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

So there you go! Chapter 30! I hope that you all loved the fluff and stuff. And the other stuff too! Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Thanks to smartcat, luckycharm04, ProwlingKitKat, Akkithewolfdemon, Odi et amo., xmisundazt00d, Hotkat144, Sedom Darlin and mamster! **


	31. And So It Begins

-" And the countdown continues... only 4 more chapters! Hope you guys like the chapter!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

February ended and March was coming to a close. The sun was shining outside and the flowers were starting to sprout from the ground. It was Saturday and most of the students were outside enjoying the lower 60's weather, but the Prefects were inside planning the last dance of the year.

"Okay, so the End of the Year Festival is what we shall call it and I was thinking outside on the grounds," Katie said. "I was thinking along the lines of fountains and gardens with fairies."

"We could a whole Italy theme!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, we could have a little river and gondala rides!" Hermione added, excitedly. The boys just stared at each other as if saying 'Girls!'

"That sounds like a great idea. We can have a dance floor in the center and tables around it with lights all around!" Katie said.

"And roses!" Hannah added.

"And why don't we have purple unicorns dancing around too!" Terry said, laughing.

"Ohh!" Hannah cooed. "That sounds so pretty!"

"Hannah, I was joking, love."

"Oh," she said, a look of disappointment coming over her face.

"Okay, Dumbledore said that the last day of term is June 3rd. So I think we should have it that night," Owen said.

"Sounds good. Who wants to be in charge of decorations?" Katie said.

"Me and Hannah," Hermione said quickly. "The boys have no idea what they're doing!"

"Good thinking, Hermione! And who wants to take care of the meal?"

"Me and Terry," Draco said, glaring at Hermione. "The girls don't have good taste!"

"I disagree but whatever! So that leaves me and Owen to publishing. I think that's it. Everyone have fun and work hard," Katie said.

"Okay, Draco and I have to go talk to Harry, so we'll see you guys later," Hermione said, rising from the couch.

"Alright, we'll see you two later," Hannah said.

"Bye," Hermione and Draco called as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"This should be a nice end of the year celebration," Hermione said after they had entered the hallway.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that it might not happen," Draco said.

"Don't think like that! We have to take it one day at a time and today is going to be a good day," Hermione said confidently.

"That is the most optimistic thing you have said in the past three months!" Draco laughed.

"I know. My view of the world is changing now that my worst fear has actually happened. I figure now that Voldemort knows about us, there's nothing we can do except be prepared and alert."

"Yeah, but it kind of sucks that we have to live with this thing on our arms for the rest of our lives," Draco said pointing at his Dark Mark. "I never liked tattoos."

"Me either but be quiet," she said as they came upon the picture of the Fat Lady. Hermione gave her the passowrd and they entered the common room. Hermione immediately spotted Harry and Ron sitting at a table near the window.

"Good morning," Ron said as she and Draco sat down, ignoring the stares from some of the Gryffindors.

"Hey," they replied.

"So, Harry, I'm just going to jump straight into the reason that we came. We came to tell you that since we've been discovered, Dumbledore wants you to make sure that you are prepared. He told us to tell you to start practicing Occlumency again and never go anywhere without your wand or another person."

"I know, Hermione," Harry said irritated. "I've heard this a thousand times over the years and I didn't expect it to change now."

"Don't shoot the messanger," Draco said. Harry just kind of glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Dumb-... _I_ just want to make sure. I don't want to lose you _now_!" Hermione said, ignoring Draco.

"I know and I'm sorry too. It just gets old after a while," Harry said, looking tired.

"I'm sure," Hermione replied.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down. My head kind of hurts."

"Okay, we should go too. I think those fourth years in the corner are plotting something against Draco," Hermione said, eyeing the group of boys huddled in the corner whispering.

"Okay," Harry said, starting up the stairs.

"Bye," Ron said as Hermione and Draco got up from their chairs.

"Bye, Ron. Watch him, will you?" Hermione said, as Draco took her hand.

"Of course. Do you even need to ask?"

"Yeah, sometimes you're thick headed!" She said smiling over her shoulder as they walked out into the hallway.

"Thanks, Hermione!" She heard him shout back at her.

Hermione and Draco started to walk back towards their common room. The sun was streaming in through the windows and it looked as though the cold, March air outside was starting to warm up. Hermione saw flowers sprouting out of the ground below and felt a relief that summer was coming. She wanted to be able to sit out by the Black Lake and relax for once. She was watching the tops of the trees blow gently in the breeze when she felt Draco's grip of her hand get tighter. She glanced at him. His jaw was clenched and his cheeks a slight pink. He was concentrating on something very hard.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked as his grip became so tight that it hurt. He didn't respond to her. She stopped walking and so did he when he felt the jerk on his arm. "Draco!"

"What?" he said, coming out of his trance.

"First, let go of my hand because you're hurting it!" He glanced down at her hand and let go. "Second, what is wrong?"

"Sorry, love. I was just thinking. Neville had to have been the one who told."

"Um, we kind of already knew that," Hermione said.

"No, we suspected, but it had to have been him! He must have overheard us in the library with the map and then gone to Voldemort. He's smarter than we think! If he could do all that under our noses then what else can he do? What else _is_ he doing?"

"Do you think Harry is okay?" she asked worried.

"I don't know."

"But Dumbledore has to be doing everything to protect Harry. He wouldn't put Harry in a situation if he knew it wasn't safe. He's not a stupid man."

"But what if he doesn't know it's not safe?" Draco asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Draco, he knows more about Neville than we do! I think he can handle the situation!"

"I think we should do something," Draco said, looking out the window.

"What! And screw up the whole thing even more? Just leave it to Snape and Dumbledore. For once Draco don't be the hero!" Hermione said impatiently. He slowly turned to look at her.

"Is that how you see me? As the person who has to always be in the spotlight?" Hermione turned away from him and started to say something but he cut her off. "I was just trying to help Potter, to protect him! EXCUSE ME!"

"Draco, that's not what I meant and you know it!" she said, turning to face him again.

"Really? Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I meant that you always have to protect people and that's not a bad thing! It's one of the reasons that I feel in love with you," she said, taking a step towards him. "But, this whole thing is out of our hands now. There's nothing we can do. If you try, you will only hurt our odds. Let them handle it."

Draco just looked at her. He knew she was right. He pulled her into a hug. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Wow, I never thought that I would have a boyfriend who could admit that he was wrong," Hermione said laughing.

"Shut up!" Draco said tickling her side.

"Well, well, if it isn't the traders."

Hermione and Draco spun around. They saw Neville walking towards them. Draco instinctively stood in front of Hermione.

"What do you want now, Longbottom?" Draco said.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how it felt to betray someone you swore allegance to?"

"I don't know, Neville, you tell me?" Hermione said over Draco's shoulder. "You betrayed one of your best friends!"

"Potter? Harry was never one of my best friends. He ignored me, much like you did. I _annoyed_ him."

"That's funny because I remember Harry helping you through a lot and always being there for you!"

"Are you talking about when Ron and him weren't talking in the fourth year? Because he only talked to me because Ron wasn't. I was a replacement."

"You still betrayed _all_ of your friends, Longbottom," Draco said. "Not just Harry."

"Ahh, but so did you, lover boy. I seem to remember you switching sides for a mudblood."

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Neville.

"Make me do it, Longbottom. Say it again and I will!"

"Draco! What are you thinking? It's not worth it!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Malfoy. You wouldn't dare anyway."

"SHUT UP, NEVILLE! Or I'll pull _my _wand out!" Hermione said. "You are pathetic. I'm disgusted to say that I was once friends with you!"

"You see, the thing is, Granger, that I don't care."

"You should! But that's the difference between you and I, Neville. I have a heart! As you once did, before your father put you under Esprit Luttez! You were always a weak person and you still are!"

At this Neville pulled out his wand. Draco took a step forward.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!" he said.

"Go ahead, at least I can say that I died with honor!"

"You think that what you're doing is honorable? You're sick!" Hermione said.

"Yes, Granger, I died keeping my promise. I did my task! I told the Dark Lord that you had betrayed him."

"You are a bastard, Neville!"

"Ahh, now that is all a matter of opinion," He said, keeping his wand pointed at Hermione.

"I'm pretty sure that most of the wizarding world will think that you are when they find out who you are!" Draco said.

"That would be if you won, but that's not going to happen."

"I beg to differ. Neville, you're not strong enough for this. You can't even perform a simple charm. What makes you think that you can kill and torture people. Let's face it, He'll kill you when he's done using you. And no one will care, not even your father, because he is using you as well," Hermione said.

"_Cruc_-," Neville started to say, aiming his wand at Hermione.

"_Conjunctivitis_!" Draco shouted. Neville's eyelids welded shut and he cried out in pain. He fell to the floor screaming. He grabbed his eyes and rolled around on the floor.

"I can't see! I can't see!"

"That's the point!" Draco shouted at him. "Are you okay?" He asked Hermione.

"Yeah," she said, staring at Neville.

"What is going on here?" Snape said as he ran down the hallway.

"He tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione, Professor. I had to do something," Draco said. Neville was on the ground flailing around in pain.

"I can't see! I can't see!"

Snape lifted the curse and Neville quieted on the ground. "Get up!" Snape demanded, pointing his wand at him. Neville just looked at him. "Now!" Neville rose to his feet. "Let's go," he said to all three of them.

He led them to Dumbledore's office. Snape knocked on the door and Dumbledore told him to come in. When Dumbledore looked at the four of them, Snape still pointing his wand at Neville, he looked almost shocked.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore asked, coming around to the front of his desk.

"We had a little conflict in the hallway and Neville tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione and so I used the Conjunctivitis Curse on him," Draco said, sitting down in one of the the big, puffy arm chairs.

"What was the conflict about?" Dumbledore asked. Snape still stood with his wand pointed at Neville, who was glaring at Draco and Hermione.

"Loyalty," Draco said nonchalantly.

"You are going to have to give me more than that, Mr. Malfoy."

"Um, he accused us of betraying Voldemort and then admitted that he ratted us out and then Hermione said that he was a pathetic, then he tried to curse her and then I cursed him. You know the rest of it, Professor. How he's a deatheater and all?"

"So are you! Just a disloyal one!" Neville shouted.

Draco rose from his chair and got right into Neville's face.

"NO! I am loyal to Dumbledore and to all that is good in this world!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Sit down!" Dumbledore snapped. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Mr. Longbottom, the use of an Unforgivable Curse is a lifetime sentence in Azkaban," Dumbledore said, turning his attention to Neville.

"So call the Ministry! But don't think that my father will stand for this!"

"Oh, I have no intention of contacting Calais. I know what he is and turned you against your friends. Your Grandmother is your legal guardian. She will be contacted," Dumbledore said, sitting down behind his desk.

"Good luck with that!" Neville said

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's dead. My father killed her."

Dumbledore's face froze for a second. Then he smiled. "Then I guess you are in luck, Mr. Longbottom. I will have to call Calais. Severus, will you go and get him?" Snape nodded and left the room. "Mr. Longbottom, take a seat."

"I'm fine standing."

"'I'm fine standing, _Professor_,'" Dumbledore corrected him.

"Heh, I don't respect you _that_ much. In fact I don't respect you at all," he said. Hermione was still standing as well. She walked over to him as he said this. She stood in front of him for a second and for that time they just stared into each others eyes. Then she slapped him. He turned his head and then looked her in the eye. He made to say something but she slapped him again.

"Miss Granger, that is enough!" Dumbledore said sternly. "Sit down!"

Hermione looked at her Headmaster and then obeyed his orders, sitting down next to Draco, who was trying to refrain from laughing.

"You'll pay for that, mudblood!" Neville said, through gritted teeth. Draco rose from his chair.

"Silencio!" Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Neville. Dumbledore then turned to Draco. "Sit!" Draco slowly sat back down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Windmere shouted as he came through Dumbledore's door. Snape at his heals.

"Your son, Calais, tried to use an Unforgivable Curse on another student. I have no choice but to hand him over to the Ministry," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Over my dead body! I'm taking him with me!"

"I can't let you do that. Neville will be expelled from Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban until the Ministry holds his trial. But seeing as how you are his guardian I had to inform you. I thought you might want to be here when the Ministry got here."

"This is ridiculous! My son is coming with me and I'd like to see you stop us! Neville, get up," Windmere said. Neville rose from his chair.

"I can't let him go," Dumbledore said, locking the door with a wave of his wand.

"Snape, do something!" Windmere demanded. Snape froze for a minute and then looked at Dumbledore as if asking for advice. He was stuck. Give himself away or let two deatheaters go? He knew what he had to do though and Dumbledore would back him, knowing that it was what needed to be done.

"Dumbledore, let him go with his father," Snape said.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"We can only take the word of two seventeen year olds. For all we know it was made up! When I came Draco had cursed Neville, not the other way around."

"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco said together.

"Neville, let's go," Windmere said moving for the door.

"Calais?" Dumbledore called. "Neville is never to enter this school again. Is that clear?" Dumbledore unlocked the door.

Windmere stared at him for a moment. Then he looked at Snape, who nodded his head for them to leave. Windmere and Neville walked out of his office, slaming the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted at Snape. "Are you mad?"

"I had to Draco or else I would have been discovered and then were are all screwed! I can't afford to be discovered!"

"Draco, I don't think that you understand what you just did," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Draco said, turning to his Headmaster.

"You just out right admitted that you a spy in front of two deatheaters, one who is a spy and has _not_ been discovered. You put Snape into an outrageous situation."

"Professor, so what happends now?" Hermione said to Dumbledore.

"Well, at least Mr. Longbottom is no where near Harry now. I would rather have him roaming the world than roaming these halls. They will be dealt with at the final battle. My main concern is about Snape."

"Professor, I should go," Snape said.

"Go where?" Draco asked.

"Yes, go, Severus," Dumbledore said, ignoring Draco.

"Go where?" Draco repeated.

"I have to go check on them. If I stay here they will think that I have betrayed them, Draco! I have to make them think that I am pretending to be loyal to Dumbledore and truely loyal to them! I have to fix what you screwed up!" Snape snapped. Draco just stared at him, looking ashamed.

"Fine," he said, dropping himself back into the chair.

Snape quickly left the room.

"Who wants tea?" Dumbledore said. "We all need to calm down and think about what comes next."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, sitting down. Draco sat sulking in his chair.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

So? I want to know what you all think! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Thanks to all my great fans! Thanks to:**

**pInk coOkiE: **Of course you can put this story in your favorites! You don't have to ask! Glad that this _is _one of your favororites.

**Also to cutiepye06655, smartcat, Seldom Darlin, Lovelylady90, Hotkat144, ali-lou, GinaG Lewis, luckycharm04, akkithewolfdemon, Epona Granger, eddie1891, and CrazyWriter330!**


	32. Should We Go To Dumbledore?

-"Hello again! ONLY TWO CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE! Oh my gosh! This is so depressing to me! Everything is ending high school and I have to go away and be a big girl and take care of myself and go to school and I'm leaving all my friends **_AND_** my baby is ending! Now this may upset some of you but I am not currently planning a sequel to this! Don't kill me! I am thinking about it and you all will have to convince me but right now there are no plans. It's not out of the question though! BUT for now... enjoy CHAPTER 32!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Severus Snape was sitting is his office planning his lessons for the next day, which he hoped wouldn't be like today. It was the middle of April and the weather was sunny and warm and flowers were blooming, which meant that all the students were ancy and had spring fever. He saw countless couples walking down the hall holding hands or snogging in the corner and it annoyed him like nothing else. At least he was able to give detentions to the snogging couples.

He had come back from dinner planning to get is lessons in order and then go to bed. He had finished planning and now all he had to do was get ingredients in order. He rose from the chair behind his desk and walked out into his classroom and over to the storage closet. He started to gather up ingredients and bringing them to them to table at the front of the classroom. With a wave of his wand the instructions were up on the board for his first class and he made his way back to storage closet.

He was looking around thinking about what else he was going to need when he felt the feeling that he knew all too well. He lifted up the sleeve on his left arm to see his Mark glowing bright red. He dropped the jar of spider legs that he had in his hand and it fell to the floor with a small crash. He didn't waste a minute getting to Dumbledore's office.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Dumbledore had been pacing his office since dinner. Something about tonight just didn't feel right. He had been tense and cautious all night. He was just waiting for something happen. He had told Phineas Nigellus not to leave his portrait in case he needed him.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk. He put his head in is hands and thought it would be a miracle if they made it through the night without anything happening. He just had this feeling. He leaned back in his chair and conjured himself up a cup of tea. Hopefully this would calm his nerves. Just as he put the cup to his mouth Snape burst through the door with a loud bang. Dumbledore jumped up as Snape stood in front of him panting.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "What is it?"

Snape didn't say anything because he couldn't get it out. He was trying to catch his breath. All he had to do was lift up his left sleeve to reveal the glowing Dark Mark for Dumbledore to realize what was happening.

"Phineas!" Dumbledore called, turning away from Snape and taking a few steps toward the portrait. The old headmaster lifted his head with a snore and stared at Dumbledore.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Inform the Order!" Dumbledore ordered. Phineas nodded his head and ran out of his portrait.

"Severus, you need to leave," Dumbledore commanded, turning his attention back to Snape.

"We don't know if this is it! It could just be a meeting!" Snape said, catching his breath.

"You told me that at the last meeting, in which Hermione and Draco did not attend, that He said the next time you felt a burn that it was time! Did you lie to me?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"No, but I don't think that we should just jump to conclusions. He also said that he was going to send a letter with the plans," Snape replied honestly.

"I WILL NOT JEPOARDIZE THE SAFETY OF THE WIZARDING WORLD!"

Snape stared at Dumbledore, in shock that he had just been yelled at.

"We have things that we need to do and we are wasting time! You need to leave," Dumbledore demanded.

"Fine," Snape said, walking towards the door.

"Severus?"

"Yes," Snape said turning to face him.

"Be careful."

"I always am," Snape said, leaving.

Dumbledore immediately walked over the fire and threw some powder in it. He stuck his head in and summoned all the teachers to his office.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco were in the common room working on the Potions essay that they had been assigned for homework. Velius was sitting on the floor in front of the fire playing with his stuffed dragon. Hannah and Katie were at the snack stand drinking tea and working on homework and Terry and Owen were playing chess.

Hermione looked at the dark, quiet night outside. She was glad that summer was finally here. It meant new life and new beginnings. She was thinking about what her, Draco and Velius would do over the weekend when she saw the front doors of the castle fly open and light flooded the grounds. A figure ran from the doors towards the gates.

"Draco," Hemione said. He looked up at her.

"What, love?"

"Look," she said pointing out the window. Draco looked outside at what she was pointing at.

"That can't be good," he said. "Did you feel anything?" he added, rolling up his sleeve to look at his arm.

"No. Should we go to Dumbledore?" she asked.

"I can't hurt," he replied, getting up from his chair. He looked over at Katie and Hannah. "Can you guys watch Velius?" Draco said, as Hermione stood next to him. All four of them looked up at Draco.

"Do you ever watch him yourself?" Terry joked.

"Not a great time, Terry," Hermione said. "We have to go see Dumbledore."

"Sure, not a problem," Hannah said, glaring at Terry.

"Thanks," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the portrait hole. Once they were in the hallway they sprinted towards Dumbledore's office. They hadn't gotten very far before they saw Professor McGonagall walking briskly towards them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" she said, staring at them with wide eyes. Hermione thought that she looked worried.

"Going to Professor Dumbledore. We saw Snape leave and we didn't feel a burn and we thought-," Hermione started but she was cut off.

"You thought right. Dumbledore is in the Great Hall, all the Heads are going to get their students. I need you to get Potter and then go straight to Dumbledore."

"What about the Prefects?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to get them. They will watch over the other students. Dumbledore is going to lock them in the Great Hall. There is no time. Dumbledore will talk to you. Just go get Potter," McGonagall demanded.

"Yes, Professor," Draco said. He and Hermione sprinted towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione got to the door first and said the password. The Fat Lady swung open and Hermione searched the room for Harry. She didn't see him but Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus in front of the fire.

"Ron," Hermione called at she ran towards him. "Where is Harry?"

"Hermione, is everything okay?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah, just where is Harry?"

"He's upstairs. His head was hurting again," Ron said, confused.

"His scar?" she asked, not hiding the uneasiness in her voice. Draco just stood behind her looking worried.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking back and forth between Hermione and Draco.

"Okay, stay here and wait for Professor McGonagall. Don't go anywhere and don't let anyone leave!" Hermione said before running up the stairs. Draco stayed where he was.

"What is going on?" Ron asked him.

"It's time," Draco said.

"What time?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"The time where Voldemort comes for Harry," Draco said.

"It can't be!" Ron said shocked.

"I wouldn't lie about this, Weasley. I know you hate me and don't trust me, but I would not lie about _this_."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran up the stairs. She flung his door open and Harry was lying on his bed.

"Hermione?" he said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"It's time, Harry. We have to go see Dumbledore. McGonagall is going to be here in a minute to bring the Gryffindor's to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore will lock them in but we have to go now."

"That's why my scar was hurting," he said, getting off the bed. He grabbed his wand off the night stand as Hermione made her way to the door. She stopped when she saw that Harry wasn't following.

"Come on! We only have so much time!" she proclaimed.

"I know!" he said frustrated, but didn't move.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"I don't know!" he said confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked frustrated and walking back towards him.

"This is last time that I will face Voldemort," he said, with worry on his face.

"And that's bad?" she asked confused.

"Well, that depends on what happens. Hermione I could die tonight," he said, wringing his hands.

Hermione walked over to him and hugged him. "You are _not_ going to die! You are stronger than Him!"

"But what-."

"No! You will defeat him and save the wizarding world. You are destined to do this. The only thing that will stop you is if you don't believe in yourself. You _can_ do this! But we really have to go!" Hermione said.

"I just need a minute!"

"Harry, we don't have a minute! I know that this is shocking and hard to deal with but this isn't the first time you've faced Him! What happened to all the pent up anger you had? Let's just get this over with so that we can go on with our lives," she said trying to get him to move.

"I need to see Ginny. I need to tell her that I love her!" he said, stalling.

"I think that she knows that! We don't have time. Let's go!" she demanded.

"Fine," he said defeated but upset. They ran out the door.

When they got to the common room Professor McGonagall was in there telling the students to follow her to the Great Hall. Harry glanced around for Ginny but didn't see her. McGonagall let Hermione, Draco and Harry run past. As quickly as their legs would carry them, they made their way to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore was standing outside the doors talking to the Prefects when Hermione, Draco and Harry ran up to them. The Hufflepuffs were entering the hall amid muttering about what was going and distressed whispers.

"I want you to explain to the students what is going on and keep order. Do not let anyone leave this Hall. I will lock you in and put many protective spells on the door. If anyone causes problems, I give you full permission to use protective curses, but I saw that some of the Slytherins were missing when they all entered the Hall so I don't think that you will have any problems," Dumbledore quickly explained to the Prefects as the Ravenclaws started to enter the Hall.

Katie, Owen, Terry and Hannah stood there looking scared that all this responsibility was now on them, but all shook their heads in acceptance.

"Professor?" Hermione said.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said, turning his attention to her. He saw that Harry was with them. "Stand over there," he said, pointing. "And wait for me."

Harry saw Professor Lupin and some other Order members standing where Dumbledore had pointed. He made his way over to the group and Hermione and Draco followed him. Hermione watched as Dumbledore led the Prefects into the Great Hall after the Gryffindors. Hermione saw him put numerous charms on the doors.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I, umm... I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't worry. We're ready to do this. We need to be here for Harry," he said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Harry? Right," she said, glancing over at her best friend. He looked nervous as well.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too. And remember I can't live without you so don't leave me!"

"I'm not going to. You don't leave me either. I can't raise Velius on my own." Draco looked around for a moment. "Hey, umm, did you see Velius with Katie and them?"

Hermione thought about it. "I think."

"Are you sure?" Draco said, panic in his voice.

"He had to be. We just didn't notice in all the hustle," Hermione said, placing a comforting hand on his cheek.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Katie, Owen, Terry and Hannah stood in a group by the doors of the Great Hall. All the students were talking about what they thought was going on. Katie couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It all seemed so surreal. She didn't even quite understand. They all just stood quietly until Owen broke the silence.

"Um... we should probably tell the students what Dumbledore told us to," Owen said. Katie knew he was right but at that moment a thought struck her.

"Has anyone seen Velius?"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

In the Entrance Hall, all the Order members were there with the exception of Snape. They came close together as Dumbledore walked over and made to address them.

"Okay, everyone. I need some people to cover all the secret entrances. I don't want anyone to be alone so go in groups of two or three. I need about twelve people to stay here along with Harry. Hermione and Draco, I would like you to stay here too. Voldemort will have something up his sleeve for you two and I want you where most of the protection is. Remus and Minerva I would like you to stay here."

But Dumbledore never got to finish his instructions and no one ever got to leave to guard the secret entrances because at that moment the front doors flew open with a loud bang and everyone pulled out their wands and turned towards the door. For a moment it seemed as if no one was there.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her close to him. Harry stepped forward so that he was standing next to Dumbledore. No one said a word. They all just stared at the open doors and the black night outside.

Then out of the darkness came about thirty deatheaters led by Voldemort into the Hall. He walked in nonchalantly and stopped about forty feet in front of Dumbledore and Harry. All the Order members had their wands drawn and pointed at various deatheaters and the deatheaters had their wands pointed at different Order members. No one shot a curse and no one spoke. There was utter silence. Just the two groups in a stand off.

"Well, I guess I won't be needing this," Voldemort said, holding up the Marauder's Map and then throwing it to the ground.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I know, I am terrible leaving you with a cliff hanger but I haven't left you with one in a really long time! You will all have to wait a week to know what happens! I am so mean! So **REVIEW** and tell me what you think! Sorry this is so short!

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Hotkat144, smartcat, xmisundazt00d, Akkithewolfdemon, cheeze, pInk coOkiE, Rhiannon Renegade Seldom Darlin, sugar n spice 522, and ali-lou!**


	33. Broken Promises

-"Okay... so I am REALLY NERVOUS about this chapter. I hope that I got it right and that it all fits and sounds realistic! Battles are hard to right but I think I was able to get it right!So please review and don't be too hard on me! I hope you all love it!

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_** One of the readers brought to my attention a problem that was never explained! I went back and reread and realized that I had never put the explanation in the story. She asked why if Velius was six did he act and talk like he was two or three. So here is the explanation that should have been in the story. Some children can develope psychological problems when they are young. It is kind of like autism but instead of being born with it, you can develope it. It can develope when parents beat their children and keep them from interacting with other children. It doesn't happen all the time but it can. Because Lucius beat Velius and never allowed him to leave the house his body and mind didn't develope at the rate it should have! Making him act and talk the way that he does. The nerve cells never grow to their potential. I could go through this whol explanation about the biology of it but it's really boring. I hated my pyschology class that night because I wanted to sleep through the whole thing! I hope that this explains things. Sorry about that!

Ummm... I had to change one sentence in this chapter. I doubt any of you will notice but it didn't need to be there and it kind of ruined my idea for a sequel. So in case any of you did notice later on and were like 'umm... excuse me?' So nothing big, doubt you'll even notice.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Dumbledore, I would have thought that you would have had more obstacles for me to get through to get

to precious Harry," Voldemort said, gesturing around the room with a smirk on his face. "I mean, I just walked in the front door."

No one said a word. They all just stared at Voldemort. He looked at Dumbledore expecting him to say something. When he didn't, Voldemort continuted.

"Cat got you're tongue? I think I deserve a _grander _welcome than this. Come, Harry. Come give me a hug," he said, holding out his arms.

Harry stared at him, his wand raised. Draco watched as his father came and stood next to Voldemort. Snape came and stood on Voldemort's other side.

"Ah, where are my two favorite spies?" He said, searching the crowd. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please come foward and face the master you pledged allegiance to and they betrayed," Voldemort said.

Dumbledore turned to look at Hermione and Draco and gave them a nod. Hermione and Draco stepped to the other side of Dumbledore.

"There you are! So good to see you both. Glad you could make it," He said, sarcastically.

"Draco, you are a disgrace!" spat Lucius. Voldemort put an arm out to stop Lucius from saying anything else.

"Lucius, calm down. He will be dealt with later," Voldemort said.

"I'm the disgrace, father?" Draco said. Both Voldemort and Lucius turned their heads to Draco.

"Ah, they speak! I was beginning to wonder if you had all lost your voices."

"Not only are you a failure as a wizard and human being but you're a terrible father and husband as well. I know all the things you did to mum and how you treated Velius! You disgust me!" Draco said.

"SHUT UP! I loved your mother," Lucius said, pointing his wand at his son.

"Yeah, so much that you put her under a spell to make her stay with you! That's love?" Draco said, raising his eyebrow.

"I sense some hostility between father and son," Voldemort said, a smile on his face. His gaze went back and forth between Draco and Lucius.

"Where is Velius?" Windmere said, stepping forward out of the group. Lucius turned to look at him. Draco didn't respond. "Where is Velius?" Windmere repeated after a long moment of silence.

"He is where he should be," Dumbledore finally said.

"Why do you care, Calais, where Lucius' son is?" Voldemort asked.

"That squib is not my son!" Lucius spat. "Calais was fucking my wife behind my back!"

"He's not a squib," Hermione stated. Everyone's head turned to her.

"What?" Windmere asked, shock and relief coming over his face all at once.

"He's a seer," she said. "He's not a squib."

"My son?" Windmere asked confused.

"_Your _son?" Voldemort asked.

"This is like a soap opera," Harry said, looking over the scene.

"Shut it, Harry!" Draco said, out of the side of his mouth.

"I don't care! I came here to kill Harry and I think it's time to get down to business. This has gone on long enough," Voldemort said taking a step forward.

"Don't think that we'll just let you touch him, Tom," Dumbledore said, raising his wand at him.

"I didn't think so. I figured that you have your little gang that would stand in my way. Always protecting Harry. Harry's a big boy now. Let him fight his own battle," Voldemort said. No one replied to him and no one moved. "No? Well, if you let my touch him, what about Miss Granger?" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at her and before anyone could do anything she had fallen to the ground was sliding across the floor into the arms of Voldemort. Hermione screamed and Draco made after her but Lupin grabbed him. Voldemort wrapped his right arm across her shoulders and held her so she was facing Dumbledore. Draco tried with all his might to get free of Lupin but he couldn't. Harry took a few steps foward.

"Let her go," Harry demanded.

"Ah, just what I was hoping you would do, come out of your little protective circle. Potter, you need to learn when you are being baited. Wait, no you don't because your life is about to end anyways," Voldemort said smiling. A few deatheaters laughed behind him.

"Curses can still be shot from back here, Tom," Dumbledore said, still not moving from his spot.

"DO NOT CALL ME 'TOM!'"

Hermione started to choke under the grip He was putting on her. Her face was filled with terror.

"Harry, go ahead shoot a curse while I have sweet Hermione in my arms. Let's see what happens. Careful not to hit her!"

"I wouldn't just shoot a curse. I would kill you!" Harry said through gritted teeth. Voldemort laughed as he said this.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Snape walked right up to Voldemort and pointed his wand at Him. Voldemort stopped laughing and turned to face Snape. All the deatheaters turned their wands towards Snape.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Let her go!" Snape demanded.

"Or what?" Voldemort said, making his grip tighter. Snape could see Hermione's face turning red. Lupin was struggling to hold Draco back.

"I'll kill you," Snape said. Voldemort looked Snape in the eye and saw that he was serious. Voldemort showed no expression on his face. Snape wondered what he was thinking.

"Ah, so when did you betray me, Severus?" Voldemort said after a moment.

"Before you killed Lily and James," Snape said, his wand still raised.

"Bravo. Good show! So long, huh? Well, you leave me no choice," He said, pointing His wand at Hermione. "_Translatum_!"

Everyone watched in horror as Hermione wrathed around in Voldemort's arms as if she were having a seizure. He didn't let go of her. After a moment she stopped and fell limp in his arms. She was conscious but looked very groggy.

"Try it now, Severus," Voldemort demanded. Snape didn't move.

"What did he do to her?" Harry shouted. Snape and Voldemort ignored Harry and didn't break eye contact.

"Go ahead, Severus," Voldemort taunted.

"What did you do to her?" Harry demanded, stepping forward even more.

Snapes eyes never left Voldemort's but he spoke to Harry. His wand was still pointed at Voldemort. "He transferred all of his power into her. If I kill him, I kill her."

"WHAT!" Draco screamed. Harry just looked at Hermione.

"What if _I _kill him?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"Anyone touches him, they touch her," Snape said, not hiding the defeat in his tone.

Hermione could hear everyone talking but it was all muffled. Her senses it seemes were all blurred. She still had heard what Snape had said. But from some reason she wasn't scared. She knew what she had to do.

"Do it, Harry," came the faint, weak voice of Hermione. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What?" Harry and Draco said together.

"Do it. Just kill him."

"Hermione, I'm not going to kill you!" Harry shouted, lowering his wand.

"It doesn't matter. Just do it! Please, Harry!"

"Hermione, shut up!" Draco shouted. "What about your promise?"

"Draco, it has to be done!" Hermione said, trying to keep her eyes open. They were so heavy. Voldemort held her up still and she could her him laughing quietly in her ear.

"There are other ways!" Draco said. Then Draco watched as Harry raised his wand to her. "Potter, if you fire that wand at her I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"I don't want to but else can I do?" Harry said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't listen to her! This isn't a sacrificial ceremony! No one is supposed to die except Him!" Draco said, pointing his wand at Voldemort. "Professor, tell him not to," Draco begged Dumbledore. Harry looked at Dumbledore for advice and for the first time Harry saw horror in Dumbledore's eyes. Harry knew that there was no other way.

"Do it, Harry!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't bare to hear Draco screaming and crying. She knew that there was no other way.

"DON'T!" Draco shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Voldemort stood and watched, never letting go of Hermione. He started to laugh again.

"Yes, Harry, do it!" He said. "Can Harry kill his best friend to save the wizardin wo-," Voldemort stopped mid-sentence as he heard soft pattering across the floor. Then he saw the group of Order members being pushed aside. He couldn't tell what was making them move though and then it came out right behind Dumbledore and pushed his legs to the side.

"No!" Velius screamed as he ran past Dumbledore and Draco. Harry grabbed him as he made to run past him. Harry was surprised at how strong Velius was. He kicked and screamed in Harry's arms.

"Velius!" Draco and Windmere called together.

"Herminniny! Don't!"

Hermione froze at the sight of him. Terror ran through her body. _He can't see this._

"Where did you come from?" she asked confused and weak.

"Herminniny! I need you!" Velius screamed.

Hermione started cry even harder.

"Velius, it's okay. Everything will be okay," she said, as she watched the child flail around in Harry's arms, trying to get free. Velius stopped struggling and stared at her.

"How can it be otay if you're not here to make it all better?" Velius said, tears streaming down his face.

"Velius, go to Draco," she said, all the strength leaving her body. _I can't handle this_.

"I don't wants Dwaco. I wants you and Dwaco."

"Velius, please?" Hermione cried.

"But I wuv you!" He shouted, falling to the floor in a heap.

As Velius said this last sentence, both Hermione and Voldemort screamed out in agony. Hermione fell out of Voldemort's arms and to the floor. Voldemort was disoriented and crying out in pain. All of the deatheaters looked on not knowing what to do.

"Hermininny!" Velius screamed when he saw Hermione fall to the ground. Draco ran and grabbed him from Harry. Harry raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry shouted, as Voldemort stumbled around. Voldemort immediatly fell to the floor in a motionless heap of entangled limbs.

Then the spells started to fly. Order members and Deatheaters fired curses everywhere. Snape started firing curses at Lucius. All Draco saw was Hermione's motionless body on the floor. It took him a moment to register the image.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed as he ran and knelt next to her body on the floor.

It was as iff the world around him was in slow motion. He didn't notice Harry knealing next to her head and checking for a pulse. He didn't notice the Order members rushing past him towards the front doors pushing the Deatheaters out into the night. He didn't see Snape kill Lucius. All he saw was his little brother next to him, sobbing and hugging Hermione. Draco took her hand and pushed the hair out of her face. He felt the tears streaming down his face.

"You promised!" he finally shouted. Resting his head on her stomach. "You promised! I can't live without you!" His voice restricted in his throat. "You promised!" he said, his voice barely audible amid the shouts and screams of battle.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

ONE MORE CHAPTER! **DOES SHE LIVE OR DOES SHE DIE?**You won't know until you read the last chapter! AH HA! I LOVE IT! I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ms. Anna:** For bringing that mishap to my attention!

**DracoSlytherinPrincess:** I know that Ron should be out there fighting with the rest but I just wanted to Order members out there and figure this... now I can't kill him off! ;)

**Also to luckycharm04, ProwlingKitKat, sugar n spice 522, Hotkat144, Seldom Darlin, Epona Granger, ilovefireyredheads, and tomsgirl15! **


	34. New Beginnings

-"So...umm... this is the last chapter! And I am really sad about it and nervous! I hope that it ends how you all want it too! I hope that you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione heard voices before she saw who they were coming from. They sounded distant and muffled . She opened her eyes to see that she was in the Hospital Wing. Her vision was blurry for the first minute but she could hears birds chirping outside and she could soon see that sunlight flooded the room and spilled across the floor.

Draco and Harry sat in two chairs next to her bed. Draco was staring at the floor and biting his fingernails. Harry was reading the Daily Prophet but Hermione could see that his eyes were red and swollen. The voices were coming from Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Hi," Hermione said and both Harry and Draco jumped. Draco's eyes lit up.

"Hi," Draco replied as he sat on the edge of the bed and took Hermione's hand.

Harry came around the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak and my head kind of hurts, but otherwise I feel fine. What happened?" she asked.

"I think Dumbledore will be able to explain it better than me," Harry replied.

"I thought I heard your voice," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked out of her office. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"_Finally? _How long was I out for?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"Here, drink this," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a goblet of potion that smelled like lilacs but tasted like beets. "It's May tenth. You do the math."

"I've been out for _three weeks_?" Hermione proclaimed.

"Yeah! And you put me through three weeks of hell!" Draco almost shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy, she's going to be fine," Madam Pomfrey said, rolling her eyes.

"How should I have known that?" Draco exclaimed.

"She told you!" Harry said. "Madam Pomfrey told you that she would be okay!"

"Mr. Potter, your eyes are very red and swollen. That's not from three weeks ago," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Yeah...well... I was... I just... FINE! I was worried too!" Harry replied looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

Hermione laughed before kissing Draco softly on the lips, but he quickly pulled away.

"Oh no! You were going to break your promise! You're in trouble with me," Draco said, letting go of her hand and sitting back down in his chair.

Hermione smirked at Draco before turning her attention to Harry. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore that you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said. After she left Harry turned to Hermione and got very serious.

"Hermione, you know that... I wouldn't have... you know that I couldn't have done it. I wouldn't have," Harry said taking her hand.

"Harry, I'm not angry with you, if that's what you're looking for me to say. There is no need to ask for forgiveness. And even if you had done it, I wouldn't have been angry with you for it."

Tears started to roll down Harry's cheeks and he placed his head in her lap. She rubbed his back with her free hand and kissed his head.

"I thought I had after you fell. I was so scared, but I knew something had happened after Velius said that and that it was okay to do it and I just... I thought that-," Harry said through his tears.

"Harry, everything is fine. I'm okay." They gazed into each others eyes and Hermione knew that this would only strengthen their friendship. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and she hugged him very tightly. Neither moved for a few moments.

"I would have _hated_ you!" Draco finally said, sulking in his chair. Hermione laughed and pulled away from Harry.

"So how long are you going to pout?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not pouting. I am angry and I don't know if I can ever trust you again!" He said, crossing his arms across his chest and staring out the window.

"You seemed pretty relieved when I woke up!" Hermione stated.

"While you two figure this out I'm going to go tell Ron and Ginny that you're awake," Harry said, before walking towards the door.

"Harry?" Hermione called before he walked out into the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Hermione said. She heard Draco exhale.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said, smiling at her and leaving.

"Draco, come here," Hermione said, patting the bad. He got up and turned his back on her. He stared out the window. "Stop acting like a child and come sit here!" she protested.

He obeyed this time but refused to look her in the eyes. She took both of his hands in hers.

"I love you," she tried. He didn't respond. "Draco, I had to. I couldn't just let Voldemort win and it all worked out fine. I was thinking of you and Velius. I wanted you two have a better life, one without Voldemort! And I'm fine!"

"But you were going to let him kill you. You broke your promise," he said, finally looking into her eyes.

"Draco, you heard Harry. He couldn't have done it anyway. Harry was probably bluffing when he raised his wand at me.."

"Hermione, I just... I can't lose you!"

"You didn't thou-."

"Which is why," he cut her off. He pulled a small box out of his breast pocket. "I got you this."

Hermione's heart stopped beating as he opened the box to reveal a three stone diamond ring of white gold. The center stone was a karet and the two on either side of it were half karets. She stared at it and the breath caught in her chest.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Do you think that you are ready to give up your promise ring for an engagment ring?" he said, softly.

"Absolutely," she said before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let go.

"I am sorry to interrupt such a touching moment but I am sure Miss Granger would like to know what happened to her."

Hermione and Draco drew away from each other to see Dumbledore standing about four feet from her bed.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said, a huge smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?"

"Good," she said as Draco sat back in his chair.

"Good," Dumbledore said, sitting where Harry had. "So why don't you ask what you want and I'll answer."

"Um, okay," Hermione said. "I don't know where to start. I guess, did Harry _kill _Voldemort?"

"Yes, the Prophecy has finally been fulfilled."

Hermione sat back in bed as relief flooded her body. _It's finally over!_

"Okay, and what happened to _me_?"

"Voldemort used an ancient spell to transfer all of his power into you. He became powerless and essentially was a squib. He could have easily gotten it back with the reversal spell but that would have to have been performed by someone else and that wouldn't have given Harry incentive to _not _kill him. Your body became weak from the transfer and had formed a very strong bond between you and Voldemort. If anyone touched Him, they touched you. If anyone cursed Him, they cursed you. If anyone _killed_ Him, they killed you. It also worked the other way around. Voldemort know Harry wouldn't touch him if He had you."

"Then why when Harry killed Him did I not die as well?" Hermione asked.

"Right before Harry killed Voldemort, his powers were expelled from you, severing the bond. Then you were knocked unconscious from the second transfer. It was too much work for your small body to handle so it shut down, leaving you alive but extremely weak."

"But how were his powers expelled from me?" Hermione asked confused. "The last thing I remember before passing out was Velius telling me that he loved me."

"Ah, you see, that _is_ what made Voldemort's powers expell from your body. Voldemort has never known love. The magic that occured between you and Velius is ancient and not unlike the magic between Harry and Lily. They are very similar. Voldemort, who was not expecting the second transfer, became disoriented and confused. In that moment when Voldemort was off guard, Harry killed him."

"Wow," Hermione said overwhelmed. "Um, speaking of Velius, where was he?"

"He had gone upstairs to get a toy when Professor McGonagall came to get the Prefects and they left without him in all the excitement. Then he saw what you were going to do and ran down to the Entrance Hall. His seeing powers came in handy, huh?" Draco said with a smile on him face.

"Yeah," Hermione said, in shock. "So, what happens now?"

"Now we live our lives as they are meant to be lived," Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

"Is Velius okay?"

"He is fine, very worried about you, but otherwise fine."

"So when can I leave the Hospital Wing?"

"Well, now that you are awake, I would like to keep you under observation for a day or two, just to make sure there are no after effects," Dumbledore explained.

"Hermininny!"

Hermione turned her head to see Velius running through the doors and toward her bed. Harry, Ron and Ginny followed shortly after. All three with huge smiles on their faces.

Velius hopped up into Hermione's bed with Draco's help and wrapped his arms around her neck. Then he kissed her very hard on the cheek.

"Hi, honey," she said, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Hi!" he said, a smile stretching from ear to ear. He sat down in Hermione's lap.

"Miss Granger, I will leave you to visit. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask," Dumbledore said, rising from his chair.

"Thank you, Professor," she said as he walked out the door.

"Glad to see you're awake," Ginny said, hugging Hermione and then taking Dumbledore's seat.

"Glad to be awake," Hermione said, smiling back at everyone.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione had finished taking her last exam at two thirty, which gave her two and a half hours to get ready for the End Of Year Festival.

She couldn't believe that she had been up and about for a month. Dumbledore had told her that she was excempt from taking her exams because she _did _miss three weeks of school, but Hermione had refused. In true Hermione-fashion she had studied hard to catch up and had taken _all _of her exams. She was glad they were over though. She was glad _everything _was over.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco made their way down to the Festival after everyone else. Draco didn't want Hermione to have to do anything since she was still weak. Terry and Hannah had taken on Hermione and Draco's duties for the Festival. Draco wanted to wait to take her down so that Hermione could see the beauty that the others had created without having everyone else in the school pushing and shoving, trying to get outside.

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand out of the Entrance Hall and onto the lawn that had been turned into and Italian dream. Hermione's breath caught in her chest as they walked on the the grounds. There was a bridge that led onto the dance floor. Under the bridge a crystal clear river carried gondolas full of happy couples around the outside of the dance floor. Fairy lights lit up the garden that surrounded the dance floor. A string quartet played beautiful music on the other side of the floor.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said as Draco led her across the bridge.

"Join me in a gondola ride later?" Draco asked, kissing her cheek.

"Definately! But I am starving!"

"Hermione!" Katie called when she saw her and Draco. Katie, Hannah, Terry and Owen made their way across the dance floor towards them, bumping into numerous couples along the way.

"Katie, this is so beautiful. I can't believe you guys did this on your own!"

"We wanted it to be special for you! We gave you and Draco your own table since... you know," Katie said smiling.

"No, I don't," Hermione said, confused.

"Um... well... Terry and Owen got it out of me that we're um... engaged and then they...uh... spilled to Hannah and Katie," Draco said, not looking her in the eyes. They had wanted to keep it quiet in case something else happened. They didn't want any deatheaters knowing their weaknesses. Some had gotten away after the battle.

"That's fine," Hermione said after a moment. "It's just some of our closest friends. You didn't happen to tell Harry and Ron, did you?" she added, cautiously.

"No," Draco replied.

"Good, it may kill them!" Hermione said. "As least we won't tell them _yet_."

"Tell who what?" Ron said as, him, Harry and Ginny approached.

"You don't want to know, Ron," Hermione said as Draco squeezed her hands.

"Yeah, we do!" Harry said, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah, tell us!" Ron added.

"I don't think she has to," Ginny added, grabbing Hermione's left hand. "What is _this_?" she added, as she stared at Hermione's ring.

"Hey, where's your promise ring?" Ron asked, obviously oblivious to what the new ring meant.

"That's not what I think it is?" asked Harry, coming to look at it. Hermione tried to pull her arm free of Ginny's hand but Ginny was _not_ letting go.

"We'll see you guys later," Owen said, pushing Terry, Hannah and Katie away from the group. They walked away briskly not wanting to be in range of flying objects.

Hermione gave them a look of 'Don't you dare leave me here!' but they ignored it.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It's nothing," Hermione said, trying again to get her hand back.

"NOOOO!" Ron finally said, as if what the ring meant finally entered his mind.

"Yes," Ginny said, looking at him. "YOU'RE ENGAGED!" she added, looking back to Hermione.

Hermione and Draco couldn't really decipher what was said next as all three of them started to shout and say things at them. Draco leaned in close to her as they stared at the three friends in front of them. Some shouting congradulations and others objections.

"Run?" Draco asked softly into her ear.

"Yeah," she said as her and Draco turned tail and ran towards the castle, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Ron shouting after them.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want to know if I should write a sequel! You all have been so great! Sticking with me through the revamps and constantly reviewing! I wouldn't be the writer I am without you guys! Thank you so much for making my first fic a positive experience and I hope that you all LOVED it! I loved writing it! Thanks to everyone! You all are so amazing!**


End file.
